


It Was Always Meant to Be

by JuliaGrey



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-25
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-02-14 16:57:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 46
Words: 88,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2199681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuliaGrey/pseuds/JuliaGrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU - No Zombies.  </p><p>Beth is a young woman who has experienced loss, and has had to make some major changes recently.  She leaves college and gets a job in a local garage, where she meets a quiet mechanic called Daryl....</p><p>This is a story of love, loss, and moving on with life after tragedy.  There will be ups and downs, happiness and sadness, a little steam, and moments which I hope you will find heart warming.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A little bit of history

Chapter One

“It ain’t gonna work Mags, I’ gonna quit college and get a job”. Beth looked squarely at her sister, “We’re gonna need two paychecks commin into this old house just to keep it from fallin down”. She stated in a matter of fact tone, which was softened by her soft Southern accent. 

Maggie looked at her, primed for an argument, she did not want her baby sister to give up on her dreams of being a vet. Understandable, as the older sibling left at home, she felt that it was her responsibility to look after her baby sister. But it would seem that her baby sister was going to have none of it. 

“But ya always wanted to be vet, ever since you were a little girl, you can’t be givin up just because things are gonna be a little tough!” Maggie argued, suddenly feeling weary and old beyond her years. 

Maggie had made every attempt to assume the role of psudeo mother/father to Beth since their parents had passed away. Beth’s mother had passed a couple of years beforehand, after a long battle with cancer. Their father - well they had lost him more recently. They both still felt raw and couldn’t really come to grips with the fact that he wasn’t there anymore. 

One night, a little over three months ago, a group of desperate men broke into their home in the middle of the night. Their father had gone downstairs with his gun, thinking to protect his girls. Things had went bad very quickly, the sounds of shots and yells tearing through the peaceful Georgia night. Maggie and Beth had woken, and in panic had unthinkingly went downstairs, into the chaos. Maggie flying down the stairs in front of Beth - screaming for her to go back to her room. 

In their rush to escape the house, one of the masked men nearly ran into Maggie. 

“Shit!” He yelled, then raised his gun and knocking Maggie unconscious. She fell into a crumpled heap on the floor and Beth began to scream in terror. He continued through the open door without looking back. Beth finally forced herself to move, screaming for her father. She checked that Maggie was still breathing, then went to the phone, dialling 911 whilst looking frantically for her father. 

She found him in the living room. He was lying on the floor, staring at the ceiling - unmoving. It was then that Beth noticed the blood that was staining the floor around her father. The 911 operator answered, and Beth was crying hysterically, trying to explain the nightmare that she couldn’t wake up from. 

The rest of the night was a blur, she still couldn’t remember fully what happened from that point on. Once the police and ambulance arrived, the lights and sounds swirled around her, then the black overtook her. 

Beth looked up as Maggie called her name softly, and she realised that she had fell into silence while she had been quietly reliving the nightmare that occurred all those months ago. 

She looked at Maggie steadily. “I ain’t givin up on my dream, I’m just trying to be realistic about it, I was thinkin that I could get a job during the day and go to classes at night.” “Look Mags, I know you feel like you gotta take care of me, but I’ a grown woman and I want to do this for myself - not rely on you to provide for me and work yourself into the ground”. She softened this with a smile, one that told Maggie that she wasn’t going to win this argument. She was often considered the quiet, shy one. But what many people didn’t know about Beth Greene was that she had one mean stubborn streak, and wasn’t easily swayed once she made up her mind. 

Maggie let her breath out on a sigh, she realised that Beth was right - and was slightly relieved. “All right then, so long as you promise me that you’ll go back to classes at night.” 

Beth’s alarm woke her early Monday morning, she bounced out of bed - ready to face the day and make a change. She and Maggie had spent too much time at home recently, both sisters struggling their way through their grief. Shawn had been allowed the usual two weeks leave for bereavement, and since he returned to the army both sisters had felt his lack of presence keenly. They talked on Skype as often as they could, but it just wasn’t the same as having their big brother around. 

After she washed and dressed, Beth took time applying light make-up and fixing her hair - clipping it back so it was out of her eyes. She chose a light pair of white trousers from her closet, and a sleeveless green cotton blouse. There, she thought - turning in front of the mirror, finally satisfied with the results. She thought that she had managed to look smart, but still a little casual. 

She descended the stairs - and went into the kitchen to get her usual bowl of cereal and cup of tea. As she sat at the kitchen table she gazed at the door to the living room, now firmly closed. She and Maggie had silently agreed to close the room off, neither able to deal with entering the room in which their father had died. Beth felt the sadness wash over her, standing abruptly, she squared her shoulders and carried on with her morning routine. 

At 8.00 am, Beth was climbing into her old car, with her purse and resumes in tow. Dumping them on the seat beside her she started to sing softly along with the radio as she turned on her car and backed down the driveway. She was going to find a job today, she could simply feel it. 

An hour later, Beth felt completely frustrated. She hadn’t realised just how hard it would be to find a job. She had been hoping to find a job working in the local vet’s office, where her daddy had sometimes helped after he retired his own practice. Jenny, the owner had seemed happy to see her, thinking that she was just calling in to visit. Jenny explained that she couldn’t afford to take anyone on at the moment, she was fully staffed and seemed genuinely disappointed that she couldn’t help her out. Jenny told her that she should try the temp agency in the next town over, she had a friend that worked there and said that she would call her to put a good word in for Beth. 

Beth had got into her car, and decided that she would drive straight over, I may as well keep on going. As she got closer to the town, her ancient car started making strange noises. “Oh shit!” The old ford was overheating, she quickly pulled into the side of the road and popped the hood, using the lever inside the car. An enormous cloud of steam rose from the engine. “Shit!” she yelled again and got out to take a look. She knew next to nothing about cars, her daddy always took care of things like this. She chewed on her lip, trying to decide whether to call Maggie on her cell or not. No, she decided, she would take care of this herself, she took out her cell phone, thinking to call the local information services to get the number Tyrese’s place. Her family used his garage from time to time when Ed couldn’t help them out. 

Her stomach dropped when she realised that she had no signal. Oh what am I gonna do now? Resigning herself to the 5 mile walk to Woodbury, she took her purse out of the car and locked the door. She was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn’t hear the truck approach along the road. “Hey there missy, ya need some help?” Called a deep voice, she looked up to see Tryese in his pick up looking at her with a little smile crooking the corner of his mouth. Beth smiled brilliantly at him, utterly relieved. “Well you just saved me a five mile walk in this heat Tryese!” “ I was gonna call you, but my cell don’t have reception all the way out here, damn car’s overheated!” She said, drawing nearer to the pick up. “I can see that, whadya do? You not check your coolant?” He asked, hopping down from his truck and walking to her old ford. “Na, I checked it a while back, thinkin it has to be sumthin else - not sure though what it could be”. 

Tryese popped the hood and looked at the engine, “Hmm, may be ya water tank, probly best I take it back to my place and have a look”. He looked at her out of the corner of his eye, “How you an Maggie doin?” He looked a little downcast, hoping he didn’t upset her. “We’re doin alright I guess” Beth said quietly, smiling a little. “It’s been tough but we’re gonna be ok”. He smiled at her and ruffled her hair. 

“Daryl, would ya mind movin the truck over and hooking up lil Beth’s car here?” Tyrese called back to the pickup. Beth looked around, startled, as the man emerged from his side of the truck, walking around to the driver’s side. She hadn’t even realised that someone else was there. 

“Sure thing boss” He replied on a mutter. Beth looked at the stranger, he was tall, quiet, and kinda surely looking. He had dark shaggy hair, some of it falling forward into his eyes. His sleeveless shirt exposing his muscled arms, and she saw the hint of a tattoo curling around his left bicep. Beth realised that she had been staring, and shook herself slightly as a pair of intense blue eyes met hers briefly. 

“Daryl, this is lil Beth Green, her daddy used to be the best vet in the county before he retired” said Tyrese, by way of introduction. “Hey” He grunted in her direction. He certainly was a man of few words. “Hey” She said back, smiling at the stranger. He continued on around, hooking up her little car to the truck. She returned her attention to Tyrese, making small talk as Daryl worked. 

Finally, they were ready to go. “Come on up little lady, you can sit in between us on the way back”. Tyrese walked back to the truck, climbing in at the driver’s side and hopping in. Daryl opened the door for her and waited for her to climb in. She looked at him on the way past and blushed as she met his eyes. She put her head down and climbed on in, scooting over the worn seat. The door slammed and Daryl sat beside her, his thigh brushing hers in the small cab. The small accidental touch caused Beth to blush again, and she looked into the distance shyly. What was wrong with her? She never experienced this kind of reaction to any man, not even Jimmy, who she had dated for a few years in high school. And to him? 

The journey passed quickly, Beth filling Tryrese in on her morning of job hunting. He let her speak, listening attentively. Every now and then she looked over at Daryl, stealing shy little glances. He was a good looking man, that was for sure, although he wasn’t ‘pretty’ like some of the boys that she had known growing up. There was a hint of danger around him - although she supposed that could be down to he tattoos and leather vest. The vest was a work of art, with angel wings decorating the back. 

After they pulled to a stop in the garage, Daryl immediately hopped out and began to unhook her car. She hopped out after him and slammed the door closed, nodding to Tryese when he suggested that they get a soda from the vending machine in the office. A cool drink would go down a treat, the heat of the day getting more oppressive. She no longer felt cool and fresh - feeling her cotton blouse begin to cling to her skin. She felt a few pairs of eyes on her as she walked into the shadows of the garage, to the door at the back that led to the office.  
Daryl had unhooked the little car and called Tony to give him a hand. Tony didn’t seem to hear him, his eyes fastened on the little blonde as she followed Tyrese into the office. “Yo Tony, ya in there?” Daryl growled at the younger man. “Shit, sorry man, but that is one sweet lookin woman” He let out a low whistle and then looked up at Daryl’s scowl. 

He fell silent as he and Tony began to automatically check Beth’s car. He tried to ignore the other men as they talked about Beth - he learned of the trouble that she and her sister had been through earlier this year. As the other mechanic - John - described how earlier that year a group of masked men broke into their house and killed her father in their panic. Daryl felt his chest tighten at this - she just looked too small and fragile to have been able to cope with what life had thrown at her already in her short time on this earth. 

The conversation took a turn though - the guys were appraising her, they all seemed to approve of her petite beauty. The appraisal became more crude, usually Daryl wouldn’t have batted an eyelash - but in this case he decided to make an exception. “Why don’t y’all get back to work instead of sittin there gossipin like a bunch of fuckin women!” He growled out, ignoring John’s raised brows.

Inside the office she and Tryese sipped their sodas as he rustled through his desk, cursing as he failed to locate his receipt book. Beth giggled at him, then offered to find his book. He looked at her thoughtfully, “Ya were tellin me how ya need to find a job, and weren’t havin no luck, well I need a new secretary since Carol left, what do ya think?” Tyrese looked at her, hoping the mess of the office wouldn’t scare her away. She blinked - wondering if she had heard him correctly 

“Of course - I’d love to work for you!” She smiles at Tryese, feeling hopelessly grateful. She looks around at the office “Probably best that I start as soon as possible though - tomorrow ok?” 

The next morning, Daryl couldn’t quite believe what Ty was telling him. He’d hired the little blonde to take over Carol’s old job? Damn, he didn’t even seem to realise that he just hired trouble, even after the stir that she had caused yesterday. 

Tyrese and Daryl had been standing in the office, Daryl trying to absorb the news that the little blonde would be working with them. “Well I bet the other guys’ll be thrilled” He drawled sarcastically, and then stalked off towards the garage. The bell tinkled on the door and Beth entered the office, aiming a big grin at Ty. 

Hours later, after Ty had familiarised her with the routine and processes of how the business worked, she was already making suggestions as to how to make everything run smoother - all of which Ty found impressive. He had planned on staying with her in the office all day - but soon realised that she didnt need him. He disappeared back to the garage and decided to see what the guys were working on. 

“Well, hows blondie doin?” John aksed Ty, earning an interested glance from Tony as well. “She’s doin real well - like she’s always been here”. 

After her first couple of days, Beth found that she began to enjoy working in the little garage. The guys were getting used to her, and though John and Tony were flirting with her relentlessly, she was getting along with everyone just fine. Well, maybe except Daryl. It wasn’t as though he was hostile or rude to her - more like she was a non-entity, almost as though she wasn’t there. It was kinda weird. 

One afternoon Beth decided to take the bull by the horns. He usually appeared in the office around mid-afternoon for a drink from the vending machine, Beth was determined to strike up a conversation with him whether he liked it or not. Surely enough, at 2.15, Daryl appeared in front of the vending machine. She approached him, and politely waited for him to make his choice. 

She heard the can of soda clunk down into the bottom of the machine, “Hey Daryl, how are ya?” She chirped, determined to be friendly. He tossed her a sideways glance as he bent to retrieve his drink “Alright I guess, how ya findin things here then?” she bent towards him to catch his mutter. “Everything’s going good, I really like it here so far, and it certainly aint boring!” 

I’ll bet, he thought. He heard that John and Tony were frequent visitors to the office, he would have to mention something to the two hormone led young men. 

They continued to chat for a couple of minutes, Beth trying her level best to make small talk and to be friendly to the gruff older man. He just seemed like he wanted to escape, constantly looking at the door to the garage, or the floor - everywhere but at Beth. Finally she took pity on him and let him escape back to his work. 

Later that afternoon, as Beth was counting receipts, Ty came in to check on how she was doing. He was impressed that she seemed to be taking everything, and everyone, in her stride. She broached the topic of Daryl, and asked if he was always so shy with everyone. Ty explained something of Daryl’s background. 

He met Daryl a few years ago, Daryl had hired him to do some work on his bike that he had not been able to do himself. Daryl had a custom built Triumph that had once been his father’s. It had been the one good thing that the old man had left him. When the time came for Daryl to pay for the repairs, Ty found that Daryl was a little short. Taking pity on the younger man, he let him work around the garage to pay off the excess. He soon found that he was loyal, hard working, bright and eager to learn. He decided then to keep Daryl around and taught him what he knew.

Beth was surprised that Ty had taken the risk, everyone in the surrounding counties had heard of the antics of the Dixon brothers, and knew what they were capable of. It turned out that Ty had remembered Daryl from his school days, and though he didn’t come out and say it, he hinted that Daryl had been his father’s favourite punching bag, especially after Daryl’s older brother Merle left. 

“Anyways, I’ve come to realise that hiring the Dixon boy was one of the best things I ever did, he’s a good man, and a good friend.” Ty said as he winked in Beth’s direction “Well, best be gettin back to work, don’t have time to gossip all day!”

p>The Friday rounding off the first week that Beth started working with Ty was a scorcher, even for their little corner of Georgia. Beth arrived home and was glad to get out of the heat. “Woo, damn it is too hot out there today Mags” Beth called as she entered the house, pathetically grateful for the air conditioning.

“I’m in the kitchen Beth, come on in I’m finishing off dinner” Maggie hollered from their ancient kitchen. 

On entering the kitchen Beth was greeted with the smell of barbecued chicken, delighted, she noted that there were her and Maggie’s favourite salads gracing the table. Beth entered the kitchen, the sunlight streaming in through the window, and she could see dust motes floating on the air. Maggie was humming along with the local country radio station. 

Maggie looked at Beth over her shoulder and nodded towards one of the counters, where Beth spied the makings of coleslaw. Beth dumped her purse on the counter and began to shred cabbage. 

Soon enough, the girls were sitting at the table. Maggie surprised Beth by grabbing her hand and saying Grace, she looked at her with a question in her eyes and Beth silently nodded her assent. This was the first time either girl had said Grace since their father had passed away - it was strange, Beth had been expecting it to hurt more, instead it felt as though he were there somehow with them. 

Over dinner she and Maggie discussed their plans for the weekend, they decided that they would go to McKenzie’s in Woodbury for the night. It turned out that some of Maggie’s co-workers from the hospital would be going there for a couple of drinks and Maggie thought it would be a bit of fun for the two girls. 

An hour later, she and Maggie were getting ready for their night on the town. Beth had been looking through her wardrobe and felt absurdly self conscious, she padded out of her room and stopped outside the bathroom, she heard Maggie in the shower. “Hey Mags, what’re you gonna wear tonight?” Beth hollered through the closed door. 

“I’m not goin too dressy - I thought I would just wear my white jeans and that red vest type top, ya know the one with a little silk at the top” She called back to Beth. “What were you thinkin of wearin?” 

“Umm, what about my black skinny jeans and my blue top, ya know the one with that lil bit of lace on it?” Just then she heard the water shut off and Maggie exit the shower. Just as Beth was about to ask if she had heard her, the bathroom door swung open and Maggie grinned at Beth, waggling her eyebrows, “Sounds like a plan little sis, you tryin to give me a run for my money tonight or somethin?” Both girls giggled as Beth shook at her head at her older sister and disappeared back to her room to get her things together. 

Later that evening after some Dutch courage, which consisted of a couple of shots of whiskey from an ancient bottle that had once belonged to their father, the girls arrived at McKenzie’s. Beth felt a little flutter in her stomach as she waited by the door for Maggie and her friend to park his car. 

Maggie and Glenn met in the hospital where Maggie worked as a nurse and Glenn worked as a lab tech, and she could tell that her sister had a little crush on him. She was pretty sure that the feeling was mutual, although she thought that the two of them could use a little push into admitting how they felt over one another. 

 

“Hey, Blondie!” She looked up to see Tony waving in her direction, he grinned as he crossed over to her. Oh no, here we go, she thought as she noticed Tony looking her up and down, taking in her choice of outfit. 

“Hey Tony, how are ya?” She deliberately plastered a smile on her face as he made it to her side. 

“Don’t tell me a sweet lil thing like ya are here on ya own?” 

“Nah, I’m jus waitin on my sister and her friend to park his car, we’re meetin up with some friends of hers from the hospital” Beth explained 

“Oh now that's a pity, thought maybe I could keep ya company tonight.” He looked at her as he said the last part, a somewhat hopefull look in his eyes. 

“Well I guess we all have a dream” Beth replied, her tone as dry as gin. 

Tony exploded into laughter, he had a nice laugh, one that came straight from the belly. At that moment, Maggie and Glenn climbed the steps to the bar, looking from Beth to Tony. Beth understood her concern, Tony had a little rough look to him, his long blonde hair hiding a scar high up on one of his cheeks. 

“Maggs, this is Tony. I work with him at Ty’s” Maggie’s expression immediately softened, and she extended her hand to shake Tony’s. 

“Well hello big sister Maggie, I’m the famous Tony Deveraux, nice ta meet ya” He held on to her hand a little longer than Glenn appeared to be comfortable with. Already cogs were turning in Beth’s head, she wondered if this may be the way to get her sister and Glenn to admit their feelings - at least to themselves. Beth grinned and considered Tony - maybe she could speak with him later and see if he was game to help her out. 

"I hope y'all are treatin my lil sister good?" Maggie looked at Tony, a mock stern expression on her face. 

"Yes maam, sure are, it's easy tho - we got us a nice girl workin with us" He smiled at Beth as he said this. They all chatted for a couple minutes about this and that, until Glenn cleared his throat. 

“Well it was nice ta meet ya Tony, but we gotta head inside, we got friends waitin in there for us”. With that, Maggie smiled back at Tony and steered Beth inside to meet with her friends. 

Inside the little bar, the smell of beer, food and a little sweat saturated the air. Tucked away in the corner of the bar a small 3 piece band were playing an old, comfortable country song, which was barely audible above the sound of the people in the bar. As usual, Beth was taking stock of the bar, the atmosphere, and of course the music. Maggie tugged on her arm, and she and Glenn led her to a small table in the back of the bar where their friends from work were seated. 

Beth made an effort to smile and be friendly while Maggie introduced her to her friends while Glenn got the first round in. She always found it difficult to make conversation with strangers, but she decided that she would do her best. Everyone seemed quite nice and she found herself in an easy conversation with one of Maggie’s fellow nurses - Brad. “So Beth, what do you do?” He asked in his clipped yankee accent. 

“I’m working in an auto repair shop here in Woodury at the moment, I work in the office and take care of all the paperwork” “I been there a whole week so far” Beth drawled as she smiled and then asked Brad how he liked being a nurse in small town Georgia. 

“I like it here, although it is a little hotter than I’m used to to be honest” “But, the people are friendly and it’s beautiful.” She listened as Brad spoke of his native New York, and found that she was really enjoying talking to him. See Greene, this ain’t so hard after all, she thought to herself. 

About an hour later, Beth insisted on buying everyone a round, “Gotta spend my first paycheck on somethin worthwhile after all!” She joked as she stepped away from the table. She declined Brad’s offer of help, insisting that she could manage with a tray. As she approached the bar, she noticed a man standing with his back to her, showing her the wings on the back of his leather vest. Suddenly, her heart was pounding, and she felt her hands begin to sweat a little. Daryl? He must have come here with Tony and his friends she thought. Beth shook her head as she realised that she had stopped mid-step, on her way to the bar. 

When she reached his side, she noticed that he sent a glance her way out of the corner of his eye, he then began to chew on his thumb - do I make him nervous? She thought with a smile, is it possible that I make big bad Dixon nervous? 

“Hey Daryl, how are ya?” Beth beamed at him. He looked down at her, and she noticed that his lips twitched. 

“Hey lil Greene, what brings ya to McKenzie’s?” He returned after a beat. 

“Well, I’m jus here with Mags, meetin up with some friends of hers from the hospital, what about you, ya here with Tony his buddies?” 

“Uh huh, tho Ty and his girl might come by later” He was looking forward to that, considering that Tony was half lit and seemed to be lookin for trouble. 

“Wow, ya know what Dixon, I think that may have been the longest sentence that you have ever said to me” She looked at him, with a little glint of mischief in her eye, and a smile tugging at the corners of her lip. 

“Uh huh, was damn near a speech that” He returned, a little smirk lifting his lips. Beth felt her heart stall as he smirked at her, wow, she thought, it’s a damn good thing he don’t do that much. 

The bartender chose that moment to approach them for their order, Beth asked him for the drinks, and smiled blandly at Daryl as he raised his eyebrow at her at the size of her order. 

“Hey, they work all week, they deserve to let off a little steam” She laughed 

“Damn girl, I ain’t judgin, ya should meet my brother” The bartender offered to help her over with the order, but she declined, just asking for a tray. Again, there was the eyebrow lift. 

“I’ll help ya with the drinks little Greene, don’t want ya to waste good alcohol now” 

“Alright, thanks ‘preciate it” 

She suddenly felt nervous knowing that he was behind her, Damn Greene, don’t drop, don’t drop, don’t drop! She was immensely relieved when they arrived at her table, she placed the drinks on the table as she looked over her shoulder, making introductions. 

“Why don’t you join us for a while Daryl?” Maggie suggested as the last drink was set on the table. 

“Nah, gotta check on my friend, boy could start a fight in an empty room. But thanks for offerin “ He rumbled out, and Beth guessed that he felt uncomfortable with strangers as well. She thanked Daryl again and sat down, feeling disappointed that he wouldn’t stay. 

“Well, I’ll probably see ya a little later on anyways, bye” He smiled a little at her before he turned and took off in search of Tony.


	2. And things went slightly awry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beth and Maggie decide to go out for the evening. Things don't always go as you plan ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who is continuing to read.

Daryl felt annoyed and relieved as he left the table. In truth, he had wanted to stay just to be in Beth’s company a little longer, what was it about her that had hooked his interest anyways? Sure she was pretty, but it was more than that, she seemed a little angelic, like she was the kinda person who would always look for the good in everything. Then there was that lil bit of sass that she had in her - he was definitely drawn to that part of her. 

He had been noticing her more at work in the mere week that she had worked there, he found himself looking forward to lunch, when they all put down tools - well in her case her phone, and they all would have a little somethin to eat. 

He had noticed her the instant she came into the bar as well, he’d been tracking her progress since she came in through the door, and feeling absurdly jealous when he spotted her talkin to some yankee that, honestly, seemed a little girly. God, what was gettin into him? He decided that he would try to dampen the fire down with a little beer and caught the bartender’s attention, then placed his order. 

Beth spent the rest of the next hour swinging between listening to Maggie and her friends chat about work, half-heartedly listening to Brad, and glancing around the bar trying to catch sight of Daryl. After what may have been 10 minutes, or may have been an hour of hospital gossip, Beth decided that she’d had enough. 

“Mags, I’m gonna see if that machine has any menthols in it” Beth announced then scooted out from the table. Ignoring the hostile stares of every health worker at the table, she approached the machine. Beth was what you would call a casual smoker, after a couple of drinks, she wanted a smoke. She inserted the money, and punched the button for a pack of menthols, and headed to the door. 

 

As she made her way through the sea of bodies, an arm reached out and caught her. Startled, she let out a gasp. 

“Hey little miss Greene, whatcha doin?” She looked up and recognised Zach - he had been in her class at college. 

“Hey Zach, I’m jus out with Mags and a few of her friends from the hospital tonight, how are you?” She asked, while trying to reclaim her arm - he didn’t seem to be taking the hint. She guessed some people would find him attractive, but she never really got it. He was too perfect and ‘put together’, something always guaranteed to put her off a man. 

“Thought me and some buddies would come to the sticks for a change of pace” Zach’s reply broke into her thoughts. “Been missing you in class, when are you coming back?” 

“I won’t be coming back at all - I got a job in a auto repair shop, and I’m gonna go to night school instead”. At this he began to laugh at her

“An auto repair shop, come on Beth be serious. You’re too good to be working in that kind of place. Tell you what, I’ll talk to my Dad and see if I can get you a job?” Beth began to feel annoyed, who the hell was he to think he was so above everyone else anyway? 

“No thanks, I can take care of myself” She looked him steadily in the eye and began to pull her arm out of his grasp. 

“Aw, come on - don’t be like that, I just want to help” He resisted her struggle, and pulled her to his body, wrapping one arm around her, the other hand beginning to wander. No one seemed to notice as the bar was packed, she began to struggle harder now as he smirked down at her. She was raising her knee, about to give him the shock of his life when she heard a familiar drawl. 

“I don’ think the girl’s interested, ya better let her go” Daryl! She twisted in an attempt to see him

“Why don’t you mind your own business redneck? Me and the girl are talking” Zach returned angrily. 

Daryl noticed that she didn’t exactly seem to be thrilled at being held by the kid, and when she looked up at him with her wide eyes, he could see a little fear in them. 

That was when all hell broke loose, Beth found herself wrenched free of Zach’s grasp - Daryl had grabbed the arm that was pinning her to Zach and twisted it up behind his back. The noise of the bar was subdued as they watched Daryl walk a sputtering Zach out the door. 

“Ray, would ya get the door so I can throw this jackass out!” Daryl angrily pushed him through the open door, having been obliged by Ray - one of the staff she guessed. As he walked back in the door there were a couple of whistles and cheers. He seemed to turn a little red as he walked back to Beth. She smiled up at him as he nodded at the bartender. 

“Ya’ll right girl?” He muttered at her, and she shook her head yes. 

“Think I might need a smoke tho - more excitement than I’m used to on a night out! Do ya think he’s still out there?” Daryl shook his head

“Saw him stagger off towards the Roadhouse - don’t think he’ll be back”

A couple of minutes later, she and Daryl were standing outside in the muggy night air. She pulled a menthol from the pack and with a hand that was less steady than she liked, she lit the cigarette. Daryl was standing beside her, quietly doing the same thing. 

“Was he a friend of yours?” Daryl enquired, squinting at her through wisps of smoke. 

“No, he was just some guy that I had a few classes with in college, never did like him that much” She replied, hoping he wouldn’t read too much into the scene he stumbled apon. Daryl just grunted in response. They stood together, quietly chatting about this and that as they finished their cigarettes. He noticed that she had begun to shiver. 

“You still a lil shook up bout earlier?” He asked her gently

“Thanks for all your help Daryl, sorry you had to deal with that asshole”. “I’m not really in the mood to be staying out after all that - think I’ll ask one of Mags’ friends to give me a ride home.” 

“Naw girl, ya don’t gotta do that - I’ll give you a ride home, only had 2 beers and don’t really wanna stay and watch Tony get half lit anyways” He drawled out. “Why don’t we go find ya sister and tell her that I’m takin ya home?” 

About an hour later, Daryl and Beth were pulling into the Greene’s gravel driveway in Daryl’s battered old truck. If it hadn’t been for the light from the porch, they would have been in complete darkness, the clouds having covered all the stars and the moon. Beth turned to Daryl to thank him for the ride when he unbuckled his seatbelt and moved to get out of the truck. Wow, he seems kinda old fashioned - it’s kinda sweet. She thought. 

As they reached her front door, Beth rummaged for her keys, feeling slightly awkward as he watched her in silence. She eventually found the right one and inserted it into the lock, she turned and looked at him shyly. 

“Do you wanna come in for a while?” He smiled at her, and nodded as she pushed the door open and he followed her inside. It looks like a real home, he thought. It seemed to be everything that his childhood home hadn’t been - if you could call the grubby little trailer where he had been raised a home. 

“Come on in to the kitchen, we got coffee, iced tea, juice, some beer …” 

“I’ll have some coffee if that’s allright?” She smiled and nodded, then turned to turn on the machine. He liked the way she moved, he realised. She had a soft sway to her hips, though he was sure she wasn’t even aware that she did it. She was so sweet and so innocent - yet she had a little sass in her. It was a powerful combination, and he began to think of all the things that he would like to do to her - right here in her clean little kitchen. He felt himself growing hard and mentally chastised himself. For fuck sake Dixon, get a grip on ya’self!

He nearly groaned when she opened the fridge and bent to get a bottle of beer for herself. Her jeans were pulled tight across her hips, then she straightened and turned to him. Christ, she caught me starin at her light some horny school boy. 

When she turned to look at him, he had an intense look on his face that made her stomach do a little flip. 

“Look Daryl, I wanna thank you for your help again, with Zach, then takin me home - I kinda feel like I ruined your night” She looked at him, an apologetic look on her face.

“Naw, ya didn’t ruin anythin - was kinda gettin tired of Tony - that kid’s just too much to listen to when he’s had a couple” He gave her a crooked little smile. She filled a cup with coffee and handed it to him, he took an appreciative sip and set it on the counter. She smiled and set her beer on the counter, then stepped towards him and reached up on her tip toes to brush a light kiss on his cheek. 

Daryl froze to the spot as he felt her body brush his lightly before she stepped back and looked up at him shyly. He wondered if it was his imagination or if she really had lingered just a little longer than she really needed to, was she really interested in him? 

“Heyyyy, Bethy! I’m home” A very drunk Maggie sang as she stumbled through the door. Beth bit back her frustration and she stepped away from Daryl as quickly as she could. Damn Maggs, you have one hell of a sense of timing. Beth thought to herself as her drunk sister, supported by Glenn, burst into the kitchen. 

Feeling a little uncomfortable, Daryl announced that he ought to be heading home. Beth walked him to the door, internally berating her sister the whole way there


	3. 9 to 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just another day at work ...

Chapter 3 

9 to 5 

Beth looked up from her computer screen and glanced at the calendar. Was it really September? Beth thought. The last few weeks had passed so quickly, and she had fallen into a comfortable routine working for Tyreese. Soon she would look into going to night school to continue her studies, but for the moment she was enjoying simply working in the shop, they really were a great bunch of guys to work with. 

She was becoming more and more ‘one of the guys’ as far as Tony and John were concerned, they no longer flirted with her relentlessly - for which she was glad. Tyreese had always been great with her, and was almost fatherly towards her at times, last week he gave her a mild lecture about the importance of changing the oil in her engine. He made her smile, and she was touched that he felt he should look out for her. 

As for Daryl, Beth was unsure of how to describe their relationship. Things have felt a little awkward since the innocent kiss she gave him over 2 weeks ago. He was always friendly with her, and always helpful - it was just hard to know what Daryl was thinking, he was such a quiet man. However, sometimes their eyes would meet and she could feel her skin growing warm, and feel tingles spreading through her body. She wondered if everyone could feel the heat that would sometime flare up between them. 

It was a quiet day in the shop, and thankfully the intense heat was beginning to ease as the summer began to fade into the fall. It was still hot though, and Beth had chosen to wear a pair of denim shorts and white sleeveless blouse. She was lucky in that she was able to wear more or less what she wanted - no one really saw her in the office. 

“Hey missy, how you doin this mornin’?” Ty called as he entered the office from the garage. 

“I’m doin’ good - near done sorting that filing cabinet out, you sure Carol was only gone a month before I got here?” She laughed as she looked at Ty. He laughed at her, she sure had a lil bit of sass in her - must have got that from her ma. 

“Think it’s gonna be a quiet day here, I told John and Tony to take the day. I’m gonna do the same, haven’t had much time for Karen lately. You think you an Daryl will be ok on ya own today?” He asked, shooting her a speculative glance. 

If I didn’t know any better, I’d think he knew that somethin happened with me and Daryl. Beth thought as she returned his glance, her face blank. 

“Sure, we’ll be fine. If it gets busy I can call John in” She replied. 

Sometime later, Beth’s stomach began to growl. She looked up from her work, surprised that it was lunchtime already. She decided that she would go to Maisie’s cafe to get a little lunch. Why not, after all it’s Friday. 

She got up from her desk and strode to the door leading to the garage, she opened the door and her mouth nearly hit the ground. Daryl must have got fed up with the coveralls in the heat, he had undone the top and tied it around his waist, revealing his bare back. 

Well damn, the flutters are back! She cleared her throat to get his attention, and he spun round, nearly dropping his wrench. He turned a little pink as he snatched up his shirt. Before he turned she noticed a few scars crisscrossing his back, she frowned, wondering how he came by them.

“What’s up girl?” He sounded gruffer than usual, she guessed he didn’t like being seen without his shirt. She decided not to mention it, instead asking him if he wanted a bite from Maisie’s. 

“Naw, I’m alright, got somethin with me” He rumbled out whilst looking at the ground, he seemed to have trouble meeting her eye. 

Maisie’s was one of her favourite places in town - it was a chaotic little diner on the main street, across from the shop. It was a favourite of all the locals, and seemed to be as old as the town itself. Beth walked through the door and the smell of frying meat made her salivate. 

“Hey Beth - want your usual hon?” Nancy called to her from across the counter as Beth approached. 

“Hey Nan, sounds good - just what I need!”. As she waited for her food she chatted with old Edgar, who was seated at the counter with a couple of his cronies. 

Ten minutes later, armed with a burger, some sweet stuff and all the local gossip, Beth crossed the road back to the shop. 

She poked her head into the garage and smiled at Daryl. Fully dressed this time, she mused. 

“Hey Daryl, you wanna stop for some lunch?” 

“Sure thang, jus need to wash up a lil” He seemed more relaxed than before, and even managed a little smile for her. 

As Beth turned away to walk to the breakroom, he couldn’t stop himself from admiring the view. Damn, the girl had legs til Tuesday. And for some unknown reason the prim little clothes she wore drove him nuts. She was a little on the slender side, and not his usual type at all, her small size made him feel protective and awkward all at the same time - he felt a little like a lumbering giant compared to her. 

He picked up the smell of fried meat before he entered the breakroom, Damn, she had one of Maisie’s burgers! Somehow, his sandwiches seemed less appealing. He walked in the room and dropped down on the opposite side of the worn couch that Ty crammed into the small room. 

“Girl, ya a damn tease” He smirked at her. She looked a little shocked, and her pretty blue eyes widened a bit. 

“Ya brought one of Maisie’s burgers in here and I only got sandwiches” At this, Beth burst out laughing, and just managed to cover her mouth before a bite of burger decorated the coffee table. 

“Now Mr Dixon, you best behave or you won’t get the treat I got for ya” She returned, catching his eye she then looked at the brown paper bag on the table. She gave him her own little smirk. 

“Ah, ya didn’t!” He asked excitedly. Not only did the little diner have the best burgers in town, the did the best apple cobbler. 

She grinned at him and nodded. As they ate, they chatted comfortably, and Beth filled him in on all the local gossip that Edgar had passed on to her. After Beth inhaled her burger, he offered her some of his sandwich - she shyly accepted a little piece and popped it into her mouth. She couldn’t place what the meat was. A little furrow appeared between her eyes. 

“It’s deer” He explained seeing her confusion, he told her about how he loved to go hunting on his days off, and about his little cabin out in the woods. Beth was impressed to learn that he used a crossbow, somehow it seemed more sportsman like than using a gun. He told her a little of how his dad taught him and his brother how to hunt when they were young boys, often taking them off to the cabin during school. Beth was holding her sides laughing when he told her the story of how Merle shot himself in the foot whilst cleaning his gun. 

“He always said it would be more use than whats taught in school.” As their laughter died out he looked her in the eye. 

“So how bout it miss Greene?” He asked, lifting a brow.

“How bout what?” She asked, totally confused

“Ya know” He edged a little closer to her on the couch, he noticed that Beth began to breath a little faster. 

“Ya gonna make me beg?” He looked down at her, and she nervously licked her lips. She seemed to have lost her voice. 

“Ya gonna let me have some of that cobbler or what?” He asked, looking at her, then the bag on the table. Beth turned the cutest shade of pink just then, and he laughed a little, fighting the urge to plant a kiss on her lips. No sense in scaring the girl, he thought. The sound of her laughter shook him from his thoughts, she shook her head at him, reaching over, she opened the bag and took out the two containers and forks. Handing him his, she looked him in the eye and said

“Naw Daryl, you gotta know that I wouldn’t make you beg” Her innocent tone belied the wicked little glint in her eye as she smiled at him. 

The rest of the afternoon crawled, and Beth was desperately glad when finishing time approached. She had made it through her list of thing that she wanted to do and had spent the rest of the afternoon trying to keep herself busy. She hummed to herself as she counted up the receipts for the day, it wasn’t too bad, considering how quiet they had been. She was so engrossed in the task that she didn’t hear Daryl enter the office. 

“Hey, ya near ready - I wouldn mind goin home” He drawled at her. The surprise made her jump a little, and she cast a slightly annoyed look over her shoulder. His rough voice had a tendency to give her chills, but she was getting better at hiding it at least. 

“Naw, I’m not quite ready yet, still got a couple things to do” “You can head on home though, I can close up here on my own” She called over her shoulder. 

“Uh uh, I’ll wait for ya to finish up” He said, his voice coming from right behind her. 

“Jeez Daryl, don’t sneak up on me, you don’t make any noise when you move, you know that!” 

“I am a hunter, ya know, guess I can’t help maself” He muttered. “we do ok?” He asked, peering over her shoulder. 

She could feel the heat of his body behind her, and she shook, just a little. She collected her thoughts. 

“We did ok, I guess - been quiet though” She turned her head to say, and fell quiet as he looked at her, wondering if it was her imagination that saw the predatory gleam in his eyes. 

Unconsciously, she began to chew on her bottom lip nervously, and she noticed that his lips twitched slightly, like he wanted to kiss her. She turned fully to face him, and Daryl did not back away like she thought he would. 

Damn! Move you idiot, you shouldn be standin so near to her, she don’t need you hittin on her like the rest of the guys! Daryl chastised himself, getting ready to move. 

Come on Beth! Be brave, he hasn’t moved, maybe he wants to kiss you as much as you want to kiss him! She sensed that he was about to move away, but she didn’t want to lose the moment. She bravely stepped into him, nearly bringing their bodies into contact. She heard him draw an unsteady breath, and she looked up into his intense blue eyes. He held himself still for a moment, not daring to breath, scarcely believing what was happening. 

He looked down into her pretty blue eyes, and was amazed by what he saw there. He seemed drawn to her lips, his own lowering to hover just above hers, letting her make the final decision. She took him by surprise when she touched her lips to his lightly, making a small gasping noise. That little sound was his undoing as he groaned and crushed her mouth with his. 

Daryl took advantage of her little gasp - slipping his tongue past her lips, finding and sliding his tongue over hers. She shivered as he continued to kiss her, the thrust of his tongue in rhythm with the small movement of his hips against hers. 

Beth felt a hand slide under her hair as he gripped the back of her neck, his callused hand causing shivers to run through her body as he moved it up her neck. Daryl’s other hand moved from her back, sliding down to grip her hip, and he wanted desperately to pull her against him more firmly, however he held back, not wanting to frighten her away now that he had the chance to get a little closer to her. Daryl let out a growl of frustration. The sound touched something inside her - something primal that was trying to claw free. 

Beth couldn’t believe what was happening, Daryl was actually kissing her - she had wanted him to do this for quite some time. She felt his hand tighten on her hip as he walked her back until she hit the desk. His kiss became more fierce and it was all she could do to hang on, her hands moving upwards to rest on his shoulders. She pressed herself against him and felt his body’s response to her closeness. 

His rough hand moved from her hip, sliding under her tank top to brush at the skin above the waistband of her shorts. This elicited shivers from Beth - which he absorbed with his body. He just heard the tinkle of the bell above the door above the roar of blood in his head. He cursed viciously and let her go - for now, and turned to scowl at the person who had interrupted them. 

His eyes met Tyrese’s - his brown eyes glinting in amusement. 

“Hey, thought I would drop by to see how y’all were doin?” There was a hint of laughter in his voice, and Daryl wanted to shove his fist down the other man’s throat. He looked back to Beth, who had put a couple of feet of distance between them, she was a very pretty shade of pink, her big blue eyes brilliant as she looked at him, then at the floor. 

“All doin good Ty, had us a good day - tho it was quiet, ain’t that right Beth?” Daryl looked at her and raised an eyebrow. She seemed to find her voice then 

“Uh, yeah, we were just about to close shop tho, I was just coutnin up the register” Beth turned back to the register and put the carefully folded receipts back inside. 

As the two men were chatting about one of the problems with the old mustang they were restoring, Beth took the opportunity to escape. “Well night y’all, I think I’m gonna head home”. She grabbed her purse and made for the door, being careful to avoid their eyes.


	4. Down at the lake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daryl and Beth go to the lake one lazy summer morning

Daryl and Ty both watched as Beth beat a hasty retreat through the door - the bell comically tinkling as she closed the door. 

Daryl scrubbed his hands over his face - then looked at Ty grimly as he began to colour. Ty looked at him, trying to keep a straight face. 

“Been a quiet day then?” He asked mildly. And Daryl looked him dead in the eye, ready to tell him to mind his damn business, then had second thoughts - Ty had been a good friend to him over the past couple of years, had really helped him to turn it around. He knew he could trust him. 

“Not sure what to do man, never been here ‘fore”, “I like the girl, but not really sure what to do, ya seen the women I used to run around with”. He muttered, looking out the window as Beth pulled away in her ancient capri. 

Daryl thought back to all the meaningless encounters that he had experienced before. Most of the women he had known had been flashy, trashy, and more often than not, drug addicts. Back in the day when he followed Merle from disaster to disaster, he had been happy with the one night stands and had never once thought of seeking any of those women out again. What would’a been the point? He thought to himself.

“Why don’t ya just ask her out?, Spend a little time with her and see where ya go?” Ty suggested. He thought it was a damn shame that he’d had the life he’d been born to, he was a good man and had deserved better. Here he was, agonising over how to go about dating a woman when he was approaching 30. 

“Ya both like the outdoors, why not take her to the lake for the day or somethin. It’s s’psed to be a nice day tomorrow” Daryl remained silent, mulling over Ty’s advice. 

“Yeah, I guess, that don’t sound too bad” He shifted nervously, then gave Ty a half smile. 

“Come on boss, let’s close up and get home”. 

Tyreese couldn’t wait to get home and tell Karen what was goin on. She had always had a soft spot for Daryl and would be thrilled that he was agonising over a girl, a nice one at that. 

***

The next day Beth woke early from a light sleep, she looked at her alarm clock and smiled, even though it was her day off and it was only 7am. Daryl had kissed her back. She’d got home and Maggie, noting the stupid grin on her face, had dragged the whole thing out of her. After her initial shock that Beth and one of the Dixon’s had something going on, she had teased her relentlessly like a teenager. Beth loved every minute. 

Although she was excited about it, moments of anxiety and self doubt would creep over her and she would feel unsure. What if he regretted what happened? She had voiced these concerns to Maggie, who had helped to put her mind to ease. 

“If only you could see the way he was looking at you the other night, he obviously likes you Beth.” 

Maggie’s words echoed in Beth’s mind as she swung her legs over the edge of the bed and stood, stretching. Mags is right, Beth thought, I’m gonna enjoy today and not worry over what happened. 

The sunlight was lazily streaming through the gap in her curtains. She walked to the window and drew back the curtains. She sighed as she looked out the window, she truly loved her home. The leaves on the trees surrounding the farm hadn’t begun to turn yet, and she looked across the green fields, a sense of peace washing over her. 

She turned from the window and decided to head downstairs, she would treat herself to breakfast in her pyjamas. 

As she sat curled on the couch, watching breakfast tv, the loud sound of an engine disturbed the Saturday morning. Someone must be lost, she decided, who visits us without calling first? 

“Well Bethany, I guess you don’t have to worry about whether Daryl likes ya or not, he’s here”. 

“And on a big motorcycle too, suits him doncha think?” She grinned at her sister as she stepped to the side, allowing Beth to peer through the window. Maggie laughed and elbowed her as she fell quiet, and scooted back into the living room as he approached the house. 

Maggie laughed at the look of panic on Beth’s face as she looked down at her ancient pjs which consisted of an old shirt and pair of shorts. Maggie seemed not to care about her own pyjama-d state, heading to the door as a knock sounded. 

Beth squared her shoulders, You’re gonna brazen this out Greene, she steeled herself as Maggie answered the door. 

“Hey Maggie, we met the other night at McKenzie’s. Ya remember me?”, at her nod he continued “Is Beth here?” He rumbled the last part, feelin like an ass for no reason. He chewed on his thumb again as Maggie grinned. 

“Oh Beth, there’s someone at the door for you”. Maggie looked at her with an evil grin as Beth stepped forward. I’m gonna kill her, or at the least get even. Beth vowed to herself. She stepped to the door and smiled at Daryl. 

“Thanks Mags, I think I hear the kettle boiling”, she said pointedly. 

“Come on in Daryl”, Beth pushed the door wide and he stepped into the hallway and followed her into the old study which now served as their living room. 

“Ya want tea or coffee or somethin?” She asked as she waved him to the old overstuffed couch. 

“Nah, I’m alright. Sorry if I’m interuptin ya mornin, sometimes I forget that other people don’t get up as early as me”, he said on a rush. Before she could reply he looked in her eyes, the intense stare held her silent as the butterflies fluttered in her stomach again. 

“I came by to ask if ya want to head to the lake with me today.” He looked at her intently , watching her reaction. She could practically feel herself melt, and felt that it was a shame that the rest of the world didn’t know that Daryl Dixon was a sweet man. 

“Sounds good, I’d love to go to the lake”, she smiled at him softly. Daryl slowly released the breath that he hadn’t known he’d been holding. 

“Just give me about ten minutes, I’ll get dressed and pack us a little lunch”, “Come on into the kitchen and Maggs will keep you company while I get dressed” She stood and gestured for him to follow her. 

A little while later, Beth reentered the kitchen to see Daryl chatting easily with Maggie over a cup of coffee. She noticed that Maggie had packed a little lunch for them, saving Beth having to do that herself. A little of her earlier anger at her sister faded, she really could be sweet when she wanted to. 

“Hey, all ready to go?” She asked as they both turned to look at her. He felt a little dumbstruck as he looked at her, taking in the sight of the soft looking skin that was revealed by the shorts and blue tank top that she wore. He pulled himself away from those thoughts and nodded at her, turning to Maggie and thanking her for the coffee and the lunch, grabbing it from the counter and following Beth out the door. 

He put the lunch in one of the saddlebags that hung on the side of his bike, and pulled out a helmet, handing it to her. 

“Ya ever been on one before?” He asked as she adjusted the strap under her chin. 

“No, this is my first time, anything I should know?” She asked looking up at him, as he began to explain the basics. 

“Ya be fine”, he winked at her and climbed on, motioning for her to get on behind him. She squealed a little as they took off, and tightened the arms that were wrapped around his waist. She enjoyed the rest of the journey, feeling the wind whipping her hair around and the thrill as they went around corners and down hills. 

Beth had never experienced anything quite like being on the back of a motorbike, as they began to descend a steep hill, she felt like she was flying. She was taken by how much she enjoyed the journey, watching the scenery as they sped by. There were a couple of moments though, where she was afraid that they would have an accident, however, she could feel the laughs vibrate through Daryl’s body and realised that he was messing with her. 

As they slowed to a stop on the little dirt road that led to the lake, she had a huge grin on her face. He dismounted and looked back at her. 

“You’re a bad man Dixon, scaring me on purpose like that” She gave him a mock stern look that had one corner of his mouth lifting in a smile. She undid the chin strap, and removed the helmet, and draped it over the handlebar of the bike. 

She looked at him as she dismounted the bike, and thought of how well he suited his surroundings, he was earthy and rugged. He reached in the saddlebag and pulled out their lunch, they walked side by side towards the lake. As they emerged through the trees, Beth realised that they seemed to have the lake to themselves, she was surprised, thinking that more people would have made their way to the lake on the balmy sunday morning. 

She could hear the birds singing and the wind rustling through the trees. A sense of peace wrapped itself around her and she found that she was glad that she was able to share the day with Daryl.

“The water looks good, doesn’t it?” She looked up at him with a grin, “Race ya?!” She then hurredly stripped down to her bathing suit, kicking off her shoes and wriggling out of her shorts, dropping her backpack on the ground. 

He stood and watched her for a moment, his mouth going dry. Then he proceeded to remove his own clothes, leaving on his shorts and vest. She giggled as she raced ahead to the water, Daryl was happy to stand back and enjoy the view. She was wearing a red and white gingham bikini, which moulded to her soft, slender curves. As she reached the water’s edge, he took off at a run, in an attempt to catch up to her. 

He heard her squeal as she ran into the water, he understood as he entered it himself, the water was very cool in contrast to the sultry heat of the day. Once she made it out further, she dove into the water, completely submerging herself. He laughed and followed suit. They both broke above the water’s surface at the same time, and Beth’s teeth were chattering. 

“Guess it’ll take a minute to get used to, it’s a lil colder than I thought it would be.” She said on a shiver. He looked down and saw that she was covered in goosebumps, he noticed that her nipples were pushing against her flimsy bikini top, suddenly Daryl didn’t feel so cold. 

Beth didn’t really notice Daryl’s staring at her intently, she was engrossed in the way his vest had moulded itself to his muscular chest. Her fingers itched to touch his tough, rangy body, she grinned as she swam towards him, her movement causing him to snap into awareness. 

Wha’s she doin? As she drew nearer, her grin spread and she lifted her hands to his shoulders, his eyes widened, thinking that she was about to kiss him. Just then, she took him by surprise and dunked him under the water. 

He surfaced, sputtering to hear her laughing. 

“Oh, it’s like tha’ is it?” His eyes narrowed as his lips curved in a semi-smile. 

“Well well, two can play at tha!” Beth gulped as he slanted her a predatory look, and promptly disappeared under the surface of the lake, ripples hardly disturbing the surface of the water around the area he disappeared. Beth looked around her, feeling tension building as she tried, and failed, to locate him. 

She swam a little further out, trying to put a little distance between her and the hunter. All at once, she felt a tug on her ankle, and she was dragged downwards, just having time to gasp in a lungful of air as she went under. His arm circled her waist as he brought them both up, her laugh ringing out on the empty lake. Her hair was dripping into her eyes, and she struggled in his grasp to push her hair out of her face. 

They continued playing like that in the water for some time, each trying to get the better of the other. Daryl decided to put an end to their game, he was hard as a rock after an hour of feeling her hands sliding over him and he was afraid that he would do something which she wasn’t ready for. 

“Come on girl, lets have a bite, I’m starvin” He rumbled, swimming to the small, sandy shore. 

“Huh, didn’t think you’d be a sore loser” She replied, a wicked glint in her eye. His only reply was a laugh as he continued to the shore. 

Her legs were like jello as she walked to their spot, Daryl, she noticed, didn’t seem to have the same trouble. 

She fished in her pack for the small ancient blanket she brought with them to sit on. She spread it on the grass and motioned for him to sit. He did so and started to take things out of the bag and set them on the blanket. Maggie had packed some chicken, bread, cheese and fruit. They both began to eat hungrily, swimming sure was one way to build an appetite. 

They began to chat aimlessly, telling each other stories from their past as they dried off in the sun. Beth told Daryl a little of her parents, and he was surprised to learn that back in the day, her pa was almost as big a hellraiser as his own had been, hell they probly crossed paths before. She fell silent after a while, and he guessed that talking about her father had touched on a nerve. 

“Your old man sounds like he was a good man, not like mine” He rumbled out, and told her of his Dad’s drinking, womanising, and temper. He had surprised himself, and couldn’t believe that he was telling her so much, only it felt so natural to talk to her, and tell her things which he never shared with anyone else.

“Ma brother’s locked up for now, serving time for possession with intent ta supply”, “Haven’t seen him in a while tho, even fore he got locked up”. 

“Oh,” Beth replied, feeling for him, he had had to deal with so much in his life. It made her feel very lucky that she had been blessed with a loving family. They were quiet for a while, Daryl laid back on the blanket beside her, and rolled up towel and placed it under his head, looking up at the sky. She looked down at him and quirked her eyebrow. 

“I didn’t tire ya out earlier, did I Mr Dixon?” There was the little hint of mischief in her voice that he was getting more and more fond of. 

He looked up at her and his eyes narrowed, quick as a flash, he caught her wrist and pulled her down to him, he heard her gasp as she was set off balance. His hand left her wrist as she landed on his chest, and cupped the back of her head, drawing her lips to his. He brushed her mouth gently, drawing a sigh from deep in her chest. 

She had the softest, sweetest lips that he had ever tasted. He angled his head and deepened the kiss, his tongue stroking its way inside her mouth to massage hers. His hand began to stroke her bare back, marvelling at how soft and smooth her skin was. 

His hand stroking up her back was causing shivers to chase up her spine, she moaned a little in her throat as she lifted her hand, stroking his face, down to his shoulder and arm. She thought that he had the most amazing arms, they seemed to have been chiseled from rock. She loved the feeling of being pressed up against him, the heat from his chest seeping into her, melting her. 

She offered no resistance as he grasped her wrists, rolled, and trapped her beneath him as they settled in a tangle of limbs. 

“Oh God, Beth” he raggedly whispered near her ear, causing more shivers before his lips brushed her ear. They moved and he began to suck the small space just under her ear, his lips then trailing down to the place where her neck met her shoulder. He drew another gasp from her as he lightly bit her there. This set off a reaction in Beth that she neither expected or understood. She began to writhe beneath him, her hips moving against him. She felt him harden further through the layers of clothes between them. 

She felt his body slide down hers further as his head hovered over her breasts. He released her wrists and he reached down to cup one of her breasts in his hand, she fit in his hand perfectly. He looked up, and looked in her eye as he lightly pinched her nipple, rolling the bud lightly between his finger and thumb. 

He noticed that her pupils had widened, and realised that he was having as much effect on her as she did on him. He heard her whimper his name, he loved the sound. He felt his desire rise, and drew her nipple into his mouth, lightly grazing it through the fabric of her bikini. Beth gripped his hair, holding him where he was as her body arched into his. His mouth left her breast as he slid back up her body, and again found her lips. She kissed him feverishly, and her hands began to claw at his back and shoulders. 

Somehow, Daryl managed to struggle back to sanity through the madness. He broke their kiss and buried his head in her neck, breathing raggedly as he heard her whimper. 

A couple minutes later, he felt sufficiently in control that he could look at her again. Her lips were red and swollen, and he felt a primal satisfaction at the sight. 

“Beth, ya alright girl?” He asked, his accent thicker in his aroused state. She opened her eyes to look at him, feeling a level of frustration that she had never experienced before. 

“Why did you stop?” She asked. “That was … amazing.”

He managed to chuckle at her, and she marveled at the quiver that the image of him, so unguarded and smiling, released in her body. Damn, it’s a good thing he doesn’t do that much, she thought. He levered himself off of her and sat next down. 

“Coz, we’re out here in the open, and I didn’t mean for this kinda thing to happen tween us yet.” He smiled wryly as she rose to sit next to him, she looked him in the eye and smiled. 

“Yet?” She questioned.


	5. The perfect end to the day

“Yet?” She questioned. 

Daryl fell silent, realising that he had given himself away. Beth smiled at him, her eyes lighting up as she realised that he had been thinking about her, about them. She felt a little bud of hope beginning to open in her chest, and decided not tpress the subject. 

“Well then Mr Dixon, whaddya feel like doing for the rest of the day?” She glanced at him, and he appeared to relax as she changed the subject. 

“Ya wanna go for a walk?” He slanted a glance at her, the ghost of a smile hovering over his lips. 

“Sure, sounds good.” Beth stood up and picked up her forgotten short and tank top, pulling them on over her now dry bikini. She slipped her shoes on as Daryl packed the rest of their lunch and slung the bag over his shoulders, she collected her bag from ground and they set off. 

Daryl led the way around the shore of the lake, the two of them walking in a companionable silence. And she soon found herself lost in her own thoughts, daydreaming a little. 

Daryl stole little glances at the blonde beside him, and wondered what she was thinking about as she hummed quietly to herself. He was continually amazed at how easy it was to just be with her, he had been worried that she would be disappointed with him, or that he wasn’t doing things ‘right’. But Beth seemed to enjoy being with him just as much. 

Eventually, they came to a little cabin that just peeked out from the woods at the edge of the lake. She looked at him and raised a brow in a silent question. 

“This is Ty’s cabin, he said tha I could borrow his boat wheneva I wanted” He gestured to the little dock that was suspended over the water, she noticed that a little motorboat was moored there. 

“What ya think girl, wanna go for a ride?” 

“YEAH!” She said, whilst smiling and nodding vigourously. 

Daryl took her bag from her shoulder and fumbled for the keys in pocket, he finally fished them out and unlocked the door, dumping the bags just inside and relocking the door. She followed him down the little wooden dock, waiting for him to jump step down into the boat. He turned and gripped her on either side of her waist, easily lifting her into the boat, Beth’s heart skipped a little. She loved that he was large and strong, and seemed to be able to tote her around so easily, it made her feel feminine and protected. It was probably against every feminist ideal out there but so there. 

She settled herself on the seat, then they were off. Daryl deftly steered the boat, taking across the lake. Again, they fell into silence as she admired the view, the water reflecting the clouds in the sky above. It felt like they were the only two people in the world, just her and Daryl. Once out in the middle of the lake, Daryl cut the engine, seemingly content just to let them drift for a while. 

“What did ya wanna be when you were little?” Beth softly asked, turning to face him in the little boat. 

Daryl took a moment to respond. 

“I dunno, I guess I never really thought about it much” He admitted gruffly, remembering his childhood, and wryly thinking that his old man wasn’t really what you would call the encouraging type. 

“I was raised different to you Beth, my folks never gave a thought to the way they was livin their own lives. I doubt they thought much about me and Merle’s”, 

She looked a little sad then, and felt a little anger towards the selfish people his parents had been. 

“I guess I used to like old cowboy and Indian films, when I was a kid I used ta think it mighta been fun” He laughed a little at himself then, “Guess that’s why I still like campin and huntin” 

“I used to wanna be a singer when I was little”, she admitted. “I used ta think that I would be rich and famous one day, but I kinda realised that was a bit dopey considerin I get stage fright. It’d be like wantin to be a doctor but being scared of blood”. They both laughed a little then. 

They continued like that for a while, talking and drifiting on the peaceful lake. 

xxxx 

Later that afternoon, Daryl left Beth home. She found that she enjoyed the ride home, and wasn’t scared to get on the back of his bike. He handled the bike in the same quietly confident manner that he handled everything else, and Beth realised that here was a man that she could trust, who would always keep her safe. 

They came to a stop in the Greene’s gravel driveway, as Beth dismounted Daryl followed her and walked her to the door. 

“I had a lotta fun today Daryl, thanks for askin me to go with you today.” She smiled softly, willing him to lean in give her a kiss. 

“Do ya wanna do somethin again sometime?” He asked, secretly relieved when she smilled. Beth’s eyes lit up and she nodded, he reached inside his vest and pulled out a battered cell phone. He entered her number in his phone, which he then pocketed. 

Daryl reached for her, and pulled her against him for a gentle kiss. 

As he drove off, Beth stood and stared after him until he disappeared around the corner. 

XXXX

Beth pushed open the door to the house, and walked into the study to see Maggie and Glenn sitting on the couch, watching a movie. Hmmm, this was interesting. If she wasn’t mistake, Maggie’s hair was a little mussed, as was Glenn’s. She grinned as she realised that she had interrupted something. Time for revenge Beth thought. 

“Hey guys, whatcha doing?” She called as she walked across the room and plopped herself in the seat across from the pair. Maggie gave her a cross look that clearly told her that she wasn’t welcome. 

“Me and Glenn are just watching a movie, you probably wouldn’t like it Beth. It’s one of those zombie movies, lots of blood and gore”. Maggie said, using the same pointed tone that Beth had used with her earlier on that day. 

“Well, I think I might watch a bit, you never know, it may grow on me” Maggie gave her a death stare, and Beth noticed that Glenn seemed a little tense as he smiled shyly over at her. 

After a while, Beth took pity on the pair and excused herself. She spent the rest of the day outside, enjoying the last of the sunshine. When darkness began to fall, she crept inside and went to her room, deciding to give the couple a little space. 

Deciding to have an early night, Beth climbed into her bed and began to read. She was surprised to hear her phone beep, opening it she saw a text message. It read simply 

Goodnight Beth 

D


	6. Who said Sundays were boring?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lazy Sunday in Georgia

Beth woke early enough on Sunday morning, and decided to make pancakes for her and Maggie. Partly because she loved to cook, and Sunday morning pancakes reminded her of a simpler, happier time. She was also doing it in the hopes that it would serve as an olive branch to Maggie, she had gotten a little carried away in her quest for revenge and Maggie had gone to bed without speaking to her. The girl sure could give it, but she couldn’t really take it. 

She dropped a couple of spoonfuls of batter on the hot griddle just as Maggie sleepwalked through the kitchen door. 

“Mmmm,” Maggie greeted Beth, as she sat at table, somehow managing to pour herself a mug of coffee without spilling. Beth flipped her pancakes and glanced at Maggie, Oh wait, both eyes are now half open she thought with a chuckle. Her sister was definitely not a morning person. 

“Maybe we should call Shawn, he should just be getting ready for bed about now.” She suggested as she slid a plate of pancakes in front of Maggie, with the same care and precision she imagined that Zoo keepers used when feeding the lions or the bears. 

Maggie’s only response was a grunt which really could have meant anything. She noticed that she began to eat though, and food usually helped to calm this savage beast. She left the kitchen and went in search of the laptop, finding it and carrying it back into the kitchen. She set it on the table and rang Shawn. After a few rings, their brother appeared on the screen. 

“Hey, whatcha up to?” He rumbled out, and Beth bit her lip as she noted how exhausted he looked, there were dark circles under his eyes, all the more pronounced on the screen. 

“We’re just up, and I’ve fed the bear.” Beth laughed as she sat next to Maggie, who looked a little more awake now. 

The girls sat and chatted with their brother, finding out that he had had a rough couple of weeks and that his troop had been hit a couple of times in the past couple of weeks, and had lost one man in the process. 

“Oh Shawn, I’m so sorry.” Maggs said, her voice heavy with regret. They fell into silence for a couple of minutes, and Shawn decided to change the subject. 

“Ya know Maggs, ya look a lil more tired than usual, everything alright over there?” Beth decided to lighten the mood a little, and rib Maggie in the process. 

“Ah Maggs is just tired cause Glenn was here so late last night.” She said it so casually that it took Shawn a minute to register what she had said. His eyes snapped up, now alert. 

“Now now, who’s Glenn?” He questioned, a glint of mischief lighting up his eyes. Beth joined in and the two siblings teased Maggie. Maggie told her brother about Glenn, and everything in her softened as she spoke a little shyly about him. After a while, Maggie looked over at Beth, who had taken a seat beside her, gripping a mug of coffee. 

“Hey Shawn, do you remember the youngest Dixon boy from school?” Shawn stared blankly at the girls, 

“You remember, the one who whooped your ass when you were a junior?” Maggie’s eyes glinted as she smiled at Beth, raising an eyebrow as if to say what’s good for the goose …

“Guess who your baby sister’s dating?” She let the question hang out there. 

“What?!” Shawn just about managed to get out, looking at Beth incredulously. 

“Tell me your kiddin! Bethany Anne Greene, the Dixons are not good people!” Shawn continued his lecture for a few minutes, and Beth decided to let the lecture run it’s course. Once he had run himself down a little, Beth decided to break in and tell Shawn a little bit about the Daryl she know. 

To his credit, he listened as she told him about how he had straightened himself out in the past couple of years, and was working for Tryeese. By the time Beth finished he looked at her, a little mollified and willing to give her a chance. 

They chatted for a little while longer, the girls filling him in on all the small town gossip. A few minutes later, they noticed that his eyes had drooped, and he seemed to be struggling to keep them open. The sisters said good night to their brother, promising to call him the next Sunday. 

Maggie hummed a lttle to herself as she began to clear the table, and ran the water to fill the sink, a long lilting country song filling the quiet Sunday morning. Beth helped Maggie clean their little kitchen, and found that he was beginning to enjoy their new Sunday morning routine. 

XXXX

Over in Woodbury, Daryl sat on the worn comfortable couch in Ty and Karen’s living room. He was half heartedly watching the football game that was on the tv, occasionally responding to Ty’s mumbled complaints. He was more interested in Amelia, and watched her out of the corner of his eye. The little girl was trying her best to sneak up on Daryl, figuring that he was engrossed in the game. He tried to hide his smile as he heard her stifling a giggle as she approached from the left. 

“Booo!!!” She roared at Daryl, and he pretended to jump, feigning surprise as he growled at her. 

“Amelia, ya shouldn sneak up on me like that, ya coulda give me a heart attack!” He told her sternly, the glint of amusement belying his stern tone, she just giggled and ran into the kitchen, excitedly telling her Mama that she managed to sneak up on uncle Daryl. He laughted a little to himself and returned his attention to the game. 

Ty shook his head, and laughed. 

“Ya don’t have to always play with her, ya know, you’re spoiling the girl” He looked at Daryl. 

“I know I don’t have to, I like playin with her - she’s a funny kid”. He rumbled out. He was very fond of Ty and Karen’s little girl, she was so fun and full of mischief, and for some unknown reason, she had never been afraid of him. He’d never been around kids that much, and little Amelia had surprised him when they had first met, he had been playing with her, and growled - expecting her to run away. Instead, she climbed right up on his lap and kissed his cheek, he’d been floored. He and Amelia had become fast friends that very day. 

Sunday mornings spent at Ty’s were becoming a bit of a ritual. It started off that Ty had needed a little extra help restoring the old 1973 Mustang that Ty had rescued from being crushed. They had spent many hours restoring the old car and would only surface when Karen called them for dinner. The restoration work had ground to a halt as Ty had experienced a little trouble sourcing a part he needed, but every Friday, he would look at Daryl and ask if he would see him on Sunday morning. 

Amelia burst into the room, announcing that dinner was ready. Daryl scented the air and smelled sausages and hash browns, and his mouth began to water. Amelia grabbed his hand and tugged, not that Daryl needed to be urged. 

“Uncle Daryl, ya gonna sit next to me?” She looked up at him, and he felt her tug on his heart just as surely as she had tugged his hand. 

“Only if ya promise not to steal the food off my plate this time!” He said severely, and scooped her up under one arm, carrying the giggling girl into the kitchen. Karen just shook her head as she watched the two of them together, thinking wistfully that it was such a pity that he didn’t have any of his own kids yet. Mind you, the way Ty tells it, there may be hope yet. 

Later that day, Daryl on the step the porch of his small wooden house in Woodbury, enjoying the peace of the still afternoon. He felt quietly content, and found his thoughts drifting to Beth, as they did so often these days. Whether he had wanted it or not, the small blonde woman had gotten under his skin, he smiled as he thought of her, with her soft beauty, and her bright nature. 

God, if Pa and Merle saw me here, grinnin like an idiot over a woman, they’d never let me live it down. He could practically hear Merle telling him that he was pussy whipped. 

He pushed the thought from his mind. He was his own man now, and no longer cared what his brother thought or said. He felt a little guilt, thinking of how he had distanced himself from his brother, still, he had resolved that Merle would no longer drag him down, or into any of the crazy situations they used to find themselves in. 

He paced his small back yard, debating internally if he should call her. 

Fuck it! He thought, and headed inside to find his cell. 

xxxx

Beth had been sitting cross legged on the small chair that graced one corner of her room, engrossed in a book about veterinary medicine, when she heard her cell buzzin on her desk. She reached for it and glanced at the caller id, it was Daryl. Damn it! There were the butterflied again. 

She hurriedly flipped it open, saying hello and was greeting by the gravelly rumble that made her toes curl slightly. 

“Hey Miss Greene, how’s your Sunday going?” She noticed the slight tension in his voice, he sounded a little keyed up. 

“My Sunday has been very lazy so far.” Beth went on to describe the easy day she and Maggie had shared. 

“To be honest, I’m a little bored. What did you get up to today?” She listened as he talked about his day with Ty and Karen, his voice becoming noticeably more relaxecd. 

“Why don’t we do somethin to relieve a lil of that boredom for ya?” He suggested, and Beth’s stomach flipped at the flirtatious tone of voice. 

“Ya wanna come over and watch a movie or somthin?” He asked, and she could feel the smile in her voice as she told him that she’d love to go watch a movie at his place. He told her he would be over in 20 minutes. 

Beth looked down at herself, she could see a little pancake batter from earlier - she should really wear an apron while cooking, she admonished herself. She walked to her closet, flung open the door and scanned her clothes. She wanted to look like she’d made an effort, but not too much. In the end she removed a clean pair of shorts, and a soft green tee shirt. 

She made up her face, just a little, and ran the brush through her hair. She glanced at herself and was finally pleased with the results. She turned out her light and went downstairs to leave Maggie a note in the kitchen to tell her where she had went, in case she didn’t see her text. As she was sticking the note to the fridge, she heard the sound of Daryl’s truck pull into her yard. 

She nearly made it to the door as she heard the knock. 

She opened the door, and pulled it wide, grinning at him. He looked edible, Beth decided. He had washed hair and trimmed his scruff a little. He was wearing clean dark blue jeans, and a sleeveless blue shirt open over his white vest. She realised that he had stopped for a moment in appraisal of her, his eyes travelling over her, his glance almost feeling like a caress. 

“Are ya ready?” He asked once he realised that he’s been standing there, looking at her like a horny school boy. Well, she didn’t seem to mind. 

Nearly 20 minutes later, they arrived at Daryl’s house. Beth thought how much the small house seemed to suit him. It was small - little more than a cabin, surrounded by woods, giving a peaceful, if a little isolated, feel to the place. 

She was pleasantly surprised as she entered the cabin, it was clean and homey. She had been preparing herself for the worst, knowing that some men who lived on their own hadn’t the first clue about taking care of a home, not so with Daryl it would seem. 

He looked at the worn couch, gesturing for her to sit. 

“Wanna beer?” He lifted two from his fridge, raising his brow. She nodded and he set hers on the table, then went to turn on his small tv and dvd, finally settling on the couch beside her. He had picked an action movie that Beth had actually enjoyed once, and they both fell quiet as the plot began to unfold. 

Some time later, during a tense moment in the plot Daryl felt Beth press herself against his side, and his arm came down from the top of the couch to rest on her shoulder, silently reassuring her. 

Beth hadn’t realised what she had done initially, but when his arm came around her shoulder, she lost her interest in the movie. She breathed in his scent, it was clean, and yet there was something musky that was unique to him. She became very aware of how close she was to him and wondered if he felt the heat that was beginning to rise. 

Daryl had been only really been watching the movie half heartedly, he was more interested stealing glances at the girl beside him. Her outfit was driving him nuts, her shorts exposed the wonder that were her legs. They were long for her frame, and as he remembered, smooth and supple. Then there was her tshirt, that kept slipping off her slim, creamy shoulder, exposing her bra strap - pink - he noticed. When she had pressed herself against his side, he was overwhelmed by her scent, it reminded him of lavender and something else that was all her own, it was sweet. He had begun to breath deeply, drawing more of her scent into his lungs. 

He began to caress her shoulder, moving his finger tips in small circles over to her bra strap. He ran his finger lightly along each side of the strap. Beth’s body tensed and she looked over at her, noticing that her pupils seemed wide, surrounded by the blue of her eyes. Their gazes locked and Beth’s lips fell open, unconsciously running her tongue along her lips. Daryl smiled a little as he bent his head, deciding to take her up on her offer. 

He had touched his lips to her gently, sliding his tongue across her lips slowly before plunging swiftly into her mouth.

He reached for her and pulled her to him, dragging her across the couch to sit on his lap. She gasped as he effortlessly lifted her to perch on his lap. One of his arms circled her small waist, and beth felt the other clamp on her hip. 

Beth reached and circled her arms around his neck, staining to get closer to him. The movement caused her to wiggle on his lap, drawing a groan from his lips. She smiled a little as she felt him begin to stir underneath her. 

The hand that had clamped to her hip had begun to wander, travelling upward along her ribs, to her breast, just brushing the side and then slid slowly down her back. He then decided to break the kiss, and he chuckled throatily at her growl of frustration. His lips wandered across her jaw, and moved to find the pulse point in her throat, sucking at her tender skin. She moaned a little, and the sound went straight to his cock, causing him to harden further. 

His hand moved to her lower back, and found the sensitive spot at the base of her back, and he began to trace small patterns there as his mouth moved to her ear, his tongue outlining the shell of her ear. Beth shivered in his arms, and felt the heat beginning to pool in between her thighs as she whimpered. 

Daryl’s lips wandered to her collarbone, and he traced the delicate line with his tongue. He held her back a little as he slowly pulled her t shirt up and over her head and Beth raised her arms to help him. She heard his breath catch as he looked at her, her breasts covered by the baby pink of her bra. 

He sat back and looked at her as reached to cup one of her breasts, after giving a small squeeze, his fingers probed inside, looking for her nipple. He found it erect and waiting for his attention, he kissed her neck as he rolled her nipple between his finger and thumb surprising her with a little pinch that took her breath away. 

She felt his other hand slowly trail up her thigh, it’s slow insistence making her tremble. She felt his fingers trace the sensitive skin of her inner thigh, moving in a slow circle. It was too much, sensory overload. Just when she thought that she couldn’t stand it anymore, she felt his hand slip inside her shorts. 

His fingers traced along the edge of her panites, and then lightly brushed her most sensitive area, he repeated this motion a few times until he heard her sob of pleasure and frustration, then his fingers slipped inside. 

Beth moaned as she felt his hand touch her bare flesh for the first time. He traced her outer lips before brushing her clit gently. She bucked up against his hand. Just then, his mouth returned to hers and he crushed her lips as he plunged inside her with one finger. He groaned as he felt how tight, wet and hot she was. 

“Ya all hot and wet for me Beth” He told her in a ragged whisper against her ear, 

He began to pump his finger inside her, finding her sensitive spot, curling his finger to touch it. He withdrew quickly and Beth cried out at the loss, only to feel him add another finger. She felt the tension begin, it stretched out and was becoming unbearable. His lips moved back to her, his tongue thrusting in time with the movement of his fingers, and Beth felt his other hand move back to her breast, torturing her nipple. 

She had long since lost all inhibition and began to grind herself against his hand, the heel of his hand pressing against her clit while he moved his fingers frantically inside her 

“Come on baby, come for me” He whispered against her ear He could feel her begin control and grind against his hand desperately. 

“That’s it baby, like that” He grazed his teeth along this side of her neck, found his favourite spot, and bit her lightly. 

It was too much for Beth, she sobbed his name as she experienced the most intense orgasm of her life. He felt her legs shake uncontrollably and her inner walls tighten around his fingers. When her body relaxed, withdrew his hand, and began to soothe her, rubbing her back and lightly kissing her lips.


	7. All about Daryl

Beth collapsed against Daryl’s chest, completely boneless, sated and still quaking. She buried her face in his neck and kissed him absently. 

Daryl has never been so affected by anyone in his life, and had never experienced this level of desire with any one in all his previous, empty, encounters. As he watched her fall to pieces in his arms he nearly found his own release. Even now, as she lay limp in his arms, he still felt the full force of his desire, and was as hard as he had ever been, his body longing for release. 

His attention had been focused on the feeling of her lips on his neck, pressing wet kisses on his neck. He felt her hands come to life, one coming to rest on his arm, the other trailing down his chest. She raised her head and looked in his eyes, his breath caught at the soft look in her eyes, full of intent. That was then Beth pressed her lips to his, gently grazing. 

Beth drew Daryl’s lip into her mouth, and surprised him by nipping it suddenly, a groan was torn from his lips, and Beth teased the tender flesh with her tongue, and their kiss turned fierce. Beth retreated from his lap and he felt one of her small hands on his belt buckle, struggling to undo it. He made to break the kiss, thinking to tell her that she didn’t have to, and she surprised him again by raising one of her hands to pull him back to their kiss fully. 

Finally, the buckle gave way and Beth unsnapped his jeans, freeing him from his boxers. He broke the kiss successfully this time, but any words that he may have intended to say were stolen from him as he saw her small white hand wrap around him. He stopped breathing. 

He threw his head back, if he kept watching he would lose it there and then. Beth seemed to take this as an invitation and began to explore his neck and throat with her tongue and teeth. He felt her swirl her thumb around the head of his cock, slowly and gently, she began to pump him. 

“Oh god, Beth … ” 

Her free hand began to roam over his body, brushing over the rigged muscles of his chest and shoulders. Suddenly, he felt her brush his nipple as her hand moved over him faster, he gasped, his hips bucking and lifting off his ancient couch. 

“I love the way you feel, you’re so hard…” Beth whispered in his ear, the sensation adding to the madness. He groaned again at the pleasure, and felt himself beginning to lose control. He grabbed a handful of Beth’s hair and tugged her to his lips for a kiss. 

She kissed him heatedly, wildly, her teeth working on his lips as well as her tongue. Knowing he couldn’t last any longer, he lifted his hips, spilling himself into her hand with a growl. 

She leaned in then and took his lips in a gentle kiss. 

Beth and Daryl lay together on the couch, stretched out and tangled in each other's arms, content enough in each other's company that neither felt the need for words. Beth sighed a little as she felt his free hand stroke her back, her head pillowed on his chest as she listened to his strong steady heartbeat beneath her ear. 

XXXX

Daryl jolted awake, not comprehending for a moment that he was lying on his couch, a beautiful blonde draped over his chest. Then, slowly, the events of earlier that evening came back to him and he felt his lips lift into a rare full smile. He stroked Beth’s hair gently as he tried to wake her slowly. He called her name softly and eventually she opened her eyes, looking at him dazedly. He was taken aback at how beautiful she looked when she woke, her hair wild and her cheeks flushed. He drew her close for a brief kiss. 

“I gotta leave you home, it’s past midnight.” He said gently, amused when she stuck out her lip. He felt she was about to insist on staying, but he didn’t want to move things along that quickly, no matter how much his body protested against his new found streak of chivalry. 

He got to his feet and pulled her to hers. He watched as she pulled on her t-shirt, a little unsteady on her feet in her sleepy state, and he reached out a hand to steady her. She looked up at him, her sleepy eyes beginning to clear as the realisation of what had happened that evening between them sunk in, and he noticed the delicate flush spread from her cheeks to her neck. The sight touched something deep inside of him, something that he had been skirting around the edge of since he met her. 

“Ready?” His voice sounded a little gruff as he tried to ignore the feelings that she awoke in him. She silently nodded, and smiled as he reached for her hand as they walked to the door. 

XXXX

Later that night, Beth lay in her bed and replayed the events of that evening. She felt the stupid grin lift the corners of her mouth as she thought about Daryl, and even let out a contented little sigh. She heard her phone buzz on her night stand, she lifted it and read the message: 

Can’t stop thinkin bout ya, sweet dreams darlin. 

D 

She tapped out a reply, then snuggled down into her bed and fell into a contented sleep.


	8. Back to Reality

Back to Reality 

Beth’s alarm went off too early on Monday morning, it rudely disturbed the lovely dream that she was having. As she was pulled into consciousness by the insistent beeping, the dream itself faded, but she was left with the impressions of Daryl, that she was warm and safe - wrapped in his arms. 

She smiled softly and remained snuggled in bed after hitting the snooze button, trying and failing to fall back into the elusive dream. After a few minutes, her alarm sounded again and she rose from bed, smiling. She instantly found that she was shivering a little as she reached for her housecoat, wrapping it around her body for the first time in months. 

She yawned as she quietly headed for the bathroom, mindful of not waking Maggie as she had been working the late shift in the hospital. After having a quick shower and brushing her teeth, Beth’s eyes had sufficiently opened to really look at herself in the mirror. Damn! She thought, studying her neck, noticing the mark that Daryl left for the first time. She sighed and went to her room to dress, and find a scarf! 

A little while later, Beth arrived at work. She unlocked the front door and stepped into the office, flipping on the lights as she went along. It was just past 8:30, she found that she enjoyed these early mornings when she had the office to herself, it gave her time to organise herself peace. She turned on her computer, and headed to the coffee maker to make a fresh batch. About 15 minutes later, she heard the bell ring as the door opened and she turned to see Ty enter the office. 

“Hey missy, ya have a good weekend?” Ty called, smiling over at her. 

“Yeah, had a good one, how bout you boss?” She asked, realising from his speculative look that he knew something. Well if he wants to know, he’s gonna have to come right out and ask me. Beth thought, smiling blandly. 

They chatted for a while about Ty’s weekend with Karen and Amelia. She was laughing and smiling as he told her of Amelia’s antics - the little girl decided that she wanted to be a hunter when she grows up. Beth was doubled over laughing by the time he finished telling her how Amelia had been stalking the small creatures in their back yard with a toy bow and arrow, she had missed whatever she was aiming for and hit his dog, she gave the poor thing a hell of a fright. 

She was grinning as she walked to the coffee maker and poured herself and Ty a cup, the two sat behind her desk and discussed business for a few minutes, Ty asking her to track down a certain part that he had been trying like hell to find. She nodded and wrote down the details of the elusive part - promising that she would do her best to source it. 

Beth spent most of the morning on with suppliers across the country - she liked having a challenge that required a bit of detective work. She barely noticed the morning passing, and was surprised when she heard Tony calling her name from the doorway. 

“Hey Beth, ya in there? I said that we’re all stopping for lunch if ya wanna come on in” He looked at her curiously,”Whateva ya doin must be damn interestin!” She looked up and met his eyes, smiling. 

“Sorry, I’ll be along in a minute” She replied sheepishly. 

She glanced at her watch - 1.05 damn! Where the hell did that morning go? She reached below her desk and grabbed her bag and headed to the break room. She pushed the door open and heard the guys laughing and talking. They all looked up as she entered the room. 

“What’s up, y’all lookin at me like I got a second head?” She looked around, trying to look them each in the eye, they all shook their head or looked down with a smirk. Whatever. She thought, sitting on the edge of the sofa beside Tony, Daryl and the others sitting on the extra hard backed chairs. John looked at her appraisingly. 

“Like the scarf Greene, ain’t ya a bit hot though?” John asked, an edge to his voice and a smirk lifting his lips. Uh oh, those two know something, she glanced at Daryl without thinking, and he looked at her blankly. It didn’t look like she was going to have any help from that quarter then. 

“I’m not that hot, just thought it was pretty is all. But now that I know you’re interested in women’s fashion, I guess I’ll finally have someone to talk about it with in work!” She looked at John with a mischievous smile as the other men in the room erupted into laughter. She regretted it now though as she watched John turn a bright red colour. 

The rest of lunch passed easily enough, everyone discussing their weekends. She noticed that Daryl remained quiet, although this was not unusual for him. Suddenly Beth felt something pulling at the strands of her ponytail, frowning, she turned and noticed that Tony was toying with her hair casually as his arm was draped across the back of the sofa. Her eyes widening in confusion, she retreated further to the side of the couch while maintaining a normal conversation. 

She glanced at Daryl, noticing that his eyes had narrowed by a fraction, and a dark look had crossed his face. Just then the phone rang in the office. 

“Why doncha get that Tony, give Beth here a break?” Daryl said, the look on his face making it clear that he wasn’t asking. Beth stifled a little laugh as Tony smirked a little as he got up from Beth’s side and headed to the office, doing as he had been bid. Daryl unfolded himself from the chair across from the couch and sat down between Beth and John, muttering something about hard seats. 

When Tony returned he smirked a little more when he noticed that Daryl had moved to Beth’s side. 

He came to stand in front of Beth and looked down, his smile flirtatious. 

“Some man in an autopart supplier in Chicago asked for the ‘angel’ who called him this morning to call him back.” He had lifted his brows suggestively at her. 

“Well y’all, I’m gonna head back to work, see ya later” He looked over his shoulder one last time to see Daryl’s face darken. 

As Beth returned to the office she felt a little deflated, she knew that Daryl was a private person and could tell that he didn't want the guys to know they were seeing eachother. She sighed a little and turned her attention back to her work. 

XXXX 

As Daryl got on with the work that afternoon, he found that his thoughts had taken a dark turn, Tony could be obnoxious, and he found his hand itching to smack the younger man’s hand from Beth as he toyed with her hair. In the past couple of weeks he had been more friendly than flirtatious with Beth, so why the sudden change? Surely the kid could see that Beth wasn’t interested in her. 

He continued to work through the afternoon, until the heat began to get the better of him. He decided he would go to get a cold drink from the machine. He opened the door to the office to see Tony at Beth’s desk, his hip propped against the side. He heard her laughing at something the kid was saying, and then caught Tony’s suggestive tone. 

“Thanks for the offer Tony, but I think I’ll pass” The words drifted over to Daryl where he stood in front of the machine, his hand balling into a fist as he gritted his teeth. 

“Ya alright old man?” Tony prodded as he passed Daryl, clapping him on the shoulder before he continued out the door. 

He punched his selection into the machine, venting a little of his frustration on the machine. He walked over to Beth’s desk as she looked up at him and their gazes locked. 

“Want me to knock him out for ya?” He asked, his voice dropping to a near growl. She looked up at him with her soft smile, and he felt the anger leave his body. 

“Naw, he just likes to flirt for the sake of it sometimes. I don’t take him seriously, and neither should you.” A mild scold in her tone. He gave her his crooked half smile and leaned over her desk. 

“You wanna do something tonight?” He asked on a low tone, and Beth felt the familiar flutters in her stomach. 

“What ya got in mind Mr Dixon?” She stood and leaned against her desk, reducing the distance between them. 

“Let me worry bout that” With a little wink, he headed back to the garage. Beth shook her head and returned to her work. 

The rest of the afternoon passed quite quickly for Beth, and was thrilled that by the end of the day she had found Ty’s elusive part. It had been a quiet afternoon and Ty had sent the boys home early that afternoon. He extended the offer to Beth, but she declined, thinking that she hadn’t been there long enough to take advantage like that. Ty had closed the garage, and called good night to Beth as he left through the front door, checking she didn’t want him to stay with her while she locked up. 

Beth walked to the back of the office, switching off the lights as she heard the bell tinkle. Typical, she thought. There was always one person who had to come in at the end of the day. She turned with a smile plastered to her face, ready to explain that the garage was closed for the day. 

She turned and her jaw fell open, there stood Daryl. He looked so good, wearing a pair of jeans that didn’t even have a rip, a clean flannel shirt, and if she wasn’t mistaken, he had his hair cut and trimmed his stubble. Beth stared at him for what must have been a full minute before she shook herself and figuratively picked her jaw off of the floor. She smiled sheepishly and he raised a brow at her. chuckling a little. 

“Ya near ready to go darlin?”


	9. Slowly Unravelling

Slowly Unravelling 

Chapter 9 

Beth and Daryl sat in a booth in Maisie’s, tucked away in the furthest corner for a little privacy. They had a lovely evening, and he surprised her by taking her out on a conventional ‘date’. They went to the small movie theatre a few blocks away from the shop, it was a quaint building that she imagined had looked the same for decades. They went to see an old horror movie that was being shown - she loved these old cheesy movies, the acting and special effects were so bad that it actually had her and Daryl in fits of laughter during some points. Her heart stalled in her chest as he reached for her hand, engulfing it in his own and keeping it for the rest of the film. Beth was pretty sure that at that point, she began to grin like an idiot. 

After they had placed their orders, the couple began to chat a little more about their pasts. Beth telling him of the day she decided that she wanted to become a vet. Nellie, her horse, had become ill, things had begun to look bleak and Beth was sure that she would lose her pet. Her father had encouraged her to keep working and have a little faith, and sure enough, Nellie began to improve. 

“It was a powerful feeling, knowing that what I did made the difference to Nellie. I decided then that that was what I wanted to do with my life.” She looked at Daryl, hoping that she hadn’t been going on for too long. 

“I know what ya mean.” He said quietly, alternating between looking at her and the table. He told her that he would spend a lot of time when he was young trying to fix things that were broken in the house, and he could spend hours taking apart anything mechanical, absorbed in finding out how it worked. It had provided a welcome distraction from the pain that his parents and brother inflicted on him. 

“I was so lucky that I couldn’t afford to pay Ty that day - I think it was a turnin point for me” He rumbled, and gave her his crooked half smile. 

“What happened to your parents?” Beth asked softly. 

“My ma died from an overdose when I was about 10, and the drink got my ol man when I was bout 20”. Daryl said quietly but matter of factly, looking down at his hands. 

“I’m sorry Daryl, you don’t have to talk about it anymore if you don’t wanna” Daryl looked up, seeing sympathy in her eyes, but not pity. Pity he could not stand. 

Daryl was relieved when Nancy interrupted the couple, and placed their orders in front of them. 

“If ya need anything else, just holler. Hope ya’ll enjoy your food.” Nancy caught Beth’s eye and winked a little. The elderly waitress looked back at the two once on her way to the kitchen, smiling and thinking that they made a nice looking pair. 

As they ate, Beth decided to lighten the mood, and the conversation. They discussed their favourite music, as it turned out, she and Daryl shared similar tastes in music. Both liked Rock, Country, and Beth was delighted to find that he also liked the Blues. Daryl told her about the different concerts that he and Merle had snuck into over the years, Beth was impressed. He had seen some great artists perform. 

A while later, Beth heard her phone buzz, she pulled it out to see a message from Maggie asking her when she was coming home. She did a double take when she noticed he time, she and Daryl had been in the diner for over an hour and a half! She looked around the diner and noticed that they were the only two left. 

Daryl seemed to come to the same conclusion, he blinked. It was so easy talking to Beth, it came as naturally as breathing. 

“Well, I better get ya home ‘fore your sister comes looking for ya, and before Nancy decides to kick us out!”. He smiled, reaching for her hand to pull her to her feet. He paid their bill, ignoring her protests and offer to pay for her food. 

“No point tryin darlin, me and Nan here have an understanding about who’s payin tonight, don’t we Nan?” He smiled and winked at the elderly lady, and Beth noticed that she flushed pink and giggled at Daryl. Beth stood back, and took in the exchange with a soft smile on her lips. 

XXXX

Daryl switched off the radio as he pulled into the Greene’s driveway and turned to Beth. Without a word, he slid towards her and bent his head to catch her lips with his. She sighed and shifted on the seat to get closer to him as she raised her hand to rest on his chest. When he heard her soft little sigh, Daryl slanted his lips over hers and deepened the kiss, his tongue slipping past her lips to take possession of her mouth. What was meant to be a gentle good night kiss quickly grew more fierce, and Dary could feel the heat rising, threatening to claim them both. 

He steeled himself and pulled back, aware of her little growl of frustration as he did. Damn, the girl ain’t makin this easy! He thought. At her little growl, all he wanted to do was to push her to her back, climb on top of her and …

He pushed those thoughts to the back of his mind with a feeling that they would be haunting him later. 

“I’d like to see ya again this week, if ya want?” Beth heard him ask, his deep voice more gravelly than usual. She nodded, fighting the impulse to cross the distance he put between them and climb onto his lap. 

“I should probably get inside, I’ll see you in the morning.” Beth breathed out as she looked at Daryl, who had moved to the driver side of the cab, his mouth lifting in that little half smile of his. 

He watched until she made it inside the old house and close the door, not missing her furtive backward glance. 

XXXX

The rest of the week passed at lightening speed, Beth mused as she switched on her computer on Friday morning. She and Daryl had seen each other again the other night, they got takeout and had their meal around his small dining room table. They took their time over the meal, talking and laughing, before heading out for a long walk around the woods that surrounded his house. 

She was fascinated when he demonstrated some of his tracking skills, pointed out tracks of animals that Beth never would have noticed before. Beth was sorry when he suggested they head back so he could take her home, enjoying the quiet and the beauty of the forest, noticing that the leaves in the trees had begun to turn. 

When he left her home, he walked her to the door, and gave her a short, blistering kiss before wishing her good night. 

They had fallen into a routine of sorts, each night that he didn’t see her, they would talk on the phone for ages - both pleasantly surprised that there were no awkward silences. Every night, before she went to bed, Daryl would tell her to have sweet dreams. And she had been, mostly about him. Remembering the dream she had last night caused a faint blush to creep up her cheeks. Enough of that Greene, you’re in work for pity sake! She scolded herself. 

She prepared for the day, automatically putting the coffee on to perk ready for the guys to arrive. She smiled as she thought about the weekend ahead of her, she and Daryl were going to the Blues festival in the park that evening. She could hardly stop herself from grinning like an idiot. 

Later that morning, Daryl took the tow truck to pick up a lady who had broken down outside of town. Tony had been waiting for an opportunity to grill Tyreese about Beth and Daryl, he was sure the older man knew something. 

“Hey John, ya notice that lil miss Greene is in a real good mood today?” 

“Uh huh” John responded. “Also been noticing that Daryl’s less of a grump lately, I think he even smiled the other day.” 

“Whatcha think boss, is there a connection?” Tony looked over at Tyreese, waiting for a reaction. Ty looked from one to the other. 

“God, ya’ll worse than a couple a old hens” He shook his head, laughing at the two men. 

“Well. I intend ta find out” Tony grinned back. 

“If ya wanna poke a bear, that’s your own choice. Just don’t come crying when ya get mauled” Tyreese looked him in the eye before returning his attention to the engine that was giving him trouble. 

XXXX 

Later that day, Daryl disappeared into the office to get a cold drink from the vending machine. Also, he wanted to see Beth for a minute to see if she was still up for that night, he hadn’t seen her all day as he had missed lunch. Although he would never admit it to anyone, he found that he missed her a little. He shook his head, grimacing as he thought of what his brother would have said about the situation. Shaking the thought away, he went through to the office. 

As he approached he saw that Tony was at Beth’s desk again, hip propped against the side as he looked down at her. 

“Why doncha come out with me tonight, I’ll show ya a good time” He smiled suggestively. 

“Thanks for the offer, but I already have plans” Beth’s voice trailed off as he reached down, placing his finger under her chin and rubbing his thumb across her lip. Beth was shocked at how forward he was being, and was raising her hand to bat his away when Tony was jerked away from her. She sat, dumbfounded as Daryl grabbed him by the collar, and pushed him against the wall. 

“She said she ain’t interested, now leave her alone and keep ya hands to yaself!” Daryl snarled into the younger man’s face. 

“Why, what’s it to you, old man?” He snarled right back, provoking Daryl. 

“She’s with me, that’s why!”, “If ya touch her again, ya best be ready to have a broken hand!” With that he released Tony, whose face instantly dissolved into a smirk. 

“Damn man, I knew it! Just wanted you to admit it” He chucked as he made his way back to the garage. 

“Hey guys, guess what?” Tony hollered as he opened the door leading to the garage. 

Daryl stared after him, in disbelief as he realised that they had been played. His thoughts were interrupted as he heard Beth’s soft laugh, turning, he let out a “Umph” as she threw herself into his arms, winding her arms around his neck. 

“You are too cute” She murmured against his lips, before kissing him gently.


	10. No Need to Sing the Blues

Chapter 10, part 1 

No Need to Sing the Blues 

“What do ya think Mags, will I do?” Beth asked as she twisted, trying to see herself from different angles in the small mirror that lived on her dresser. 

She had pulled on pair of soft, blue jeans, and a slouchy red sweater. She huffed a little as she pulled the sweater back into place, it had a tendency to fall off her shoulder but it was warm and soft. She added a scarf and decided to leaver her hair down for a change. 

“You look gorgeous, and you’ll be nice and warm if it gets a little chilly out tonight.” She said, a little wistfully. 

“I really wish that me and Glenn coulda gone, but neither of us could get tonight off.” Maggie’s lip stuck out a little, and Beth felt a stab of guilt. 

“Hey, there’ll be other concerts, and look on the bright side - you’re both off in a few weeks. I have a feeling that he must have called in a favour to make sure that he was off on your birthday. She smiled at her older sister. 

“I think someone has it bad” She sung at Maggie, who smiled in return. 

“So do I.” She admitted quietly. 

XXXX 

A half hour later, Daryl was pulling Beth through the crowded park towards the food stands that were set up at the far side of the park. 

“Ya wanna hot dog or burger?” Daryl asked as he continued to scan the other stands, “Or a hot dog or a burger?” He finished on a laugh, thinking that the selection of food could have been a little more interesting. 

They both decided on a burger in the end, they ate sitting on the grass, cross-legged on one of Daryl’s old coats that he found in the back of his pick up. They were both content to sit in silence for the most part, appreciating the music. The young man who was currently on stage was very talented, he had an eerily beautiful voice, and Beth felt the hairs on her arms stand up. She looked at Daryl, who was completely absorbed in the performance. 

The pair remained silent until the end of the set, and chatted easily during the lull in between performances. Beth asked him how he fared when he went back into the garage after Tony’s discovery. 

“That kid’s a pain, but I couldn’t stay mad at him. I know he didn’t really mean anythin by it, he was just havin a lil fun at my expense.” He said, shaking his head ruefully as he spoke about the younger man, his lips lifting in his familiar half smile. 

“Can I ask why ya just didn’t tell them in the first place?” She asked, casually as she could. They question had been in her mind for the past week, nagging at her. 

“I guess I kinda wanted ya to myself for a lil bit, in a weird way.” He said softly, looking into her eyes.  
“I knew that once everyone found out that they’d turn real nosey - I got the third degree this afternoon”. He chuckled at the memory. 

“Although Ty knew all along, I wanted ta tell him.” He admitted, taking in her little smile that she aimed at him. 

She felt happier now that she knew his motives in keeping things quiet. They both fell quiet again as the next band took to the stage. 

A few hours, and another snack later, Beth began to grow cold. The night had turned out more chilly than anyone had anticipated, and Beth found herself shivering a little. Without a word, daryl removed his vest and draped it over her shoulders, pulling her into his side. 

Beth snuggled against Daryl’s side, she breathed deeply when she picked up on his scent, slightly musky and distinctly his. She looked up at him, at that moment, he looked down and their eyes locked. She noticed wolf-like expression that settled over his features, and felt a response flutter in her stomach. 

He bent his head and took her lips, she could feel his tongue run along the seam of her lips, which opened in response. He slid his tongue over hers, massaging. She let out a silent moan, and he buried one of his hands in her hair. 

He broke the kiss, looking around at the many people who were sitting on the grass around them. Although no one looked at them, he was pretty sure that someone would object if he did what his body was begging him to do. 

Beth looked into his eyes steadily. Her face mere inches from his. 

“Take me home Daryl”. 

XXXX 

Beth felt herself being pushed roughly against the door to Daryl’s house as soon as he closed it. 

“Girl ya a damn tease” He muttered hoarsely against her ear. 

On the drive back to his house, she had taken it upon herself to get him worked into a frenzy, just by running her tongue around his ear and nipping his neck, whispering what she wanted to do to him all the while. He was afraid that he would lose control of the truck and end up in a ditch. 

Now he was going to have his revenge. 

He pinned her against the door, raising her slightly off her feet, on hand under her armpit to hold her there. His hips were flush against hers, and he rolled his hips gently against hers so she could feel every inch of what he wanted to give her sliding across her core. Oh shit! He thought, as he could feel the heat of her. 

She let out a small cry as he brushed intimately against her, while at the same time his mouth was brushing gently along her neck, a delicious contrast to how roughly he had pinned her to the door. He then took her mouth in a demanding kiss, claiming it. 

He felt her begin to grind her hips against his, making a little moaning noise as he smoothed his free hand up her ribcage towards her breast. He palmed her breast, groaning a little as he realised that she wasn’t wearing a bra. His hand lightly brushed her nipple over her sweater, and felt himself harden further when he heard her shaky intake of breath. 

Daryl broke the kiss so he could pull her sweater over her head, dropping it carelessly to the floor. He pulled back a bit so he could take the sight in, she had the most beautiful breasts, like two small tear drops, crowned by pink nipples. 

Beth could hear his breathing grow ragged as he looked at her, his eyes glazing over. Beth felt heat begin to pool between her legs under his intense stare. She watched as he bent his head to capture one of her nipples in his mouth, suckling and laving. 

“Ohhh” She cried out, and began to writhe as he continued his torture, his mouth moving to the other breast. She twined her fingers in his hair, and arched her back to offer more. He looked up at her as he gently grazed her nipple between his teeth, making eye contact with her as he did so. 

“Fuck! Daryl!” She cried out. 

Oh, he liked the way that sounded, and decided that he wanted to hear that again, and again. 

She felt his hands travel down her waist, his callused hands abrading her sensitised skin, causing her to shiver. His hands reached the waistband of her jeans, his thumbs dipping below to brush her skin. Beth began to pant. 

Beth felt his lips began to wander from her breast, traveling slowly across her ribs to her stomach. He began to nip her soft skin as he unsnapped her jeans. Beth began to quake as he slowly lowered her zip. His strong hands tugged her jeans down, dispensing of her boots, then lifting each leg as he removed her jeans. She now stood in front of his in her pink lace panties. His gaze travelled over her, lingering over the one part of her that was still hidden from his view. He removed his shirt, noticing that Beth began to lightly clench her thighs together, as if trying to smother the sensations she was experiencing. 

Beth watched as Daryl removed his shirt, and felt her mouth water, he was beautiful in a rugged way, with hair sprinkling his muscular chest. Her hands itched to trace the tattoo over his nipple. He stepped towards her again, and took her mouth in a kiss that melted her bones. 

She felt like any strength was being sapped out of her, and didn’t have the will to object when his lips travelled downwards, blazing a path down her abdomen, stopping to flick her navel with his tongue. She moaned his name, and felt his mouth travel down further, his teeth grazing her hip bone as he fell to his knees in front of her. She felt his strong hands come to cup her hips, holding her still as she writhed beneath his mouth. 

Daryl began to plant kisses along the line of her panties, one hand brushing up the sensitive skin of her inner thigh. He moved to the other side, stopping to nip her thigh while his hand brushed over her most intimate area. 

“Daryl please!” Beth cried, mindlessly. 

Just then, Daryl gripped the lace on either side of her hips, dragging it down her legs roughly. He lifted one leg, and pulled them off. Instead of letting her foot return to the floor, he lifted her leg and placed it over his shoulder, and Beth could feel his hot breath through her soft curls. 

Oh so gently, Daryl pressed his mouth against her, and Beth began to breath in sobs. She felt his hand travel up her leg, and he parted her soft folds, exposing her completely. She felt his wet tongue travel slowly up her slit, then he pulled her nub into his mouth. She cried out again as he played with her, alternating between using the flat of his tongue her to caress her, then to suck on her. 

She thought that she was about to lose her mind when he pushed one finger, then two into her, curling to hit her sweet spot as he continued to slowly torture her with his tongue. Hearing her desperate cry, he began to pump his fingers faster, and use his tongue more heavily. He looked up, catching her eye as he caught her nub between his lips and sucked hard. Beth came, harder than she ever had before as she looked into his eyes. 

As she was recovering, Daryl quickly stood, scooping her into his arms before walking towards his bedroom.


	11. No Need to Sing the Blues, Part 2

Chapter 10 Part 2 

No Need to Sing the Blues 

Daryl felt Beth come to life in his arms, she was pressing warm, wet, kisses to his collarbone, He shouldered his door open, setting her on the bed. He straightened, and moved to strip his jeans off. 

Beth stopped breathing as he pulled his jeans down over his hips, her eyes glued to the new flesh he was exposing. He had muscular legs, sprinkled lightly with dark hair. Beth’s gaze travelled down his legs and back up again, her eyes widening as she saw the evidence of his desire straining against his boxers. 

Daryl felt himself harden further under her stare, feeling himself moving towards her. He pushed her back on the bed as he got climbed on, stretching himself beside her. Propping himself on one elbow as he looked at her, his eyes darkening as he took in her naked form, she was truly beautiful to look at. 

He leaned in and claimed her lips in a gentle kiss, and ran his hand from from her shoulder to her breast, lightly caressing her sensitised skin, his actions drawing shudders from her. He slowly built her desire, with light touches and kisses. 

Beth reached down between their bodies, drawing her hand over his hardness. She watched as his muscles tensed, and she continued her exploration. She bent her head and claimed his lips in a scorching kiss, her tongue darting out to tease the seam of his lips. His mouth opened and her tongue searched his mouth, as her hand teased his cock. She broke the kiss to trace her tongue lightly over this sensitive skin where his neck and shoulder joined before she sucked lightly on the skin. She noticed his chest began to move in quick, shallow breaths. 

Beth shifted so their bodies were flush against the other and she felt his hardness against her wet heat. She moaned a little, the thin cotton barrier between them seeming insubstantial. She pressed herself against him a little harder, moaning as he flexed his hips against her. 

“Please” She asked on a ragged breath, feeling her desire stir to a fever pitch. In her need she dragged her nails across his back, in an attempt to pull him closer. Daryl felt a shiver rack his body at the sensation, and bent to take her mouth in a ruthless kiss. 

He pressed himself closer to her, and he teased her core with his hardness, rubbing himself against her. 

“What do ya want Beth?” He whispered against her lips. He didn’t know what it was that was driving him but he needed to hear her say it. At the whispered question, he felt her buck her hips. 

“You, I need you” She whispered. He gripped her chin, forcing her to open her eyes and look at him. 

“Ya sure?” He breathed the question. She looked him in the eye and said simply yes between her panting breaths. 

At that moment, Daryl released her long enough to reach into the drawer of his nightstand to retrieve a foil package. Setting it down beside her, he quickly stood and removed his boxers, and his erection sprang free. Beth’s breathing stalled as her eyes took him in, he was a truly beautiful man. 

Daryl climbed back on the bed, nudging her knees apart as he settled between her legs. He sat back on his heels as he reached for the foil pack, tearing it open and rolling the condom down over himself, all the while looking Beth in the eye. He moved his hand over himself a few times, and Beth could feel more of the moisture pooling between her thighs. 

He leaned forward and dipped one finger into her wet heat, groaning when he felt how warm and wet she was. Beth cried out, arching her body. She felt she was going to go mad if he didn’t stop teasing her and give them both what they wanted. 

She nearly wept with relief as he came to lay on top of her, and she relished the feeling of his big body pinning her to the mattress. He braced his arms on either side of her head, saving her from the entirety of his weight as his mouth lowered to claim hers. The kiss grew more aggressive and Beth nipped his lower lip, drawing a shaky breath from him as she writhed underneath him. 

“Look at me” Daryl commanded on a ragged breath as he positioned himself at her entrance. Beth opened her dazed eyes to meet his as he pushed just the tip inside her body, drawing a moan from Beth. Slowly, he pressed deeper into her body, just a bit at a time. She had never felt so full, and was nearly frantic by the time he was buried fully in her body. Daryl frustrated her by remaining still. She moved her hips upwards and raked her nails down his back, feeling his back tense. 

“Daryl, please” She moaned, then gasped as he grabbed her wrists, pinning them beside her head, his chest heaving. He opened his eyes, his dark gaze locking with hers. Beth felt flutters in her chest as some primitive part of her recognised, and longed to make him lose the control he seemed to be clinging to. 

Every lucid thought she possessed, however, was driven from her mind as Daryl began to slowly move inside her. He withdrew himself nearly completely, then thrust slowly back in. He continued this way until he heard Beth’s broken cries, he doubted she even knew that she was making the noises. 

He couldn't take the noises she was making any more, they had excited him more than he thought possible, coupled with the tight, wet heat of her. He began to move in a faster pace, releasing her wrists and bracing one arm beside her head, reaching down to her thigh to circle her leg around his waist. Beth caught on and raised her leg, hooking her ankles together. The movement allowed him to thrust deeper inside her, and together they found a fast, tight rhythm that seemed to please them both. 

Beth was now mindlessly crying his name, feeling the familiar tension begin to build as he drove her higher and higher. It was too much, sensory overload, and she came with a keening cry that came from deep inside. As Daryl heard this, he felt her tighten impossibly around him, hurling him into his own climax as he came on a hoarse shout and collapsed on top of her. 

Some minutes later, Daryl was pulled back to reality as he felt Beth’s warm breath stir the hair at his temple. Her legs were still wrapped around his waist, albeit loosely. She had one holding him to her, her small hand curled over his shoulder. He summoned his remaining strength and withdrew from her body, ignoring her sound of protest. He disposed of the condom in the trash can beside his bed, he then tightened his arms around her and rolled, taking her with him, feeling utter contentment as Beth snuggled tightly to his side, resting her head on his shoulder. 

He reached for the quilt that had ended up on the floor, and covered them both. He looked down at his drowsy angel, and kissed the top of her head, before resting his head on the pillow and closing his eyes.


	12. Sunrise

Chapter 12

Sunrise

Beth woke early the next morning, the weak sunlight trying to shine through the small gap in the curtains that covered the window. She felt a little disoriented as she realised that she didn’t recognise the room, her small frown giving way to a soft smile as memories from the previous night came back to her. They had sought each other twice more the previous night, and Beth mused that she never would have thought of him as such a passionate man before they got to know each other. 

She relaxed in Daryl’s arms, feeling them tighten a little as he sensed her movement in his sleep. She was lying on her side, with Daryl’s body wrapped around her from behind. She smirked stupidly, Big bad Dixon likes to spoon. She felt the arm that had been draped over her waist begin to move, his hand wandering, smoothing up her stomach to her breasts. 

Daryl began drift in wakefulness, and felt a small, feminine body pressed against him. The sweet smell that had pervaded his dreams teased his senses, and he moved his head, trying to locate the source. He began to nuzzle Beth’s neck, and opened his eyes, surprised as he realised that she was real, and she was in his bed. He thought that he had been dreaming about her again, something that had been happening quite frequently since they met. 

The reality of what had happened between them was so much better than any dream. He thought, as he began to press small kisses along her neck, travelling upwards to her ear. As he traced the shell of her ear with his tongue, he heard her sigh as she began to wriggle against him, and the hardness that he had woken with. 

XXXX 

A while later, Beth was in the shower, enjoying the warm water as she lathered herself in Daryl’s soap. It smelled clean and fresh - and the intimacy struck Beth as she realised that she would smell like Daryl for the rest of the day. 

She stood under the spray, letting it massage her skin as she thought about what they did that morning. He had been gentle and sweet, and they had made love slowly, lazily, in the grey morning light. 

She was pulled from her reverie as she heard him moving in the kitchen, she shut off the water and stepped out of the bath, wrapping herself in a rather small towel. She gripped it tightly to herself as she stepped out of the bathroom. She heard a low whistle as Daryl caught sight of her as she attempted to scamper back to his bedroom. 

“Ya can stay like that for breakfast if ya want, I won’t mind at all.” He drawled, his gaze travelling from the hair piled up on the top of her head to her bare feet, enjoying the amount of flesh the little towel left on view. 

“I could, but I’m hungry. Afterall, I don’t want to BE breakfast.” She sassed, and threw a saucy smile over her shoulder as she went to his room to get dressed, hearing his rumbling laugh as she made her escape. She was pleasantly surprised to find that Daryl had retrieved her clothes, and laid them out on the bed for her. She smiled softly, dressed, and went back to the kitchen to help him with breakfast. 

She entered the kitchen and watched him quietly for a moment, thinking that he was the sexiest man she had ever met. He was barefoot, wearing only a pair of jeans that rode low on his hips, and a white vest. She sighed a little to herself, looking at his muscular arms, her eyes drawn to the tattoo that curled around his left bicep as he flipped bacon on the sizzling pan. 

Beth shook herself from her daydream asked him if she could help. He asked her if she could make some coffee for the two of them, She moved through the small kitchen, and quickly located the filters and ground coffee. She was on her tip toes, reaching for the items she needed when she felt an arm circle her waist as Daryl came to stand directly behind her. He reached for the things she needed, placing them on the counter in front of her. 

“Looked like ya needed help.” He rumbled against her ear, his other hand resting on her hip as he bent a placed a row of kisses on her neck. 

“Mmmmm. Maybe I’ll just have you for breakfast after all.” He said against her neck, nipping her sensitive skin. 

“Daryl! No more hickies, I don’t wanna have to wear a scarf all week again.” Beth protested, and ducked, breaking his hold on her and moving out of his reach. He smirked and lifted a brow. 

“Maybe next time, I’ll just leave one somewhere outta sight” He laughed at her look of mock-outrage. 

“Alright, let’s eat before I change my mind” 

XXXX 

They had a long breakfast, talking easily about the festival the previous night. Beth wanted to find out if one of the local musicians was going to be playing anywhere else. He watched her talk about the music, enjoying seeing her light up as she spoke about it. He made a mental note to see if he could find anything out. 

As they sat at the table, they heard rain begin to fall outside, followed by a flash and a booming clap of thunder. 

“Well I guess we won’t be able to go anywhere for a while.” He looked at Beth, hoping that she wanted to stay too. He was taken aback at her soft smile, seemingly pleased by the turn of events. 

They spent most of the rainy day curled up on his couch, wrapped in a blanket and alternating between watching old movies on tv, and talking. At one point, Daryl gripped her hips, dragging her onto his lap. As Beth began to replay the last time she was on his couch in this position, she noted he had a strained look on his face. 

“I got somethin to ask ya,” He started, a little redness stealing into his cheeks. “I want ya to meet my brother and his family” He looked at her assessingly. 

Beth’s mind began to reel, he wanted her to meet his brother in prison? She never knew that Merle had a family either. He stared at her, seeing her confusion, and realised that she thought that he meant Merle. 

“I think that you’d like Rick and his family, they’re good people.” He said with a smile, watching as the realisation dawned on her that he had another brother. Her eyes widened. 

“I never knew that you had another brother!” She exclaimed. Daryl went on to explain that Rick was his half-brother, a result of his father’s womanising, and had been born sometime between Merle and Daryl.   
“I found out about him after I buried my old man. He heard about our old man dyin and decided he wanted to meet his brothers. His ma told him bout me an Merle when he was young but guilted him into staying away from us. Which was probly best for him, considerin how Merle and my old man were.” He went on to tell her how they first met, Daryl had been drinking himself into oblivion, feeling lost after his old man had passed, and Merle had been locked up again. Rick tracked him down in the dive and approached him. 

“I gave him hell, I was angry at everyone and everything. But he wouldn’t go away. He pestered me into sobering up, and he helped to straighten me out.” He smiled, remembering Rick’s persistence. 

“I see him every coupla weeks, usually I go up to see him and the family in Atlanta. Do ya wanna come with me next week?” He felt his nerves ease as a smile lit up her face. 

“Of course, I’d like to go with you.” She leaned forward and kissed his cheek, once again bowled over with how sweet he was. 

They continued to talk for a while, Daryl telling Beth about his brother and his family, shocked when he told her that his brother was a sheriff in Atlanta. 

“My old man woulda been ashamed to learn that one of his sons worked for the law.” Daryl let out a short laugh, and Beth burst out into laughter. 

XXXX 

As evening approached, Beth’s stomach let out an unladylike growl. He looked over at her, looking a little sheepish. 

“Sorry, I don’t have much that we can have for dinner.” He was about to suggest that he could go and get them something from one of the stores close by when her eyes lit up. 

“Why don’t we go to my house and I’ll make us some dinner, I have a freezer full of food.” She looked up at him hopefully. He smiled his little half smile and got up from the couch, reaching down to pull her to her feet. 

“We best get going then”


	13. The Rain Fell

Beth was stirred from her nap as she felt Daryl’s truck slow to a stop, crunching over the graveled ground. 

She opened her eyes and smiled sleepily at Daryl as he killed the engine. 

“Welcome back” He mumbled as glanced at her, thinking how cute and soft she looked when she woke, that pretty pink flush adding soft colour to her pale skin. 

“Think I needed that.” She said, her eyes glinting. “Someone wore me out last night”. 

“Didn’t hear ya complainin.” He tossed over his shoulder as he got out of the truck, surprising her by making his way to her side, opening her door for her. She looked at him curiously as he placed his hands on her waist, lifting her down. He gave her a brief kiss on the lips before setting her on her feet . 

“May be a while fore I can do that again, considerin ya sister’s here” He whispered against her lips. She broke away from him, smiling and taking his hand as she led the way to the front door. 

“Hey Magg’s you here?” Beth called as she opened the front door, dropping her bag on the table that stood in the middle of the hall. 

“In the kitchen Beth!” She heard Maggie call from the back of the house. She inclined her head to Daryl, silently indicating for him to follow her. Maggie turned on their approach, seeing Beth first in the dark hallway. 

“Well well, look who decided to come home, and in the same clothes as last night!” Maggie’s grin widened further as she noticed Daryl standing behind Beth, awkwardly shifting from one foot to the other. 

“It’s alright Daryl, I’m sure ya got a good excuse. Flat tire, run outta gas, hit a deer?” She was laughing as he slowly coloured. 

“All of the above Maggs.” Beth poked her sister in the ribs. 

“Mmmm, smells good, whatcha making?” Beth asked, pointedly changing the subject. She stooped and peered through the window in the oven, seeing a chicken roasting. She then offered to help Maggie prepare the rest of the dinner, and got stuck on potato duty. 

Beth went to the fridge and got Daryl a beer, asking if Glenn wanted anything while she was at it. Daryl and Glenn sat at the kitchen table, chatting easily enough as Beth and Maggie prepared dinner. Just as Beth was placing the pot on the stove top, Maggie leaned in and raised an eyebrow. 

“So lil sis, ya got somthin to tell me? Anythin BIG happen last night?” Beth nearly choked on her laughter, her sister was about as subtle as a jack hammer. She hissed at her to be quiet as the two men looked at them curiously from the kitchen table. 

“I guess I’ll have to interrogate you later huh?” Maggie smiled as her sister’s blush spread from her face to her neck. 

XXXX 

About an hour later, the two couples were laughing and talking as they ate the meal. Beth smiled over at Daryl, who was coping quite well with the unexpected family meal. He lapsed into silence a couple of times though, he really didn’t have much in common with Maggie and Glenn besides Beth. When she felt him become uncomfortable, she placed her hand on his leg and gave a little squeeze, reassuring him. 

“Daryl, do ya remember our big brother Shawn from school? He would have been a couple years younger than you, always had a shaved head, a huge chip on his shoulder?” Maggie questioned, ignoring Beth’s death stare. 

“Uh uh, I don’t think I remember him.” He replied, eyes narrowing as he tried to remember. 

“Do you remember Missy Cooper?” She pressed, seeing recognition dawn in his eyes. 

“That girl liked to cause trouble.” He grumbled out, looking agonised as he realised that he had beaten Beth’s big brother. For Glenn’s benefit, Maggie explained that Missy had decided that she was tired of going out with Shawn, and had set her sights on Daryl. She had told Shawn that she had been seeing Daryl for a while, which wasn’t true, but in Missy’s mind it was only a matter of time anyway. Shawn decided that he would confront an unsuspecting Daryl, the rest was history. 

Maggie was openly laughing, her eyes twinkling. 

“Well, I’ll tell you something, Shawn admitted after that you taught him two valuable lessons. Firstly, always get your story straight before you go around accusing someone, and two, never bite off more than you can chew.” At this, both girls were laughing, even Glenn and Daryl chucked a little. 

After dinner, it appeared that Glenn and Daryl had decided that they would clean up after the meal. 

“It’s only fair - the cook shouldn’t clean as well.” Daryl said as the girls protested, and Beth noticed that Maggie shot him an approving look as he turned and began to clear the table. After Maggie put on a fresh pot of coffee, she and Beth sat at the kitchen table, and Maggie filled her in on hospital gossip. As it turned out, she, Glenn and other members of staff were going to be attending a training course in two weeks time in Atlanta. 

“Hmmm, training course, or romantic weekend away?” Beth raised her eyebrows at Maggie. 

“Oh sure Beth, a training course on hospital policy, just the very thought makes me go weak at the knees!” Maggie snorted. 

Beth looked up to see Glenn looking anxiously down at Maggie. 

“I hate to eat and run, but I’m gonna have to head home, the wind and rain’s picking up out there.” Glenn looked disappointed to be cutting the evening short. Beth noticed that Maggie caught his eye, and almost imperceptibly nodded to the door as she rose from the table and walked to the kitchen door. She murmured something to Glenn, who began to smile. 

Daryl stood at the other end of the kitchen, his hip propped against the now spotless kitchen counter as he watched Maggie and Glenn, guessing what was coming next. 

“Beth, I’m gonna head over to Glenn’s for a while.” Maggie said as she met her sister’s eye, shooting her a wink as she leaned forward. “Don’t wait up.” She said so only Beth would have caught it. 

“Glenn, be careful that you don’t pick up a flat, or run outta gas, or hit one of them deer now.” Daryl called after the couple, a glint of amusement as Maggie smirked at him. 

XXXX 

An hour later, the storm really began to pick back up again, the wind was howling, and rain pelted the house. The lights began to flicker as she and Daryl sat watching the tv, at this, Beth got up and began to set out candles. Surely enough, the power went as she had begun her search for the matches. 

“Beth, ya alright?” Daryl called, getting up to make his way to where she fumbled in the cabinet. 

“Aha.” Beth said as she struck a match and touched the flame to the wick of one of the candles, repeating the process until the room was bathed in the warm light. She went back to the cabinet and lifted the pack of cards that she found. 

“Are you game?” She asked, turning to see him staring after him, the predatory gleam noticeable in his eyes, even in the darkened room. 

She felt a response flutter in her stomach, heat spreading through her body. She noticed that her hands began to shake a little. 

“Sure, why not. Ya know how to play poker?” He asked, willing his primal reaction to her to ease. He sensed that it wasn’t a battle that he would win any time soon. He noticed that her pupils widened a little as she nodded, and he felt that it wasn’t only in reaction to the dimmed light of the room. 

Daryl moved to sit on the floor, following Beth’s lead as he sat opposite her, with the coffee table between them. He took the cards from her, removing them from the pack and shuffling them. 

“What will we play for?” He asked, catching her eye. 

“How about the loser has to give the winner a forfeit of some kind?” Beth looked at Daryl, and her breath caught as she noticed the look in his eyes as he nodded. 

He dealt them their first hand, and Beth looked at her chances, she threw down three cards and inclined her head. Daryl dealt her three more, her hopes of building a better hand gone as she lifted her cards. Daryl had a truly impressive poker face, she realised. He gave nothing away. When the time came she revealed her pair of eights, and noticed his smile as he threw down his hand. He had a straight flush. He smirked as he sat back, contemplating her. 

“Why don’t we make this easy, I want ya to tell me about the most rebellious thing ya ever did.” He drawled. Beth thought for a moment, her forehead puckering. She decided to tell him about the time she snuck out to go to a dance when she had been grounded. He was laughing as she described how she had been caught. She had been climbing back in through her window when her dress caught on a jagged piece of wood, she pulled a little harder than she meant to, and fell into her room, waking the entire house in the process. 

They continued to play cards for a while, just for stories from the past of the other. Daryl found that he was enjoying this, and he was having fun finding out more about her. He noticed that the storm had begun to ease, and he realised that it was getting late. He was thinking that he should probably head home, and let Beth get some rest, but this was the last thing that he WANTED to do. He was paying little attention to the game, and flipped over his hand when Beth said she was ready. 

He stared at her, realising that she had a royal flush. He was pretty sure that his jaw was hanging open. 

“Well darlin, looks like ya just beat me.” He drawled out, wondering if she somehow cheated while he was distracted. 

“I know what your forfeit will be.” She smiled as she got his full attention. 

“I want you to stay with me tonight.”


	14. You Win

Chapter 14 

You win 

Daryl’s eyes snapped up at her soft announcement and locked with Beth’s wide blue gaze. 

“Well, I ain’t never welched on a bet before, ain’t gonna start now.” His slow smile curling his lips. He stood suddenly and reached for Beth, pulling her to her feet. Just as she found her footing, he pulled her into his arms and kissed her soundly. 

Beth felt Daryl break the kiss, and it took a few moments for her passion clouded brain to realise that he had let go of her hands and stepped away from her. Her eyes fluttered open, and she saw that he had moved to the cabinet on the far wall, blowing out the candles. 

As Beth’s eyes adjusted to the darkness of the room, she felt Daryl’s hands circle her waist. Thinking that he was going to kiss her again, she tilted her head upwards and was taken completely by surprise as he lifted her, she let out a squeal as he slung her over his shoulder. 

“Daryl! Put me down.” Her plea fell on deaf ears as he chuckled and headed to the staircase that lead to bedrooms. Beth noticed that he didn’t even seem out of breath as he hauled her up the stairs. 

“Which one’s your’s?” He asked as he made it to the landing. 

“Didn’t think that one through, did you Mr Dixon?” She sassed at him, her giggle turning into a gasp as she felt him playfully slap her rear.

“I’ll figure it out.” He drawled. 

He turned, walking down the hall and stopped in front of the first door. As he opened it he looked around in the semi-dark. The scent in the air was the first giveaway, it was unmistakably Beth. He smirked, knowing that had definitely got the right room as he looked down at her bedside table, seeing a book on vetrinary medicine. 

He shifted forwards, lifting her from his shoulder to place her on her bed, his lip curling in his half smile. 

“I like your room Beth.” She laughed before she shifted to her knees, kneeling on the bed as she reached for Daryl. She grasped his shirt, pulling him down to her, he followed her direction and then surprised her by flopping down on the bed beside her, arms outstretched. 

“Alright girl, you win. You can have your way with me now.” He chuckled a little, and Beth was caught by how playful he was being. She liked this side of him very much. Playing along, she moved to sit astride him, leaning to kiss his lips tenderly. He raised his hands, gripping her hips as she brushed her lips against him, slowly and lightly. 

He decided to let Beth set the pace, for now. 

She brushed his closed lips with her tongue, and slowly teased them open. Her tongue slid past his lips to tangle with his. Beth had never felt anything quite like this, and found that she enjoyed deciding what direction they would take. 

Finally, she sat up again and gripped Daryl’s shirt, indicating that she wanted him to sit up with her. She brushed her fingers under the hem of his shirt, slowly raising it over his head. She smoothed her hands over the skin that she uncovered, enjoying the feeling of the hard muscles beneath her hands. 

Daryl found that her slow, intense exploration had him harder than he had ever been. He never thought that giving her control would be as exciting as this. The girl certainly liked to move slowly and prolong the torture, and he found that he liked to have her tease him in this way. 

Eventually, Beth pushed him back against the mattress, her hands drifting down to fumble with the button on the top of his jeans. At her shy touch, he twitched beneath her hand. She finally popped the button, and drew down his zipper. 

Beth looked down at her handiwork. and smiled as she could see his erection pressing against his boxers, standing, she hooked her fingers in a belt loop at each side of his hips, and dragged the denim off him. She carelessly dropped his jeans on the floor, stepping over them as she looked Daryl in the eye. She then gripped the hem of her sweater, pulling it over her head and letting it fall to join Daryl’s jeans on the floor. 

Daryl’s eyes narrowed as he watched Beth undress for him, there was a trace of shyness in her moves, it set him on fire. He watched, reclining on her bed as she removed her jeans, he took a shaky breath as he realised that she hadn’t been wearing any underwear the whole night. 

She stood before him, completely naked. She allowed him to look at her for a few scorching seconds before she climbed on the bed, and over him. She bent and pressed her lips to his collarbone, and her tongue darted out to taste his skin. One of her hands had found their way to his hip, and she smoothed it down his leg, and back again to grip him lightly in her hand. 

Daryl let out a groan as she tightened her hand around him, her hand moving a little faster with each pump. She had bent to claim his lips in another kiss. She took him by surprise then, grasping one of his hands, lifting it from her hips and placing it on her breast. What happened next had him groaning his need. She lifted his other hand, guiding it to her wet folds. 

Daryl’s eyes opened then, and he looked up to see her hand pressing his over her breast, and down to where she had placed his other hand it was most of the erotic moments he had experienced. He lightly squeezed his hand on her breast, his finger and thumb instantly seeking her nipple as he pressed one finger inside her. 

Beth looked down at Daryl, and enjoyed the sight of her hand holding his on her breast, once he started to play with her nipple, she moaned a little and rolled her hips against his. She felt the moisture pool between her thighs, and knew that he could feel it, the knowledge was driving her desire higher. 

Daryl could feel himself beginning to lose control as he watched her begin to grind against his hand, the way she had positioned herself gave him the most maddening view. She moved a little more, letting out the breathy moan that was his undoing. He could almost hear his control snap, as if it were something palpable. 

Beth gasped as Daryl yanked her down to kiss her roughly, which he swallowed as he captured her wrists, rolling as he trapped her beneath him. 

Beth lay beneath him, her breath coming in gasps as he reached for his jeans blindly, pulling a condom out of his wallet. He quickly rolled it on and then he nudged her legs apart, settling himself between her leg as he positioned himself at her core. He then thrust forward, driving himself in her and she let out a broken moan as he entered her, filling her. 

He began to move in a breathless pace, driving himself into her ruthlessly as Beth cried out. She wrapped both legs around his waist, encouraging him to thrust deeper inside her. She rocked her hips, meeting him as he sought to bury himself as deep inside her as he could. 

“Daryl, please, I need more.” Beth cried brokenly. 

He moved inside Beth frantically at her cry. He could feel her tighten around him as he continued to move, he could feel his own pleasure build to a mad height. When he heard her cry out as she found her release, the sound alone was enough to send him to his. 

He shook as he withdrew from her, rolling onto his back as he pulled her into his arms. He placed a kiss on her forehead, and stroked her back as he sank into sleep.


	15. Thinking of You

Chapter 15

Thinking of You 

Beth stared at her computer screen, fighting to concentrate on the spreadsheet in front of her. She read the details of the last invoice on her desk for the third time, giving up when she drew blank when she was about to enter the figure. Sighing she stood, digging in her pocket for change as she wandered over to the vending machine. 

Time to take a break Greene, she thought. She was humming to herself as she mulled over which soda to choose. She finally made her choice, punching the button. She heard the clank as the can fell down, bending to retrieve it. She was so absorbed in her thoughts that she didn’t hear the door to the garage open. 

“Hey Greene, ya in there?” John’s question had finally managed to break through her distraction. She looked up at him, a sheepish smile on her face. 

“Sorry John, I was a million miles away.” She said, thinking that she really would need to wake up and pay attention. 

“It’s alright, I got an idea where ya are today, and with who.” He chuckled as he looked at her, in answer, Beth felt herself flush a little. She said nothing, her sense of embarrassment stealing her words as she watched John choose his own drink. 

“If it makes ya feel better, Daryl’s been the same way today, never seen anything quite like it.” John saluted as he headed back for the shop, his drink in hand. 

Maybe it’s time to go for a walk, Beth thought, hoping that it would help shake her from this distracted state. 

Beth opened the door that linked the office and the garage, spotting Tyreese in the break room. She crossed over to him quietly, trying to avoid drawing attention to herself. She noticed Daryl’s eyes snapped over to her, holding her gaze. She sent him a small smile, and dropped her eyes. How does he do it? She thought, it’s like he senses me. 

“Hey Ty, do ya mind if I take a longer lunch today? I feel a little stir crazy in the office, I thought I could go for a walk round town.” She saw a knowing smile cross his face as he nodded at her, telling her to have a good walk. 

Daryl was watching Beth out of the corner of his eye, hoping no one would notice. He looked up and saw Tony and John smirking at him. Daryl shot them a blank look, then returned back to the engine that he was working on. 

“Look John, he’s got it too. Do ya think it’s catching?” Tony smirked, referring to Dary’s air of distraction. 

“Oh man, I think we’re losing him!” At this both young men were snickering. Daryl however, didn’t notice. He was deep in thought, a smile threatening to curl his lips as he thought back on the weekend. 

He had woken to the sun peeping through the gap in curtain in Beth’s room, a deep sense of peace falling over him. He looked down at Beth, who was curled in his arms, sleeping peacefully. She looked even more innocent in her sleep, her features completely relaxed, and her soft lips parted a little. She stirred in her sleep a little, and pressed herself against him tighter. It was as though she were seeking him in her sleep. Daryl smiled, a full contented smile, before he pressed his lips gently to her forehead, drawing her a little closer. 

He looked down at Beth and felt his stomach dip. He couldn’t believe that she was his. She was beautiful, inside and out, and seemed to like him for who he was. Daryl felt like a lucky man. 

Still, there was a niggling doubt, one that he couldn’t quite silence. What if she changed her mind, and realised that he didn’t deserve her? Who he was before, the things that he had done, he couldn’t change them. 

He frowned then, he hadn’t let anyone this close to him before. He felt things for her that he never experienced before, and it frightened him. His track record with people he cared about was pitiful, they always left him or caused him pain. 

“Good morning.” Beth mumbled sleepily. She opened one eye, and looked at his frown. She reached for him, placing a sweet kiss on his lips, wondering what it was that had caused the frown that was creasing his forehead.

He stiffened a little, pulling away from her. He looked down at her, forcing a smile on his face. 

“Morning darlin.” He rumbled out, his voice deep and gravelly. She seemed to notice that he needed to put a little distance between them, so she sat up and pulled the covers to her chest, looking a little hurt and unsure of herself. He felt like an ass. 

He was overcome with the need to get away, he had to have a little time by himself and work out what he was doing. 

He had made his excuses, and refused her offer of breakfast, saying that there were things that he needed to do before he went back to work in the morning. It sounded a little hollow, even to himself. 

He couldn’t stand the idea that he had hurt her, but also couldn’t stand the idea that she could hurt him. He was slowly coming to realise that she had that power, and it scared him. So, he did what he knew best, he ran and hid in the woods. 

He arrived at his cabin before midday, he would stay out here and hunt, it always cleared his mind. He opened the door to the cabin, taking some comfort in the familiar rooms. He had grabbed his crossbow and wandered in the woods, finally picking up the tracks of a deer. The challenge would do him good, would keep his mind occupied. 

As he walked through the woods, his mind went back to Beth, he could see the look on her face as he made his excuses. She had closed herself off, hardly looking at him, seeming to be as eager to get rid of him as he had been to go. 

“Damn it!” He yelled, no doubt scaring the deer that he had been following. What was wrong with him? He had found a beautiful girl, one who seemed to like him for who he was. Realisation slowly dawned on him. Everything had been so easy and natural with Beth, so much so that he had fallen in love with her. He hadn’t meant to but he had. 

“Well damn, what am I meant to do now?” He asked the trees. 

“Daryl, yo man wake up!” Tony’s voice broke through Daryl’s thoughts. Daryl’s eyes snapped up, a scowl on his face. 

“What?” He bit out, noticing that Tony looked very amused, and he was itching to wipe the smile off his face. 

“Hey, I just said that we were gonna stop for lunch, ya comin?” Hey held his hands up in a gesture of self defence. 

“Be there in a minute.” Daryl all but snarled.


	16. I walk when I'm lost

Chapter 16 I Walk When I'm Lost

Beth walked along the path that wound through the park, enjoying the peace of the beautiful autumn day. The sun was shining, and there was only a slight chill in the air. She hummed to herself as she pulled her cardigan closed, crossing her arms across her body as she gazed around her. The leaves had mostly turned, decorating the park in vivid shades of red, orange and yellow. 

She found a bench underneath a tree, and sat. Leaning back against the bench, she frowned as she thought how at odds the turmoil of her thoughts were with the peaceful, beautiful day. She replayed the events of the previous day in her mind, wondering what she did to cause Daryl to clam up and run off like that. 

After Daryl ran out on Sunday morning, Beth sat at the kitchen table, stunned that he had acted like that. The tears fell, much as she had tried to hold them in. She had promised after her father’s funeral that she wouldn’t cry anymore. 

Had she really misjudged Daryl so badly? What if everything had been an act, or he was one of those guys who lost interest after getting a girl into bed? She thought that he was a decent guy, maybe I was wrong, she thought. Throughout her life, Beth’s tendency to look for the best in people sometimes resulted in her being the one who ended up hurt. 

Beth thought back to a conversation that she and her Dad had after Jimmy dumped her. She was lying on her bed, crying as her dad stroked her hair, trying to comfort his girl. 

“Beth, honey, I love that you always look for the good in everyone and everything, it’s part of what makes you the special person you are. It’s a strength, but love, it’s also a weakness.” Hershel spoke softly to the sniffling girl on her bed. “You have to understand that there are some people in this world who will hurt you because they can, for whatever reason they have.” She felt her heart warm as she remembered her dad pulling her into his arms, rubbing her back until she stopped crying. 

The call of a sparrow brought Beth back to the present. She thought back on the time that she and Daryl had spent together recently. If he really wanted to take advantage of me, he had opportunity before this weekend, she thought, remembering what happened between them that day on the lake, and again as they watched a movie that Sunday afternoon. It didn’t make sense. Besides, Daryl didn’t really seem like a player, he was much too awkward for that, she thought as she laughed a little. 

Beth saw Daryl’s back in her mind, remembering the feel of his scars beneath her fingers. She felt her heart twist. Though he never came out and said it, she was pretty sure that he had been abused as a child. How did someone get past that? She wondered. Could they? 

She sat on the bench for a few more minutes, absently watching a couple of children enter the park, enjoying their easy laughter they shared as they threw a football to each other. Finally, she stood, decided. She would give Daryl the space he seemed to need to come to terms with whatever this was that they had. 

XXXX 

Lunch that afternoon was an awkward affair. Everyone felt Beth’s absence, but no one more than Daryl. 

He had entered the break room, and sat on the chair at the furthest end of the room, so he could keep an eye on the entrance. Conversation buzzed between the other three men, which Daryl mostly ignored. Why wasn’t she here? 

Tony looked up at him at one point, looking him dead in the eye. 

“Whadya do to her?” He looked a little angry as he asked, with none of his usual humour. 

Daryl glared at him and carried on eating. 

Tyreese decided that now would be a good time to change the subject, making plans with Daryl to do a little restoration on the car that weekend, seeing as Beth got the part that they needed. John asked if he could tag along, saying that he would love the opportunity to work on the old mustang. 

The conversation took a safer turn, and Tyreese filled John in on what had already been done to the car, and what needed to be done still. Daryl listened half heartedly, watching the door all the while, hoping Beth would walk through it. 

Damn, what if I’ve blown it? He felt his chest tighten with panic. He had been wrapped up in dealing with his own feelings, he didn’t give a thought to how she might react to all of this. 

XXXX 

Refreshed from the walk, Beth had a productive afternoon, or would have if the guys didn’t feel the need to come and see for themselves that she was ok. She guessed that her absence at lunch had been noticed, and she stared up at Tony, a smile fixed on her face. He had come in around ten minutes after she returned from her walk, making small talk, all the while watching her face to see if he could get a small clue as to how she was feeling. 

“Look Beth, I’m gonna cut through the bullshit, can’t stand all the small talk.” Tony looked at her square in the eye. Beth felt her eyes widen, and let out a small laugh, he was nothing if not forthright. 

“What did Dixon do that upset ya?” “Want me to knock him out for ya?” Tony asked, unknowingly echoing Daryl’s threat from Friday. Beth looked at Tony, feeling touched that he was concerned. 

“Really it’s nothing Tony. I’ve just been feeling a little stir crazy today, I’m always cooped up in here all day, I needed to get out for a while.” She smiled at him, hoping he would let the matter drop. 

“Long as ya sure, remember lil Miss Greene, the offer stands. Ya a good girl, and should be treated right.” He turned, saluted, and headed back to the garage. 

Later that afternoon, after Ty and the guys came to check on her, she heard the door open again. This is a bit much, she thought, it’s nice that the guys care but I’m a big girl. She thought briefly that if anyone did give her a hard time, she would keep it to herself for fear of their reaction. 

She looked up from the letter she was typing and her eyes collided with Daryl’s. She felt her breath stall in her chest, steeling herself, she gave him a cool smile and returned her attention to her computer. She decided earlier that day that she would give him space and let him make the first move when he felt ready. She fought the niggling doubt in her mind that said that that wouldn’t happen. 

She had been so absorbed in her thoughts that she didn’t hear Daryl’s approach, and looked up startled as he cleared his throat. 

“How are ya today darlin?” His voice sounded deep, rusty, as though he hadn’t spoken for some time. Knowing Daryl, that may have been the case. 

“I’m just fine, how are things back there today?” She asked, her tone impersonal and bright, perfectly matching the expression on her face. 

She watched as he shifted from one foot to the other, biting on his thumb nail. 

“S’alright, been busy today.” Daryl went on to tell her that they had to pick up old Mrs Johnson, her old chevy had broken down again. He felt like an ass, he had come in here to talk things through with her, and here he was yammering on. 

“Look, that ain’t what I came in here to say. I wanted to say I’m sorry for runnin out on ya yesterday morning.” He said on a rush. He looked at her, watched the emotions cross her face. 

“Why did you Daryl? Did I do something?” She asked, obviously hurt. 

“You didn’t do anything wrong.” He said quickly, angry with himself that he had caused her pain. “You’re perfect.” He said quietly. 

“No one’s perfect Daryl, I just wish that if I did something wrong that you would tell me.” She said, clearly not believing him. He watched as her expression changed, and he could sense that she was closing herself. He felt a moment of panic, and realised that he would have to tell her the truth. 

“I left because I was scared of what you were making me feel.” He told her, feeling hope as she looked at him softly, the guarded expression dropping. He came to stand in front of her, falling to his knees as he reached for her, trailing his fingers down her face. 

“I love you.” It was a near whisper. 

Beth’s face lit up, and she launched herself into his arms. 

“I love you too.” She managed to say before his arms nearly crushed her. 

He reached down and grasped her chin lightly, tilting her head and took her lips in a tender kiss.


	17. Loving You

Chapter 17 

Loving You

Beth was lying on Daryl’s bed, half dozing when she felt him run his hand up her arm, travelling to her shoulder, his fingertips drawing a pattern there before wandering back down her arm. She opened her eyes, and smiled sleepily as she turned to look at him. 

“Mmmm, hey.” She surfaced from her dream, feeling all cozy and happy. 

“Hey yourself.” His voice was all gravely, Beth found that she loved the sound of his voice when he woke. They had just spent the remainder of the afternoon in his bed, loving each other and napping. They had been there since they had made it to his house after work, her smile widening to a grin as she thought back over the past few hours. 

Breaking the romantic spell, Beth’s stomach let out an unladylike growl, and she giggled. 

“How long do you think we’ve been in here?” She asked as she raised a brow. 

“Not long enough.” Came Daryl’s reply as he pinched her rear, drawing a gasp from her lips, and Beth reached down to bat his hand away. 

“Think I should probly feed ya though, don’t want you fading away on me.” A laugh rumbled from his chest as he began to untangle himself from the sheets. He got up and stretched, the lean muscles rippling in his back. He reached for his jeans, which had been flung over the side of his bed.

“Mmmm.” Beth hummed as she watched him, who knew it could be sexy to watch someone get dressed? 

“Girl, ya got a one track-mind.” He smirked as he buttoned his jeans. Beth sat up, letting the sheets fall away as she began to search for her clothes, which had been scattered across the room in their earlier haste. She was becoming less shy about his seeing her like this, reassured that he loved what he saw. 

“Well, I guess I better help you, I think we may need our strength for later. I got plans for you Mr Dixon.” She laughed as she pulled on her jeans, shimmying them up her hips, and pulled on her top, noticing that he stopped what he was doing to watch her. She felt the familiar flip in her stomach as she noticed his eyes darken. 

“Come on, before we get distracted again.” She pulled on his hand, leading him out of the room. 

XXXX 

Beth stood at Daryl’s kitchen counter, peeling potatoes to go along with the pork chops that Daryl was frying. The smell was making her mouth water, and her stomach growl. Once she finished, she set them in a pot to boil. They chatted easily as they prepared the meal, Daryl filling her in on the gossip from the garage. It would seem that Tony had met a girl the other weekend, and Daryl laughed, telling her that the girl wouldn’t give him the time of day. 

Tony had met the little lady in question while taking his Gran to church one Sunday morning, he had caught sight of her, and tried to get her attention all through the service. He then waited after the service ended, as usual, waiting for his Gran to visit with all her neighbours. He wandered over to her, sure that he would be able to charm her. Charlotte, the object of his affections, had been polite, but to his confusion, didn’t seem interested in him. 

“Well, maybe it’ll do him good. He’s a good looking boy, but it might be good for him to have to work to win a girl over for a change.” Beth smiled, thinking that she was going to have fun with him when she saw him in the morning. Daryl grunted, his attention absorbed in the meat that was on the frying pan. 

“And he met her in church too.” Beth shook her head, enormously amused, and very pleased with the situation. 

“Let me tell ya, he sure ain’t likin the shoe bein on the other foot. Me and the other guys have been givin him a hard time over the whole thing.” Daryl laughed, a glint in his eye. 

Beth crossed the kitchen and opened Daryl’s fridge door, bending to reach the carrots in the vegetable crisper at the bottom. Daryl, seeing an opportunity, slapped her rear as he passed, on his way to get two plates to warm in the oven. She let out a little laugh and straightened instantly, he seemed to put his hands on her at every opportunity in the past week. 

“Will you stop that?” She said as she tried to look at him severely, and not quite managing it. 

“Not in this lifetime.” He said, his lips pulling into a smile. “Besides, if ya want me to stop doin that, ya gotta stop offering me the opportunity.” His mouth curling into a full blown grin as he removed the meat from the pan and placed them on the plates in the oven. 

Rolling her eyes, she turned her attention back to the carrots, peeling then chopping them before putting them in another pot to boil. As she finished, Daryl motioned for her to sit at the kitchen table, he then reached in the fridge and pulled out a couple bottles of beer, twisting the cap off one and handing it to her. He leaned against the kitchen counter, looking at her as he took a sip from the bottle in his hand. 

“Do ya wanna go away somewhere this weekend?” Beth could have sworn that he turned a little pink as he mumbled the question. 

“Whatcha got in mind Mr Dixon?” She smiled up at him, wondering what he had in mind. 

“Well I thought that I would take ya to my cabin this weekend if ya up for it.” He was a little surprised at himself, even as he was asking her. He had never taken a woman there before, had never wanted to. But he found that he wanted to share this part of himself with Beth. 

“That sounds amazing, I’d like to go!” She smiled, and nodded enthusiastically. 

Daryl and Beth ate their meal slowly, enjoying the food and each other’s conversation. They laughed and talked, making plans for the weekend, and Daryl decided that they should head out after work on Friday afternoon and make the two hour drive that evening. Beth seemed to be quite excited by the idea, which really was a pleasant surprise. It certainly wouldn’t be every woman’s cup of tea, and he was just glad that he had found her. 

XXXX 

Later that evening, Daryl drove Beth home. He was a little disappointed that she wouldn’t be staying with him that evening, but said nothing, he knew the sisters hadn’t seen much of each other in the past week. Beth and Daryl had spent every moment together that they could. Maggie had sent Beth a text message earlier that day, asking Beth to send her a picture, she said that she was beginning to forget what she looked like. 

Daryl pulled into the Greene’s driveway, and killed the engine. He leaned over and captured her lips in a gentle kiss. He felt her lips part and her tongue came out, teasing his lips. Groaning a little, he pushed her away from him. 

“Ya better get goin before I change my mind and kidnap you for the rest of the week.” He growled out, loving the sound of Beth’s answering laugh. 

“Good night Mr Dixon, I love you.” He smiled at her, feeling more than a little tempted to carry out his threat. 

XXXX 

As Beth flung the front door open, she heard Maggie singing softly in her room. 

“Hey Mags, I’m home!” Beth called as she closed the heavy wooden door, making sure that it was locked, and the deadbolt in place. It was automatic now, ensuring that the house was secure when they were both home, even during the day - a sad legacy of the heartbreak that they had endured earlier that year. 

Beth dropped her bag on the hall table, as usual, then bounded up the stairs as she heard Maggie calling to her. She felt a grin tugging at the corners of her mouth as she approached Maggie’s room, thinking how glad she would be to see her sister. It would be a treat to spend a little time with her. 

She opened Maggie’s door and found that she was struggling with the zip on the back of her dress, cursing as she found that she couldn’t reach it. 

“Well thankfully you’re home. If you weren’t I woulda been stuck in this damn thing! I could just see the look on everyone’s face if I turned into work tomorrow in a cocktail dress.” Maggie laughed as Beth stepped behind her and began to wrestle with the stubborn zipper. 

“After I release you from the terror that is women’s fashion, why don’t I go and make us some popcorn, and we can watch some bad tv?” Beth grinned at Maggie, whose face lit up at her suggestion. 

“I’m gonna get in my pjs, and I’ll meet you in the study in a few minutes?” Maggie nodded as Beth giggled and raced to her room. Damn, I really missed my baby sister! She thought as she draped the offending dress over the chair in her room, and reached for her own pjs. 

A couple minutes later, she and Beth were sitting on the couch, huddled under a knitted blanket that Beth’s mom had made when Beth was a little girl. The tv was blaring in the background, one of those reality tv shows that Maggie was so fond of. For the most part, the girls ignored the tv, catching up with each other’s news instead. 

Maggie told Beth that she had been offered the chance to apply for a promotion at the hospital, and it meant taking on a whole lot more responsibility. She seemed to be excited and nervous about the chance, and Beth already knew that she would take it. Maggie seemed so animated as she described the new courses and training that she would have to undertake, and Beth smiled softly, proud of her big sister. 

“So what’s been going on in your life baby Greene?” She squeezed her sister’s shoulder, knowing that something important had happened between her and her man. Beth began to shyly fill her in on the events of the previous week, beginning with Daryl running out on her, noticing that Maggie’s cheeks flushed, something that happened when she was angry. Before she could start to say anything, Beth rushed on with her story, telling her how Daryl had told her that he loved her. She fell quiet, her cheeks growing warm with a blush. She looked up at Maggie hesitantly, and felt relieved when she saw Maggie’s wide grin. 

“Ah, baby sister, of course he loves you! Damn, I’m so happy for you both. Of course, I already knew that he was in love with you, anyone could see it.” Maggie laughed at Beth’s sceptical look, telling her that a big sister had special intuition. 

Beth went on to tell Maggie that she and Daryl had planned to go away for the weekend to his cabin. Maggie looked horrified. 

“Shouldn’t he be taking you away to some fancy hotel for your first weekend away? Are you happy to go off to some little cabin in the middle of nowhere?” Maggie looked confused as Beth assured her that she prefered what Daryl had suggested. 

“It’s better, trust me. If he suggested taking me somewhere fancy for the weekend, I’d look at him like there was something wrong with him. It just ain’t us. Besides, we’ll be in the middle of the woods, with no distractions, I think it sounds romantic.” Maggie laughed at her little sister, shaking her head. 

Maggie’s face fell suddenly. 

“I haven’t been able to get a hold of Shawn, we’ve both been trying to call him for a couple weeks. I’m starting to get worried Beth.” Maggie’s voice was so low, Beth almost didn’t hear her. The girls decided that they would try again this weekend, and if they weren’t able to get a hold of their brother, they would call the base in Atlanta, and find out what was going on. 

They spent the rest of the evening alternating between talking and watching trashy tv. Around midnight, both girls were tired, but felt better for having had the time to spend with each other. They switched off all the electrical appliances, and made for their bedrooms, Maggie checking the door as they passed it. 

Beth climbed into her bed, snuggling underneath the covers, feeling her eyes begin to droop. The beeping of her phone on her nightstand caught her attention. She reached for it and opened the message. 

Good night Darlin  
Sweet dreams

D


	18. Waiting is the Hardest Part

Chapter 18 

Waiting is the Hardest Part 

The next morning, Beth arrived a little earlier than usual, having found it hard to stay asleep. She was excited for the weekend, and it was only Thursday. 

While Beth waited for her computer to warm up, she put the coffee on, and wandered through the office, turning all the lights on in the office. It was still a little dark outside, the sky was a forbidding grey colour. She shivered a little, thinking that it wouldn't be long before they saw a little snow. 

She heard the bell tinkle, and turned to see Tony closing the door behind him. He looked terrible. Her mouth opened in surprise as she looked him over. His skin was slightly grey, and his eyes were bloodshot, as though he had been up all night. 

“Hey Tony, ya alright?” Beth asked, concern filling her blue eyes. 

“Need coffee.” He muttered, going to the machine and filling himself a generous cup of the black liquid. 

“Women, you’re all nuts.” He ground out. 

“Uh oh, trouble with Charlotte?” Beth asked gently, motioning for him to sit down at one of the chairs in the tiny reception area. 

“Yeah, you could say that.” He looked into his cup miserably. Beth knew that the guys had been giving him a hard time, so she decided that she would just listen and let him get it off his chest. 

“What happened Deveraux, spill!” She looked at him, feeling sorry for his obviously miserable state. 

“She kissed me.” He looked utterly confused. “Then she told me that she didn’t want to see me no more.” At Beth’s confused expression, he laughed wryly. “

“How the heck do ya think I feel? I don’t know where I stand with that girl!” He slumped against the chair. Taking another sip of the steaming drink in his hand. 

Beth eventually got the whole story out of him. He took his gran to a fundraiser last night, and Charlotte had been there with her aunt. They got to talking, and they seemed to be getting on great. Later on in the evening, she told him that she needed to get out of the stuffy building for a while, and Tony offered to take her for a walk in the nearby park. 

“We were getting along just fine, talking about this and that, then she kisses me on the cheek. I thought that she was interested in me, so I gave her a little kiss on the lips. Guess I thought wrong. She got all worked up, told me she couldn’t see me no more and ran off. Feel like such an asshole Beth.” 

Beth’s heart went out to him. She moved a little closer and put an arm around him. 

“For what it’s worth, I think she does like you. She just doesn’t know what to do with it yet.” Beth said softly, giving his arm a squeeze. She was taken aback by the look of hope in his face. 

“Do ya really think so Greene?” Beth smiled, nodded and gave his arm another squeeze before rising. 

“Yes, I do.” She smiled at him. “Now get up, ya don’t want the guys to come in here and see you like this, they’ll make your day a misery!” 

Tony got up, looking better, he thanked her and wandered back through the office, heading to the garage. 

XXXX 

Lunch was the usual chaos. Beth sat on the couch, Daryl right beside her. The guys seemed to have gotten used to the idea that they were together, and no longer teased the couple mercilessly. They were treating Beth more like one of the guys - and no longer flirted with her to get a rise out of Daryl. 

Beth smiled, remembering his greeting that morning. She had been in the store room, searching in vain for more paper for the printer. He had entered the store room quietly, not making noise at all. She squealed as he seized her from behind, turning her in his arms and planting a sound kiss on her lips. 

The kiss was brief, and outside they heard John groan, telling them to get a room. 

“We already got one John, why do ya think we’re in here?” Daryl had said on a laugh. Beth giggled, and gave Daryl a little kiss on the lips. 

“Mornin” 

He lowered his head to hers. 

“Mornin” 

Beth blushed as she realised that Tyreese had been talking to her while she was daydreaming. He smiled indulgently. 

“When do ya think that part will arrive? I was hoping to get working on the Ford in the next couple of weeks.” 

Beth told him that it should be delivered in the next couple of weeks, but she would ring the supplier today to see if he could put a rush on it. 

Beth looked to where Tony was sitting, quietly eating his lunch. He didn’t appear to notice anyone else in the room. 

Daryl met her gaze, raising an eyebrow. She smiled softly at him, hoping that the guys would leave him alone today. Daryl seemed to understand, and lifted one corner of his mouth in his half smile. 

XXXX 

Later that afternoon, Daryl came into the office for his usual drink. Beth’s eyes ate him up. He looked so gorgeous in his grease covered overalls and messy hair. He’s what a man should be, Beth thought, feeling a smile lift the corners of her mouth. And he’s mine. 

He made his choice, and turned to walk towards the desk. 

“How’s your afternoon goin?” He asked, propping his hip on the corner of her desk. 

“The same as usual, I guess.” Beth shrugged. “Can’t wait for 5 o’clock today. I’m having a hard time concentrating this afternoon.” 

“I spoke to Ty and asked him if we could both head off early tomorrow afternoon as we wanna get a head start out to the cabin. He’s cool with it.” Daryl thought about how lucky he was to have a good boss and friend. 

They chatted for another couple of minutes before Daryl decided he should get back to his work. 

“Hold on, wait a minute!” Beth stopped him. 

She stood suddenly, and the distance between them disappeared. She grabbed a fistful of his overalls, and brought his lips down to hers. 

“Just to tide you over until this evening.” She laughed and winked at him. He laughed and retreated to the garage, looking over his shoulder once to give her a wink. 

I’m never gonna get tired of him, Beth thought as she felt her chest swell. 

XXXX 

Later that evening, Daryl and Beth sat at the Greene kitchen table with Maggie and Glenn. They all talked easily, catching up with each other’s news as they ate the meal of spaghetti and meatballs that Beth and Maggie had prepared. Maggie was telling Glenn that Daryl and Beth would be going away for the weekend to Daryl’s cabin. His eyes widened, and a little smile lifted his lips as he met Maggie’s eyes. Beth chuckled a little as she caught the exchange, Glenn was so obvious. 

“So, whatcha all goin be doin in the middle of the woods?” Glenn laughed as Maggie gave his arm a playful slap. 

“I’m sure they’ll just be goin for hikes, and fishin and stuff.” Maggie said quickly, “Ain’t that right baby sister?” Maggie asked, placing emphasis on the last two words. 

Beth nodded. “Of course Maggs. The same way that I’m sure you’ll be teaching Glenn the finer points of chess strategy this weekend as ya have the house to yourselves.” 

Maggie shook her head as she noticed Glenn turning a little pink, thinking that he would have to learn not to start what he couldn’t finish. 

After the meal, Maggie rose automatically to clear the table, only to be chased by Glenn and Daryl. 

While the boys cleaned up, she and Beth sat at the table. Beth grinned at Maggie. 

“Look at them. It’s really quite amazing how well we have them trained. And at this early stage too”! Beth said, meeting Maggie’s amused glance. 

The girls talked about their plans for the weekend, Beth saying that she and Daryl would be heading out early tomorrow afternoon. She was really excited to be going away with Daryl, and realised that this was a pretty big first for them as a couple. She was amazed at how quickly everything seemed to be happening between them, and said as much to Maggie. 

“Yes, when it’s right it’s right. Hey baby sis?” Maggie smiled softly as she looked at her little sister, and then her gaze travelled to Glenn. Beth could clearly see the emotions passing over her sister’s face, and squeezed her arm. 

“I guess you’re right.” She looked at her Maggs meaningfully. 

XXXX

Later that evening, Daryl was packing his bags for the next couple of days. Not that he really needed much - he tended to travel lightly anyway. He took warmer clothes out of his dresser, thinking that they would soon see frost on the ground. The fall had been mild, but he was sure that it wouldn’t last for much longer. He asked Beth to bring some warmer clothes as well, she would need them for what he had planned. 

When Maggie had been teasing her little sister, she didn’t realise how close to the truth she was - he did intend take her hiking, the woods around his cabin were beautiful and peaceful. He was sure that she would enjoy what he had planned. 

His thoughts were interrupted by the ringing of his cell phone. He pulled it out of his pocket and flipped it open, seeing that Rick was calling him. 

“Hey brother, what’s up?” Daryl greeted. 

“I just wanted to check in with ya, haven’t hear too much from ya in the last couple of weeks.” Rick came back, a little teasing note could be heard. 

Daryl smiled at that. He had told Rick about Beth of course. It had felt so good to be able to share something like this with his brother. He had never really been able to talk about this sort of thing with Merle - he just would have asked him how the sex was. 

“Yeah, I’ve been a bit busy lately. Been with Beth a lot.” He mumbled out, feeling a little embarrassed. 

“Yeah, I thought so. Lori’s been asking when she’ll get to meet this girl, seeing as she’s been keeping ya pretty occupied, she must be somethin special.” Rick stated, knowing Daryl must have it pretty bad. 

“I’m takin her out to the old cabin this weekend. I thought it might be nice to get away for a couple of days. How bout we come up and see ya next weekend?” Daryl offered. 

There was a couple moments silence on the other end of the phone. 

“Yeah, that would be great, I’ll tell Lori.” Truth be told, he was stunned. He hadn’t expected this to be so easy. Maybe that girl’s a good influence on him. He thought. 

They chatted easily for another while, Rick telling him his latest news. Baby Judith was beginning to crawl, and was saying words. Daryl listened to his brother excitedly telling him about the little girl. His heart warmed a little as he thought of the little girl, she had melted him on the spot when he had met her for the first time. 

“And of course Carl has been pestering me about when you’d be up to see us next.” Rick added. Daryl had quite a soft spot for his nephew as well, he was shaping up to be a good man, just like his father. 

Just then, Daryl heard Lori’s voice in the background. 

“Ya better bring that girl with ya when ya come down here, I’m dying to meet her!” Rick laughed at his wife. 

“No pressure then Daryl.” He laughed in return, surprised that he was actually quite excited at the prospect of Beth meeting his family. 

“Well, I gotta go. I have to finish packing. Talk to ya later old man.” 

As Daryl hung up, he smiled as he saw a message from Beth. 

Goodnight, sleep tight. 

B 

xo


	19. 19 I Think We're Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A more steamy chapter, hope you enjoy ...

Chapter 19 

I Think We’re Alone 

Beth looked around her, taking in the view. It was beautiful, peaceful. The mix of the green evergreen trees, and the splashes of yellow, orange and red was something to see, even in the fading evening light. She and Daryl had been driving for a couple of hours, and his battered pick up seemed to be taking a lot of abuse from the dirt track that passed for a road. 

They had fallen into a comfortable silence a while ago, Daryl concentrating on the road and Beth gazing at the passing landscape. Beth hummed along to the song that was coming from the speakers. She had brought a collection of her favourite cds with her. At long last, she saw a small wooden cabin peeking out from the trees that surrounded it. It looked like a mini version of his home in Woodbury. 

“Here we are.” Daryl looked over at her as he switched off the ignition. She smiled over at him as she reached for the door handle and opened the door, hopping down. She reached for her back, as she pulled it out she found that Daryl had come around to her side of the truck, holding his hand out for her bag. 

“Ok, I surrender.” She laughed as she handed over her bag, shaking her head. She wasn’t used to anyone doing this sort of thing for her, but she also found that she loved him a little more for it. 

She followed him up the front steps of the tiny porch, and waited as he unlocked the door. 

“Wait here while I light a few of the lamps, don’t want ya to fall over in the dark.” 

A minute later, he had lit 2 of the lamps, and the cabin was bathed in a warm yellow glow. She looked around, seeing his hideaway for the first time. 

She found herself standing in the middle of a small room, with wooden floors and walls. It was a sparse room, and Beth could only see the basics. There was a small kitchen area, a woodburning stove, and a table with 2 chairs. On the other side of the room stood a small couch beside a set of doors. She assumed one led to a bedroom, and hoped that the other led to a bathroom. 

It was small and rustic, but also clean and homey looking. 

“I like your place.” She grinned at him. 

XXXX 

A while later, Beth and Daryl were sitting on the small couch in the main room of the little cabin, Daryl having pulled the small couch closer to the stove. His arm was draped across the back of the couch, and Beth was curled up beside him, resting her head on his chest as they watched the flames. She felt utterly content, and truth be told, a little sleepy. 

After the couple had unloaded the truck and unpacked, they had a simple meal, which they spent making plans for the following day. Daryl had suggested that they go for a hike through the woods, he had somewhere special that he wanted to take her. Beth had agreed, she loved spending time outdoors, especially at this time of year. 

Daryl looked down at Beth, taking in her sleepy expression. He felt his chest swell, thinking that she was more beautiful when she was sleepy, her face was flushed a pretty pink and her eyes began to droop. He toyed with her hair, letting the smooth strands slip through his fingers. He was reluctant to disturb her, but decided that she should be tucked up in a bed rather than fall asleep on the couch. 

“Alright darlin, as we’re out in the country, we’re gonna abide by an old fashioned custom.” He announced as brushed a few strands of hair out of her face. 

Beth roused herself enough to look at him, and smiled. 

“What’s that Mr Dixon?” She asked sleepily. 

“We’re gonna get an early night.” He dropped a kiss to her temple as he stood. Beth stood, and turned to the door on the right. Just as she was about to take her first step, he scooped her up in his arms and carried her to the bedroom. She laughed, delighted with him, as she pressed a kiss to his neck. 

XXXX 

Beth let her lips wander to Daryl’s ear, tracing the rim of his ear with her tongue as he carried her into the room. She loved the way she could hear his breathing begin to quicken, coming out in harsh rasps under her touch. 

Daryl walked through the semi dark of the room, lit only by the dancing light of the fire in the other room. As he reached the bed, he lay Beth down gently. Without a word, he bent, and began to remove her boots, his eyes holding her gaze the whole time. Beth heard a thud as her boots landed on the floor. 

She felt her pulse quicken at the intense look in his eyes. 

Daryl straightened and reached for the hem of his shirt, lifting it over his head to join her boots on the floor. Beth sighed a little as she looked at him, he was beautiful to her. 

Daryl reached for her again, grabbing her knees to let his hands slide slowly, deliberately, over her legs, stopping when he reached her hips. Beth was completely entranced, and simply lay passively, waiting. She felt herself becoming more aroused, the wetness pooling between her thighs. 

He unsnapped and unzipped her jeans, slowly pulling them down over her hips, her legs, then letting them drop. He stopped and stared at her legs for a moment, appreciating their beauty. His hands moved then to her sweater, lifting the hem slowly as he deliberately let his fingertips graze her skin as he removed it. Beth couldn’t control the shudders that travelled through her body. 

Her gasp seemed unnaturally loud in the quiet of the cabin, his gaze snapped back to hers at the sound. 

She could feel his gaze, almost as if it were a tangible thing. 

Daryl then removed his jeans, leaving him only in his boxers as he reached for her ankles. Daryl began to stroke up the inside of her leg, gently grazing the sensitive skin behind her knee. Beth now began to squirm under his touch. He seemed to pay no attention, continuing to explore her body at his leisure. 

Daryl climbed on the bed beside Beth, bending to catch her lips in a blistering kiss. She rolled to her side so she could face him, and let her fingertips wander from his shoulder, down his arms, and back to stroke his back. She felt him shiver at her light, teasing, touch. In an attempt to get closer to him, she hooked one knee over his hip, bringing their bodies flush. 

Daryl’s hands went to the clasp of her bra, releasing it and dragging it down her arms. He takes in the sight of her naked breasts in the flickering light, thinking that he would never get sick of seeing her this way. Unhurriedly, he cupped both her breasts in his hands, letting his thumbs lightly brush over her nipples. She gasps and arches her back, the process bringing her hips tight to his. Daryl realises that he can feel her heat through the cotton barrier, scorching him. Taking a deep, shuddering breath, he pulls away from her a little, ignoring the instinct screaming to rip their clothes off and bury himself deep inside her. 

Beth lets her hands travel down his chest, noticing that his chest is heaving with each breath. Her hands travel down his hips, and she brushes the skin there lightly before her hand slips below, grasping him. 

She marvels at how hard, yet smooth he feels, running her thumb over the tip - spreading the wetness that she feels begin to bead there. Daryl shudders as she moves her hand over him, and feels an ache grow inside her as he groans his pleasure. 

Daryl reaches down and stills her hand, his own shaking. 

“Gotta stop that girl.” He rasped out, catching her hands and rolling, trapping her beneath him. Beth feels his big body pinning her to the mattress, his face close to hers as he holds her gaze for a moment, then dipped his head, kissing her neck. Beth let out a gasp as he lightly bit the sensitive part of her neck, marking her. Beth arched up against him, bringing her legs to grip his hips. She could feel his hardness press against her, driving her mad. As Beth began to writhe beneath him, he pulled back. As he stood at the foot of the bed, he looked down at her. 

Her hair was wild, and her lips were dark and swollen, her eyes seemed to be all pupil. He loved seeing her like this. She held his gazed as he removed his boxers, releasing his erection. Holding his gaze, she began to run her hands over her own breasts, hearing his groan as she slipped one hand underneath the waistband of her panties. She held his gaze as she began to touch herself. 

She heard Daryl growl before he pounced on her. He roughly ripped her panties down her legs, dropping them on the floor. He looked down at her, noticing the wetness that clung to the curls there. He breathed deeply, drawing the scent of her arousal deep into his lungs. A smile tugged at his lips as he grasped her hips, drawing her to the edge of the bed. Bending, he brought his mouth to her and slipped his tongue in between her folds. 

Beth let out a cry at the unexpected contact. He ran his tongue along her, finding her clit and pulling it into his mouth, sucking on her. The sound of her helpless cries urged him, and he slipped one finger inside her, stroking. Beth mindlessly moved beneath him, her hands fisted in the sheets. 

“Oh, oh, Daryl!” She was calling his name over and over. 

He could tell that she was close, but decided he wanted to be inside her when she found her release. He tore himself away from her, hearing her whimper. 

He crawled over her, putting one hand beneath her as he pulled them both up to the top of the bed. 

Reaching into the nightstand, he pulled out a condom and quickly put it on. 

Looking down at Beth, he nudged her thighs apart, settling in between them. He brushed her with the tip of his cock, feeling it twitch violently. She was writhing beneath him, moaning. 

“Please Daryl!” She cried out, unable to take his teasing one moment longer. 

“Please what Beth, whatcha want girl?” He rumbled out, brushing himself over her again. She moaned loudly, breathing shakily. 

“You, I want you now!” 

He obliged her then, sinking into her slowly, letting out a loud groan. She’s so damn tight and hot. He forced himself to hold still for a moment, it felt too good and he didn’t want it all to end too soon. He feels Beth shift beneath him, and noticed that she hooked her legs around his waist, causing him to sink deeper inside her. 

Beth hooked her ankles around each other, holding him firmly. At that moment, he opens his eyes and looks down, pinning her with his blazing blue gaze. Daryl placed one hand beneath her, and Beth notices that this changes the angle slightly. He then began to move, slowly, slowly. He seemed to be brushing against her sweet spot with every thrust. After a few minutes, she feels the delicious pressure build again, slowly. 

By the time she is getting nearer to the peak, she feels frantic. She was becoming so mindless with what he was making her feel she began to claw at his back and shoulders. 

Daryl let out a hoarse sound as he felt Beth’s teeth sink into his shoulder. She bit him. He let out a broken groan and began to move a little faster, building up speed with every thrust, and moving more forcefully. The sound of her gasps and whimpers urged him on, and he was intent on watching her fall apart before he found his release. 

He bent his head and whispered in her ear. 

“Come for me darlin, I wanna see you.” His hoarse command tipped her over the edge, and she came, her orgasm seeming to go on and on. 

Daryl heard her little scream. That sound, coupled with the now impossibly tight heat of her tore his own orgasm from him. He came with a shout, dropping to his elbows as he recovered. 

He looked down at her, and she met his gaze with a soft smile. 

“I love you Daryl Dixon.” she said softly, struggling to hold back a yawn, 

He shifted, moving off her slightly as he wrapped one arm and leg over her, pulling her closer to him. 

“I love you too darlin.”


	20. Listen to the Birds Sing

Chapter 20 

Listen to the Birds Sing 

Beth walked beside Daryl as they hiked through the wilderness, taking in the sights, sounds and smells of the forest appreciatively. It was so quiet, the only noises to be heard were that of her and Daryl walking through the woods, and the occasional sound of a bird calling to another. There was a light blanket of mist covering the floor of the forest which added to the calm, still, feeling that had enveloped the pair. 

They seemed content to walk along beside each other in silence for the most part. Beth never thought that she would be comfortable with a man who was so inclined to be quiet, but she found that it suited her, for she had always been a bit of a dreamer. He didn’t need to talk to her all the time, or tell her how he felt, Daryl could accomplish with one look what most people struggled to accomplish with a speech. 

He turned to her, and lightly squeezed her hand in his large callused one. 

“It’s not far now, should only be a couple more minutes.” Beth’s curiosity was piqued, he had explained yesterday over dinner that he wanted to show her a place in the forest that he loved. She found that in the short time she’d known Daryl that she loved discovering all the different facets to his personality, thinking that he was a different person to the one the world thought he was. 

She looked at him, and felt a grin tug the corner of her mouth, and he loves me, she thought. 

Daryl tugged at Beth’s hand, and she shook herself from her thoughts. He began to lead her away from the main route that they’d followed, and down a small path that she may not even ad noticed had she been by herself. Beth could hear water, and looked at Daryl, quirking an eyebrow. 

They came to a stop, and Daryl pushed some tree branches away for Beth. She felt her mouth drop open. It was absolutely beautiful. There was a waterfall, pooling into the river. Jagged rocks lined the area, providing them with a seat. They sat and listened to the rushing water for a moment, Beth astonished by the beauty of the waterfall. 

“This is where I used to come when I was out here with my old man.” He looked at her, then off to the distance. “When he had too much to drink, this is the one place where I couldn’t hear him yellin.” He looked back at her “The waterfall’s louder than he was.” He laughed a little then, trying to lighten the mood. 

Beth laughed at that, turning to him and reaching for his hand. 

“Thanks for taking me here, it’s a lovely place, I see why ya like it so much.” Beth’s brow furrowed and she tilted her head. 

“Ya know, it kinda reminds me of the secret garden a little bit.” She smiled, then explained the plot of the book as she saw his look of confusion. 

“It reminds me of this place, a gem that’s kinda hidden away.” 

“Guess I musta missed that one in school.” Daryl said, a wry smile flickering across his face. 

“Well, what did you like to read?” She sat back a little, lifting an eyebrow when he seemed at a loss for an answer. 

“I know you do like to read, I saw that bookcase in your cabin!” “Unless you’re gonna tell me that those books belonged to Merle and your dad.” Beth persisted. 

She grinned at the sound of his deep rumbling laugh, feeling her toes curl as he fixed his gaze on her. 

“I dunno, I guess I like different books to you. Guess my favourite was Robinson Crusoe when I was younger.” “I still like to read, but don’t get that much time to do it nowadays.” Beth noted that he had turned a little pink. She had a little flash of insight then. Of course he loved the book, she thought, it’s the story of one man surviving on his own. 

“What else have you got on your bookcase?” She was intrigued, and found it funny that he seemed a little embarrassed. She was willing to bet that Robinson Crusoe was still somewhere to be found in his book case, knowing that she had found another book lover. 

He went on to tell her about the different books that he had, and found that he had a thing for western novels. It figures, Beth thought to herself. She correctly guessed that he was also a fan on the Lone Ranger, smiling, she looked up with a glint in her eye. 

“Hi ho Silver!” 

“My grandpa gave me them books when I was a young.” “They were so old, I think that they were his when he was a kid.” Those few books were some of his prized possessions when he was a kid, and he had hidden them from his father and brother, partly because they would have wrecked them, and partly because they would have made his life a misery. 

“What about you, whadya like to read when you were little?” 

“Black beauty was my favourite of course!” Beth grinned at him as he shook his head wryly. 

“Figures.” “You’re a little predictable darlin.” Chuckling at Beth as she punched his arm, he raised his hands in surrender. 

“I’ll have you know that I like all kinds of different books. Even a little Stephen King.” Making a face, Beth continued. “Although you have to wonder what goes on in that man’s mind, I bet it’s seriously creepy in there.” 

“Yep, you’re badass Greene.” Daryl said, dodging another punch. 

“Have you ever read It?” She asked, arching an eyebrow. As he shook his head, and evil smile crossed her lips. 

“I’ll tell you what, I’ll lend it to you and we’ll see if you can make it the whole way through.” The evil smile turning smug as he nodded. 

“Alright, I’ll do it.” He shrugged. 

XXXX 

Daryl and Beth began the journey back to the cabin after having a small lunch by the waterfall. She was grinning from ear to ear, sitting by a waterfall talking about books may not be everyone’s idea of a wonderful date, but it had certainly made her happy. She felt his grip on her hand tighten, looking up at Daryl she noticed that he had been watching her. 

“Whatcha smiling like that for Greene?” He slowed to a stop, looking down at her. 

“Nothing, I’ve just been having a good day.” He bent his head and caught her lips in a soft kiss. Mmmmmmmm, he said. 

After a couple of minutes, he pulled away and brushed the strands of smooth blonde hair that had escaped her braid off her face. 

“Come on, we better get going.” His hand reluctantly left her face, and he reached for hers again, leading her. 

Beth noticed that he was looking around, and thought that he usually did when they were in the woods together. 

“What are you looking for?” She asked, breaking the quiet that had fallen on them after the kiss. 

He stopped and looked at her, then pointed to small indentations in the mud. 

“What do they look like to you?” Beth was quiet for a moment, looking at the prints in the mud. They looked like dog prints, but different. They seemed a little smaller. Her brow puckering, she turned to him. 

“They’re kinda like dog prints, but I don’t think that you’d find a dog on it s own all the way out here.” She thought for another few moments before turning to him abruptly. 

“It a coyote, isn’t it?!” She nearly yelled out. Noticing his lips curve into a smile. 

“Yep, you’re quick girl.” He told her, his tone telling her that he was impressed, and proud of her. 

“I just hope that we don’t have any trouble with them. Heard from some people that they’ve been getting into the garbage and stuff, makin a big old mess.” He noticed that Beth began to look a little wary. 

“They don’t really attack people do they?” She asked, her voice a little less than steady. 

“Nah, not usually.” He noticed that she didn’t look convinced, and decided to have a little fun with her. 

He began to tell her a tale of a man that was out in the woods, and had been attacked by a couple of vicious coyotes, building the story to a pitch as they walked through the now darkening woods. When she jumpy, and looking a little spooked, he reached down and pinched her leg. 

She screamed, turned and kicked in a blind panic. She managed to kick Daryl, and saw him doubled over. As he clutched his stomach, she realised what happened. She bent, grasping his arm. 

“Well, I think that you have learned your lesson anyway.” Her laughter dying away when he didn’t respond. She frowned and bent further, trying to look into his face. 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t hurt you too bad did I?” She asked, concern washing over her face. 

Just then Daryl straightened, and Beth heard his laughter as he pulled her into his arms. She felt the annoyance that she felt towards him drain from her as he kissed her passionately. Releasing her abruptly, he dropped a kiss to her nose. 

“Sorry, couldn’t resist.” 

Chuckling, her grabbed her hand as they continued back.


	21. He Held Me Tightly

Chapter 21 He Held Me Tightly 

Daryl and Beth made it back to the cabin before dark. Beth was grateful, thinking that as much as she loved the woods, they were a little creepy at night. Daryl had suggested that they cook their dinner on the open fire that was situated in front of the cabin. 

The little fire pit was sunk into the ground, and had been encased in concrete, a log was placed at either side of the fire, serving as somewhere to sit. Daryl had quietly and quickly built the fire. Beth was grateful for the heat, leaning forward on the log and stretching her hands towards the heat, before pulling her coat a little tighter around herself. 

She had offered to help Daryl, but he had smiled and said that their dinner didn’t require much preparation. She had been curious to find out what he had planned, and watched as he exited the cabin, after stoking the fire in the stove there. He had a cooler in one hand, and two small branches of a tree in the other. What on earth does he have planned, she wondered as she felt a smile tug the corners of her lips. 

He set the cooler and branches beside her, and gave her a serious look. 

“Now don’t peek, I gotta get something else.” Beth felt her curiosity growing as Daryl turned and went to his truck, pulling out a small folding table. Setting it up beside the log that Beth was sitting on, he opened the lid to the cooler. 

She began to grin when he pulled out their dinner. They were going to have roasted hot dogs. Beth stood, making her way over to him and threw her arms around him briefly before stepping away to retrieve the two sticks on the ground beside the little table. 

“You are too sweet.” She often found that being around him, or indeed thinking of him made her grin like an idiot. She placed a hot dog on the stick and sat down to cook her dinner. Daryl dropped down on the log beside her, and caught her eye. 

“Wait till ya see what I got for dessert.” Winking, he laughed and went back to his task. 

“What gave you this idea Daryl?” She asked as she met his eye. “I love it.” She fought the urge to sigh in happiness. 

“I just thought that ya might like doing this for somethin different.” He mumbled, shrugging his shoulders in embarrassment. 

A few minutes later, she and Daryl both eating their hot dogs on the little log, side by side. 

“This is the best.” Beth sighed, truly enjoying their cook out, and Daryl decided to fill her in on his family that she would be meeting next week. She already knew that Rick was a sheriff in Atlanta, so he told her about Lori and the kids. 

Lori had been book-keeper before she had the kids. After Carl was born, she had decided that she didn’t other people to raise her children, so she made the decision to be a stay at home Mom. From what she gathered, Daryl liked and respected his sister in law. 

His smile grew as he spoke about Carl. It seemed that the boy looked up to him, and followed him around whenever he saw Daryl. Daryl had been considering getting him a crossbow for his birthday, but had been persuaded by Rick to wait for another couple of years, fearing that Lori wouldn't appreciate it. Carl wanted to be a sheriff when he was older, like his old man, much to Lori’s despair. Daryl told her that he was now in the awkward teen age phase, and Daryl took every opportunity to tease him, ribbing him whenever his voice broke. 

If Daryl’s smile grew when they were talking about Carl, it transformed his face when he talked about little Judith. 

It soon became clear that he loved the little girl. Beth felt a tug on her heart as he described her. He knew when she began to walk, when she first started to talk, and that she had a mischievous sense of humour. He actually pulled out his wallet and showed her a picture of Judith, and Beth smiled down at the photo of the toddler. Judith had been sitting on Daryl's lap, showing off her toothy grin. 

As Beth listened to him talk about his family, she felt her heart melt. When he put his wallet away, Beth leaned over and kissed him softly on the cheek. 

“You are the sweetest man, even if no one else knows it.” Beth whispered, sensing that he was a little embarrassed, she decided to change the subject. 

“So what did you have in mind for dessert?” She asked, waggling her eyebrows at Daryl, noticing that he began to smile sheepishly. He reached into the cooler and brought out a bag of marshmallows. Beth grinned at him. 

“You are a big kid, ya know that?” He answered her with his rumbling chuckle. 

XXXX 

Beth heard the yells from her room. She got up from her bed and left her room, coming to the stairs, she saw Maggie standing there. Maggie turned to her and said something, but Beth couldn’t hear her. Maggie then turned and ran down the stairs. Beth watched, helpless, as she watched the events unfold before her, she saw the man in blak. Beth tried to scream, tried to move, but was unable. 

The man hit Maggie viciously across the head, then ran out of the house. 

As soon as the man dressed in black left the house, Beth seemed to regain some movement. She descended the stairs, and felt like she was flying. She saw her sister lying on the floor but knew somehow that she was ok. 

Daddy? 

Where was he? 

She moved from room to room, trying to find him. She felt the panic begin to rise as she searched. She felt drawn to the living room, as though she was being pulled. 

She crossed the threshold, and knew that she had found her dad. Beth saw him lying there, on the floor staring up to the ceiling. 

What was he doing? Feeling the dread build, she walked over to him. 

She noticed the pool of red growing on the floor around him. She got closer and saw the bullet wound in his stomach. 

She could hear the screams, the horrible screams that seemed to be coming from everywhere. But she couldn’t see anyone. 

In the distance, she could hear someone calling her. The call grew louder. 

“Beth, darlin it’s ok.” 

How could it be ok? Her dad was lying there hurt, and she didn’t know what to do to help him. 

She began to shake, and suddenly, the horrible scene faded. 

Beth woke fully, torn nightmare, and felt someone rocking her, holding her tightly. Daryl’s familiar, comforting smell wrapped around her. She found that she was sitting in his lap, and her face was buried in his chest, he was stroking her hair as he dropped kiss to her head. 

“Shhh now, it’s ok.” He soothed as he tilted her head up to wipe the wetness from her cheeks. 

Had I been crying, she wondered. 

“I’m sorry.” Beth whispered, unable to say more as she broke into another sob. 

“Cry all ya want, I’m here.” Daryl rasped out. 

Strangely, having been given permission to cry, she lost all need to. She snuggled further into his arms, wanting to be as close to him as possible. 

Once her breathing returned to normal, Daryl placed a gentle hand under her chin, looking into her eyes. 

“How often does that happen?” He asked softly. 

“Not so much now. For the first while it happened a lot, maybe every night. The doctor told me that it’s fairly normal. That it’s my mind’s way of trying to figure out what happened.” Beth explained that she had been unable to remember part of that night, the stress and shock had been too much. 

He held her tightly, and kissed her forehead. After a while, Beth’s eyes grew heavy again as she listened to the steady beat of Daryl's heart, and focused on the rise and fall of his chest. Feeling her sag in his arms, Daryl laid back. He rolled to his side, and tucked her against him, keeping one arm under her head, and the other wrapped around her waist. Her eyes opened again, and she reached to kiss his cheek. 

“Go to sleep darlin, I’m here with you.” Daryl said, pulling her to his chest.


	22. Today

Chapter 22 

Today 

Beth drifted awake the next morning, the weak grey sunlight marking the beginning of a new day. She tried to stretch, but soon found that her movement was restricted, she smiled as she realised that a heavy arm was wrapped around her waist, and one heavy leg crossed hers. 

Beth sighed and snuggled a little closer, picking up on his warm clean scent as she rested her cheek against his chest. She felt Daryl stir a little, his arm tightening reflexively around her. Beth stilled, and eventually his breathing evened out, and his hold loosened. Pressed as she was against him, she could feel his hardness resting against her stomach. Beth felt her body begin to react, feeling the tingling spread throughout her body, it travelled down her legs, and back up again to centre between her thighs. 

She felt her breathing begin to quicken, and she suddenly became very aware of all the places that her skin met his. She looked into his face, which was softened by sleep. She felt her chest swell, wondering how she could be so lucky. She loved him so much, and knew that he felt the same. 

Without thinking further, she reached for him and placed a kiss on his lips, which were parted slightly as he dreamed. He didn’t stir. She felt a little bolder, and let her lips wander, trailing across his jaw as she made her way to his ear. She knew his skin was sensitive in that particular spot, and let her tongue trace a little pattern. She heard his breathing become more shallow, the speed picking up a little. 

Beth felt his hips move, and she pressed herself against him harder in response. 

Beth raised one hand to his shoulder, running her fingertips down over his chest. She let her finger brush over his nipple, and felt his body jerk in response. 

Beth felt a smile stretch her lips as she let them trail down, blazing a path over his neck. She giggled a little as she sucked at the skin there, deciding that she would leave a mark, afterall, he had marked her before. 

Beth’s fingers left his chest, and she trailed them down over his stomach, enjoying the feel of the taut muscle. She traced a pattern on his lower stomach, and let her fingers dip below the elastic of his boxers. 

“Whatcha doin girl? “ The sound of his voice sent shivers along her skin, it was deep and raspy as he had just woken. 

“Tryin to make you feel good.” Came her reply, and he laughed. 

“You’re certainly headin in the right direction.” He let out a groan as her hand slipped below his boxers to grip him, feeling his hard length twitching at her touch. 

Beth began to move her hand, moving up and down as she tightened her grasp. She brushed his lips with hers, teasing him. He opened his mouth, and her tongues slipped inside his mouth, finding his. The kiss grew more heated, and Beth pulled back, grazing his lower lip with her teeth. 

She released him, hearing him groan in need. She pushed him gently and he rolled onto his back, he seemed to be willing to see where she was going with this. Beth looked into his heavy eyes, and saw the desire there. A smile was curling his lips as he looked up at her. 

Beth began to kiss his collarbone, licking his skin lightly, savouring his taste. 

Daryl watched as she worked her way down his chest, stopping at his nipple. Beth found that he had the same response as she did when he teased her like that. She laughed softly as her lips trailed down further, following the trail of hair down his stomach. 

When Beth reached the waistband of his boxers, he stopped breathing. 

She’s not goin to, is she? 

This was Daryl’s last lucid thought as Beth hooked her fingers in his boxers, drawing them down his legs. He felt himself twitch under her gaze, groaning as she licked her lips. 

Beth resumed kissing his stomach, letting her hand trail up the inside of his thigh to grip his cock in her hand. 

He watched as she licked the tip of his cock, experimenting. He groaned loudly, and Beth looked up, thinking that he was in pain. She was reassured when she met his gaze, seeing the desperate desire there. 

She then wrapped her lips around the head of his cock, keeping eye contact as she did so. His hips bucked involuntarily as she sucked him further into her mouth, her tongue swirling around him. Daryl had never felt anything so good, well maybe except when he was buried inside her. 

She took his breath away when she began to move, bobbing her head up and down on him as she looked into his eyes. Beth felt the wetness and heat pool between her legs as she witnessed Daryl’s reaction. An ache was growing inside her. 

Daryl felt the tension build, threatening to spiral out of control. He gripped her shoulders and urged her up, trembling as her mouth left him. 

There was confusion in her eyes. 

“Did I do something wrong?” She sounded a little hurt, and if he wasn’t mistaken, she was pouting. He would remember that later. 

“No, you were doing something right. Too much.” He explained, but found that it wasn’t easy at this particular moment. 

“I was getting too close, I wanna come, but I want to be buried deep inside you when I do.” He explained, his hoarse voice exciting her further. 

She smiled at his explanation, and crawled up his body. She was straddling him, and felt his cock against her wet heat. Gasping, she brushed against him, teasing herself as much as him. She felt the overwhelming urge to take him inside her now. Fighting the urge, she reached into the nightstand, pulling out a condom. 

She tore open the package and rolled the condom over him. 

Daryl looked up at her, gripping himself and brushing against her entrance. She smiled and lowered herself onto his hardness quickly. They both gasped at her sudden move. He bottomed out, and she never felt so full. 

Beth began to move, rolling her hips guided by Daryl’s hands. 

Daryl looked up at Beth, and groaned. He hoped he could last, but didn’t know if he could, she looked so sexy with her wild hair, and her breasts bouncing as she moved. 

Beth moaned, and threw her head back. Daryl realised that he must have hit a spot she liked, and he felt her muscles tighten, threatening to send him over the edge as she had her first orgam. He had never witnessed anything as sexy as Beth coming while she rode him, 

Daryl sat up suddenly, and pulled her legs behind him. One of his hands temporarily left her hips, pulling her down to kiss him. He moved a little more, thrusting into her as he pulled her down a little harder. She had now recovered from her orgasm, and began to move towards the next. 

He left her mouth and buried his face in her breasts. Beth’s hands began to move, one raising to tangle in his hair while the other began to claw at his shoulder. She arched as he took a nipple into his mouth, suckling. Beth felt a new heat build, loving the feeling of him inside her as he suckled at her breast. 

“Fuck, Daryl!” She cried out. 

He began to drive himself into her ruthlessly, using his grip on her hips to pull her down onto him. He felt her internal muscles clamp down on him as she came. It was too much, and the keening sound she made as she came pushed him over the edge. 

“Beth!” He shouted as he came. 

XXXX 

 

Later that morning, after they had recovered, Daryl got up to stoke the fire in the stove. He felt a bit of a shock as he saw the snow falling quietly outside. He realised that he would have to change his plans, he had been thinking of talking Beth out again. He found it hard to feel sorry though, when he thought of the woman who was still in his bed. Maybe they would just have to stay there for the day, where it was warm. 

A smile lifted his lips as he headed back to the bedroom. 

As he entered the room, he saw Beth stir. She opened her sleepy eyes as he pulled back the curtains, seeing the snow flakes that were dancing to the ground. She gasped a bit as she sat up, a smile lighting her face. 

“I can’t believe it’s snowing this early. It’s only November!” She forgot herself, and the sheet dropped, Daryl smiled as he took in the sight of her. 

“I think it’s beautiful.” He said, looking at her. 

She smiled, her gaze fixed on the scene outside of the window. 

“Can we go for a walk in it?” She asked excitedly. She turned her gaze to him, and he smiled as he nodded. 

“Yea, but I need to warm up a bit first. It’s damn cold.” He pulled the covers back, and got in beside her. They decided that they would go for a little walk, but Daryl reluctantly pointed out that they would have to leave earlier than he had planned in case the roads were a nightmare. 

Beth sighed a little, leaning back against him. 

“I don’t wanna go home, I’d like to stay here for a little while longer.” She brushed some of her hair out of his eyes. She then turned to face him, waiting for his reaction. 

“I know, but we have to go home at some point. We can always come back though.” He said as he brushed hair from her face. 

“For now though, I think that ya should warm me up. Any ideas how we might do that?” Beth laughed at this. 

“I may have one or two Mr. Dixon.” 

XXXX 

Beth and Daryl had wrapped up, and set off to take a walk around the cabin. He had gotten a little ahead of her, checking out some strange looking tracks in the snow. Beth hung back, and thought that she may as well have a little fun with him. 

Reaching down, she gathered a little of the snow in her hands, rolling it into a snow ball. She took her aim, and caught him in the back. He straightened, realising what was happening. 

“That right Greene?” He called back to her. 

He bent to gather a little snow of his own, working it into a ball. He stealthily moved off of the path, and Beth lost sight of him. 

She felt apprehension grow, how did he manage to do that? She walked down the path a little, trying to find him. 

She felt a strong arm wrap around her middle as Daryl grabbed her from behind. She squealed in surprise. In his other hand, he held the snow ball. He raised it to her face. 

“Do you surrender?” He asked, bringing the snow closer. 

“Yes, just don’t give me a snow wash.” She pleaded. She felt the vibrations in his chest as he laughed silently. 

“I normally don’t take prisoners, but in your case I’ll make an exception.” Daryl turned her in his arms, and pulled her closer to him. 

“I think I’ll torture you to get what I want.” He continued. “And I promise you, it won’t be quick.” He lifted his eyebrows as he grinned at her. 

She pretended to struggle, and Daryl lifted her - slinging her over his shoulder as he walked back to the cabin. 

XXXX 

Later that evening, as the light began to fade, Daryl pulled into the Greene driveway. He turned off his engine, and reached over, shaking Beth by the shoulder gently to wake her. 

“We’re back darlin.” He pulled her into his arms, and placed a gentle kiss on her head. They sat that way for a while, not wanting to let go of the other. Finally, Daryl set her away, ignoring her sleepy protests. 

“We need to get you inside, ya look like you’re ready to sleep.” 

Daryl opened the door and hopped down, rounding the truck to open the door for her. He lifted her down and set her on her feet, then he reached into the truck to pull her bag out. 

Beth climbed the stairs to the front porch, Daryl right behind her, and both were surprised as the door was flung wide open. Maggie stood there, her eyes wide and rimmed with red. 

“Beth, I’m so glad you’re here.” She pulled Beth into her arms. 

“What’s wrong Maggie?” She asked, feeling alarmed at her sister’s unusual behaviour. 

“It’s Shawn.” Maggie choked out.


	23. The Moment the Bottom Dropped Out of her World

Chapter 23 The Moment the Bottom Dropped Out of her World

Beth stood on the porch, rooted to the spot. She felt her heart pounding, and she was afraid that it would jump straight out of her chest. 

“What do ya mean?” Beth breathed as Maggie stepped back from her, tugging at her arms to pull her into the house. 

At that moment, everything bad thing began that could have possibly happened began to run through Beth’s mind. She followed Maggie, moving on autopilot. She felt an arm wrap around her, and looked up at Daryl. She was going to thank him, but her mouth seemed numb, unable to form the words. 

Maggie lead them to the kitchen, and Beth felt the anxiety grow inside her. 

“Maggie, what happened?” Beth asked, her tone sharper than she meant. Beth felt Daryl push her into a chair at that table, Maggie taking the seat opposite her. Beth felt the warmth of Daryl's hands gripping her shoulders, feeling him stand behind her. 

“I tried to call Shawn on Skype again and didn’t get an answer. I called the base in Atlanta, they told me that his squad was ambushed again. So many of them died, but Shawn was one of the few that survived.” On hearing her brother was alive, Beth felt instant relief, and then guilt that she felt so relieved when so many others had died. 

“Mags, ya could have led with that piece of information, ya had me worried sick!” Beth said sharply, she felt Daryl’s hands leave her shoulders as he came to sit next to her, his large, warm hand now gripping her thigh. She looked at Maggie, who began to chew her bottom lip, a pained expression crossing her face. 

“There’s more Beth.” Maggie said softly. And Beth felt the feeling of dread return, slowly building. 

“Shawn is being discharged from the army. I spoke with the doctor who’s been caring for him, and he tells me that Shawn is suffering from PTSD.” Maggie released a breath loudly. 

“I spoke with him earlier, and he sounded so … lost Beth.” Beth could see the tears welling up in her sister’s eyes. Beth got up out of her chair, and crossed to Maggie, pulling her into her arms as she felt tears well up in her own eyes. She rested her cheek against Maggie’s hair and rubbed her back, soothing her.

They stood like that for what felt like ages, clinging to eachother. 

“Maggs, it’s gonna be ok. When Shawn comes home we’re going to take care of him.” Beth soothed. 

“You should speak to someone at the hospital, see if we can get him into therapy as soon as he comes home.” Beth sat back in her seat, but reached across the table to grab Maggie’s hand. 

Maggie began to nod, a plan forming in her mind. 

“We’ll be able to do this won’t we Beth?” Maggie asked, giving Beth a weak smile. 

“Of course we will.” Beth stated, looking Maggie firmly in the eye. 

“We’ll come through this.” 

Daryl sat and watched the exchange between the two women. He felt proud of his girl, and felt lucky to be part of her life. She was strong, and a good woman. 

Yes, he was very lucky. 

XXXX 

Beth groaned when she heard her alarm going off too early the next morning. In the semi-dark of the room, she groped for her alarm, hitting the snooze button. 

“They say it’s bad to do that, that it makes you more tired when you do get up.” A deep voice rumbled by her ear. She smiled in the dark snuggling back against Daryl’s solid, warm, weight. 

“It’s too early to get up. I’m not ready to leave this bed yet.” Beth whispered as she turned in his arms, trying to get as close to him as possible. She heard his laugh vibrate through his chest, the sound making her smile. 

“If ya keep that up, we’ll both be late for work.” Daryl placed a finger under her chin, tilting her head as he brushed his lips against hers. 

“But then, maybe that ain’t a bad thing.” 

XXXX 

Later, Beth sat at the kitchen table, freshly showered, as she nibbled on a piece of toast and sipped her coffee. She heard footfalls on the stairs, and she got up to make Daryl a cup of coffee. 

He entered the kitchen and searched Beth out, spotting her by the coffee machine, she crossed the kitchen, slipping his arms around her waist and bending to kiss her ear. 

“Mornin darlin.” His deep voice caused shivers to chase down her back. Her lips lifted in a smile as she remembered events from earlier that morning. 

“Morning.” She said as she turned his arms, still holding the full cup of coffee that she poured for him, forcing him to take the cup from her and take a step back. Smiling, he turned towards the table, catching the glint of mischief in her eyes. 

“You didn’t see Maggie or Glenn when you got up did ya?” Beth asked. He shook his head. 

“I was talkin to Glenn last night and he said that he and Maggie have a later shift today, so they’re gonna take the chance to sleep in a little.” Daryl smiled softly as he reached out, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. 

“Don’t worry darlin, they’ll be fine. Glenn will take care of Maggie.” Glenn arrived soon after Daryl and Beth the previous evening, insisting that he wanted to see for himself that Maggie was ok. When he arrived, Beth had more or less calmed Maggie, and the girls discussed what they would do when Shawn returned. 

They rang Shawn in the hospital that night, and had a short conversation with him to get the details of his flights home. Maggie and Beth would be picking him up from the airport in Atlanta in two weeks time. Maggie had also got in touch with one of the physiciatrists in the hospital who had given her the name of a good friend of his who specialised in trauma. 

Beth was struck by her conversation with Shawn last night. Maggie was right when she described their older brother as lost. She had ever known him to seem so far away and distracted. But Beth felt better that she and Maggie had planned how to arrange the best care they could for him. 

“Beth.” Daryl’s low tone brought Beth back to the present. 

“I can see ya worryin in there.” He leaned across the table to tap her forehead. 

“Stop it, you and Maggie have things under control the best ya cn.” She smiled weakly at him and drained the rest of her cup, looking at the clock on the far side of the kitchen. 

“We better head on to work, it’s that time already.” She pinned a smile on her face as she went to grab her purse from the counter. 

 

XXXX 

Work was chaotic. Everything that could go wrong did go wrong. 

Apart from the usual work, there were three breakdowns just that morning. The situation worsened as John had to go home due to the flu. Beth had driven him home herself earlier, the poor guy looked green around the gills. 

Beth looked up in the middle of a long, convoluted, email to see that it was nearly 2.00 pm. 

Damn, where the hell did that morning go? Well, at least it kept my mind off of Shawn, she thought as she got up from her desk. 

Realising that the guys probably hadn’t stopped either, Beth decided that she would organise a little treat. Picking up her cell, she punched in the number for Maisie’s. 

“Hi Nan, it’s Beth here, how are ya?” 

“I’m good honey, how are ya doing over there today?” Nan replied, her lilting southern drawl putting a smile on Beth’s face. 

“Its so busy here today, that’s kinda why I’m callin. I was hopin you could have some food delivered to us. We haven’t even stopped for lunch, I thought that I would treat the guys to somthin. Think ya could manage it?” 

“Don’t you worry sugar, I’ll get somethin special over to ya soon.” 

“Thanks so much, I owe ya one!” Beth chirped. 

“Before ya rush off, I was hopin I could ask ya somethin honey. Is it true that things are gettin serious between you and the Dixon boy?” Nancy asked, her tone almost motherly. Beth had to laugh, it would seem that news of their weekend away has already made it’s way through the little town. 

“Maybe if you send over some of your peach cobbler, I’ll see fit to tell you Nan!” Beth laughed, the rumour mill must be having a quiet week if she was the topic of conversation. She and Nancy chatted for another minute until Beth heard the phone go, and she promised that she would fill her in on the details later. 

15 minutes later, Bobbi, one of the other waitresses, delivered the food to the shop. Beth paid her, and grabbed the bags, heading to the break room. Opening the door, she hollered inside. 

“Lunch’s up!” Holding the bags up where the guys could see them, she waved them a little, hoping the smell would disperse through the garage. 

Instantly, three sets of eyes snapped up. 

“Come on guys, stop long enough to have a bite to eat.” Beth let out a giggle as she heard the clang of metal on the concrete floor. 

“Whacha got there missy?” Tony asked, taking a sniff of the air as he stepped towards her, Tyreese and Daryl hot on his tracks. 

“You’ll have to enter the breakroom to find out.” 

Beth took her usual spot on the couch, Daryl right beside her. Tyreese and Tony sat on the plastic chairs on the other side of the small coffee table. 

“That smells pretty damn good right now.” Ty said, rubbing his rumbling stomach. Beth sat the bags on the table, opening them and passing the hot sandwiches around. 

“Thanks Beth, ‘sgood of ya.” Daryl told her, putting one arm around her, using the other to feed himself. The rest of the guys hummed in agreement as they were busy working their way through the small mountain of food that had been delivered. 

Now that she had a minute of peace, she felt her mind drift back to the events of the previous evening, worrying again for her brother. Sensing her stillness, Daryl tugged on her ponytail, breaking through her silent worry. She smiled up at him, and raised her sandwich to her lips, forcing herself to eat, even if she wasn’t really that hungry. 

“Beth, hope ya don’t mind but Daryl told me ‘bout your brother. If ya need anythin, or need time off when he gets back, just ask.” Tyreese said quietly, having watched the silent exchange between her and Daryl, 

She smiled and nodded, meeting Tyreese’s gaze. 

“I’ll let ya know, thanks Ty.” She said quietly. Looking up again, she saw Tony’s concerned gaze. 

“Same here Greene, if I can help, let me know.” Tony said, nodding while he took another bite. 

She was touched, and thought of how lucky she was to work with a great bunch of guys.


	24. Time for a Break

Hello, 

I want to thank everyone who has been reading my story. 

I just wanted to let you know that I will have to take a break from writing for a while. Life is a little crazy at the moment, and as a result I have been experiencing writer's block. I feel that the last couple of chapters weren't exactly my best work, and I don't want to keep posting simply for the sake of it. 

Again, thanks to everyone who has been reading, I really do appreciate the support. 

Take care. 


	25. What the hell were they thinking?

Hi, 

Just wanted to let you all know that I intend to return to this story very soon. The next chapter is underway and I hope to post it this week. The mid season finale has given me the kick in the bum that I needed to continue. I was shocked and appalled at how they killed Beth off! I felt that she had so much more to give as a character, and the writers seemed to be in a rush to write her out of the show. For what it's worth, I believe that Daryl loved her and that she felt the same. 

I hope you all don't abandon ship! 

As always, 

Thanks for reading and take care! 


	26. A Quiet Night In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just thought I would post this as I work on the other chapter. I felt the need for something sweet and fluffy.

Chapter 26 

A Quiet Night In 

Daryl waited impatiently for Beth to finish work, wandering around the empty garage, he picked up a wrench, making a tsk sound, he hung it on the wall where it should be. Not that he was a fussy - he just needed something to do while he waited. Beth had kicked him out of the office, telling him that she couldn’t concentrate while he was pacing and that he seemed to be trying his best to wear a tread in the floor. 

He felt his nerves begin to rear their ugly head as he mentally went over his list of things for the evening. He had decided that he would do something special for her tonight, she was under a lot of pressure lately - doing her best to keep it together for Maggie and Shawn. He decided that he would order her favourite from Maisie’s, including the peach cobbler she seemed to salivate at the sight of. He had even rented her favourite feel good movie, The Princess Bride. Grimacing, he reminded himself that he loved her very much and wanted to take her mind off of things for a while. 

He spun around at the sound of the door opening, Beth peered in, leaning against the frame of the door. Smiling at him she told him that she was finished for the day. He let out a breath, and stepped towards her. 

“Good.” He came level with her and reached to grab her hand. He switched the light off and pulled her through the open door. 

“Whatcha got planned for tonight?” She asked, looking at him from under her lashes. 

“Nothin much, just thought we’d relax at my place.” He released her hand as she turned off the lights in the small office. They stepped out into the dark evening, and Daryl locked up. He pulled out his phone on the way to the truck to text Maisie that he was heading out to his place. 

Beth looked at him curiously, wondering who he was contacting. He ignored her curious glance and unlocked her door, opening it for her. Saying nothing, she climbed into the passengers side of his truck. 

XXXX 

Beth sighed contentedly as she snuggled against his side on the small couch. He looked down as he tightened his arm around her, breathing in her familiar scent. She was curled up against his side, her feet tucked underneath her as they watched the movie. 

Beth looked up at him, and he felt his cheeks warm, realisin that she had just caught him staring at her. She smiled shyly and placed one hand on his cheek, reaching to place a kiss on his lips. She tasted like peach cobbler. 

“Thank you Daryl, you didn’t have to do all that you know.” Daryl mumbled that it was nothing, embarrassed, but happy that she appreciated what he had done. 

He smiled down at her and dropped a kiss on her head. She wanted to say more, but sensed that he was uncomfortable. For someone who said that he hadn’t had a girlfriend before, he was sweet and thoughtful. 

As the movie wore on, he felt Beth’s body go limp. Realising that she had fallen asleep, he pulled the blanket down from the back of the couch and draped it over her. He heard her mumble a little, then she settled down. He continued to watch the movie, and was surprised that it didn’t irritate him like he thought it would. It was actually kind of funny. 

He would never admit it though. 

Daryl woke in the dark of his living room. He realised that they both had dropped off. The tv had automatically turned itself off, and he guessed that it was quite late. Looking down through sleepy eyes, he saw that Beth had moved, and she was lying nearly on top of him, her head cushioned on his chest. 

He moved a little, and pulled Beth into his arms. Standing, her made his way to his room. She woke then, and smiled up at him. He pulled her tighter to his chest as he shouldered his door open. 

Setting her on the bed, he turned to remove his clothes. When he looked back, he noticed that she had done the same and had crawled under the blankets. 

“Oh my goodness, it’s so cold!” She said, her teeth chattering slightly. 

Smirking, he lifted the covers and slipped under. 

“Come here then, I’ll warm you up.” 

He made a noise as he realised that she wasn’t exaggerating. She scooted over towards him, and he took her in his arms. He pulled her head to his chest, and wrapped a leg around her, rubbing her arms to warm her. 

As her hand began to wander, he caught it in his. 

She looked up at him, her blue eyes widenin in surprise. 

“Much as I want to, I think ya best get a little sleep. You’re tired. Besides, there’ll be plenty of time for that - it ain’t like either of us is goin anywhere.” He softened this with a kiss on her hair. 

She seemed to accept this, and let her hand rest on his chest - like always when she was sleepy. 

“I love you Daryl.” She whispered, her breath stirring the hair on his chest. 

“I love you too darlin.” He rumbled out. .


	27. The Homecoming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally, Shawn returns ..

Chapter 27 

The Homecoming 

Beth shivered as she looked through the window of Maggie’s car, gazing at the passing scenery. The clouds hung heavy in the grey sky, threatening snow. The early morning mist still clung to low lying areas as the weak morning light struggled to banish the fog. 

Beth stole a glance at Maggie, who was concentrating on the road ahead. She took in her sister’s profile, and noticed how pale and drawn she looked. The dark circles were prominent under her eyes, a frown puckering the smooth skin of her forehead. She looked as exhausted as Beth felt. 

Letting out a quiet sigh, she leaned to turn on Maggie’s radio, tired of the tense silence that hung in the car, as heavy as the grey clouds overhead. Beth was glad to have the background noise, barely listening to the early morning weather and traffic report. She guessed that they were about a half an hour away from Atlanta, and felt her nerves return at the realisation. The same nerves had plagued her the night before, keeping her from the sleep that she had wanted. 

Stop it Beth. She ordered herself, realising that she was about to slip into mindless, useless worry. She wondered what her father would have done in the situation, he would have known how to help Shawn, how to make things right. She felt her eyes begin to fill with tears, and began to swallow, determined to keep them at bay. She counted to ten, and focused on her breathing. 

She could almost hear her father, telling her to take things one step at a time. Feeling a little calmer, and decided that fist, they would just get Shawn home. They would deal with tomorrow’s worries tomorrow. 

Determined to brighten the mood, she turned in her seat to face Maggie, striking up a conversation about Glenn. It was one thing that was always guaranteed to put a smile on Maggie’s face. Sure enough, she saw the corners of Maggie’s lips lift into a reluctant smile. 

XXXX 

Beth grabbed Maggie’s hand as she lifted it once more to check the time. 

“Stop that, he’ll be here soon. Flights get delayed all the time.” Beth said calmly, still holding Maggie’s hand. It the truth be told, her compulsive time-checking was getting on her nerves. 

“Beth, look.” Maggie said, the colour draining from her face, her voice a near whisper. 

She followed Maggie’s hand, squinting as she made out the figure of her brother as he emerged from the gate. 

She felt her heart nearly stop as surely time must have in that moment. This shadow of a man surely couldn’t be her brother. 

She felt her heart break as she took in changes. This was not the same man who had left their house just months ago. That man was full of life and vitality - healthy as a ox. The man walking through the gate seemed looked like a pale imitation of Shawn. He had lost a dramatic amount of weight, and his broad shoulders were hunched forward as he looked towards the floor, his eyes downcast. Finally, Shawn looked towards them as Beth shouted his name, his gaze fleeting, as though he was trying to focus. 

Beth ran, dropping Maggie’s hand as she made her way to her big brother. 

As she reached him, she nearly pounced, pulling him, unresisting, into her arms. She closed them both around her brother tightly. 

“Beth.” Shawn whispered, closing his arms around his little sister. Maggie joined them at that point, flinging her arms around the two of them as Beth felt the tears begin to slip down her cheeks. 

“Maggie.” He said, his voice low, breaking on her name. 

Beth could feel the silent sobs wrack his body, and she absorbed them - wishing she could absorb his pain as easily. 

They stood like that for some time, the three of them clinging to each other, supporting each other - oblivious to the curious stares of the people passing them in the terminal. 

It was Maggie that broke the silence first. 

“Come on Shawn, let’s go home.” She said firmly as she gave him a watery smile. The two girls then released their brother, each taking a place on either side as they walked towards the airport exit. 

XXXX 

The journey home was nearly as quiet as the jouney to the airport, but some of the tension that had hung over the two girls had lifted - they had their brother back. 

Beth had insisted on sitting in the back with her brother - telling him the latest local news on the way. She stopped as his eyes grew heavy, gripping his hand as he fell asleep - the jet lag too much in the heat of Maggie’s car. 

He had slept fitfully on the journey home, his big body twitching in his sleep, and he occasionally murmured - Beth did her best, but failed to understand what he was saying. When they were about a half an hour from home, Shawn began to move agitatedly, his head snapping to the side. Beth reached out and stroked his cheek, trying to wake him gently. 

“Shhh, it’s ok Shawn. Wake up, you’re having a bad dream.” Beth soothed, her voice gentle and soft. 

Shawn’s eyes flew open, and Beth felt her heart stall at the wild look of fear in his eyes. She watched as his eyes focused, realisation flooding his eyes as he remembered where he was. 

Beth noticed that his eyes were different, not the shape, or the new lines that bracketed each, the colour of his eyes were different. Shawn’s eyes were no longer the vivid blue they had been before, they seemed paler, nearly grey - as though the stress of the past few months had drained the life out of him, 

She smiled at him weakly, trying to reassure him that he would be ok. 

“If you ever want to talk about it, I’ll be here to listen” Beth said, still holding his large hand in her smaller one. 

“Me too big brother.” Maggie chimed in from the front seat.

He said nothing, just nodding at Maggie in the rearview mirror as he squeezed Beth’s hand.


	28. One Day at a Time

Chapter 28 

One Day at a Time 

Shawn sat on the couch in the Greene family study, the dimming light told him that evening must be approaching. He didn’t really have any concept of the passing of time at the moment, day and night seemed to fade into the other without his notice. He turned his attention from the tv to look at the clock over the mantlepiece. 

It’s 6:30? He questioned himself, trying to remember when the girls had left. Shrugging away his confusion, he returned his attention to the people on the TV. It seemed that they were searching for treasure in abandoned storage lockers, or something. It didn’t really matter - the show was enough to occupy his mind, but not enough to actually make him think. It was a virtue that he had come to appreciate in programming over the past couple of days. 

He had spent much of the past two weeks this way. He craved the vacuous time spent in front of pointless daytime tv programming. It meant that he didn’t have to talk, to think. Maggie and Beth seemed to understand this and let him continue, for now. 

He had a feeling that his period of grace was coming to an end, he knew Maggie and Beth well enough to know that they would only leave him be for a,time. He dreaded knowing that he would have to talk to them about what happened, and so tried to avoid his sisters, staying up later at night, taking his sleeping pill after they had both went to bed. His routine meant that he also missed them in the morning, again saving him from facing up to his problems. 

Part of him knew that he had to do something, he was just terrified to actually take the first step. What would his two little sisters think if they glimpsed the barren darkness that currently resided in him? He was supposed to be strong, the ‘man of the house’. He really didn’t give a damn of what others thought of him, but it was a very different story when it came to his girls. 

They had tried to coax him out of the house on a couple of occasions since he returned home, and he had found an excuse each time. He had told them he was tired, that he still wasn’t over the jetlag. He sensed they could see through the excuse, but they didn’t question him. He was absurdly grateful for this. How could he tell them that it wasn’t safe for him to be around other people? 

He wasn’t afraid for himself, he was afraid for other people. 

His mind floated back to his layover in New York, the scene replaying in his mind. He had been waiting in a line to register in the crummy little hotel that the army had arranged for his stop, when he had heard a loud bang behind him. 

Instantly, he was pulled back. Back to that fateful day where he witnessed so many of his friends dying before him - unable to help as he heard their cries of pain and fear. 

Adrenaline had screamed through his body, and he spun on his heel, reaching for the side arm which of course wasn’t there. He heard shouts around him, drowning out any other noise. 

Finally, the mist cleared, and he looked into the wide, frightened eyes of a young woman holding a small child. She clutched the small boy to her chest as she warily observed the madman with the wild look of fear in his eyes. 

The child had been crying because his balloon had popped. 

He realised after that he had been the one yelling, ordering everyone to take cover. 

After that, he tried to steer clear of crowds when possible. What if he had had his sidearm, or other weapon that day?

He felt the shame and guilt build in his chest, it was almost like an animal, trying to claw it’s way out. 

It was too unpredictable, he was too unpredictable. 

He wasn’t safe. 

XXXX 

Beth and Maggie sat at a small table in the little coffee shop across the way from the Woodbury SuperMart, having just completed their shopping for the week. Maggie blew on her coffee, waiting for the sweet liquid to cool. She eyed Beth over her cup, watching her through the steam as she waited for a reply. 

“I dunno Maggs, I don’t think we should wait. I think that the sooner we get some help for Shawn, the better.” Beth paused, taking a pensive sip of her drink. 

“You know what that guy at the VA centre said, It could be up to 3 weeks.” Her voice low, she continued. “I don’t think we’d be wise to leave Shawn to his own devices for another 3 weeks.” 

Maggie quietly contemplated Beth. She realised that her little sister knew something, and had been holding out on her. 

“Spill, whatever it is that you’re holding back - tell me. We can’t keep this kinda thing from each other. Not if we want to help Shawn.” Maggie’s firm tone reassured Beth that she was doing the right thing. 

“I went into his room the other night. I heard him yelling in his sleep, and I thought that I would try to wake him up, and saw something.” She paused again, feeling like crap. 

“I saw a handgun just underneath the covers. He’s been sleeping with a gun Maggs.” Beth said, her voice almost a whisper. 

She watched the colour drain from Maggie’s face, leaving her unnaturally pale. 

“We talk to him tonight.” Maggie stated, decided. Beth merely nodded her agreement 

XXXX 

Later that evening, Shawn flicked through the channels, looking for more mindless tv. He turned it to a station that broadcast news momentarily, and immediately felt the panic begin to claw at his chest. They liked to report on the middle east, turning the news into some sort macabre body count. He fumbled with the remote, quickly turning the chanel before the animal managed to claw it’s way out. 

He found a channel showing old reruns of Spiderman. This was safe. He had been there most of the evening, mulling over his conversation with his sisters. The moment he had been dreading finally happened.

They told him that he needed to see someone. 

Eventhough he knew that the conversation was coming, he still tried to avoid it. He tried to tell them that they could talk later, he was tired. 

Beth surprised him though, taking the remote from his hand, she switched off the tv. 

“No Shawn, you’re not tired. And we’re gonna talk about this.” She said softly, coming to sit on the coffee table in front of him. Maggie sat next to him on the couch, clasping his hand and pulling it to rest in hers in her lap. 

They told him that they had a name of a psychologist in the hospital who specialised in trauma, and that they had arranged an appointment for Friday. 

“We’ll go with you Shawn. You’re not gonna do this alone.” Maggie said gently. Holding his hand firmly, she reached out with her other hand, touching his face. 

He had exploded, the animal finally clawing free. 

He ranted and raved at them, snatching his hand out of Maggie’s. 

“Don’t ya understand? I am alone. You don’t know what I’m feeling!” His voice broke on the last word. Needing to do something, he got up and paced the floor, stuffing his hand in his pockets. He was truly afraid of himself, not prepared for the violence of emotion that finally began to pour free. 

“Have you doubted your own sanity?!” He began to cry now, unable to stop himself. 

“I’m so tired, it’s killing me! I’m so afraid of what I’m feeling, of what I’ll do.” Through the sobs that racked his body, he tried to explain. The feeling of panic, of always waiting for something else bad to happen. He felt his breathing grow desperate, struggling for breath. He imagined this is how drowning felt. 

Panicking, he began to claw his chest as he sunk into a small chair by the window. 

Beth had moved from her perch on the coffee table, coming to kneel on the floor in front of him, Maggie stood beside him, laying a hand gently on his shoulder, the other stroking his hair, urging him to breath, telling him to calm down. 

Beth met Maggie’s eyes, tearing wetting her cheeks as she looked back to her brother. 

Finally, he quieted down. And sat on the chair at the opposite end of the room. Through his tears, he told them what happened, the ambush, and the events that had followed, leading to his discharge. 

Finally they got him to agree to see Dr Thompson, Maggie and Beth would go with him. 

He vaguely heard Beth call his name, telling him that dinner was ready and that Maggie and Glenn were waiting for him in the kitchen. He turned to his sister, mumbling in agreement, nodding his head. 

He entered the kitchen, and his sister and a small asian man looked up at him. 

The man stepped forward, and extended his hand. Shawn took it and was pleasantly surprised by the firm handshake that belied the other man’s smaller stature. 

“I’m Glenn, nice to meet you Shawn.” Glenn said, his tone friendly. He had kind eyes, Shawn decided. 

He mumbled out that it was nice to meet him too. 

The three sat and Maggie dished out dinner. Beth hovered near the counter, pouring herself a cup of coffee. 

“You not eating Beth?” He questioned, looking up at the youngest Greene. 

“No, I’m having dinner with Daryl tonight. He’ll be here soon to pick me up.” She smiled sweetly at her brother. He shrugged and began to struggle through the meal, not wanting to offend Maggie. 

She had made his favourite - chilli and homemade french fries. He wonded if food would ever taste normal again. 

He was wrapped up in thought as they finished their meal. He was curious to meet Dixon again, not having seen him since high school. He hoped for Beth’s sake that the man had really changed, and wasn’t the same rough kid he had once been. 

About 20 minutes of strained conversation later, it would appear that his curiosity would be satisfied. 

Beth ran out to answer the door, excitement adding a few inches to her step. He lifted a brow, it would appear that his little sister was smitten Well, let’s see if this one’s good enough for little Greene? 

Daryl entered the kitchen, his hand clasped in Beth’s. She pulled him over to Shawn, and the two men stood, sizing each other up. Beth stood carefully at Daryl’s side, mindful of the last meeting between the two, all those years ago. 

“Daryl, you remember Shawn?” She said softly, by way of introduction. 

“Nice to see ya again Shawn.” Daryl said evenly, extending his hand to the other man. Shawn accepted it, and shook it firmly. 

“You too Daryl.” The moment of tension seemed to pass, and he felt strangely relaxed. Beth, seeming to sense it, moved away from the two men a little, asking everyone if they would like coffee. 

As they all sat and had a cup of coffee, Shawn observed the way Daryl was with his little sister. He noticed that his eyes seemed to be drawn to her, and that they softened when they fell on her. Though he looked much the same, he noticed that the other man chatted with Maggie and Glenn easily, and tried to make polite conversation with him. 

He had to admit, while he wasn’t thrilled at the idea of his younger sister dating the man who had once kicked his ass, he seemed to have changed. He smiled a little at this thought, and caught himself. 

Well, how bout that. 

XXXX 

Later that evening, Beth sat curled against Daryl’s side as they watched a movie. The horror movie that Daryl picked couldn’t really seem to catch her attention. She glanced at Daryl, who seemed to be absorbed in the plot unfolding on the screen. 

I wonder if I can distract him? 

She reached down and began to trace pattern on his thigh, slow lazy circles that travelled up his leg, wandering back down again. 

His leg twitched. 

“Whatcha doin?” He rumbled out at her. 

Beth looked up, meeting his blue gaze. She raised her eyebrows, pasting an innocent look to her face. 

“Mmmhmm.” He said, turning his attention back to the screen, trying his best to hide a smirk. 

A few minutes later, she reached to toy with his hair, letting her hand brush his scalp, trailing her fingers down his neck. 

The small, seemingly innocent touches stirred his blood. Waiting to see where this would go, he did his best to stay still. 

She grew bolder, her fingers slipping down his 

Quick as a flash, he reached out to catch her wrist in his hand. Turning to face her, he pushed her back on the couch, covering her. 

“Girl yer a damn tease.” He growled out before his lips descended, claiming hers in a fierce kiss. 

He nipped her bottom lip, his tongue entering her mouth as she gasped, sliding his tongue over hers. 

Beth let out a little moan, and she felt her hips lift into his. 

He surprised her by breaking the kiss, raising his head as his gaze captured hers. A little chuckle escaped his lips. 

“No point getting impatient, this is gonna take a while.” His rough voice was close to her ear, making a shiver run down her spine. 

He still had one of her hands trapped in his, lifting it to pin it above her head as his had reached for her other wrist, bringing it to the other. 

“You keep your hands there.” He said, his breath burning her ear. She felt the wetness begin to pool, and the heat spread through her body at his commanding tone. 

Satisfied that she would do what she was told, he released her wrists, bringing his hands down to her flimsy cotton tank top. Meeting her eyes, he gripped the fabric in his hands, then tore it down the middle. He watched as her eyes widened and her pupils grew in size. 

Her little gasp went straight to the core of him. 

His gaze travelled over her breasts, aching to touch the flesh that was covered by the sheer lace panels. He could see that her nipples had already hardened, waiting for his attention. 

Dipping his head, he fastened his mouth over one of her nippes, wetting it before he gently blew his hot breath over her. He heard her small whimper, and smiled as she lifted her hips against him again. 

He repeated the process with the other breast, and absorbed the feeling of her squirming beneath him. He closed his eyes, twitching as he felt her heat against him. 

His breathing becoming laboured, he leaned in for another kiss, his tongue tangling with hers. 

He then surprised her by suddenly reaching for the button of her jeans. Unsnapping them, he drew the zipper down, rising to his feet as he pulled them off her legs. His eyes lingered on her, travelling from her flushed face, to her heaving chest, down her firm stomach and legs. 

She was wearing matching underwear, smiling as he took in the sight of her, lying on his couch in her lace shorts, her hands still obediently above her head. 

He advanced, kneeling on the floor as grabbed her hips, pulling her to him. Bending, he pressed his mouth to her core, then drawing back to let his breath travel over the damp lace. 

Beth cried out, thrashing on his couch. 

Bringing his hands to her hips, he pinned her in place, grasping the edge of her shorts in one hand, pulling them aside. He could smell her arousal. 

Bending once more, he brought his lips softly to her, brushing them against her as she moaned and called his name. 

Beth could feel one hand reach down to spread her, and he took one tentative lick, travelling slowly upwards, slowly, to the bundle of nerves centred there. 

She screamed out a little, and desperately called his name. 

He seemed intent on taking his time though, and moved to kiss her thighs. 

Beth had never felt so wet, or that hot. 

When he finally made his way back to where she wanted him, she felt his fingers hook the waistband of her shorts, pulling them down her legs. 

He pressed his mouth to her again, working one finger inside her. 

He began to writhe as she began to tease her, working her into a frenzy. 

When he stood and pulled his mouth away, her sob of frustration caused his cock to harden further. 

Knowing he couldn’t wait any longer, he reached into his pocket, pulling out a condom out of his wallet. 

He jumped up to remove his clothes quickly, watching as her hands drifted down her body, brushing her breasts as they moved lower. She began to tease herself as she watched him 

He ripped open the packet, quickly rolling it over his hard length. 

“I didn’t tell ya you could do that.” He chided her, stepping forward. 

“I may just have to do something about that.” 

Without warning, he reached for her, dragging her against him to kiss her heatedly. 

He turned her in his arms suddenly, pushing her against the arm of the chair, guiding her as she bent forward, swatting her behind sharply as he did so. 

“You’re gonna do what I say now.” His voice low and full of promise. 

“Put your hands here, and don’t let go.” He said, guiding her to grip the back of the couch. 

At his commanding voice and touch, she could feel the slickness begin to run down her leg. 

She stayed that way for a minute, as Daryl took in the sight before him. 

She nearly cried in relief as she felt him brush against her opening. Pushing back, she tried to urge him. 

“Somethin ya want girl?” His gravelly voice asked beside her ear. 

“Please Daryl.” She asked, her voice a needy whimper. 

To her shock, he bit her neck. She gasped, and she felt his tongue immediately soothe the tender spot. 

“Fuck me.” She moaned.

He immediately responded, sliding into her fully and brutally. 

She moaned as she felt him bottom out. 

“Fuck, you’re so hot and wet.” She heard his say, he stayed still, not wanting this to be over soon. 

Soon, he began to move, slowly, yet ruthlessly. 

Beth still gripped the edge of the couch, hanging on for dear life as he thrust into her, picking up speed with each thrust. She moaned and pushed back against him, the new angle allowing him deeper than he had been before. With each movement, she was ground into the arm of the chair, the increased pressure adding to the excitement. 

His hands moved to her hips, and he began to pound into her brutally, driving the breath from her body as she whimpered. 

She could feel herself on the edge, and started to cry out. Her cries spurred him on and he reached below her, to stimulate her swollen bud. 

It was too much, and Beth came on a cry that through the quiet night. Hearing the sound, he shouted as he spilled himself into her wet heat.


	29. Obligations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The return of the other Dixon...

Chapter 29 

Obligations 

Daryl fumbled with his toothbrush, hurrying as he heard the shrill tone of his cell phone ringing. He glanced at his watch, wondering who the heck was calling this early in the morning. 

He crossed the empty hallway, vowing to give a piece of his mind to whatever telemarketer was surely calling to offer him something he didn’t need. 

He looked around the room, locating his cell on his bedside table where he had left it. Lifting it, a frown crossed his face, drawing his eyebrows together as he saw a number he didn’t recognise flashing across the display. Flipping it open, he raised it to his ear, answering gruffly. 

The blood drained from Daryl’s face as he heard a voice that he hadn’t expected, had heard for quite some time. 

Merle. 

He remained silent, temporarily robbed of speech. 

“What the fuck Daryl - you there?” Merle growled down the phone, snapping Daryl out of his thoughts, the anger he felt releasing him. 

“Yeah, I’m here. What do ya want?” He ground out, slightly annoyed that his brother had put him on the defensive. He promised himself ages ago that he would no longer let his brother get to him. 

He was determined to keep his promise. 

“Well hello to you too Darla. What kinda way is that to talk to your brother?” Merle baited him. 

“I’m fine, thanks for asking, prison’s just peachy. Not that you care anyway.” 

Daryl breathed deeply, counting to ten to keep his temper. 

“What do you want? I’m guessin that you’re callin me for a reason.” Daryl said evenly, keeping all emotion out of his voice. He managed to keep a reign on the torrent of emotion that swirled around underneath the surface. 

“I wanted to ask if you could come see me this afternoon. I wanted to see you.” Merle said, obviously taking the hint that Daryl wasn’t going to be taking his shit. 

He felt something bend at the sincerity in Merle’s voice. Eventhough he swore that he would no longer get involved in Merle’s shit, he couldn’t help but wonder if his brother was ok, battling the familiar guilt he felt when he thought of his brother. 

What harm could it do just to hear him out? Darl wondered. 

“Whatcha need to see me for?” Daryl demanded. Just because he could feel himself bending didn’t mean that he would make it easy for Merle. 

“Just haven’t seen ya in a long time, s’all.” Merle grumbled, beginning to sound embarrassed. Daryl glanced at his watch, realising that he would have to get moving if he didn’t want to be late for work. 

“When?” Was all he asked. Merle hesitated before answering. 

“Can ya make it today?” Daryl frowned, realising that this simple request showed just how out of touch his older brother was with his life. 

“I’ll speak to my boss, see if I can get out this afternoon.” He said simply, telling his brother that he would have to go or he would be late for work. 

He had expected Merle to mock him for being a pussy, or at the very least call him Darla ro Darylina, or some other stupid name. He had not expected the humility, and thanks. He frowned as he reached for his boots, sitting on his bed to lace them up. He paused, lost in thought for a moment, considering the change in Merle’s behaviour before buttoning up his shirt and heading for the door. 

XXXX 

United State Penitentiary, Atlanta 

Merle looked in the mirror, noting the swelling and bruising that was beginning to show. He felt the anger burning as he thought of Richards. He was an arrogant little shit, and a fucking coward to boot. 

Earlier that day, he had asked Merle for a favour. He asked Merle to keep a package for him as his cell was due to be inspected. Whatever the hell it was, Merle didn’t want to know. He told the little weasel that, and had gotten a beating for his trouble. 

After lunch, in the yard, he got two other guys to hold Merle while he beat the shit out of him. Merle laughed to himself, it was the only way the smaller man would ever get a piece of him. The guards of course didn’t give a fuck. Probably been paid to look the other way - he expected no less.   
The anger built as Merle remembered his words. After kicking him in the stomach as he lay curled on the ground, Richards bent towards him, his thin bony face inches from Merle’s. 

“When I ask ya to do somethin, ya best consider what I ask before turnin me down!” He spat, his rank breath causing Merle to wrinkle his nose. 

“Fuck you.” He looked the other man dead in the eye, showing absolutely no fear. He promised himself that he would return the favour. He sat up, clutching his ribs. 

The other two men had released him, and moved away while Richard continued to attempt to threaten Merle. Had his ribs not hurt so much, he might have laughed. They obviously hated having to help Richards. Merle wondered what he had on them. 

“Yeah, you’re a scary man. So much so that ya need two other guys to help you do your dirty work.” He rasped out, pulling himself to his knees then his feet. He stood straight, rising to his full height, and spat a stream of blood at Richards’ feet. He laughed as the other man danced away. 

“One day, you won’t be Charlie’s right hand man, jus you remember that.” He smiled at the smaller man. 

“Maybe, and maybe I just see that ya never make it out of here.” Richards met his eye, but Merle noticed that it faltered a little as he took a step forward. 

He looked the other two men in the eye as he turned to limp away. 

“I’ll see ya around guys.” 

XXXX 

Daryl sat at the table in the small, grey room, waiting for his brother. Steeling himself, he turned towards the sound of the heavy metal door scraping along the concrete floor. He caught his brother’s eye as he entered the room, noticing the bruises that covered his face. His eyes narrowed as Merle took the seat opposite him. 

“Well well, if it ain’t ma baby brother.” Merle grinned at him. 

“Well, ya got me here Merle. I’m guessin that it has somethin to do with them bruises on your face.” Daryl asked, raising one eyebrow as he leaned back in the chair, analysing his brother. 

Yep, Merle was in trouble. He should have known that that was the real reason he contacted him. Daryl berated himself, shaking his head.   
“Boy, ya always assume the worst, doncha?” Merle asked, his voice raising a little. 

“Yeah, and I’m usually right.” Daryl shot back, his gaze unwavering. 

He noticed that Merle sat back, his eyes narrowing as he looked at his brother. His eyes travelled over his face, and stopped at his eyes. Something that looked like a flicker of recognition passed over his brother’s features. 

“Well well, Darla grew up.” Merle said, his tone somewhat serious. 

“It’s been a while Merle.” Daryl reminded him. He didn’t say that he grew up, and matured more on his own in the last two years than in all the time he spent following his brother around. He had a life now, and was finally his own person. 

Merle, looking resigned, sat forward, his forearms now resting on the table. 

“You were right about one thing, I do have a favour to ask you.” Merle paused, searching Daryl’s face. 

Daryl felt his stomach drop. He really should have known better, and felt like an idiot for feeling any guilt about having severed contact with his brother.

“I owe some people a debt, one that I haven’t been able to pay on a count of bein here.” Merle explained that he owed a dealer a bit of money, and that it would keep gathering interest while he was on the inside. 

He told Daryl that he had a stash of money in his apartment, and all he would have to do would be deliver the money to the guy’s house. Daryl cut his brother off, standing. 

“Of course, don’t know why I thought this might have been any different. Ya only bother with someone when ya want somethin. Well guess what, I’ve had it.” Daryl said, looking his brother firmly in the eye. 

He nodded to one of the guards, indicating that he was ready to go. 

“Come on. Ya gotta help me out - it ain’t like I’m askin ya to do anythin much. After all, didn’t I have your back when we was kids!” He pleaded, trying to keep Daryl there. 

He turned and looked at his brother. 

Then he walked through the heavy door. 

 

XXXX 

Later that day, Daryl found himself in the parking lot outside of the garage. 

He realised that he had no memory of the journey there. He left the prison and just started to drive, going over the afternoon’s events. 

He knew of course why he was there. Beth. She drew him, and he felt a need to seek her out. 

It was a little frightening, to know how much he had grown to love the small woman. 

One small, fragile blonde held the power to make him happy in her hands. 

He never thought that he would give someone so much power over him. 

Daryl reached for his keys, taking them and opened the door to his truck, he jumped down and made his way to the front door. 

He just needed to see her. 

Beth looked up as she heard the bell tinkle, Daryl walked through the open door, letting it close behind him. 

He felt his chest swell as she smiled up at him from her desk, feeling calmer as he got closer to her. 

She got up, and came to stand in front of him, her brow creasing as she took in his expression. 

“Rough afternoon” She asked, reaching for his shoulders, pulling him to her. 

He released a breath as he felt her small arms wrap around him. He nodded as he inhaled her scent, clean and fresh. 

“Went to see Merle this afternoon.” Daryl said, his voice low, feeling deflated. 

“Tyreese told me.” She said quietly, not pushing him for more details. She knew that he would tell her about it in his own time. 

She pulled back, and thought that he looked tired, and worn out. 

“I’m just finishing a few things, and should be ready to go in about 20 minutes. Do you want to wait here until I’m done?” Beth asked, nodding to one of the seats that stood against the far side of the office. 

He walked to the seat, and dropped himself into it. 

Just then Tony decided to appear in the office. Seeing Daryl sprawled in one of the chairs, he looked up to Beth, who raised an eyebrow in warning. Tony seemed to recognise the defeated posture of the older man. He decided that he would try and cheer him up a little. 

“Just the man I want to see. I think you might be able to help me.” He grinned as he dropped into the chair opposite, sensing that he needed a little distraction. 

“You have experience in conning a nice girl into liking you.” Tony said, encouraged as he heard Daryl’s low laugh. He proceeded to tell him the latest about Charlotte, and his mission to make the girl like him. 

By the time Beth was ready to leave, Daryl seemed much more relaxed, Tony’s light relief seemed to help a little.


	30. Need Some Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daryl finally opens up about his past.
> 
> Warning to all, this chapter a flash back that involves abuse. If this is something that will upset you - please do not continue to read.

Chapter 30

Need Some Time 

Beth grasped Daryl’s hand as they walked quietly through the park. The air was cool and crisp, and frost clung to the grass that surrounded the path that cut through the park. 

Beth decided that she wouldn’t push Daryl into talking, she knew that in time, he would tell her about the visit he had with his brother - and why it had him so rattled. She didn’t know very much about his older brother apart from the fact that he was bad news. 

Still, he was Daryl’s brother, so she would try to support him the best she could. She loved him too much not to. 

The weak autumn light began to fade as they strolled through the park, the lights coming to life, casting circles of light on the path in front of them. She felt a chill chase down her spine, and she moved closer to Daryl, letting go of his hand to thread her arm through his. 

He looked down at her, concern lighting the blue of his eyes. 

“Are you too cold?” He asked, his rumbling voice and gaze like a soft touch. One that warmed her heart. 

“Nah, I just like being close to you.” She smiled up at him. “Also, I’m like a leech when it comes to someone bigger and warmer than me.” His answering chuckle helping to spread the warmth through her body. 

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have you out walking on a cool night like this. I’ll take you home -” He began, only to be cut off by Beth. 

“No, I’m fine - really.” She quickly assured him. “Besides, I like walking when it’s a little cooler.” 

He smiled his little half smile at her her, and she squeezed his arm as they continued to walk through the park. 

Daryl was lost in his own thoughts, full of his brother and whether or not he should help him. He vowed years ago that he wouldn’t allow himself to become tangled up in the endless problems that Merle had a talent for creating. 

But how could he abandon his brother entirely? 

He wasn’t sure that he had it in him to turn his back on him when he was obviously in need, apart from the fact that he was nearly the only family that he had left in this world. 

But how could he explain this to Beth, who had no idea of what his upbringing was. He knew that she had seen and felt his scars - but to her credit she never once pushed him for an explanation as to how they got there. 

He knew that she must have guessed what happened to him in his childhood. 

She had no idea of how dark it had been at times though. Especially after Merle left and he was alone with his father. 

Against his will, he was drawn back to the night his brother had left. 

Daryl was sitting on the living room floor, tucked away at the side of the living room as he watched tv. He was watching a wildlife documentary on the one channel that they received on their ancient tv. 

Merle was in the kitchen, looking for an edible bit of food that he and his little brother could have as their dinner. Usually, he managed to find a bit of cereal, or a can of soup that they could share. 

“Hey Darla, come here and look what I found!” Merle called his little brother. Although Daryl hated it when Merle called him that, he let it go. He knew his brother liked to make fun of him - he thought it helped to toughen him up. 

Daryl looked up and saw what his brother was waving in his hands. It was a can of chilli. 

“Looks like we hit the jackpot.” Merle said dryly, opening the can and scraping out the contents into a pot, setting it on the stove to heat. Daryl could feel his stomach growling as he smelled the food heating. 

“What time do ya think the old man will be back at?” Daryl asked his big brother. 

He looked up to Merle, he was as good a big brother as most. He always looked out for Daryl, especially after their mom died earlier that year. He had been caring for Daryl when he could, making sure his kid brother at least was able to eat. 

“Dunno, I guess until they kick him out of the bar or his money runs out - whatever comes first.” Merle said absently. 

The food was nearly done, and Merle searched for a bowl or something that he could put Daryl’s dinner in. He found a nearly clean bowl in the sink, rinsing it, he scooped Daryl’s food into it. 

He would eat out of the pot - it’ll just be less to clean anyway. 

As they were about to start eating, they heard a crash in the front. 

Merle’s stomach dropped, their old man was home. From the sound of it, he was blind drunk and fighting with the door. 

Merle glanced at Daryl, silently instructing his brother to stay quiet and not leave the kitchen. 

They both heard his drunken yelling through the door, ranting about some asshole bar tender that cut him off. 

Shit, Merle thought. His old man was gonna be in one shit mood. 

His father picked that moment to crash through the door, and nearly fell on the floor. 

Things got worse quickly after that, with his father yelling at the two brothers, calling them all sorts of horrible things. 

It was then that he smelled the food. 

It set him off. He yelled and ranted at them, saying that he had bought that for himself. What did they need that for, they got fed in school. 

It was then that their Old Man grabbed the pot, yanking it from Merle’s hands, and threw the hot food at his son. 

Merle shouted for Daryl to go to his room, and not come out. 

Daryl ran, looking back at his brother - hoping that he would be alright. 

A while later, Merle opened the door to their room. He quietly walked over to his closet, and began to pull the clothes off of their hangers - throwing them into a bag. 

He didn’t say a word to Daryl, wouldn’t turn around. 

It meant that Daryl saw Merle’s back, his shirt was torn. His back was a bloody mess - their Old Man had beaten him with his belt. 

He got Merle’s attention, asking if he was ok. 

Merle exploded at him, telling him he couldn’t take it any more. 

If he stayed he would kill the older man. 

Daryl had begged him to stay, he didn’t want to be alone with the Old Man. 

It didn’t work, and Merle had left that night. 

Before he left, he hugged his younger brother - telling him to stay out of the Older Man’s way. 

That was the last time he had seen his brother for 3 years. 

But still, even though he left, he had still done his best to protect his little brother. 

How could he turn his back on his brother now, when he needed him? 

The sound of Beth’s humming brought him back to the present. He glanced at the angel who grasped his arm as they walked through the night, letting him sort out his thoughts, but letting him know that she was there if he needed her. 

He decided it was time to tell her. Just a bit. 

XXXX 

Beth sat on Daryl’s worn couch, pulling take out containers from their brown paper bags, inhaling appreciatively as she smelled the burgers from their favourite diner. 

“Do ya want somethin to drink?” Daryl called from the kitchen. 

“Nah, I’m good - have a bottle of water with me.” Beth called back. A frown creased her brow. Daryl had made himself busy in the kitchen for nearly 10 minutes, obviously uncomfortable with what he had shared in the park. 

“Food’s gonna get cold.” She called, hoping it would coax him from the kitchen. 

She decided that she would act as normally as possible - guessing that treating him differently or acting strangely would make him feel even more uncomfortable. 

He had told her bits and pieces of his childhood, telling her of the abuse and neglect that he and his brother suffered. 

It broke her heart, and she pulled him into a hug right there on the park bench, just holding him for a while. She wished that she could take the pain away. 

He told her then about his trip to the prison, and his brother’s request. 

While she didn’t agree, she could understand why he felt he had to help his brother. She told him that she would stand beside him no matter what he chose to do. 

She would never judge his relationship with his brother. She wondered what would have happened between her and Maggie had they been in that situation. She tried to imagine what she would do. She kept coming up with one answer - she would help her sister. 

She had told him as much, and it seemed to put him somewhat at ease. Although, it seemed as though he hadn’t decided what to do yet - he was conflicted, but appreciated that she understood.

Finally, he returned from the kitchen, and took his seat beside her on the couch. He set a couple of pieces of paper towel on the table to serve as napkins. 

He turned to Beth, catching her hand, and her stare. 

“Thank you.” Daryl rumbled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this isn't up to scratch - I have been so busy with the Festive season. Hope you are all having a good one! 
> 
> As always, 
> 
> Thanks for reading and take care!


	31. Mixed Feelings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been so long since my last post. I hope you all enjoy and that it was worth the wait.

Chapter 31 

Mixed Feelings 

Daryl felt the warmth of Beth’s hand as it found his. Her slim fingers threading through his as they walked in the little park in the centre of Woodbury. His hunter’s eyes scanned the park, noting that the leaves had all fallen from the trees, the branches now looked dead and bare as they reached towards the sky. 

Winter was here. 

Taking a deep breath of the crisp, cool air, he felt the pressure in his chest ease. He had finally made his decision, and now had to tell Beth. It would have been so easy to keep it from her, but his heart protested at the idea. It felt wrong, and he pondered these feelings for a moment, realising that he had never felt that desire before to let someone so close. Not before Beth anyway. 

It was then that he realised that he would think of his life differently - before he met Beth, and after he met her. 

Daryl cleared his throat, and Beth lifted her blue eyes to his, quirking an eyebrow in question. 

“I’ve been thinking about Merle, and what to do.” His voice trailed off as he looked down into her face, as if trying to judge her reaction. 

“I’ve decided that I’m gonna help him. I can’t just sit back when I can help him - I know it’s illegal and you probly don’t like the idea, but I can’t help it.” He was cut off when she raised a finger to his lips, stopping the desperate explanation that was tumbling from his lips. His eyes widened as he took in the soft smile that was curving her lips. 

“Daryl, you don’t owe me an explanation. I thought that you would help your brother - you’re too good a person not to.” She laughed softly as the dumbstruck expression that crossed his features. 

“I know it’s not exactly above board, giving money to those kind of men - but what do you think will happen to your brother if you don’t? I wouldn’t put anyone in that position, in fact - I would probably do the same if it was Maggie or Shawn.” 

She tugged gently on his arm, and Daryl realised that they halted in the middle of the path. He let her lead him for a couple minutes while he collected his thoughts. 

A warm feeling spread over him, washing over every inch of his body as he looked at her. There were no words to describe how he felt about her, it was far too beautiful to put into words. He stopped again, and when she turned to look at him, he pulled her towards him. 

Placing one hand softly on her cheek, he tilted her head up and caught her lips softly with his. 

Through the haze, Daryl heard someone clear their throat. Breaking away from Beth, whose eyes were closed as her chest lifted in quick pants, he looked behind him to see Nancy. She was holding a bag from the cafe, obviously on her way to make a delivery. 

A mischievous grin broke across the older woman’s features, her eyes crinkling in amusement. 

“Well well, I never thought that I would come across a pair of love birds in the park at this time of year - I guess you never know what you might find.” The older woman laughed as she walked around the couple, continuing on her way. 

Daryl let out a rumbling laugh, and looked down to see Beth’s cheeks flaming in embarrassment. Muttering something about nosy old hens being more common than love birds , he pulled Beth down the path, leading further into the park. 

After a few minutes, Daryl broke the silence, asking Beth about Shawn. 

Beth’s eyes brightened as she spoke of her brother, the tension that would have accompanied such a conversation a couple of weeks ago was fading. 

The therapy that Maggie and Beth arranged seemed to be helping. He had fought at first - not wanting to open up to anyone about his experiences, worried of what people would think. Dr Thompson had put him at ease, and he often returned from his sessions at peace. Beth excitedly told him that Shawn was doing more, not sitting in front of the tv like a zombie as he had since returning home. He was even talking about fixing up the parts of the farm that had fallen into disrepair since their father had passed. Of course he still had his downs, but Maggie and Beth had learned to give him some space when he was having a bad day. 

She looked away from him, dropping her gaze to the ground. 

“Sometimes, he seems like a different person. It’s like he’s not Shawn.” Beth said quietly, her cheeks burning with shame as she admitted to him what she had been thinking for weeks. 

Daryl squeezed her hand, thinking back on his own life - the things that she was saying reminding of him of his own life, and how he coped with his own shit. 

“I know it’s hard - but he will get better. He will be different - ya don’t go through what he did without changing a little.” Daryl said softly as Beth took a shaky breath in, lightly gripping her elbow to lead her to a bench tucked away on the side of the path. 

Beth smiled weakly at him as she dropped onto the bench beside him, digging around in her bag and locating their lunch. Wordlessly, she passed him his sandwich, then unwrapped her own, bringing it to her lips as she took a bite. 

“So what’s on the agenda for this weekend? I finally get to meet Rick.” She said between bites. 

Daryl’s eyes brightened as he went on to tell her Rick and Lori were over the moon that Daryl was bringing a girlfriend with him. 

“Lori said that she was about to give up hope that I’d ever bring anyone to meet them.” He laughed, remembering the lecture she had given him the last time he’d been to visit. 

Daryl suggested that they leave early on Saturday morning - to beat the traffic. He’d reserved a room in a modest hotel a couple of blocks away from Rick’s place. He remembered the grief he’d been given when he told Rick that, but he’d explained it away - telling his brother that he wanted the time alone with Beth. His brother laughed heartily, telling him to enjoy the honeymoon phase. 

After they finished their lunch, Beth looked up and sighed. 

“We better be heading back, the guys will think that we’ve gone missing.” She said as a ghost of a smile curved her lips. 

XXXX 

Later that afternoon, Beth looked up from her computer as she heard the tinkling of the bell that hung over the door. 

“Shawn, Maggie! What are you guys doing here?!” Beth asked excitedly, getting up from her desk and crossing over to her two siblings. 

“We’re on our way to see Dr Thomspon, we thought we’d stop by and see where you worked.” Maggie said by way of explanation. Beth looked at Shawn, noticing that he was checking out the small office, his eyes darting from one corner to another. After a minute, he seemed to be at ease. 

“Well baby sis, so this is it?” He asked, attempting a smile. At that moment, the door that separated the garage and office burst open, and Tony entered the office, shouting something colourful over his shoulder. 

Beth noticed that Shawn jumped a little, although he seemed to be able to reign in his instincts. She smiled a little as she caught Maggie’s eye. Definitely an improvement. Maggie recognised the look on Beth’s face, nodding in agreement. 

“Shawn, let me introduce you to Tony. You’ll have to forgive his lack of manners - he was raised by wolves.” Beth smiled as her brother let out a low chuckle, smiling a little as he extended his hand to the younger man. 

Tony’s face lit up as he recognised the name. 

“Good to meet you man.” Tony shook his hand before turning to holler over his shoulder, letting the other guys know that they had a visitor. 

About ten minutes later, after having met everyone, Shawn seemed a little more on edge. He had handled it well, but Beth thought it wise not to push too far. She caught Maggie’s eye and lifted her brow just a little. Maggie nodded and began to say goodbye to everyone, telling them that they would come and see them all another time. 

Daryl, who had been sitting back watching the whole exchange shook his head as he met Beth’s gaze. 

“What?” She asked, genuinely confused. 

“Nothin, just impressed that you and your sister seem to be able to talk without words.” He gave her a wry smile as he unfolded himself, straigtening as he rose from the spot on Beth’s desk where he had been leaning. 

The other guys laughed, Tyrese saying that it was a skill that many women seemed to possess, apparently Karen and her sister had the same ability. 

“Well, I guess it’s because we’re more advanced than men, that’s all.” Beth laughed as she sat back at her desk, hearing the collective groan from every male that she worked with. 

Daryl waited until the others had left before leaning down to capture her lips in a gentle, sweet kiss. She thought that it was a very good thing that she was sitting, Daryl was slowly turning her knees to jello. He eventually broke the kiss, raising his thumb to trace her lips watching as Beth’s eyes slowly opened, her breathing coming in short gasps. 

“Id rather think that we’re all as advanced as each other, we all just got different skills.” He said, is breathing fanning across her lips. 

With that, he straightened, and walked towards the door. Beth noticed that he turned just as he got there, a smirk on his lips. 

“Why you” She began, but he just laughed and closed the door behind him. 

Fair enough, she thought as she turned her attention back to the accounts - feeling a goofy grin stop her from scowling. 

XXXX 

Dinner that night was quiet, a sense of tension stretching out between everyone sitting at the Greene’s kitchen table. Daryl looked down at his plate, unable to keep up the light small talk that Glenn and Maggie were courageously filling the air with. 

He looked at Shawn, noticing that the other man seemed to be blocking out everyone and everything. Beth had told him that Shawn had a challenging day in therapy, and his mood had dropped. He had snapped at Maggie when she asked him if he wanted more potatoes, and had hardly spoken with anyone for the rest of the meal. 

Eventually, he got up from the table, surprising everyone with the sudden move. He thanked Maggie for dinner, then turned to walk to the stairs that led to the second floor. 

The level of tension lowered as Shawn left the room, everyone seemed relieved. 

Beth turned to Maggie, a question in her eyes. 

“What happened today Maggs? He seemed so peaceful this afternoon.” Beth looked pained, and Maggie shared her look. 

“I guess she started asking Shawn about his future. I spoke with her briefly after, and she said that he just blew up.” Maggie said quietly, as if afraid that he would hear her upstairs. 

Beth pondered this, and she guessed that she would feel uncertain as well. After all, the army is all that he knew since leaving school. She could tell that Maggie was thinking the same thing, seeing the sympathy in her sister’s eyes. 

She rose, and began to clear the table automatically, lifting the plates and glasses without thought as she placed them in the dishwasher. Daryl’s deep voice broke through her thoughts. 

“What did he used to do before? He must have helped your Dad a little, you were saying that he was thinkin of fixing up the farm.” 

“He used to help Dad a little with the farm work before he went. He used to love helping him with the horses.” Maggie said, her voice low and a little distant. Beth could tell that she was thinking of something, that some crazy idea had probably taken root. 

She smiled, maybe that’s just what her brother needed. 

XXXX 

Later that evening, Beth walked Daryl out - trying to keep quiet as she crossed the squeeky floor boards on her way to the door. 

Once outside, Daryl leaned towards her and placed a sweet kiss on her lips. He straightened, and broke the kiss. 

“Good night darlin, I’ll see you tomorrow.” He said, his low voice sending chills through her body. 

She smiled sweetly, and then grabbed his shirt, dragging him back down to her lips. 

She kissed him with every drop of passion that he inspired in her. She brushed her body agianst him, moaning a little as she felt his hard, muscular arms tighten, bringing her closer as he strained forward to her. 

She then broke the kiss, seeing his frown in the light of the porch. 

She smiled sweetly, trying to look as innocent as she could. 

“Good night Mr Dixon.” She drawled, using her best Southern Belle drawl. 

He tightened his arms, bending to whisper in her ear knowing that her ear was a particularly sensitive spot. 

“It won’t be for me, not after that.” 

He turned and left her there, smiling like an idiot on her porch.


	32. What Family Means

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little lighter than most recent chapters - Beth meets the Grimes family.

Chapter 32 

What Family Really Means

Beth breathed deeply, drawing the cool air into her lungs. She held, counted to five, then released her breath slowly, watching the fog dance away on the winter wind. She felt herself grow calmer as she repeated the process. 

She turned to Daryl, who was watching her intently - his blue eyes narrowed a little. Without a word, he reached for her hand, gripping it in the strong warmth of his own as he gave her a reassuring half smile, then rang the doorbell of the pristine looking two storey house. 

Beth mused that it was a nice neighbourhood. Rick’s house was very much as she had pictured it in her mind - neat, respectable - the kind of place that most people would want to raise a family. She smiled a little as she noticed the swing set in the corner of the front lawn, now abandoned in the cold weather. 

She stiffened at the sound of voices, growing louder as they approached the front door, fighting her nerves - gripping Daryl’s hand a little tighter. 

“Well, hello! Come on in!” An attractive woman in her forties beamed at them, stepping back as she motioned for them to follow her inside. The willowy brunette smiled affectionately as she slapped Daryl on the shoulder as he passed, tugging a nervous Beth along behind him. 

“Well now, it’s real nice to meet you Beth, I’m Lori, Rick’s wife.” She said warmly as she reached for Beth’s hand, shaking it firmly. Beth murmured something suitable, feeling some of her nerves melting away in the face of the woman’s genuine welcome. 

Maybe this won’t be so bad, she thought as she followed Daryl and Lori down hallway, cluttered with toys. 

“Rick, wait till you meet your brother’s girl!” She exclaimed excitedly as she swung the door open to the kitchen. Beth could feel embarrassment making itself known, the warmth in her cheeks spreading down her neck. Daryl looked back at her, smiling while shaking his head at his sister in law. 

As they entered the kitchen, a tall man with dark curly hair rose from his seat at the kitchen table. Setting a bottle of beer down on the table, he made his way to Daryl, clasping him in what Beth liked to think of as a ‘man hug’ - one armed with a pat on the top of the back. Beth felt her nerves return slightly as the Rick made eye contact, until she recognised something familiar in the vivid blue that was currently assessing her. Daryl and Rick were very different physically, but they shared the same deep blue eyes. 

“Well, it’s real good to meet you Beth. I’m Daryl’s brother, Rick.” The older man said as he released Daryl and shook Beth’s hand, a warm smile lighting up his face. 

She murmured hello, and smiled shyly at Rick, her eyes suddently drawn to movement behind him. She saw a teenage boy approaching them slowly - unsure of himself, holding a little girl on his hip. Carl and Judith, Beth realised, recognising them from Daryl’s photo. Smiling, she introduced herself to the brother and sister. 

XXXX 

A few hours later, Daryl, Beth and the Grimes were seated around their dining room table, eating the meal that Lori prepared. Beth was seated between Daryl and Lori, who were across the table from Rick and Carl, little Judith having gone down for a nap. 

For the most part, Beth listened to the conversation bouncing between the other three adults who seemed to be delighted to have a chance to catch up with each other in person. As she glanced at the man she loved, she realised that this was the most she’d ever seen him talk in a group, he usually prefered to stay on the periphery of any group - watching and listening. It was amazing to see him interact so freely and easily with other people, Beth’s heart swelled as she took in the sight. 

Beth noticed that Carl kept looking over to her, his eyes quickly flitting away when she looked in his direction. Thinking that the boy longed to join in with the adult conversation, Beth decided to take pity on the teenager, asking him questions about school. She learned that he enjoyed school, especially as he would be able to study basic law in a year’s time at his high school. Carl wanted to be a sheriff like his father, and Beth smiled, thinking that he was very much like his father - both possessed a certain nobility of character which helped to make up a hero. It was something that they shared with Daryl, even if he was more reserved than his half brother and nephew. 

“So Beth, tell me - how’d you and Daryl meet? He hardly tells me anything!” Lori asked brightly, her brown eyes sparkling with mischief as she glanced at her brother in law. 

“Well, we met this summer. My old runaround broke down on the side of the road …” Beth said, feeling her nerves fade further as she thought of the beginnings of her relationship with Daryl. Beth could feel Daryl’s eyes on her as she spoke, causing her to blush a little as she spoke, he never interrupted her, just listened as she told their story.

Once she was finished, she looked up to meet Daryl’s eyes - his face relaxed and a soft smile lifting his lips slightly. Beth sat back in her chair, her skin a little pink from embarrassment - hoping that she hadn’t made him feel a little uncomfortable. Beth let out a little laugh as she looked across the table to see Lori was grinning from ear to ear as she looked from one to the other, nudging Rick, who was sitting back in his chair looking highly amused. 

“Well well brother.” He said simply, his happiness for the couple evident on his face. 

XXXX 

Later that night, the two couples were in the Grimes living room sharing a few drinks after Judith had been tucked away in bed for the night. 

Beth’s heart had melted as she watched Daryl with his nephew and niece. It was clear that Carl thought of his uncle as something of a hero, asking him when he could take him hunting and teach him to shoot a crossbow. Daryl answered all his questions patiently, although still never missing a beat to tease the young boy when he had the chance. Eventually, Lori had to chase him to go on to his room. 

“You’ll be back for breakfast though right?” Carl had asked, and Daryl had nodded in answer. 

Then there was Judith. It amazed Beth that someone who had had a challenging upbringing could be so natural with two children. Judith adored her uncle Daryl, making a beeline for him when she woke from her nap flashing hm a toothy grin as he lifted her and tossed her in the air. He chuckled along when he heard her little laughs of delight. 

The little girl had fallen asleep next to him, her head resting on the arm of the couch while one little foot rested in her lap. It was like she wanted to know that he was there in her sleep. 

If it was possible, Beth thought that she fell in love a little more that day. 

Beth had never felt quite so relaxed in the company of people who she barely knew, they were good people, and by the end of the night, she felt almost like family. 

XXXX 

“Daryl, I love your brother and your family. They’re so nice.” Beth announced, her speech a little slurred from the wine that Lori had been feeding her. Shivering a little as Daryl closed the door to the room of their motel. 

“Damn girl, you’re half lit, ain’t ya?” Daryl asked on a chuckle, thinking that he felt a little fuzzy himself. 

Damn Canadian beer, he thought as he realised that he wasn’t entirely sober himself. He began to unbutton his flannel shirt when he heard a rustling noise. His eyes snapped up, and he focused on Beth. 

“Mmmhmm” Beth answered, a sweet smile on her face as she began to pull off her clothes carelessly, dropping them to the floor. Her smile widened as she caught Daryl’s eye, he stopped trying to remove his own clothes as he watched Beth intently. 

Damn she is so beautiful, he thought as she removed her t shirt, exposing more of her smooth skin. 

When she reached her underwear, she began to move closer to the spot where Daryl was frozen, sitting on the edge of the bed. Reaching behind her, she unclasped her lacy blue bra, letting it fall to the carpet. His sharp intake of breath was one of the best things she’d heard, and Beth could feel the moisture begin to pool between her thighs. Feeling bold and uninhibited, she stepped between his thighs and grasped his shirt, bringing him to her for a nearly savage kiss. 

Daryl groaned as he felt her tongue slip inside his mouth, feeling himself harden even further at her new-found boldness. 

Beth could feel Daryl’s rough hands come around her, one gripping her hip to pull her closer, and the other skimming up the skin of her stomach, travelling towards her breasts. 

She moaned as his fingers found her nipple, tugging a little. The kiss deepened as Beth began to tug on Daryl’s shirt, dragging it down his arms, running her fingertips over the bulging muscles of his arms. 

With a little growl, Beth pulled away long enough to urge him to shed his shirt, vest and jeans. Once his clothes laid in a pool on the floor, Beth climbed on Daryl’s lap, straddling him. Feeling his hardness through the thin barrier of his boxers, Beth moaned and shifted her hips to drag herself across his length as she felt his lips find the sensitive spot behind her ear. 

Daryl let out a choked sound, breaking their kiss to look down into her eyes. They were nearly passion blank, however he caught the hint of blue fire, thinking that it must match the heat he was sure was present in his own eyes. 

Beth gasped as she felt Daryl smack her rear sharply before rolling to trap her beneath him. All sense and inhibition disappeared, melted away in the heat of the moment. They rolled over the bed as they fought for control, each making wild noises as they drove each other closer to the peak with kisses and touch.

Eventually, Daryl gained the upper hand. He reached between them to grip her lacy shorts, Beth gasped as she heard the delicate fabric rip. She thought that she would go mad. 

Daryl kicked off his boxers as fast as he could, and Beth could feel him nudge her thighs apart with his knee. 

Beth nearly screamed as she felt him thrust brutally within her, filling her completely with one movement. Her head began to trash around on the bed as Daryl began a punishing pace, pounding into her wet heat. She could feel the pleasure building, higher than it had before. 

Beth whimpered as she felt Daryl grip her hair, and her eyes snapped open to stare into his eyes, the blue seeming t blaze. 

“Look at me, I wanna see you come.” He demanded as he snapped his hips back to hers, 

That was all it took, and Beth came on a strangled moan. 

She felt Daryl shake as he found his own release, letting out a pained groan. He slumped down on top of her, bending his head to kiss her gently on the lips. 

“I love you Beth.” Daryl whispered as Beth drifted to sleep.


	33. The Errand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daryl does Merle one last favour.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to update, this chapter is a little longer than the rest - I just didn't know where to stop! 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy anyway!

Chapter 33 

The Errand

“Well it sounds like ya both had fun anyways.” Tony drawled out, sitting in one of the small tub chairs that he had pulled up to the side of Beth’s desk. 

“It was really great Tony, his brother and his family are so nice. They’re good people.” Beth replied as a shy smile pulled on the corners of her lips. 

Beth had been gushing to Tony for a half an hour or more, telling him about meeting Daryl’s family. As it was a quiet Wednesday afternoon, Tyreese had taken an early day, leaving Tony in charge. Daryl had the day off as well, and truth be told, Beth was glad of Tony’s company - he was keeping her mind off of what Daryl was doing. 

He told her the night before that he was going to run the errand for Merle, and she had hardly been able to concentrate all day. She was supporting him in what he was doing, but it didn’t stop her from worrying about him. 

She had been quiet and withdrawn all day, until Tony decided that he was going to get her out of her mood. 

He was doing a good job. 

Beth giggled as she told Tony about brunch at the Grimes on Sunday morning, and the incident with little Judith and Daryl. 

Daryl had been playing with the little girl, tossing her in the air so he could hear her squealing little giggle, ignoring Lori’s warning. Beth supposed that he deserved what happened next, Judith spat up all over Daryl, covering his shirt. There was even a little bit on his face, clinging to his stubble. 

The look on his face was priceless, and the two women fell into hysterics. By the end, she’d had to hold her sides as she doubled over, unable to breathe. 

“Daryl, if that’s your effect on the opposite sex, how did you manage to get Beth to stick around for so long?” Lori asked between fits of laughter, made worse by Judith’s giggles. 

“That right, Lil Asskicker?” Daryl growled at Judith, but was unable to keep a straight face as the little girl babbled away in his arms. 

By the time Beth finished her story, Tony was smirking. 

“Never had him figured for being good with kids, ya know?” Tony quirked an eyebrow as he caught Beth’s eye. 

“Always thought he was too damn surley.” Tony shook his head. 

“But then, I guess I never figured he’d end up with a girl like you.” Tony smiled as he caught Beth’s blush, rising to stain her cheeks. Beth looked down then, feigning an interest in her nails to avoid Tony’s gaze. 

End up with … Tony’s words echoed in her mind, making Beth feel warm and fuzzy. She and Daryl had never really discussed the future, but things between them felt good, solid. 

“How’re things with Charlotte?” Beth asked brightly, blatantly changing the subject. Tony shifted in his seat, leaning forward, the ghost of a smile lifting his lips. 

“Good news?” Beth asked excitedly, leaning forward as Tony’s face broke out into a full on grin, opening his mouth to speak. 

“Ah, I knew it!” Beth squealed, ginning right back on at Tony. Realising she had cut him off as he was about to confess, Beth leaned back in her seat, looking sheepish as she apologised. 

“She’s going out with me this week, thought I’d take her out for dinner or somethin.” He mumbled. 

“I was gonna ask you where I should take her, I never really took a girl like her out before. Every other girl, I woulda just taken her out for a drink or somthin.” Tony looked down briefly, and Beth realised that he felt a little shy about asking for her advice. Beth could feel herself melt as she watched Tony, nervously picking at his nails. This was a side she’d never seen to Tony before, it was adorable. 

Beth told him about the little restaurant that Maggie and Glenn liked, it had great food, and usally a band playing on the weekend. Promising that she would find out the name, she shooed Tony back to work, John was probably wondering where he was. 

XXXX 

Most people did something nice when they had a day off, most people enjoyed it. 

Not me. Daryl thought as he thumped up the stairs in the dingy hallway of Merle’s apartment block. 

No, I get stuck running an errand for my idiot brother. Daryl could feel the anger beginning to rise as he looked down the hallway, looking for his brother’s place. Taking a deep breath, he tried to remind himself why he was doing this, picturing his brother’s battered face in his mind. 

The image strengthened Daryl’s resolve as he walked down the hallway, his nose wrinkling in disgust at the stains on the carpet, the smell of damp and cigarette smoke hung heavy in the air. 

Finally, Daryl came to the door to Merle’s apartment. Fumbling in his pocket, he pulled out the key and opened the door. 

The smell of stale beer, smoke and rotting food greeted his senses. 

“Fuck sake.” Daryl muttered as he switched on the light. 

As his eyes adjusted to the light cast by the single bulb hanging from the ceiling, and Daryl’s eyes scanned the room, taking in a familiar scene. Beer cans, takeout boxes, and an overflowing ash tray littered the floor by the couch. 

The only other furniture in the room was a cluttered coffee table, and a tv. 

Daryl felt a small amount of sadness wash over him, even though he hadn’t expected anything else. The small room was a little like Merle, neglected and unwelcoming. 

He shook his head in an attempt to push the thoughts away, he knew what his brother was, and had resolved that he couldn’t change him long ago. 

He made his way to the bedroom, picking his way carefully across the floor. Pushing the door open, he switched on the light. 

Daryl made his way to the closet in the small, grim room and threw open the door, looking for the duffel bag where Merle told him he hid the money. Daryl found it without much effort, there wasn’t much in Merle’s closet. 

He hefted it up and set it on the uncovered, stained mattress. 

Daryl unzipped the bag and found a battered shoe box, lifting the lid, he saw the money, rolled up amongst other items. Pocketing the money, Daryl cast his eye over the contents, pushing the papers around he came across two things, a gun, and an old fashioned pocket watch. 

Daryl frowned, the gun he had expected, but the watch? 

What the fuck was Merle doing with that? Daryl wondered, thinking that it wasn’t really his brother’s style. 

Shrugging to himself, he tossed it back into the box, and replaced the box and bag in Merle’s closet. Now that he found the money, he was eager to get away from the apartment that reminded him of his brother, and the way of life that he used to lead. 

XXXX 

After an endless day, Daryl pulled into the Greene driveway. He turned off his engine, and sat in his truck, needing a minute before he went inside. 

He was tired after a long, harrowing day. 

Daryl rubbed at his forehead, thinking of how glad he was that he would see Beth soon. He needed her. 

Still though, he sat, not wanting her brother and sister to see him in this kind of mood. 

He was jarred from the thoughts that were racing around his mind by a tap on the window. Startled, he turned to see Beth, a concerned look on her face. 

“Did everything go ok?” Beth asked softly when Daryl had opened the door, dropping to his feet on the gravel. 

“Yeah, it went fine. Just glad it’s over.” Daryl rumbled out. Thinking that he didn’t have any business to be with Beth. She has spent the day at work and with her family. He had spent his day paying off his brother’s debts to drug dealers. 

Beth’s eyes narrowed, it was as if she could see what he had thought. 

Taking Daryl by the hand, she pulled him to the path that led to the back of the house. 

“Why don’t we go for a walk before dinner?” Beth asked, pinning a smile to her face. Daryl followed her, unresisting to her lead. Her presence was already doing something to calm the despair and anger that had been hanging over him all day. 

He just felt drained. 

As they disappeared behind the trees, stepping into the woods, Daryl felt a sense of calm wash over him. This was what he had needed, his Beth and the woods. 

Taking a deep breath, he held it for a moment, then released it slowly. 

“I’m sorry.” He said quietly. 

Beth turned, and her tender gaze felt like a tender touch. 

“You have nothing to be sorry for. I’m just glad you’re ok.” Beth said softly, turning towards him, still holding his hand. She stepped close to him, and raised one hand to his cheek. 

“I love you.” Beth whispered as she reached up, on her tip toes to brush a kiss against his cheek. 

“Remember that.” Beth said, a soft smile lifting her mouth. Daryl couldn’t help it, he smiled back at her. 

“Why don’t we walk a little and you can tell me about how things went.” Beth’s voice was soothing, the balm that he had needed after the events of earlier. 

They walked side by side as Daryl gave her the details of his encounter with the dealers. Everything had indeed went well, and he was glad it was over. It was just that it had been a constant reminder of what his life had been like. A part he would rather just have forgotten. 

But at least Daryl could rest easier, now that his Merle’s suppliers had been paid off there was less danger of harm coming to his brother. 

Before long, they found themselves back at the house, and Daryl felt like a dark cloud had moved on. He could feel himself physically relax, the tension leaving his body. He glanced down at Beth, a small smile lifting one corner of his lips as he thought of how lucky he was. 

He grasped Beth’s hand as they stepped into the warmth of the Greene household. 

XXXX 

Dinner was the usual chaos, and Daryl thought how strange it was that he should take comfort in it, listening to Maggie and Beth as they bickered good naturedly while they cooked. He and Shawn sat in the study, watching a football game on tv. 

The sound of a dish smashing to pieces on the floor of the kitchen had Daryl sitting up in his seat, the noise was soon followed by raised voices. He noticed that the sudden noise had broken Shawn’s concentration on the game, his eyes wide and a little blank as he tried to regain control of himself. 

“I wonder if I should go an see if they need a hand?” Daryl asked, more thinking out loud than anything. 

“I wouldn’t.” Shawn said simply, his mouth lifting in a wry smile. 

“I admire your bravery, but I wouldn’t even come between those two when they’re fightin. And I’m just back from a tour in Iraq.” Shawn looked at Daryl as he spoke, his words as dry as the desert that he had been in. 

Daryl burst out laughing, unable to help himself. He knew that Maggie and Beth got along well, better than most sisters, but he knew that they could also fight like a cat and dog when the moment was right. 

“Maybe you’re right.” Daryl replied, enjoying the light hearted moment that he and Shawn had just shared. 

“Were they always like that?” He asked, deciding he wanted to keep the conversation between himself and Shawn going - they had spoken now and then when Daryl visited, Daryl hadn’t wanted to push him, knowing that he was going through something pretty heavy. 

“Yep, right from the time Beth was able to sass back.” Shawn confided, a conspiratorial look in his eye. 

“Everyone thinks that Maggie is the one you have to watch out for, but truth be told Beth’s the one I would worry about. She’s more more of a spitfire then people know. I think it’s because she looks like a little angel, it takes you by surprise when she lets loose.” Shawn said this with a raise of his brow, gauging Daryl’s reaction. 

“Don’t I know it.” Daryl returned, settling back into his seat. 

They continued to chat easily until Beth popped her head in the door, telling them that dinner was ready. 

Whatever drama had occurred while the girls were making dinner seemed to be over. Maggie and Beth were laughing and joking as they ate, the atmosphere infectious. Shawn seemed quiet still, but seemed less on edge than he had been when he first returned home. 

“Shawn, why don’t you tell Beth about my idea?” Maggie asked, looking at her brother eagerly. 

Shawn looked a little uncomfortable, then, he seemed to have swallowed his anxiety, looking up at Beth steadily. 

“Maggie thinks that I should fix up the farm, but not to harvest crops like Dad had. I always loved working with horses, so Maggie and I thought that I should breed them.” Shawn’s voice was low, but firm as he held Beth’s eye, as if seeking her thoughts. 

Beth’s face broke out into a large grin. 

“I think it’s a great idea. I think it’s just what this old place needs - a new lease of life.” Beth responded, her enthusiasm seeming to quiet whatever fears or doubts that Shawn had been harbouring. 

“Oh! You could give lessons too! No one around here does that anymore since Mr Jones and his wife retired.” Beth’s eyes lit up at the idea. 

Maggie’s eyes lit up too, although she raised one hand, laughing. 

“Woah Beth, one thing at a time. We’ll see how we get along with breeding the horses first.” Maggie said, softening this with a smile. Daryl could see the wheels begin to turn in her head though, it was a good idea. 

“If you need any help fixin the place up, let me know. I’d be happy t help.” Daryl said, looking at Shawn. 

He nodded and smiled. 

“Thanks Daryl, you may regret offering.” 

XXXX 

At ten o’clock, Daryl found that he was struggling to keep his eyes open. He shifted a little in his seat on the couch, rousing Beth from her resting spot on his chest. 

“Mmm?” She said. “Is it that time already?” Blinking sleepily, she moved to sit in the couch. 

“Mmmhmm. Have t’ head home.” Daryl replied, clearly not wanting to leave her. He wished he could stay, but now that Shawn was home he felt like he shouldn’t. He knew he wouldn’t appreciate it if he were in Shawn’s shoes. 

Beth walked Daryl to the door, wrapping her arms around herself as she tried to ward off the cold as they walked through the dark hall. Maggie and Shawn had went to bed earlier, Maggie had been on earlier shifts in the hospital this week, and Shawn seemed to tire easily these days. 

As they reached the door, Beth turned, reaching to put her arms around Daryl’s neck, pulling him down so she could brush his lips. 

“Next time, ya stay at my house.” Daryl said against her lips. 

“I’ve been missin you since we got back from Atlanta.” 

Beth smiled, a spark in her eyes. 

“Good night Mr Dixon.” She said in a low voice that effected Daryl more than he would ever admit. 


	34. The Wolf of Main Street

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daryl gets a little jealous.

Chapter 33 

The Wolf of Main Street 

United States Penitentiary, Atlanta 

Merle sat in his cell, staring blankly at the concrete walls. A shadow crossed his open door, catching his attention. He looked up to see Richards at the door to his cell, his usual sneer turning his lips up. 

One of these day, I’ma get you. Merle thought darkly, meeting the little weasel’s stare. 

“Whatcha want?” He growled. 

He noticed the smaller man seem to shrink a little at his unwavering stare. Standing and reaching his full height, he glanced down at Richards. 

“Yer off the hook for now.” “Yer brother paid off Charlie what you owe.” Richards replied, trying, and failing, to hold Merel’s gaze. 

“But don’t get cocky Dixon. Maybe we ain’t finished with ya yet.” Merle tried not to laugh as he watched a bead of sweat run down the other man’s thin face, even as he tried to puff his chest out. 

Saying nothing, he watched as the smaller man turned and walked away from his cell. 

XXXX 

“Damn it!” Daryl growled as he reached to grab the wrench that had clattered to the floor. He found it very hard to concentrate that morning, his mind was on his brother and the events of the past few days. Running that errand for Merle had brought back unwanted memories from his past life. 

The men he had delivered the money to reminded him of his brother in many ways. They lived in the same kind of depressing apartment, and shared the same listless look that he had often seen on Merle when he was coming down. They didn’t care who he was, just that he had the money that Merle owed. 

He felt like scum, having taken a day off to do what he did. Tyreese, of course, had been understanding. Which made him feel worse. There weren’t too many employers who would have been so understanding, which was probably why Daryl felt he owed him the truth about the reasons he needed the day off. When he offered to do overtime to pick up the slack, the larger man had merely smiled and shook his head. 

Turning his attention back to the engine of the Toyota, he tried his best to concentrate on the task at hand. John had been chattering away, carrying on even though Daryl’s distracted state was obvious. He was excited that Tyreese had invited him over to his place on Saturday to work on restoring Ty’s mustang. 

He half-smiled at the young man, thinking that he was a good kid. As he relaxed into his work, he began to fill John in on the progress that he and Ty had made so far - which was admittedly less since Daryl had been spending so much time with Beth lately. Ty came over to them, propping one hip against the car. 

“You comin over then Daryl? You can bring Beth.” Tyreese asked, smiling knowingly at Daryl. 

“Karen’s been wantin to meet her for a while.” His smile growing wider, struggling not to laugh at his obvious discomfort. 

“I’ll ask her.” Came Daryl’s short reply, lowering his gaze to focus on his work, ignoring the chuckles of the other two men. 

XXXX 

Beth’s day had been flying by at record speed. She was in the middle of filing invoices as the door between the office and break room flung open. 

“Come on blondie, time for lunch!” John hollered as he poked his head through the open door. 

“Yeah, just a sec.” Beth called from the filing cabinet, shaking her head as she wondered what got into the guys this morning, they seemed to be full of beans. 

Well I guess there’s one way to find out. Beth thought as she made her way to the open door. 

As she entered the break room, and a hush fell over the room. 

Raising a brow, she took a seat next to Daryl and glanced at each of the guys in turn.

“Well, you may as well come out with it.” She addressed the room, noticing Tony’s smirk. She could feel the tension radiating from Daryl, so she leaned ever so slightly into him, offering her support. 

“Ty thought he may as well ask yer permission for Daryl to come out n play on Saturday.” John said on a snigger, causing the other guys to erupt in laughter. 

Oh so that’s it, Beth thought. She decided she would have a little fun. 

“Well, I guess. But I’ll have to check with your mama first to see if she’s ok with it John.” Beth deadpanned, causing a second wave of riotous laughter to spread through the group. She heard Daryl’s dry chuckle beside her, and felt his tension ease. 

John turned an interesting shade of red, competing with the colour of his hair. 

“John, if you’re gonna dish it, you gotta learn to take it.” Beth said and tutted at the younger man. 

Tyreese caught her eye, and winked. 

“Karen’s been wantin to ask you to come over for a while. She’s been curious to see who’s been keepin Daryl busy lately.” Tyreese teased warmly. 

“Sure Tyreese, sounds like fun. And I’ll get to meet your little girl.” Beth answered enthusiastically, nodding her head. 

She sat back and watched as the guys continued to poke fun at each other, laughing as she ate. She felt Daryl’s arm move onto the couch above her, leaning into his hand as he toyed with her hair absently. She looked up, and caught his gaze, seeing the mixture of love and desire soften his eyes. 

She felt that familiar thrill unfurl in her chest, the one she experienced when he looked at her like that. She felt very glad that they were going to his place that night. She looked at the clock and sighed a little as she realised there was still 4 hours to go. 

XXXX 

Later that afternoon, Beth looked up as she heard the bell tinkle above the door. A tall man walked into the office, Beth guessed him to be in his thirties, he had dark hair, tanned skin and a very self assured air. 

A smile stretched his lips as he approached her desk, displaying his sparkling white teeth. Beth noticed the smile didn’t quite reach his eyes, and he reminded her of a wolf baring it’s teeth. Inwardly she shuddered as she pasted a smile to her lips, standing behind her desk so he wouldn’t tower over her. 

“Hi there, can I help you?” Beth asked, injecting false cheer into her voice. 

“I certainly hope so.” Came the smooth response, his accent indicating he wasn’t local, she guessed west coast. The wolf straightened his tie as he looked her up and down. 

Creep, Beth thought. 

“I was hoping you could offer some assistance, my car appears to have broken down. I’m parked over at the business centre, and it won’t start.” The wolf said, and Beth noticed that his gaze kept dropping to her breasts. 

Beth raised a brow as she caught his eyes, letting him know that she didn’t appreciate being eyed up that way. She’d expected that he would at least have had the good grace to look embarrassed, but was disappointed. Beginning to feel uneasy, she decided that she would ask one of the guys to come out. 

Is this what some men consider flirting, she wondered, disgusted. 

“I’ll just ask one of the guys to come out and see if we can help you out.” Beth said on a rushed breath. “We may have to tow your car.” She stopped herself, realising that she was babbling. 

“No problem, I’ll just enjoy the view while I wait.” The wolf said suggestively as Beth turned and fled the office. 

She looked down at herself, wondering why on Earth he was behaving this way with her. She was wearing a modest white blouse over a pair of dark jeans, puzzled, she opened the garage door. 

Looking for Ty, she was disappointed to see only Tony and Daryl in the garage. She’d been hoping to avoid asking these two, not wanting to start trouble. 

“Beth, ya alright?” Daryl asked, concern lighting his blue eyes. 

“Yeah, I’m alright. Could one of you come and speak with this customer - I think he needs a tow, said his car won’t start.” She asked, trying to calm her nerves. 

Frowning, Daryl stepped forward, his eyes assessing. 

“Ty and John took the truck out already to collect the James’ car, member?” Daryl asked quietly. 

“I’ll come n talk to him though, see what we can do.” Daryl said, making to follow Beth to the office. 

The Wolf had positioned himself at Beth’s desk, leaning against it as he examined his nails. Beth shot a glance at Daryl, who’s nose wrinkled at the sight. 

“This is Daryl, one of our mechanics. We’ll try to sort something out for you.” Beth said by way of introduction. 

Beth’s feeling of unease grew as she watched the two men size each other up, Daryl extending his hand to the to other man. He reluctantly took Daryl’s hand, no doubt nervous of a bit of grease. The Wolf looked at Daryl, assessing as he took in his coveralls, tied at the waist and teamed with a sleeveless flannel shirt that exposed his brawny arms. 

Beth was struck by the difference between the two men, thinking that she would always prefer someone like Daryl. She loved the way he looked. 

“So what can we do for ya?” Daryl asked, listening quietly as the other man explained his predicament. 

“I was beginning to fear that I’d have to stay the night here. But then, that might not be so bad, there seem to be some beautiful sights in your small town.” The wolf looked at Beth as he uttered the last part, no doubt thinking that he was charming. 

“Yeah, but you’d probly have ta be local to really appreciate them.” Daryl shot back, his accent more pronounced. 

The wolf merely smiled blandly. 

“Why don’t ya show me where yer parked, and I’ll check the car?” Daryl suggested, clearly anxious to get the man away from Beth, sensing her discomfort. 

“Certainly.” He returned evenly, turning to Beth. 

“I’d like a word with you lovely receptionist first though.” The wolf smiled, stepping towards Beth. 

“As a thank you for you help, I wonder if you’d like to have dinner with me tonight. There must be somewhere decent in this place. I promise I’ll see you home safe and sound.” He suggested smoothly. 

Beth was sure that the look of horror crossed her face, this man couldn’t seem to take a hint. She didn’t dare to look at Daryl, she could feel the anger radiating from him. 

“No thanks, I have plans with my boyfriend.” She said curtly, making to turn from him. 

He reached out and grabbed her arm. 

“Come on now, I’m very good company. I’m sure it would be more entertaining.” He said, still gripping Beth’s arm even as she tried to pull free. 

“The lady said no, what’s the matter, got something in yer ears.” Daryl cut in, stepping ominously towards the other man. He dropped Beth’s arm. 

“What’s it to you redneck?” The wolf challenged. 

“She’s mine.” He snarled, taking another step forward, his hands curling into fists at his sides. 

“Really, him?” The wolf asked incredulously, looking at Beth. 

Tony chose that moment to enter the office, taking in the situation at a glance. 

“What’s goin on?” He asked, looking from Beth to Daryl. 

“Nothin, he was jus leavin.” Daryl said, the tone of his voice a quiet threat. 

Looking from Daryl to Tony, he walked towards the door shrugging his shoulders. 

“Your loss.” He said, looking back at Beth. At that point, Tony grabbed Daryl’s shoulder in a tight grip, sensing that he was about to go after him. 

“What a prick.” Tony announced, sill restraining Daryl until the man was out of sight. 

Beth stepped in front of Daryl, a guilty look flashing across her face. 

“I’m sorry.” She said simply. Looking nervous until Daryl glanced down at her. The anger melted away, seeing her distress. 

“Ya did nothin wrong. He was outta line, grabbin ya like that.” He reached for Beth’s hand, pulling her towards him. 

Tony smirked at the two of them, leaving the office to give them privacy. 

“Never be sorry for wantin my help.” Daryl muttered, bending to brush his lips against hers, kissing her briefly but sweetly.


	35. All Good Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shawn runs an errand in town, and makes a new acquaintance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this chapter is a little shorter, the idea took root and I just had to get it out!

Chapter 35 

All Good Things 

Shawn reversed his Dad’s ancient pick up into the small parking space outside Harrison’s feed store. Finally, he switched off the engine, and raised his hand to his brow - unsurprised to find the sweat that had gathered there. Gripping the steering wheel until his knuckles were white, he let out a dry chuckle. 

Never thought I’d see the day where a small drive would shake me up so much. 

It will get better, it will get easier, he thought determinedly. 

He pulled the keys from the ignition and dropped to his feet on the pavement, looking up at the old store as he did so. It looked the same as it had when he left, the same colour of blue chipping off the wooden siding. He mused that there was some comfort in how some things remained the same. 

He stepped towards the door, and heard the tinkling of a bell as he pushed it open. 

He ducked inside, and it took a couple of seconds for his eyes to adjust to the comparative darkness of the store. Looking around, he found that most things were stacked in the same place, much as they had before. He shook his head as he thought fondly of old man Harrison - a long standing friend of his father’s. 

Glancing down the aisles, he tried to find old James, sure the decrepit old man would be somewhere. 

As he approached the final aisle, he stopped. His breathing temporarily ceased as his jaw dropped. 

At the end of the last aisle was the most lovely thing that he had ever seen. 

She was small, blonde and fine featured. The light that filtered through the blinds that covered the windows framed her, making her hair seen even lighter. 

One thought crossed his mind. Angel. 

He watched as she was stacking sacks of feed into some kind of order on the shelves, surprised at how easily she was able to heft the bags onto the shelves. 

He took a step forward, unconsciously straightening his clothes as he moved towards her. He shut his mouth, having realised that it had been gaping open - and was thankful that she hadn’t turned around while he’d been staring at her like some green boy who’d never seen a woman before. 

He cleared his throat as he neared her, hoping he wouldn’t startle her. 

Just then she turned, and her gaze met his - blue to brown. 

“Hi there, how can I help you?” 

It took Shawn a moment to reply, in some kind of shock that the angel had spoken to him. He swallowed, and tried to summon his voice, which had decided to abandon him temporarily. He could feel colour flood his cheeks, hoping that his tan would hide the warmth as he swallowed. 

At this point, the petite blonde was looking at him quizzically, no doubt thinking he was insane. 

Damn, she’s pretty, he thought as he continued to stare at her. 

“Hi …” He stammered, struggling to maintain eye contact with her. 

Real smooth Greene, he berated himself. 

“I’m looking for James, is he around?” Shawn felt relief as he managed to get the words out - managing to sound almost normal.

The blonde seemed to relax then, even if she regarded him a little strangely. 

“He’s just out to get lunch. He should be back in around 5 minutes or so.” She said, glancing at her watch. 

She looked back up at Shawn, a smile on her lips. 

“I’m Amy, maybe I can help you?” She questioned, a confident smile on her lips. 

“Um, maybe. I wanted to speak to James about setting up an account with him, I’ll be breeding horses and I’ll need supplies and feed …” He trailed off as Amy looked at him, smiling and nodding as he spoke. 

“Well, I’m sure that we can do something for you. But to open the account, you will need to speak to Uncle James.” 

Shawn nodded, continuing to stare at Amy. She had the loveliest eyes, a deep blue. But it wasn’t just the colour or the shape, he thought. She had expressive eyes, kindness shining through them. 

A loud bang rent the air of the quiet street, startling Shawn. 

He jumped into action, conditioned from his years in the army. 

He grabbed Amy, throwing them both to the floor of the store, instantly covering her with his body, as she let out a surprised yell. 

Shawn didn’t hear her though, and he it took a moment for him to realise that she was calling to him. 

He looked down then as she took hold of his shoulder, shaking it as she tried to get his attention. Shaking, he realised what he had done. 

Mortification washed over him, tinging his face red as he felt he familiar panic begin to rise. 

“I’m so sorry.” He said miserably as he jumped up, extending his hand to pull her to her feet. Unable to meet her eyes, he looked down at the floor. 

Shawn was about to apologise again, sinking deeper into misery as the full impact of what he had done dawned on him. 

Real smooth Greene, she probably thinks that you’re a pervert. 

“Well, you certainly have an interesting way of introducing yourself!” Amy said, as she began to laugh. 

“Hey, it’s ok.” She said, gripping Shawn’s arm in an attempt to get him to look at her.

In shock, he looked up at her, seeing no trace of fear in the small blonde’s face, only amusement. 

He could feel the knot of dread uncoil in his stomach. He even managed a dry little chuckle. 

He was saved from further explanation as Old James walked through the front door, the bell tinkling to announce his arrival. 

“Well well. Is that Shawn?” The old man said, hobbling towards Shawn, his lively eyes lightening in pleasure as he approached Shawn, his hand extending as he stopped in front of the younger man. 

Shawn took the hand of his father’s old friend, shaking it warmly. 

“How long have you been back boy?” James questioned.

James and Shawn exchanged pleasantries, and Shawn filled him in on his plans to breed horses, feeling a sense of eas wash over him as he talked to James. He’d always liked the old man. 

“You’ve met my niece then?” James asked, glancing from Shawn to Amy, picking up on Shawn’s embarrassment, his sharp eyes lighting up as he saw Shawn’s gaze drop to the floor. 

“Yes, we’ve just met.” Amy replied, speaking for the both of them. 

“Ain’t she pretty?” He asked of Shawn, clearly enjoying the younger man’s embarrassment. 

“Uncle James! Stop embarrassing our customer.” Amy broke in, laughing at the old rogue. 

“I’m allowed to embarrass you both, it’s one of the perks of getting old. There ain’t many.” James replied, ruffling his niece’s hair as he spoke. 

Amy laughed and batted his hand away. 

“Well, I’ll leave you both to it, those shelves won’t stack themselves.” Amy said, nodding to her uncle as she walked in past the two men. 

Shawn watched as she walked away, tracking her progress through the store. 

He looked back to James, and caught the glimpse of mischief in his eyes as he watched him stare at Amy. Colouring again, he tried to distract the old man with business. 

Five minutes later, Shawn made his escape - calling his goodbye to Amy as he shook James’s hand, their arrangements made. 

Amy made her way to the desk her uncle leaned on, catching his eye as she approached. A small small smile curved the other man’s lips. 

“He’s a nice young man. I was a friend of his father’s before he died, awful thing.” James’s face dropped as he thought back on how his friend had taken from this world. 

“And that boy ain’t has it easy in the past few months.” James said, answering Amy’s silent question. 

He told Amy about the troubles the Greene family had went through, explaining that Hershel had been murdered, and the effects it had on what remained of their family. As Amy made a sympathetic noise, James told her about Shawn’s recent return home, and the reason why he chose to. 

“Oh my goodness, he’s been through so much.” Amy breathed, sympathy shining through her eyes. 

“He’s a good boy, they’re a good family. I know they’ll find their way.” James said, looking at Amy. 

“A young lady could do a lot worse you know.” He said as he smiled at his niece. He may be old, but he saw more than most people. He noticed the way his niece had looked at Shawn, and the way he looked at her. They had been stealing little furtive glances at each other, it was plain as the nose on his face,

“Uncle James! I don’t even know him.” She mock-glared at her uncle as she let out an exasperated huff, turning to make her way back to the stack of sacks lying haphazardly on the foor. 

“Mmmhmm.” Was the infuriating reply as he grinned at her. 

Yes sir, James thought as he regarded his niece, a young lady could do much worse. He would just have to be patient. 

XXXX


	36. The Weekend

Chapter 36 

The weekend

Beth stared into her closet, pondering her options. Deciding, she chose a royal blue top and turned to lay it on her bed. 

“No, not that one! I know ya love it but it ain’t your colour.” Maggie bossed from her position at the top of the bed, having propped herself up on Beth’s cushions to oversee Beth’s wardrobe choice. 

Beth mock glared. 

“You are such a pain!” She shook her head as Maggie merely raised a brow and smiled. 

“You know I’m right.” Maggie replied, her grin growing as Beth let out an exasperated chuckle. 

“Fine.” Beth said, sighing dramatically, she hung the top back up in her closet. She took a seat at her ancient dressing table and looked up to catch her sister’s reflection in the mirror. 

“Well, I guess you can pick what I’m gonna wear then, you’ve shot down every outfit I’ve chosen.” Beth laughed as Maggie bounded off the bed, muttering that she thought she’d never ask. Rooting around in her closet, Maggie began to pull out her clothes. 

“It’s a wonder that I manage to dress myself every other day without you.” Beth stated dryly as she watched Maggie, who was like a woman possessed, seemingly having decided to ignore Beth’s comment. 

Beth brushed her hair, and moisturised her face, preparing for her make up. 

“You know Beth, I’ve been thinking.” Maggie began, only to be interrupted by her little sister. 

“Did it hurt?” Beth laughed, squealing a little as Maggie pretended to throw a purse at her. 

“Ok smartass. Enough. I thought it might be nice to have a night out with some of the girls from school. It’s been so long since we’ve all seen each other.” Maggie said, going on to suggest that they meet up soon in Atlanta - it was the easiest distance for all involved. She agreed and nodded while Maggie made her plans. Suddenly, Beth felt a little blue, thinking of how long it had been since she’d seen her friends. 

They mostly scattered after high school, moving on to other things. She’d hardly spoken to some of her friends after her Dad had passed. It wasn’t intentional, it just kind of happened. Even Mary, her best friend since elementary school, hadn’t known how to help Beth after, and soon she found that she took longer to return her calls and texts. 

“Beth!” Maggie said suddenly, interrupting her thoughts. 

“Sorry Maggs, I was just thinking about how long it’s been since I’ve seen anyone. I don’t know why I let it happen like this.” Beth said quietly, tears filling her eyes. 

Woah! She thought, wondering where the sudden mood swing came from. 

Maggie stopped arranging the clothes on the bed and came over to stand in front of her sister, pulling her into a hug. 

“Hey, it’s ok. They’ll understand, we’ve been through a lot this year.” Maggie said, stroking her sister’s hair, much like she had when Beth was a child. She rested her head against Maggie as she fought the tears. 

“I’m sorry, I don’t know where that came from.” Beth said quietly, looking into Maggie’s eyes as she gave her a weak smile. 

“I’m guessing it’s close to that time of the month!” Maggie laughed, lightening the mood. Turning to the bed, she shook her head. 

“Maybe not the white jeans then.” Maggie remarked, doing her best to look serious before they both broke out into a fit of giggles. 

XXXX 

Daryl sat on the couch next to Shawn in the study as he waited for Beth. Glancing at the clock on the mantelpiece, he figured they’d need to make a move soon to get to Tyreese and Karen’s place. He smiled a little as he heard the muffled gigles in Beth’s room, thinking that it may be a while yet. Settling back into the couch, he returned his attention to the game on the tv. 

“Oh damn, did you see that?” Shawn asked, admiring the play that the Falcons had just pulled off, smiling excitedly as Daryl hummed his reply. 

The two men had been watching the game and chatting easily since Daryl had arrived. He told Daryl more about his plans for the week, he hoped to replace the fencing around the property, and to make a start on adjusting the barn to fit his needs. He accepted Daryl’s offer of help, seeming relieved. 

“I really appreciate it Daryl. I might ask Glenn to help out a little too, although to be honest, I don’t know if he would be cut out for it. Man spends most of his day peering down a microscope.” He finished on a laugh. 

“Ya never know Shawn, he might just surprise us both.” Daryl replied quietly. 

He found that Shawn was easy to be around, possessing the easy going, generous nature that all three siblings seemed to share. It was becoming more and more apparent as time went on and he continued to heal. 

The two men continued to bond despite the odds, amazing Beth and Maggie. This was something new and unexpected for Daryl, he never thought that he would find someone like Beth, or the wonderful feeling that surrounded him when he spent time with the Greenes. It almost felt like home. 

He looked at the clock on the mantel, thinking that they would need to make a move soon, Karen was likely ready to jump out of her skin. The sound of footsteps on the stairs caught his attention, smiling, he turned to see Beth coming down stairs. 

His breath caught. 

She was wearing a green top that hugged her slender body, along with a pair of jeans and cowboy boots. Her hair was loose, the blonde catching the light. He marvelled, thinking that she always looked more beautiful than the last time he’d seen her. 

He came to stand as she stepped into the study, holding his gaze, a smile softening her features. 

“You’re ready?” He asked quietly, and Beth nodded in reply. 

“Bout time, lil’ sister. Although considering how ya looked when ya got up I guess your timing ain’t bad.” Shawn said, a grin splitting his face as he teased his little sister. Laughter filled the air as she lifted a cushion and heaved it at her brother. 

XXXX 

Daryl pulled into Tyreese’s driveway, cutting the engine as he turned to Beth. 

“Ya sure yer ready for this?” Daryl teased, trying to ease Beth’s nerves. 

“Wouldn’t miss it.” She grinned at him, sticking her chin out. 

Daryl jumped down to the gravel, walking around to Beth’s side of the truck, planting his hands on her waist to help her down. Beth felt her heart tip in her chest, he was always considerate of her. Smiling, she pressed a kiss to his cheek as he lowered her to the driveway. 

Gripping her hand, he led her to the door of the small house. 

Beth thought that it looked like a pleasant home, clad in white wood, children’s toys littering the lawn in front of the house. She felt her nerves rise as they reached the door, and shook her head at how absurd it was. She knew most of the people here. 

Before Daryl could knock, the door flew open, and a little girl with dark curls launched herself at Daryl, attaching herself to his legs. She paused, looking up at Beth. 

“Hi!” The little girl said, still hanging on to Daryl’s legs. 

A woman in her thirties poked her head out of the door. 

“Amelia, what have I told you about opening the door like that. You’re supposed to let me or your daddy do that.” She scolded mildly, and the little girl ducked her head and made the most impressive puppy dog eyes at her mother. 

“I’m Karen.” The woman said, reaching for Beth’s hand.   
“Nice to meet you, I’m Beth.” She returned warmly, taking in the other woman’s dark hair and dark eyes, which were looking warmly at her. 

“Oh, you’re the reason Uncle Daryl’s been so busy.” Amelia said brightly, understanding flashing in her eyes as she looked at Beth. 

“Amelia!” Karen scolded as Daryl chuckled. 

“What, that’s what y’all say.” The little girl replied matter of factly. 

“She’s a good reason though Amelia.” Daryl said as he lifted the little girl into his arms, following Karen inside. 

“You been practicing with yer bow like I asked?” Daryl asked the little girl, who then squirmed in his arms, telling him that she wanted to show him. 

He watched patiently as Amelia ran off in the direction of her bedroom to get her bow. 

“She’s been practicing all right.” Karen informed Daryl dryly. 

“Mr Jones’s cat will never be the same. Although maybe he’ll stay out of our yard from now on.” Karen finished on a laugh. 

XXXX 

A couple of hours later, Beth looked up at the clock, surprised that so much time had passed. She had spent most of the afternoon playing with little Amelia, and getting to know Karen. She wondered why she had ever been nervous. They were lovely people, but then, of course they were, they were Ty’s family. 

“Well, maybe we should let the guys know that dinner is ready, I’m sure that all that gossip and beer has helped them work up an appetite!” Karen announced as Beth finished setting the table. 

“I’ll tell them!” Amelia announced, jumping to her feet and running toward the garage. 

“Daddy, Daryl! Dinner is ready!” The little girl hollered. 

A few minutes later, they were all sitting at the table, Beth between Daryl and Amelia. The meal was a relaxed one, the guys talking shop mostly, as Beth and Karen talked about local gossip, which was always in abundance in their small little town. 

“Beth, you and Daryl should come over for a while on Thanksgiving evening for a while if you don’t have anything planned.” Karen smiled as she extended the invite, and a warm feeling spread in Beth’s chest. 

“We haven’t made any plans yet, but I’d love to come over for a while if Daryl wants.” Beth replied, glancing at Daryl, who was smiling easily. He nodded, catching Karen’s eye. 

“Sounds good to me.” Daryl agreed, reaching to grip Beth’s hand under the table. As they had more or less finished eating, he kept her hand, resting it on his thigh as he traced small patterns on her skin. Beth could feel herself turn a little red as she heard Amelia shout excitedly at the prospect of having the couple over on Thanksgiving. 

She was such a lovely little girl, intelligent, lively and caring. Beth smiled as she thought of how lucky her parents were. 

Karen made a move to clear the table, seeing that everyone finished their dinner, only to be stopped by Tyreese. He placed a large hand on her shoulder, stilling her as he stood and begun to clear. Daryl and John followed suit, leaving Beth, Karen and Amelia at the table. 

“I like you.” Amelia announced, climbing into Beth’s lap. At this Beth laughed softly, stroking the little girl’s curls. 

“I like you too.” Beth said as Karen shook her head, smiling at her daughter. 

“You approve then Amelia?” Karen asked, laughing at Amelia’s simple “Yep.” 

Ty and Daryl returned, carrying cups filled with steaming coffee with them. Daryl placed a cup in front of Beth, returning to his seat beside her Beth lifted the steaming cup, about to take a sip when her stomach churned. Frowning, she put it down, noticing Daryl watching her out of the corner of his eye. His eyes narrowed as he caught her gaze, silently asking her if she was ok. 

She smiled and nodded, reassuring him. 

Thinking that she must be coming down with the flu that was going around, she pushed her cup away, asking Karen for some water instead. Tyreese nodded, returning to the kitchen. Daryl reached for her hand again, wrapping it in his larger one. 

About 15 minutes later, Daryl made their excuses, saying that he had some things to do at home that evening. Amid good natured teasing as to what that could be, Daryl and Beth made to leave. 

“Thanks so much for having us Karen, I had a good time.” Beth said warmly, gripping the other woman’s hand. 

“Any time Beth, it was good to have some female company while the guys tinkered around with that car.” Karen said, laughing as Tyreese stared at her, a mock offended expression on his face. 

They said their goodbyes, and this time Amelia gave Beth a big hug as well. 

Daryl hovered behind Beth as she climbed into the truck, shutting her door as she buckled her belt. As he hopped in beside her, he turned to look at her intensely.

“Are you sure you’re ok?” He asked, concern softening his tone. 

Beth nodded, feeling like such a fraud. The feeling had passed as quickly as it had come on. 

“Yeah, I think so. I just felt a bit funny earlier. Hope I’m not getting that flu that Maggie says is going around. I have way too much to do this week.” Beth said, trying to reassure Daryl with a smile. 

He nodded, turning his attention back to his keys as he started the old truck. 

Beth reached over and turned on the radio, and they both remained quiet on the journey to Daryl’s house, listening to the evening news. As they pulled into his drive, Beth looked over at Daryl, who had a little smile tugging at the corner of his mouth. 

“I like Amelia, she’s a very fun little girl.” Beth said, her voice warm. 

“I was hopin that you’d like her. Kid’s a handful, but a good one.” Daryl rumbled out, amazed, it was like she read his mind sometimes. 

“She adores you.” Beth said as Daryl helped her out of the high cab of the truck, smiling at his answering chuckle. 

“Yeah, she’s somethin else. Never was afraid of me, not ever when I first went to her house. I growled at her and she just climbed up on my lap and gave me a kiss on the cheek.” He said, the warmth reaching his eyes as he told her the story. 

Daryl opened the door to his house, reaching to flip on the lights as Beth walked in behind him, closing the door. 

“What ya wanna do the rest of the night?” Daryl asked on a rumble, a glint in his eye as he took in the woman standing across from him. He stepped towards her, his eyes narrowing as he noticed that she looked a little paler than usual. The glint disappeared. 

“Why don’t we just go on to bed and watch a movie, I’ll even let ya choose.” He said, inclining his head towards his room. 

“Sounds good actually. I don’t know why but I’m a little tired. Don’t really have a reason to be though.” Beth said on a laugh, nodding as she started towards his bedroom. 

“I’ll be there in a minute.” Daryl said to Beth’s retreating back. 

He walked to his shelf, picking a few dvds he thought she may like in case there was nothing on the tv. Stopping in the kitchen, he got a glass of water and then turned to his bedroom. No matter what she said, he knew she wasn’t feeling well, she was too quiet and pale. He was already making plans to take time off of work if she needed him as he walked towards his room. 

He found Beth lying in bed, engulfed in one of his t shirts, flipping through the channels. 

“Here.” He said, handing her the glass. He passed her the dvds as well, turning to strip off his clothes. Once he was down to his boxers he slipped into the bed beside her. 

Having settled on a wildlife documentary, she turned to place her head on his chest, enjoying the strong sound of his heart beneath her ear. 

Wordlessly, he pressed a kiss to her head, wrapping his arms around her as he breathed in her scent. 

“Love you darlin.” He rumbled out. 

“Love you too.” She said, looking up to smile at him sweetly.


	37. House of Cards

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And it all comes tumbling down

Chapter 37 

House of Cards 

Beth stared at the little plastic test, mentally ticking three minutes away in her head. Feeling like she would jump out of her skin, she got up and began to pace the bathroom floor. 

What am I going to do? She thought, feeling the tears well up in her eyes. 

I’m not ready. 

The relentless self doubt continued to torment her, as it had been for the past two weeks. Taking a breath, she attempted to calm herself as she counted down. 

What would Daddy say if he were here? This was the thought that had been plaguing her the most. 

Finally, after what felt like hours, the three minutes were up. 

She sat on the toilet lid, and braced herself. 

The little piece of plastic confirmed what she had been fearing for the past couple of weeks. 

She was pregnant. 

Beth felt the tears break loose, trailing silently down her face. Just as she feared the panic would overtake her, a sense of calm washed over her. She placed a hand on her stomach, over her baby. She would be strong, she had a little baby to consider. 

Daryl’s baby. 

She had kept her suspicions to herself, pushing them to the back of her mind - not ready to deal with them. 

Finally, yesterday, she realised that she couldn’t run from the situation anymore. Her body was beginning to change already, her stomach had become firmer, and her breasts appeared a little bigger. 

Then of course, there were the other symptoms - the mood swings and the nausea. 

Somehow, she had managed to keep it all to herself. 

She had distanced herself a little from Daryl, afraid that he would notice the changes. She hadn’t stayed in his house for a couple of weeks, saying that she wanted to spend a little more time with Maggie and Shawn. 

Daryl seemed to accept this, but he knew something was wrong. He didn’t push her, but recetly she would catch him staring at her, concern lighting his blue eyes. It has been tearing her up, keeping it from him. But the truth was that she hadn’t been able to face it, and she was worried how he would react. 

“Beth.” She heard Maggie call from downstairs. 

She opened the door and shouted that she wanted to take a shower, then she’d come down to help them. 

She took one look in the mirror, and shook her head at her reflection. Her eyes were bloodshot and her face was red - she could never hide it when she cried. 

Sighing, she removed her clothes and turned on the shower, stepping under the warm spray. 

Feeling a little better, she decided that she would tackle this head on from this point. No more running away. 

She would ask Daryl to come out after he finished work, and she would tell him what was going on. 

As she stood under the warm water, she began to imagine what their child would look like. She found that the more she thought about it, she hoped for a little boy, just like his daddy. The thought of a miniature Daryl made her smile. 

Despite his upbringing, she was sure that Daryl would make a good father. It would just take a bit of time to convince him. 

XXXX 

Feelin much better than she had in weeks, Beth dried off and wrapped the towel around herself. She even smiled a little as she brushed out her hair, reaching for a hair tie, bringing the damp strands into a ponytail. Sitting on the toilet lid again, she send Daryl a text, asking him to come over to her house for dinner that evening. 

She grabbed her dirty clothes, and the little piece of plastic that had changed her world, heading towards her bedroom, she chose a fresh set of clothes and hid the test in her desk - she was nowhere near ready to tell anyone but Daryl, not yet. 

She picked an old, worn pair of jeans and a sweater that hid her figure. Noticing that he jeans felt a little more snug than usual, she placed a hand on her stomach in wonder again. 

She wasn’t sure if it was possible, but she felt a little love already for her bump. 

As she walked downstairs, her phone beeped. 

Sure thing Darling, do you need anything? 

D x 

Smiling, she replied. 

Just you. x 

Maggie was waiting at the bottom of the stairs, looking up as she saw Beth reach the bottom. 

“Finally, what happened, you get stuck in the shower or somethin?” Maggie asked as she grabbed her sister by the arm, dragging her into the living room. 

They made the decision earlier that week to open the living room again. Deciding it was time to move on. They decided that the room would be redecorated, and they would remove anything that was still too painful to see on a daily basis. 

Beth stood at the threshold, having shaken off Maggie’s grip. 

She looked around the room for the first time since her Dad’s funeral. 

Taking a deep breath, she walked towards her brother and sister, who were sitting on the couch, placing items in an open box on the floor. She took comfort in the soft expression that crossed both Maggie and Shawn’s faces. 

A new beginning, she thought as she sat on the floor in between her brother and sister. 

A couple hours later, they had organised what was to be sent to storage, so they sat in the same positions as before, and were looking through old family albums. 

It had been a therapeutic afternoon, they each had shed tears as they looked through their parent’s belongings. But they had also laughed as they remembered the good times that they had had. 

Beth felt a small piece of her heart mending that afternoon. One that she hadn’t realised had been broken until now. 

XXXX 

Daryl hopped out of his truck, and walked towards the Greene’s door, as he reached the door Beth pulled it wide, surprising him as he lowered his hand, which had been poised to knock. 

“Hey.” She said, reaching to brush a kiss on his cheek as he stepped closer to her, stepping back almost shyly. 

“Hey.” He returned, pausing to look at her. She seemed a bit different today, a little calmer than she had been in the past couple of weeks. His eyes narrowed as he took in her face, wondering if the change in her mood was responsible for the glow. 

“Come on in, we were just about to order some take out.” Beth said on a rush, clearly excited. 

“We’ve been cleaning out the living room and we got caught up looking at old pictures.” Beth said as she grabbed Daryl’s arm pulling him towards the living room. 

He looked up to see Maggie and Shawn sitting on the couch in the living room, looking happy and relaxed. He looked from one to the other, noticing that each bore the marks of the afternoon, happiness and sadness mingling. He suddenly felt as though he were intruding. 

“Would ya like me to come back later?” He asked, feeling a little shy. 

He was quickly reassured by Maggie. 

“No, come on in and have a look at this.” Maggie said, patting the spot beside her. 

He came to sit on the couch between Maggie and Shawn, as Beth perched on the arm of the couch. 

“Aw, Maggs! Not that one!” Beth said, covering her face as she cringed.

He looked at the picture Maggie was dangling between her finger. There Beth sat on the floor of the kitchen, completely nude. He laughed as saw a little Beth smiling at the camera, completely unfazed in the way that only children could be. 

“Yeah, Beth went through a naked phase when she was little. She thought that she destroyed most of the evidence, but Annette managed to save one or two of the pictures.” Maggie explained, delighting in her sister’s embarrassment. 

“If you don’t knock it off Maggs I’ll find your prom pictures!” Beth threatened, reaching for the picture, snatching it from Maggie. The blush spreading from her cheeks to her neck. 

As they waited for the take out that Shawn ordered, Daryl got a history lesson from Maggie and Shawn, patiently going through one of the albums. 

One picture caused Daryl to pause, frozen. 

“Is that your old man?” He asked, looking at the man in picture. He was a happy man, a little heavy set, with long white hair. 

“Yep, that’s Daddy.” Maggie said wistfully, her eyes clouding over with emtin. 

Daryl drew a shaky breath, his eye drawn down to the man’s waistcoat. From it hung a silver pocket watch. 

He was sure that he had seen that very pocket watch. 

He felt a sense of dread fill him as realisation dawned. 

“It’s a pity about the watch.” Shawn said, explaining that it had been among the items taken that fateful night. 

Daryl felt the panic rise. He had to get out. 

Standing suddenly, he looked at Beth - who rose as well, confusion knitting her brows together. 

“I’m really sorry darlin, I have to go. I still have Tyreese’s keys, he’s gonna need them to open up on the morning.” Daryl stammered, patting down his vest in emphasis. 

“Couldn’t you just open up tomorrow?” Beth asked, disappointment crossing her face. 

“No, he said that he wanted to get in early in the morning.” Daryl explained, feeling like scum. 

“Ok, I guess I’ll see you tomorrow.” Beth replied, following him out of the living room. 

As they reached the door, Beth gripped his vest. 

“I really wanted to talk to you tonight.” Beth said, clearly upset. 

He felt lower than scum. 

“I really wanted to see you tonight too, tomorrow?” He asked, reaching to grip her chin, tilting her face towards his. 

“Are you ok?” Beth asked, her concern apparent. 

He nodded, pulling her into his arms. 

He lowered his head and took her lips in a long desperate kiss. He felt her wrap her arms around him, reaching on her tip toes to get closer to him. 

Breaking the kiss, he pulled away to memorise how she looked - her eyes closed and her lips parted. 

He felt his heart begin to break. Would she ever kiss him again like this? 

He reached for her again, brushing a soft kiss against her lips. Then he broke away from her, stepping back - ignoring every instinct to rush back towards her and hold her longer. 

He couldn’t. It wasn’t fair. 

“I’ll see you tomorrow.” Daryl said softly, hating himself for the hurt look that had her wrapping her arms around herself. 

She simply stood there and nodded, watching as he walked to his truck, jumped in and drove away. 

XXXX 

Daryl didn’t remember the drive home. Absently, he hoped that he hadn’t run any red lights. 

He sat on the couch in his living room, staring into the dark. 

Fuck! Was his first lucid thought since arriving home. 

Wondering what the hell he was going to do, he leaned forward, his head in his hands as he went over the events of the evening. 

Maybe it was someone else’s watch? He wondered. 

Then he remembered the distinct pattern on the cover. It was very unlikely, unless some other Irish immigrant had brought over a similar watch. 

Yeah right Dixon, Merle ripped off a similar antique from another family. The thought taunted him cruelly. 

He felt the despair begin to weigh on him. 

Thanks to his fuck up brother, he was going to lose the one good thing that had happened to him. 

His thoughts strayed to Beth, and how much this was going to hurt her, he hated himself. 

Who was he kidding, thinking that he was good enough to be with someone like her? She was everything good in his life, his light. And now he was going to lose her. 

The tears began to course down his face, pooling in his hands as he cried for his loss. 

After some time, he lifted his phone, ready to make the call he knew he had to. Finding Rick’s number in his contacts, he dialled. 

XXXX


	38. I Ain't Good Enough

Chapter 38 

I ain’t good enough

Oh god, Daryl thought, clutching his head in order to ease the searing pain. 

The pounding in his head was relentless. Thump thump thump. 

It took a minute for Daryl’s whiskey soaked brain to realise that the pounding noise was really someone pounding on his door. Sitting, he uttered a vicious curse as the room tilted when he swung his legs off of the couch. 

“Yeah, I’m coming!” He hollered, instantly regretting raising his voice as his head protested. 

Walking to his door on unsteady feet, he unbolted the door, swinging it wide. 

His brother stood there, concern written over his features. Daryl looked at him, confused for a moment. Then the events of the previous night came flooding back to him. The watch, the phone call, the whiskey. 

“Come on in.” Daryl mumbled, stepping aside to let Rick enter the small house. 

“Ya climbed right inside that whiskey bottle then?” Rick asked, taking in Daryl’s wrinkled clothes and bloodshot eyes. 

“The fuck would you've done?” Daryl bit out bitterly. 

Moving past him without a word, Rick went to Daryl’s kitchen, rummaging around in his cupboards. Daryl wandered back to the couch, glancing at his watch. 12.00. Shit, he thought, realising that he never even called in sick. Reaching for his cell phone, he tapped out a message to Tyreese, telling him that he would explain everything later that day. 

A couple minutes later, Rick approached him, thrusting a cup of coffee towards Daryl as he sat beside him. 

“How much do ya remember?” Rick asked, looking at his brother’s drawn features. 

“Everything now. I’m sorry for worrying ya.” Daryl said, looking at his brother, grateful that he had made the journey down to help him. It was foreign to him, to have someone to lean on. 

Daryl had called Rick the previous night to ask for his help and advice. He listened patiently as Daryl told him the whole sorry story. Rick told Daryl that he had to do the right thing. It was the answer Daryl had been expecting and dreading. But, as Rick pointed out, he knew it too, otherwise he wouldn’t have called him. 

He knew he was right, he had to tell Beth. He had to tell the police. No matter what it would do to him. He had to do the right thing, even if it meant losing the best thing he’d ever had. Her family deserved the truth. 

“Well, once you look nearly human we’ll go to the police and tell them what you found.” Rick said, rubbing his hand across his face as if trying to scrub the tension away. 

“Do you think Merle killed him?” Rick asked, catching Daryl’s sharp glance. 

“Dunno.” Daryl said, the misery beginning to weigh on him again, his shoulders slumped under it’s impossible weight. 

He set his coffee on the table in front of him, taking his head in his hands. 

“Fuck Rick, what if she never wants ta speak to me again. What if I lose her?” Daryl asked, his voice cracking on the last sentence. 

“Hold on Daryl, we only know that Merle has the watch. We ain’t sure if he was the one to pull the trigger. Maggie and Beth said there were more than one man in the house that night right?” Rick asked, watching as Daryl nodded. 

“The only thing we can do is try to find out right?” He asked, and Daryl lifted his head from the cradle of his hands, nodding. 

“Good, now go and get a shower. We should head out soon.” Rick said as Daryl stood, a little more steady now, and walked gingerly towards his bathroom. 

XXXX 

Rick passed Daryl another cup of coffee as they waited outside the Sheriff’s office in Woodbury. He muttered his thanks as he tapped his foot on the worn lino, trying to drown out the sound of the phones ringing constantly in the small office. His anxiety grew as the minutes ticked by, bringing him closer to the inevitable. 

Rick had done his best to reassure him, and as it turned out, the sheriff was a friend of his brother’s from the academy. This made him feel mildly better, knowing that he was at least going to get a fair interview - something that usually didn't happen if your last name was Dixon. 

Finally, the sheriff opened his door, and the man’s face broke out into a grin when he saw Rick waiting for him. 

“Grimes! What the hell are you doing here? Been too long friend.” Sheriff Smith said as he clapped Rick on the shoulder, laughing loudly. He was a tall man, and maybe just a little rounder than Rick, but he had a friendly, open face. 

“Well Richard, wish I could say it was just a visit, but me and my brother here have information relating to a crime that we feel you should hear.” Rick said, smiling grimly at the other man. 

Smith’s face dropped a little as he saw Daryl standing behind Rick, and took in the sober expression that settled over the two brothers. 

“Ya best come on in then.” Smith said, opening his door wider, inclining his head to invite the two men in. 

Once they were seated in front of his desk, Rick introduced Daryl. 

“This is my brother, Daryl.” Rick said as Daryl reached for Smith’s hand, shaking it firmly. 

“Daryl Dixon right?” Smith asked, and Daryl nodded. He felt his heart sink, sure that he was about to judge him as most people did. 

“You work for Tyreese don’t ya? I hear good things about ya.” Smith said, casting him a friendly look. 

A feeling of relief spread through Daryl’s chest at that. Maybe he wasn't too bad. 

Rick went on to explain what Daryl had found in Merle’s house, leaving out the circumstances that led Daryl to his brother’s apartment that day. 

Smith sat quietly, listening attentively as Rick went on to explain the significance of the watch. 

Once Rick had finished, Smith leaned back in his seat and let out a low whistle. 

“Damn son, that’s one hell of a story, one hell of a run of bad luck.” Smith said to Daryl, sympathy shining out of his hazel eyes. 

“First things first, I’m gonna need you to take me to your brother’s place. I’m gonna oversee this myself, consider this me returning a favour from our days at the academy.” Smith said, addressing the last part to Rick. 

“Yeah, I can do that, when do ya wanna go?” Daryl asked, struggling to utter the words. 

“I think maybe today.” Smith said, explaining that forensics would need to run some tests, and that the results may take a few days. 

“I know how hard this must be on you. But I want ya to know that you really are doing the right thing.” He said, inclining his head towards Daryl in respect. 

He felt like scum. 

Lower than scum. 

Even by doing the right thing, he was probably going to lose everything, Beth, his brother, not to mention what people in the small town would say when they found out. Would he even be able to keep his job? 

The three men decided that they would meet back in the office in an hour, after Daryl returned with the keys to Merle’s place. With everything settled, Daryl stood, wanting to get all of it over with quickly. 

XXXX 

Daryl was quiet as Rick drove back to his house, the lack of conversation filled with music from the local radio station. After Rick pulled into Daryl’s driveway, Rick killed the engine and turned to Daryl. 

“You know ya can’t say anything until we get the watch from Merle’s, right?” He said, anxiously glancing at Daryl. 

“I know.” Daryl replied softly, running a hand through his tangled hair. 

“You can tell her this evening, do ya want me to come with you?” Rick asked. 

Daryl shook his head, misery etched on his face. 

“No. I think that might make it worse.” Daryl said, looking up at Rick gratefully. 

“Thanks, but this is something I’ve gotta do on my own.” He said as he reached for the door of the truck. He asked Rick to wait in the truck while he went to get the keys. 

As he opened the door, he felt his cell vibrating in his pocket. Pulling it out, he worked his way through his missed calls and texts. 

There were some from Tyreese, asking if he was ok, and if he would be in work the next day. 

That’s another trip for later this evening, he decided. 

There were calls, voicemails and texts from Beth. 

He dialled his voicemail and heard the first one. 

“Daryl, it’s me. Is everything ok, I’m kinda worried that you didn’t show up for work this morning. Please call me.” He heard Beth’s voice, trembling a little as she left the message. 

It tore at his heart. 

“Daryl, please call me. I really need to see you tonight - there’s something that I have to tell you.” Beth said. She sounded close to tears. 

I ain’t good enough for her. He thought. 

I’ve brought her nothin but trouble. 

Maybe she would be better off without him. 

Deciding that he had to tell her something, he sent her a text to say that he would come around to her house when she was finished work. 

He found Merle’s keys on the kitchen counter, and turned to walk back to the door. 

XXXX 

A few hours later, Daryl found himself in Sheriff Smith’s office. 

He, Rick and the Sheriff had found the watch in the duffel bag where Daryl had left it. Smith informed him that without the picture, or a member of the family to identify it, the only thing that he could do was to check it for prints, and send the tests off. Which led to the next step. They had to inform the family. 

“Given the situation, I’ll allow you to tell the Greenes first. This wouldn’t exactly follow protocol, but I feel that I owe you this - you’ve been honest and I think you deserve this.” Smith said gravely, meeting Daryl’s eye. 

“But you have to do it this evening.” Smith stated firmly. 

Daryl appreciated what the older man was trying to do for him. Didn’t mean that he had to like it though. 

He nodded and grunted his agreement. 

“I’ll go out to the family myself tomorrow morning to proceed.” Smith said, trying to reassure both Daryl and Rick, giving the men a kindly smile. 

“After that, well, I’m gonna have to contact the warden in the US State Pen in Atlanta.” Smith said, looking a little uncomfortable. 

“This time, I’m afraid that I can’t let you talk to your brother before I do. Do you understand?” Smith asked of Daryl, glancing between the two men who sat across from him. 

They both nodded. 

“I don’t owe him shit anyway.” Daryl responded quietly, not feeling as sure as he sounded. He didn’t know what this was gonna do to his brother, but he knew he couldn’t save him. Not after this. 

XXXX 

Daryl saw Beth’s car parked in front of the house as he pulled into the driveway. Maggie’s car was also there, as well as Shawn’s truck. 

The feeling of dread that had been building all afternoon grew, threatening to break him. He turned off the truck and leaned back against the seat, breathing deeply. 

He had to do this. 

After a couple of minutes, he opened the door and jumped down. He could nearly feel his legs grow heavier as he neared the porch, he pushed himself the extra few feet. 

He knocked on the door and found it quickly flung open, and Beth stood there, framed in the door, the light behind her outlining her. 

She threw her arms around him, asking him a million questions at once. 

He calmed her by placing a hand on her arm, telling her that he was fine. 

“Beth, I want to talk to you about somethin, can you come out for a walk?” Daryl asked, his face as grim as his voice. 

He watched as her smile faded, she called back into the house that she was going for a walk, and she asked Maggie to save them both some dinner.  
He could feel his heart begin to break. 

She reached for her coat, taking it from the coat stand and pulling her arms through. Shutting the door, she turned to him. 

“Daryl what’s up? You’re beginning to scare me.” Beth asked, a frown marring her face as she stared at him. 

Silently, he extended his hand to her in a silent question. 

She reached for his hand, gripping it with her smaller one. 

They walked away from the house, and Daryl tried to summon what he had planned to say to her. He found that once he saw her, it all had scattered. 

Reaching the old tree at the end of the yard, he stopped leaning against the fence. He let her hand drop as he looked in her eyes. 

“There ain’t no easy way to tell you this. So I’m gonna do the best I can.” Daryl began, struggling for breath. 

“I took off last night after I saw that picture of your dad.” Daryl continued, his voice strangled. He cleared his throat and looked at her, his light. 

“I found a watch very like the one he was wearing. It was in Merle’s closet.” Daryl finished, watching as her face blanched. 

The significance of what he was saying began to sink in. 

“What?” Beth asked, her voice barely more than a whisper. 

Reaching behind her, she grabbed onto the fence for support, as if she were about to fall. 

Daryl reached for her, and she smacked his hand away. 

“You found it in your brother’s closet?” She asked, her voice rising with panic as the full implications of what he had found took root in her brain. 

She fell silent. 

The minutes ticked by as she stood, leaning against the fence. She was staring blankly at the ground. 

“Beth, are you ok?” Daryl asked, instantly wanting to kick himself. 

Her laughter shocked him out of his misery. 

It was hard sounding, bitter. 

“Do you think I’m ok?” She yelled, the tears beginning to fall as she turned to him. 

“You tell me that your brother was involved in my father’s death and you ask me if I’m ok?” Beth turned from him. She took off, running towards the house. 

“Beth please.” Daryl yelled after her, taking off at a sprint to catch her. 

As he caught up, he grabbed her arm, pulling her to look at him. 

“No Daryl, you don’t get to ask me that.” Beth said, the tears streaming down her face as she struggled in his arms. 

“Please just let me go, I need to be alone. I need you to leave.” Beth pleaded, her tears squeezing his heart painfully. 

“Please Daryl.” She asked again, her cries dissolving into sobs. 

His arms dropped, feeling limp. He felt drained, as if all the fight had left his body. The only thing that remained was misery. 

The tears he had been fighting broke loose, falling as she stepped away from him. 

A beam of light lit up the space between them as the front door to the house opened. 

Shawn and Maggie stood there, frowning as each looked from Daryl to Beth. 

Beth turned to see Maggie, and her sobs grew harder as her sister cautiously approached them, silently grasping her sister’s arm, pulling her towards the house.

Maggie spared him a curious glance, one that carried a warning. 

He could hear her quietly asking her what was wrong as they disappeared into the house. 

Shawn still stood at the door, his arms folded as he looked at Daryl. There was a hardness to his gaze that Daryl had never seen before. 

“I don’t know what’s going on, but I think you better leave Daryl.” He said in a firm tone that invited no argument. 

Simply nodding, Daryl walked towards his truck - his shoulders slumped in defeat. 

XXXX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoy the new chapter! Sorry to have kept you all waiting.


	39. I Tried to Smile as My Heart was Breaking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beth and Daryl both try to come to terms with the curveball that fate has thrown

Chapter 39 

I Tried to Smile as My Heart was Breaking 

After Maggie had guided Beth into the house, both sisters stood at the window, watching as Daryl drove away. 

As she watched his taillights disappear into the darkness, Beth could feel her heart breaking into a million pieces. Things would never be the same again. How could they? 

Shawn shut the door, and took one look at his sister and saw the misery and pain written there. Without a word, he inclined his head towards the living room. 

They sat on the couch, Beth in between the two as she told them what Daryl had said, trying to breathe and speak through her tears. 

Maggie and Shawn sat in shock for a few minutes, each absorbing the news. 

To her surprise, neither of them lost their cool. 

Putting his arm around Beth, Shawn looked from Beth to Maggie. 

“Fuck.” Shawn said simply. 

“And Daryl’s sure it’s Dad’s watch. Not something similar?” He asked, reaching to wipe a tear away from Beth’s cheek. 

She nodded silently. 

“Fuck.” Maggie repeated. She got up to pace the floor in front of the couch, her fists balled at her side. 

She looked like she was ready to murder someone. 

“Look guys, I need to cool off. I’m going to go for a quick walk, I’ll be back in a while.” Maggie said tightly, her face clenched in anger. 

Before she left, she dropped a kiss on Beth’s forehead, telling her that she would be back as soon as she could. 

Shawn tightened his arm around Beth, deciding to let her cry all she needd. 

After a while, when she seemed to calm and breathe normally, he spoke.  
“Beth, I’ve been thinkin.” Shawn began. 

“Thought I saw smoke.” Beth cracked, and made a feeble attempt to smile. 

“We don’t know how his brother came by the watch, we might be getting worked up for nothin.” Shawn reasoned. 

“Not with the way Daryl was acting.” Beth said quietly. 

“If he suspects his brother, there’s a reason why. Even if it’s just his gut feeling.” She explained, resting her head on her brother’s chest. 

“Aren’t you angry?” She asked her brother, not so lost in her own misery that she didn’t wonder at his calm reaction. 

“Of course I am.” Shawn replied, and Beth could feel his body tense, 

“I’m angry at the man who took our father, but Beth, we don’t know who that is for sure yet.” He said quietly. 

She knew he was right of course. 

“I’m angry that you’re going through this. I know it’s wrong, but once I saw you in tears, I was ready to knock his block off.” He said, the fist of his free hand clenching. 

“But that ain’t gonna get us nowhere is it?” Shawn said, smiling wryly. 

They both sat back against the couch, content for the moment not to speak. 

With Maggie gone, and the silence that surrounded her, Beth began to think of the baby. Wondering what she was going to do, she drew up a blank. 

Truth be told, she had never once imagined life as a single mother - and it scared her. 

How would she cope? 

How could she have this baby and not have Daryl in her life? 

Ever since she made her peace with the tiny baby in her womb, she began to imagine life with Daryl as a family. 

She began to imagine a little boy, one who looked exactly like his father. She had even begun to think of names, what he would be like, and how Daryl would be as a father.

Those thoughts, once so happy, were now taintd. 

She had never felt so alone. 

Again, she began to cry softly, it was impossible to fight the tears. Shawn tried to comfort her, but she felt like nothing would help. 

Maggie finally returned, reaching for Beth’s hand, she nodded upwards, to let Shawn know that she was going to put her to bed. 

XXXX 

Beth lay on her bed, her head in Maggie’s lap. 

She hummed softly as she stroked Beth’s hair, comforting her until her sobs stopped. 

Eventually, when she quieted, she realised that Maggie was humming a lullaby that her mother used to sing to her. Maggie remembered, Beth realised. She decided to hum that lullaby just when Beth was missing her mom, wishing for her. 

She sat then, reaching for her sister to pull her into a fierce hug, the love she felt for her overwhelming her. 

“Thanks.” Beth said softly. 

Feeling horrible, she realised that she hadn’t given a thought as t how Maggie and Shawn had taken it. 

“Are you ok Maggs?” She asked, finally releasing Maggie. 

“I’m fine Beth.” She replied, pulling a tissue out of the box on the bed side table to wipe her sister’s face. 

“I know it was one hell of a shock, but we’ll manage, no matter what we find out. We always do.” Maggie continued, the certainty in her voice reassuring her. She was right. After everything that they had been through in the past year, this wouldn’t break them. They helped each other through the most difficult time of their lives, and they would keep on doing the same thing. That’s what it meant to be family, that’s what you did when you loved someone. 

Again, her thoughts returned to Daryl, and Beth wondered if they could get past this. They loved each other. Maybe they could find a way. 

Maybe there was hope. 

“Maggs, will you stay with me tonight?” Beth asked in a small voice. She felt like a child, but she needed her sister. 

Maggie smiled and nodded, unfolding herself to stand. 

“I’m just going to get my pjs.” 

XXXX 

Beth awoke to the sound of her name. 

She grunted, hoping whoever it was would take the hint. 

“Beth!” 

“Come on Bethy, ya gotta wake up.” The voice urged, and she could feel someone grip her shoulder, gently shaking her. She blinked sleepily, confused as Maggie stood over her, the look on her face telling her that something was wrong. 

The events of the previous evening came flooding back to Beth, shattering the sense of peace she found temporarily in her sleep. 

“Beth, the Sheriff is here, he wants to speak to us. Shawn’s keeping him company in the living room.” Maggie said, a grimace crossing her face as she anxiously watched Beth for her reaction. 

Beth smiled glumly as she sat up in bed, meeting Maggie’s gaze. 

“Why not?” She asked, feeling as though she was coming to the end of her tolerance. 

She dressed quietly and quickly, aware that Maggie was watching her every move. 

“Maggie, why don’t you wait downstairs? I just have to go to the bathroom.” Beth suggested softly, sighing as Maggie hesitated by the door. 

“Maggs, I’ll be fine. I had a bad night, I’m not made of glass.” Beth said, her tone soft as she reached for Maggie’s arm, giving it a squeeze. 

Beth found her brother and sister in the living room with the sheriff, making small talk until she arrived. 

She stared at him, feeling puzzled as she thought that he looked vaguely familiar. He was in his late 30s, maybe early forties, he had brown hair and warm brown eyes. She simply couldn’t place him. 

“Beth, do you remember Sheriff Smith?” Maggie asked, by way of introduction. 

“You seem familiar, but I’m not sure why.” Beth addressed the older man, frowning. 

“Well missy, I was here the night your Dad passed.” He informed her, colouring a little and clearing his throat, not wishing to upset her. 

“Oh.” Beth said simply. 

Maggie nodded towards the chair placed to the right of the couch, indicating she should sit down. Beth walked to the chair, and dropped into the seat, her legs not quite as steady as they had been before. 

Even though she had been expecting the police to become involved, she didn’t want it to happen. It made the events of the past day real. 

It would seem that reality had caught up with her, and she would have to deal with it whether she wanted to or not. Sitting in the chair, she crossed her legs and folded her hands in her lap, twisting them. 

Once she was settled, the older man looked at the three siblings. 

“I have a feelin y’all know why I’m here.” Smith began, looking uncomfortable. 

“A piece of evidence has been found that is connected to your father’s murder.” He cleared his throat and passed around a picture of their dad’s watch. 

“Does it seem familiar?” Smith asked of the three. 

Vaguely, she heard Maggie and Shawn confirming it. The blood began to roar in her ears, and she could feel herself becoming lightheaded. Feeling a cold sweat break out on her brow, and the nausea return, Beth stood. She realised it was a mistake as soon as she stood, the room began to swing crazily as she saw dots. The last thing she remembered was Shawn jumping off his seat, lunging towards her. 

XXXX 

Beth woke, the bright light rudely interrupting her dreams. 

She struggled to sit, and felt firm hands push her back against the seat. 

She opened her eyes, and was met with Shawn’s concerned gaze. 

“Well, you scared the shit out of me Beth. I can’t believe you actually fainted. Like some woman in an old movie.” Shawn laughed a little as she smiled weakly. 

“Probably the most dramatic thing I ever did,” Beth said, struggling to speak. 

She felt as weak as a kitten. Shawn propped her up against the arm of the chair, pressing a glass of water to her lips. 

“The sheriff said that now, they’re going to go and see Daryl’s brother in prison.” Shawn said gently, brushing a strand of hair off her forehead. 

She was silent. The misery of the past couple of days beginning to weigh on her again. The pain was always there, as was the worry for the small person she carried. She vowed that she wouldn’t buckle under the weight of her worries, she had her baby to think about. She would figure it out. 

“Where’s Maggie?” Beth asked, but she knew where her sister was. 

“She went to the police station. She asked me to stay here with you, apparently you and I are the weak ones in this family Bethy.” Shawn said as she handed him back her water. 

“Says who?” She sassed, drawing a smile from her older brother. 

“Shawn, could you help me into the kitchen? I think I felt a little faint because I didn’t really eat yesterday.” Beth said, feeling bad for not being entirely truthful with her brother, she was nauseous for a very different reason. 

He put one arm under her shoulder and hauled her up from the couch. Keeping his arm under her hers, they made towards the kitchen. 

XXXX 

Daryl sat in his living room, the curtains pulled against the bright daylight. 

He watched his tv, grateful for the distraction it provided - it silenced the thoughts that were taunting him. 

He had remained there since returning from Beth’s house. He had called Tyreese to explain the situation, asking for a few days off work until he felt like he could deal with it. 

Rick had waited for him of course, and stayed with him until quite late. He left when he was assured that Daryl wouldn’t climb right back into a bottle. 

Instead, he had sat on his couch, alternating between sleeping and staring at his tv. He couldn’t go to his bed. He had tried that last night.  
When he had dropped on his bed the previous night, he buried his face in the pillows. He could smell her. The scent of lavender had wrapped around him, at first soothing him. Memories of the last time she had been in bed drifted into his mind. 

She had just woken, her hair all sleep tousled. She sent him a sleepy smile, one that was full of love - but also full of mischief as she let her fingers drift over his stomach. 

With a cry, he rolled out of bed. 

He tormented himself, wondering what he would do if he could never see her, hold her, or smell her again. Daryl has stalked out of the room, the tears rolling down his cheeks. 

So he had remained on his couch. 

He had developed an obsession with checking his phone, just in case she had tried to contact him. 

He wished she would call him or text him. Even if it was to shout at him, it had to be better than this. Since they had met, he had never went for more than a day without speaking to her or seeing her. It was driving him crazy. 

He had thought about going to his cabin, if just for a little peace - but quickly changed his mind, what if she needed him? 

XXXX 

Beth lay curled on her side, staring out her window. She had opened the curtains and lay at the foot of the bed, watching as the sun began to drift to the horizon, bathing the scene before her in red, pink, and orange. 

She knew if was beautiful, but took no pleasure in it. She had felt despondent and disconnected since Daryl had driven away from her. 

She knew she told him to go, but she missed him so much. 

It was almost a physical ache

She wanted to speak to him, to see him. But she knew it wasn't a good idea right now. They both needed a bit of time. 

The events of that night went around and around in her mind, like some terrible film she couldn’t shut off. 

She remembered the look of hurt and rejection she saw on his face when she told him to go. She hated that she did it, but knew she had to, she needed to think. 

She loved Daryl more than anything, but how could they ever move past this? 

His brother had been involved in her father’s death. What was she going to tell her child? She asked, dropping a hand to rest in on her swollen tummy. She rubbed a circular pattern there, as if she was trying to soothe the baby. 

Needing to hear his voice, she replayed all the voicemail messages that he had left her. 

The tears returned, slipping down her cheeks quietly. 

XXXX


	40. Sometimes Fate Takes a Hand

Chapter 40 

Sometimes Fate Takes a Hand 

USA State Penitentiary, Atlanta 

Merle sat across from the lawman, Smith, he said his name was. 

He put on his best poker face as the Sheriff told him how evidence had come to light regarding the murder of a man in Woodbury. The man was a retired vet named Hershel Greene. 

“Now you don’t know anything about that Merle, do you?” Smith asked, sitting back in his seat as Merle simply said no. His eyes narrowed. 

“That’s interesting.” Smith said as he reached into the black bag he had placed by his feet. 

He threw a clear bag onto the desk, inside was a silver pocket watch. 

Damn, he thought. 

How the hell? 

“Well that’s mighty nice, yours?” Merle said, a cocky smirk lifting his lips. 

“I think you know it ain’t. I think you know who it belonged to.” Smith said evenly. 

“If you know so damn much, then why don’t you tell me?” Merle asked, leaning forward with a sneer. 

The thoughts were racing through Merle’s mind. Only one person could have seen that watch, he had hidden it in his duffel bag along with his gun. 

Only one person, someone ha had trusted. 

The betrayal stung. 

At this point, Smith leaned forward, turning off the ancient machine that he was using to record the conversation. 

Merle just sat in his chair, raising an eyebrow. 

“I want to have a conversation with you, off the record. Maybe we can straighten this whole mess out.” Smith began, encouraged as Merle leaned forward, he had his attention. 

He went on to explain that Daryl had indeed been the one to find the watch. He filled Merle in on the details, about Daryl and Beth’s relationship. The life he had built for himself. He told Merle that he had never witnessed someone as torn as Daryl when he arrived at his office. 

The discovery had been tearing his life apart. 

“Now. I don’t think you’re the one that pulled the trigger. I don’t think that you would’ve been so stupid.” Smith says, earning a confused look from Merle. 

“But I think you know who did.” He said, folding his hands on the desk. 

“Tell me Merle, are you gonna go down for somethin you didn’t do? Are you gonna spend your life behind bars to protect someone that don’t even give a shit about you?” Smith asked. 

He silently shook his head. 

“Maybe we can sort somethin out, if you co-operate with the investigation.” Smith said, encouraged by the interest he saw in the other man. 

He nodded. 

For you baby brother. I ain’t gonna fuck up things for you. Not again. The older Dixon thought as Smith restarted the recorder, ready to take his confession. 

XXXX 

Beth sat in her kitchen, stirring milk into Shawn’s coffee. 

She hollered up the stairs, telling him that his coffee was getting cold. 

She wondered what the heck was taking him so long, they were only going to the feed store. 

Sighing, she sat in one on the chairs at the kitchen table. She was hardly able to believe that it had been a week since Daryl had turned her world upside down. 

It had been a whole week since she had seen him. 

She called Tyreese earlier that she wouldn’t be coming back to work. She knew that he was one of Daryl’s closest friends, so thankfully he didn’t ask he too many questions. She knew that he understood. He had understood, but hadn’t been happy. He knew what the news would do to Daryl. The guilt tore at Beth, hating the situation they were in. She wanted to see him, talk to him - comfort him.   
But it still felt like a betrayal. She would be betraying her father’s memory. 

He asked her what she would do. And she told him that she would be helping Shawn with his business, maybe even teach riding lessons. 

“Take care of yourself Greene, you’re always welcome here. Ya know that right?” Ty asked, and Beth could feel herself choke up. 

“Thanks, and you take care Ty. I’ll see ya around.” Beth had managed, ending the call afterwards. 

“I’m ready.” Her brother announced as he entered the kitchen, cleanly shaven for the first time that week. She sniffed the air, picking up on his cologne. 

“What the heck are ya so done up for? We’re only going to see Old James?” Beth asked, her eyes narrowing. 

“What? Can’t a man shave without causing an inquisition?” He returned, looking a little irrate. 

She shook her head as she left the kitchen slowly, trying not to run as the combined smell of cologne and coffee was causing her stomach to churn. 

XXXX 

Beth looked at her watch in exasperation, wondering what the heck was keeping Shawn. 

Why on earth would he take me with him, only to leave me waiting in the truck like some kid? She knew that Shawn was keen to include her in his venture, but was practical enough to realise that he wanted to keep an eye on her. 

Decided, she hopped down to the pavement, closing the door of her father’s old truck - not bothering to lock it. 

What desperate soul would want Daddy’s old monstrosity? SHe thought as she approached the door to the feed store. 

The sound of feminine laughter rang out on the air. Smiling, Beth pushed the door open. 

There her brother was, making an absolute fool of himself. 

He was usually so smooth with the ladies, unless of course, he really liked one. 

Then he turned into a complete loser. 

She was smiling and laughing, and reached to brush a strand of hair away from her face, looking up at Shawn coyly. 

She giggled a little as she realised that the petite blond had it as bad as Shawn did. 

Beth turned to the sound of a cane lightly tapping across the floor of the dim store. She smiled as she saw the old man struggle over to her. 

“Hello Mr Harrison, how are you?” Beth asked politely. 

“How long has this been going on?” She asked as the older man nodded, responding to her first question. 

“Little while now.” He rumbled out. 

“The boy’s got it bad.” He said on a laugh, poking her in the side. 

Beth laughed in response, inclining her head to tell him she was going to wait outside. 

Old James smiled at her, his lively eyes twinkling. 

Stepping out into the fresh air, tears stung her eyes. 

She was happy for Shawn, she truly was. It was just that her own pain was still too raw. 

XXXX 

Beth sat in the kitchen for the second time that day with her brother as he heated some vegetable soup for them for their dinner. 

He was talking animatedly about his plans, excited now as the work had been progressing quite quickly. He was nearly finished with the repairs, and he would be able to bring the horses he had bought home soon. 

It was becoming real. 

Beth listened half heartedly. not even realising that she had missed a question that Shawn asked. 

“Beth?” Her brother questioned softly, coming to crouch in front of her. 

“Your mind’s a million miles away.” He said softly, brushing a strand of hair behind her ear. 

“Have you heard from him?” Shawn asked, Beth nodding her answer.   
“I haven’t been able to speak to him Shawn.” Beth says, sounding miserable. 

“I know his brother wasn’t the one who did it, but still, I don’t know…” She trailed off, her gaze dropping to her hands. 

A few days ago, sheriff Smith had called them to let them know that Merle had made a full confession. 

He had been roped into to helping some of his associates carry out a robbery. They figured that because Hershel had been a vet, that maybe he still had access to some drugs that they could find useful. While they had been searching the house, everything had went to shit. A young man called Rob had shot her father in a panic when he interrupted them. Merle had jumped out the window, making for the car they had parked close to the road. Rob had been the same man who had knocked Maggie unconscious. 

Rob Richards was related to a local drug lord - if you could call him that - called Charlie Richards. 

Merle’s confession meant that the whole gang was arrested and now imprisoned, awaiting trial. 

She dreaded the trial, knowing that she would have to stand up in court and face the men who had killed her father. But, Maggie and Shawn would help her through, they would help each other. 

Daryl had been calling her, leaving anxious voice mails, asking if she was ok, pleading with her to call him. 

She felt terrible, and had sent him a text message, telling him that she just needed a few more days to clear her head. 

Telling Shawn this, she saw a flash of disappointment cross his features. 

“I was hopin that you two could talk, work things out. Daryl’s not his brother Beth. He’s a good man, and I know you still love him.” Shawn said, reaching to grab her arm when she was about to push away from the table. 

“I feel like I’m betraying Daddy Shawn.” Beth choked out, a single tear rolling down her face. She impatiently wiped it away, annoyed to be crying once again. 

“Ah Bethy.” Shawn said softly, pulling her to stand as he pulled her against his chest. 

“You’re not betraying Dad. He was a good man, and would have recognised the same in Daryl.” Shawn began, stroking her hair. 

“He would have wanted you to be happy, not making yourself sick with misery. For what it’s worth, Maggie and me approve of him. We think that Daddy would have too.” Shawn said, pulling back to look into his sister’s face. 

She looked up into Shawn’s blue gaze. 

“Can you live without him?” Shawn asked, and Beth shook her head. 

Feeling a sense of relief that she hadn’t known for over a week, Beth smiled at her brother. 

“Then I think you know what you’ve got to do.” Shawn smiled, lifting her keys from the hook, then tossing them to her. 

“Thanks Shawn.” Beth said, running her fingers through her hair as she ran for the door. 

She was going to tell him that she loved him, then tell him the news she’d been bottling up for much too long. 

 

XXXX 

Beth drove along the familiar roads that led to Daryl’s house. She should just be able to catch him soon after he arrived at home. 

She felt a mixture of emotions, nervousness, fear, excitement. 

They were all battling for control, and she began to breathe deeply, trying to calm herself. 

The self doubt began to win control. 

What if he doesn’t want to see me? 

What if he’s had enough over the past week, maybe I left it too long? 

Shaking her head, she pushed the thoughts to the back of her mind. She knew he loved her more than anything else. 

Turning the corner onto the small road that branched off from the main road, Beth caught a car speeding along, too far over from the middle. 

She pulled hard on steering wheel, trying to get out of the other car’s path. Beginning to lose control, Beth tried to steer into the skid, fighting the panic that threatened to overtake her. 

“No.” She screamed. 

This couldn’t happen, not now. She was so close. 

As her car careened off the road, she slammed on her breaks, trying to avoid the tree which was directly in her path 

XXXX 

Daryl sat in the passenger seat of the tow truck, grunting while Tyreese tried to make small talk. 

Ty was giving him a lift home, Daryl’s own truck needing a little work. He was normally more diligent about checking the battered old truck, but his mind had been elsewhere for the past week. 

Ty looked over at Daryl, trying to gauge his mood. It was quite difficult these days. 

Daryl seemed to have reverted to the man he met a few years ago over the past week. Like a wounded animal, he snapped and snarled at anyone who tried to speak to him, or was stoically silent. 

Ty was the only one he seemed able to stand. 

So he decided he would have the talk with him that he had been putting off all week. 

“Have ya heard anything from Beth?” He dared. 

Daryl grunted, nodding. 

Ty relaxed, realising that this was probably the best outcome he had imagined he would get from that loaded question. 

“She don’t want to see me yet. Said she needs to clear her head.” Daryl said on a mumble, and Ty had to strain to hear him. 

The larger man reached for Daryl, squeezing his shoulder briefly. 

“She’ll come around man, she loves ya.” Tyreese said quietly. 

Silence. 

The two men remained quiet, both content enough in each other’s company not to fill the time with idle chat. 

Daryl simply stared out the window, watching the trees fly by as they approached the turn off from the main street. 

He heard Ty curse as he hit his breaks, causing Daryl to strain forward against his seatbelt. 

Whipping his head around at the obstruction, he was a police car, an ambulance, and on the side of the road an old ford, having collided with a tree. 

Panic seized Daryl, sinking it’s claws into his heart. 

That was Beth’s car. 

Daryl let out an animalistic noise, one that came from somewhere deep in his chest. 

He threw the door of the truck open, sprinting towards the vehicle. 

The adrenaline was pumping through his body, the shock of the scene before him blinding him to everything but the woman he loved being loaded into the back of the ambulance. He didn’t even feel the police officers pulling on his arms, forcing him back. 

“Beth!” He yelled hoarsely, hoping that the still figure on the stretcher would move. She didn’t.   
No! A tormented voice shouted, over and over. 

He never knew that he was the one shouting. 

Finally, Tyreese managed to calm the situation, holding onto to Daryl as he explained that Daryl was Beth’s boyfriend. The police officer in charge of the scene looked at Daryl, feeling sympathy for the other man. 

“Hold on, I’ll speak to the paramedics.” The younger man said, sending Ty a warning glance to ensure that he held on to Daryl. 

He returned a moment later. 

“He can go wit her, as long as he does what he is told and doesn’t get in the way.” The young officer said, staring hard at Daryl. 

“Thank you.” Daryl said, pathetically grateful as he approached the back of the ambulance. He heard Tyreese shout that he would call Shawn and Maggie, to let them know what had happened. 

He turned very briefly to nod at his friend. 

In the light of the ambulance, he looked down to see Beth, strapped to the stretcher. 

His shoulders slumped as he took in the injuries that marred her face. She had cuts and grazes from the broken glass of her windshield. And one very large bump on her forehead. 

One of the paramedics grasped his forearm to get his attention. 

“She’s stable, which is the important thing.” He said. 

“Once we get her back to the hospital, further tests will be run, but we think it’s likely that she has a concussion.” 

Daryl turned his attention from the other man as he looked back at Beth. 

Dropping to his knees, he reached for her hand - holding it firmly. 

He leaned in as close as he could. 

“Darlin, I’m so sorry for everything that happened.” Daryl began. 

“I love you.” 

“If you just open your eyes, I will do everything I can to make you happy.” Daryl said, his voice low as a tear broke free, landing on the hand that he was holding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, told you I wouldn't leave you hanging for too long! I thought it would take a couple of days to finish this chapter - but inspiration grabbed me by the scruff of the neck and sat me down in front of my laptop. Hope you all enjoy.


	41. Waiting

Chapter 41 

Waiting 

Daryl sat in the hard plastic chair in the waiting room, completely oblivious to everything that was going on around him, lost in his own thoughts. 

His head in his hands, his thoughts were focused on the woman in the treatment room, so close, but still out of his reach. She’d come to mean so much to him, she was now the centre of his world. One small fragile blonde. Her well being was now so intricately entangled with his own, he was afraid to think of what would happen if she wasn’t ok. 

Daryl’s mind turned to a frightening place. He imagined the worst, unable to find out what was happening. 

She was being examined by one of the ER doctors. They’d been in there for over a half an hour and the damn nurse told him she couldn’t tell him anything as he wasn’t family. She’d smiled apologetically at him when he’d asked, pounced really, as she stepped out of the room, scurrying away as her scowled at her. 

Unable to sit any longer, he got up to pace the waiting room, waiting for Maggie and Shawn to arrive, a prisoner of his own fear and anxiety. 

She’d never opened her eyes once in the ambulance as he’d pleaded with her. He could only hope that she’d heard him, that he’d reached her somehow. 

He replayed the events over and over in his mind as he sat. The image of Beth being loaded into the back of that ambulance would stay with him forever. He’d never known such fear, such blind panic. It made him feel sick, knowing that there was nothing he could do to help her or protect her. 

Daryl never did like feeling helpless. Now, coupled with the frustration he felt, he felt like he wanted to rip something apart with his bare hands. 

He was so absorbed in his thoughts, he didn’t notice Maggie or Shawn approach. 

“Daryl?” Maggie said, tapping his shoulder. 

Startled, he jumped, feeling a flood of relief as he recognised Maggie. 

“Thank God!” He said hoarsely, grabbing Maggie by the arm. 

Her face was pale, pinched with worry. Shawn didn’t look much better. 

“What happened?” Maggie asked, her blue eyes, so similar to Beth’s, were rimmed red - she’d been crying. 

“I don’t know. Ty was leavin me home, and we saw her car at the side of the road.” Daryl said, swallowing past the lump in his throat. 

Maggie nodded as he spoke, listening quietly as he filled her in on the events that followed. 

Eventually Shawn broke in, nudging Maggie as the doctor left Beth’s room. 

Everyone turned to face the young man, his face impassive as he approached them. 

“Hello Maggie, Shawn.” He began, sparing Daryl a curious glance. 

“Hello Dr Zimmerman.” Maggie replied her voice trembling, her face expectant. 

“I’d like to talk to you about Beth, would you like to come with me?” Dr Zimmerman asked, again glancing at Daryl. 

She shook her head. 

“You can tell us all.” She said, her voice a little stronger, as she placed an arm around Daryl. 

Surprised, but relieved, he wrapped his arm around her awkwardly, absurdly grateful that she allowed him to stay. 

“Very well.” Dr Zimmerman said. 

“Beth’s condition is stable. She has sustained an injury to her head, and has a concussion.” He began, his voice without tone. 

“She’s regained consciousness, and is a little confused. However, this is normal, and what you would expect after such an injury.” He continued, the three staring at him, their concentration unwavering. 

“I intend to send her for a CT as soon as possible, and tests for her blood work appear normal.” Dr Zimmerman stated. 

“The foetus seems to be fine as well, but I will have a better idea once she has seen Mr Thompson.” Dr Zimmerman finished, his forehead wrinkling at the look of shock on the faces of Daryl, Maggie and Shawn. 

Daryl nearly fell, and would have realy, had Maggie not been supporting him. 

Daryl didn’t hear anything else after that. 

He stood there, numb with shock. 

Beth’s pregnant?! Daryl thought in disbelief. 

In shock, he stood there, still holding on to Maggie as she asked when they could see her. Before he left, he told them that only two could go in, and only for a few minutes. 

She’s having my baby. He thought. A powerful combination of anxiety, relief, love and awe washed through him, obliterating the misery of the last week. 

“Daryl, are you ok?” Maggie asked, shaking him slightly. 

“She’s having my baby.” He said, blinking. 

“Fuck.” Shawn said simply, breaking away to go and sit in one of the seats next to the wall. 

“I need to see her.” Daryl said urgently, tugging Maggie’s arm towards the door.

He nearly snarled as Maggie stopped him, stepping in front of him. 

“Maggie, I need to see her.” He stated, locking eyes with her. 

“I know, we both do. But you need to stay calm, we can’t upset her.” Maggie said softly, squeezing his arm. 

“I wouldn’t do that.” He said, relaxing his shoulders. Shaking his head, Daryl grabbed Maggie by both arms, needing to make her understand. 

“I love your sister more than anythin else, more than anyone else I’ve ever known. I’d take a bullet before I let anyone hurt her.” Daryl said, his eyes boring into hers, his voice thick with emotion. 

Maggie relaxed a little, seeing the truth in his eyes. She turned to Shawn, raising a brow to see if he was ok with waiting to see her. 

He simply nodded, a curious little smile on his face. 

XXXX 

Beth tried to move, pain lancing through her head. 

Everything hurt. 

She opened her eyes briefly, shutting them again as the bright light assaulted them. 

Where the heck am I? She thought, looking around the hospital room. 

She frowned as she tried to sit up, trying to piece together her fractured memory. 

Slowly, the missing pieces returned, the car coming towards her, swerving, knowing that she was losing control. Then nothing. 

She cried out as the realisation dawned, her hands flying to her stomach. 

My baby! Her mind screamed, and a terror she had never known took her, gripping her tightly. 

At her cry, a small brunette in a nurse’s uniform appeared at her side. 

“Doctor! She’s awake.” The young woman called, moving to assist the young man in the green scrubs that emerged from the adjoining room. 

“Beth, I’m Doctor Zimmerman, you’re in Woodbury General and you’ve been in a car accident.” He said, his tone soothing as he spoke. 

“Do you remember anything?” He asked, shining a light in her eyes to check her pupils. 

She nodded, unable to speak; her hands still splayed across her stomach protectively. 

“Are you in pain there Beth?” The doctor asked urgently. 

“No, you don’t understand!” Beth said, fear clouding her eyes. 

“My baby! Is my baby ok?” She asked, seeing the comprehension dawning in the man’s eyes. 

He went on to explain that he had examined her for injury, and didn’t notice any obvious sign of miscarriage. He said that he would be contacting the antenatal consultant to check her fully as soon as possible, reassuring her again that he saw no sign of miscarriage. 

Beth visibly relaxed after that, answering the seemingly endless questions that followed. She guessed that he was trying to figure out if she had memory loss. 

Satisfied that her injuries were minor, he told her that he would be arranging for further tests that day. 

“Now Beth, I’ve been told that you brother and sister are here, and your boyfriend, Daryl.” The doctor said in a soft tone. 

“Do you feel up for visitors?” He asked, looking at her steadily to see her reaction. 

She swallowed, Daryl was here too! Maggie must have called him. 

“Yes please, I want to see them.” Beth said, her voice a little shaky. 

“Are you sure?” He asked, concern in his eyes. 

Did he see me hesitate? She wondered. 

“Yes Doctor, I’m sure.” Beth said, putting a smile on her face. 

“Ok, I’m going to explain your condition and injuries to Maggie. And I’ll send them in once you have had a little rest.” The doctor said softly, smiling at her as he stepped into the small room off to the right of the examination room. 

After he and the nurse left the room, Beth sat bolt upright, ignoring her body’s protest. 

She didn’t get a chance to ask him not to mention her pregnancy before he rushed off to see his next patient. 

XXXX 

Beth lay in her bed, listening to the clock tick. 

What if he wasn’t happy? She wondered. 

What if he’s angry at me? 

The thoughts went round and round in her head, exhausting her. 

A few minutes later, her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the door opening. She looked up sharply, biting back a gasp of pain. 

Beth smiled nervously as Maggie and Daryl entered the room, wearing twin expressions of relief. 

“Beth!” Maggie cried, nearly sprinting to her. She stopped at her bedside, grasping Beth’s hand in a vice-like grip. 

“Thank God, you’re ok.” She said, her voice low as she reached to wipe a stray tear away with her other hand. 

“How are you feeling Bethy?” Maggie asked, reverting back to Beth’s childhood nickname. 

“Fine I think. Dr Zimmerman told me that I’ll be fine, just a concussion.” Beth began, looking to where Daryl was hovering by the door. 

“I’m tired and feel a little banged up, but otherwise I’m fine.” She said. 

She and Maggie continued to chat for a few minutes until Beth stole another furtive glance at Daryl. 

Maggie, straightened, looking from one to another. She caught Beth’s gaze, lifting her eyebrow in a silent question. At Beth’s slight nod of her head, Maggie smiled, bending to brush a kiss to her sister’s forehead. 

“Well, we only have a few minutes, so I better go and let you two talk.” Maggie announced, walking to the door. As she came up beside him, she shot him a warning glance. Daryl hardly saw her, his gaze focused on the girl in the bed. 

After Daryl heard the door shut behind Maggie, he stepped towards Beth slowly, hesitantly. 

He almost seemed shy. 

As he reached her side, he grasped her hand. Beth’s forehead wrinkled a little continued to hold her hand, saying nothing. She could feel her nerves return, only to be chased away as she looked up at him, the most tender, loving, expression she’d ever witnessed stopping her heart. 

Slowly, he raised her hand to his lips, brushing a kiss to her knuckles. 

Her heart began to beat again. 

“Thank God you’re ok.” Daryl said, his voice raw with the emotion he felt. He raised her hand again, still engulfed in his larger one, to rest against his heart. 

Beth was continually amazed at how gentle those scarred, rough hands could be. 

“Have you got somethin to tell me darlin?” Daryl asked, his voice nearly a whisper. She looked into his eyes again, and all her fears and doubts vanished, washed away by the love she saw in his eyes. 

She could feel a smile lift her lips. 

“We’re having a baby Daryl. You’re going to be a Daddy.” Beth told him quietly, softly, so grateful to finally be able to tell him the secret she’d been keeping. 

Daryl grinned at her, at it nearly stopped her heart again. She had never seen him grin like that. Ever. 

“I love you darlin.” He whispered, kissing her lips for the shortest, sweetest moment. 

“And you too.” He said, leaning to kiss her tummy. 

Beth felt the tears begin again, the happiness that was bubbling inside nearly seemed too much after everything that she’d experienced in the last couple of weeks. Daryl looked up then, alarm in his eyes as saw her crying. 

“Are you not happy about the baby?” Daryl asked, terrified. 

“I am, I’m cryin cause I’m happy.” Beth said, grasping his hand tighter 

“I love you Daryl Dixon.” 

XXXX


	42. Resolutions

Chapter 42 

Resolutions 

Beth’s eyes fluttered open, having been woken by the weak light filtering through the blinds that covered the small window in her room. 

It took a moment for her to realise where she was, waking in a strange bed in the small sterile room. She turned her head to the side, and saw Daryl. 

Beth could feel her heart swell as her eyes swept over him. He reclined in the chair, his head tilted back and his arms folded as he slept. 

She smiled softly, thinking that he looked like he was on guard. 

Daryl flatly refused to go home the night before. No matter how much Beth, or the staff, tried to reason with him. He nearly growled at the last nurse who was foolish enough to suggest that he go home, if only for a couple hours. 

His eyes opened, as if he could sense her looking at him. 

“Morning darlin.” He said. His voice never failed to thrill her first thing in the morning, all rough and gravelly. He sat up straight as he scrubbed a hand over his face, pushing his hair back out of his face. 

“Morning.” Beth said as he stood, bending to catch her lips in a sweet kiss. 

She giggled as he then placed a kiss on her tummy, not forgetting the baby. 

“I’m gonna get some coffee, do you want anythin?” Daryl asked as he stretched. 

She nodded. 

“Some tea would be nice.” She said softly, feeling herself grow a little warm under his intense gaze. She often found him staring at her since the previous day, as if trying to reassure himself that she was really ok. 

He nodded and headed to the door, yawning and stretching. 

Beth nearly jumped as the door swung open again and a nurse walked briskly into the room. 

“Good morning Beth, how are you feeling this morning?” She asked brightly, and Beth thought that she looked vaguely familiar. 

“I’m ok, still kinda sore. Any idea when they might spring me?” She asked hopefully. 

The tall blonde giggled. 

“Maggie warned me that you’d get impatient.” She said warmly, explaining that she and Maggie had been to university together. Comprehension dawned. 

“Mandy!” Beth said happily, and the two women chatted for a few minutes until the conversation turned back to Beth’s release. 

“Well, everything seems to be ok.” Mandy said as she looked at Beth’s chart. 

“I can check with the doctor on shift this morning, but I would imagine you’ll be sent home tomorrow.” Mandy said, giving Beth’s arm a reassuring squeeze. 

The two women were interrupted by Daryl, returning with coffee and tea. He stood awkwardly by the door, as if he didn’t want to interrupt. 

Mandy smiled and winked at Beth, telling her to take it easy as she left the room. 

He stepped towards her, offering the styrofoam cup. 

“She say that you might get out tomorrow?” He asked cautiously, sitting as he took a sip from his own cup. 

“Yes, so long as everything goes well with my tests today.” Beth said, excitement filling her voice. 

Daryl sat back in his seat, grinning as he took a sip of his coffee. 

Beth was having her first ultrasound that day, and they would get to see the baby. 

Beth was taken aback at how excited he was by the prospect, grinning every time they talked about the baby. She never imagined that he would adjust this well to the idea of having a baby, she had hoped many times over the past couple of weeks. 

Humming to herself, she rubbed her tummy as she began to dream. 

XXXX 

Beth gripped Daryl’s hand a little tighter as the midwife moved the instrument over Beth’s stomach. 

“Alright, now you can see the baby. Right there.” The midwife said, pointing to the small shape on the screen. 

The sound of the baby’s heartbeat filled the silence of the room, strong and loud. 

Daryl stopped breathing stopped for a moment as he saw his baby for the first time. He had never felt such a powerful combination of emotions. Love, trepidation and awe mixed together in one potent cocktail. 

Daryl fiercely blinked away the tears that stung his eyes. He now understood why Beth cried the day before. It was real, and it was his. Beth was his. 

Beth turned to look at him questioningly. 

“Are you ok?” She asked, her brow puckering slightly. 

 

He nodded, the grin returning. 

“Kinda looks like a peanut.” Daryl said, laughing a little as she let go of his hand to smack his arm. 

“Daryl!” Beth said in mock outrage. 

The midwife smiled indulgently at the two of them, telling them that they could expect their baby around the beginning of August. 

XXXX 

Beth felt truly exhausted, but happy. The emotional turmoil of the past couple of weeks, coupled with her injuries had taken their toll. Since returning from the scan, she had happily climbed back into the bed and fell into a contented sleep. 

Her dreams were filled with light, warmth, and flickering glances of what may be. She was reluctant to leave them after what felt like only a few minutes. She could feel hushed voices, rousing her from her rest. 

Opening her eyes, she saw Daryl, Maggie and Shawn talking quietly by the window. Judging from the look of happiness on the faces of her brother and sister, Daryl was telling them about the scan. 

She had never seen him quite so animated with anyone else. 

“Hey everyone.” Beth said groggily, blinking as she sat up in the bed. 

“Beth!” Maggie said, a look of pride lighting her face as she strode to her bed, a couple of balloons clutched in her hand. 

Leaning down, she brushed a soft kiss across Beth’s cheek. 

“Congratulations Bethy.” Maggie said, reaching for her sister’s hand. 

“Congratulations baby sister.” Shawn said, also bending to kiss his sister. 

The four of them began to talk excitedly about the baby, all thrilled that everything was ok. It was welcome news after all that they had been through in the past year, this new addition to their family. 

Daryl and Shawn were chatting about Shawn’s progress on the farm, when he overheard Maggie telling Beth that she was going to take a few days off of work so she could take care of her for the next few days. 

Daryl could feel his fist tightening as he overheard Maggie. He knew she meant well, but he realised that he would have to have a talk with Beth sooner than he thought. 

She was going to be going home with him, if she was willing. 

Since he found out about the baby, he’d been planning. She was his family now, was carrying his baby, and he would take care of her. It was his right. It was his privilege. 

Beth was quiet as Maggie talked, she looked up at him briefly, a question in her eyes. 

He smiled softly as he came to stand beside her. 

“You getting tired darlin?” He asked, reaching for her hand, he rubbed her knuckles lightly with his thub. She simply nodded stifled a yawn. 

“Sorry everyone, I’ve never been so tired.” Beth announced, raising her hand to rub at her eyes. 

Shawn smiled, sharing a knowing look with Daryl as he reached for Maggie’s arm. He nearly had to pry her out the door after they said their goodbyes, telling her that she would come back tomorrow before her shift started. 

She smiled after her sister, shaking her head. 

“Bye guys.” Beth called as they left the room. 

Daryl gave her a couple of minutes after Maggie and Shawn left, letting her catch her breath. 

“Do you want anything darlin?” He asked tenderly, bringing his chair a little closer to the bed. 

“No, I’m fine. I know it’s crazy, but I am actually tired.” She said, laughing at herself a little. 

“Heavens knows why, all I’ve done is sleep for the past couple of days.” Beth said, and he could tell that she was trying not to yawn. 

He nearly let her sleep then, thinking that he could wait until tomorrow to talk to her. 

Then he remembered the question that had been in her gaze. 

“Beth, I wanted to ask you somethin, do you feel up for talkin?” He asked, his tone gentle as he leaned forward in his chair, studying her face. 

She nodded, looking perplexed at his sudden nervousness. 

He nodded quickly, coming to sit on the bed beside her, his leg pressed against her hip. 

“About tomorrow…” He began. 

“I can’t wait to go home! It’ll be such a relief to sleep in my own bed.” She exclaimed as she shifted around on the bed. 

“That’s what I want to talk to you about.” Daryl said, reaching to place one hand on her thigh over the blanket. 

“I want you to come home with me.” He finished, fighting the urge to panic as she sat in silence, her eyes widening in surprise. 

“This is comin wrong.” Daryl said, turning red as Beth continued to stare at him. He reached for her hand again. 

“I want you to move in with me. I want my place to be our home.” Daryl finished, feeling as though he would jump out of his skin if she didn’t answer him. 

The cautious look on her face wasn’t what he had hoped for. 

“Daryl, are you asking me because of the baby?” Beth asked, her voice nearly a whisper. 

A hint of sadness touched that whisper. 

“No.” He said simply, firmly. 

“Well, a little bit because of the baby. But I’m askin mostly because I missed ya since that night, like I never expected or wanted to.” He said, looking at her intently, noting the soft smile curving her lips. 

“I don’t want to miss you anymore.” Daryl finished. 

Beth smiled and nodded, robbed of her voice. 

Throwing her arms around him, she nuzzled against his neck. 

“Yes.” She said simply, and he could feel her smile.


	43. Dream a little dream

Chapter 43 

Dream a Litte Dream 

“Are ya ready?” She asked, gripping Daryl’s hand on the porch of the Greene’s house. 

He simply nodded and smiled at her. 

They were about to break the news that Beth would be moving in with Daryl. 

She grinned and opened the door, Daryl’s arm around her waist, supporting her. 

Maggie and Shawn had been thrilled for them, neither quite surprised by the announcement. 

Maggie threw her arms around her sister, telling her she was thrilled for her, even as the tears filled her eyes. 

Shawn clapped Daryl on the shoulder. 

“Congrats on shacking up.” He said jokingly. However, Daryl and Beth both noticed his choice of words. Beth had no idea how her Dad would have reacted to the news that his youngest was moving in with her boyfriend. And pregnant to boot. 

She felt a moment’s sadness then, wondering if her Dad would have been disappointed with her. 

It passed though as she looked at Daryl, he was the one she was meant to share her life with. 

Maggie had helped her upstairs then, a hand on her back as she guided Beth to her bedroom. 

“Is this going where I think it’s going Bethy?” Maggs asked, a glint in her eye and a grin splitting her face. 

“That depends on where you think it’s heading.” Beth returned, doubt filling her eyes momentarily as she decided how she would answer the question that Maggie was undoubtedly going to ask next. 

“Has he asked you?” Maggie asked, impatiently flinging open Beth’s closet door to search for her duffel bag. 

She laid it on the bed beside Beth, and began to fill it with everything that she felt her little sister would need for the next couple of days. Beth watched quietly for a moment as Maggie began to roll up a pair of her jeans before placing it in the bag. At Beth’s silence, Maggie looked down at her, concern in her eyes. 

“He hasn’t asked you to marry him?” Maggie asked quietly. 

Beth shook her head. 

“It doesn’t really matter Maggs, I know he loves me. He’s my family now, part of my family.” Beth amended, placing her hand on her tummy. A sense of peace washed over her. 

Her look of contentment was enough for Maggie. 

The two girls made plans then to help Beth move into Daryl’s small house. Maggie said that she would help her organise what to take, and what to leave behind. They had plenty of storage room in the old attic of the farm house. 

“And we’ll get Daryl and Shawn to do all the heavy lifting. You are to rest.” Maggie said. 

Beth smiled and leaned back against her pillows, shaking her head at her impossibly bossy sister. 

She lay on her bed, a sadness washing over her as she realised that it may be one of the last times that she would ever do so. 

She was leaving her home, and starting a new chapter in her life. The excitement and fear mixed, causing her eyes to well up. 

Maggie looked up as she heard her little sister sniffing. 

“Aw, Beth. Hunni, what’s wrong?” Maggs asked her softly, putting the sweater she was folding down on the bed and sat, pulling her little sister into her arms. 

“It’s all gonna change.” Beth began, having to stop as she tried to hold back her tears. 

Maggie wrapped her arms around her sister tightly, rubbing her back soothingly. 

“Yes, it is.” She said, pulling back to look into Beth’s eyes. 

“But it has to, and you’re starting your own family now. And you’re going to be doing it with the man you love.” She dropped a kiss on Beth’s head. 

“I’ll always be here.” Maggie said quietly. 

Beth said nothing. She was happy about the baby, and thrilled that she was starting a new life with Daryl. In her excitement before, she had never really given thought to how much she would miss her sister and her brother. 

She snuggled into Maggie’s embrace, breathing in her sister’s familiar scent. 

“I’m sorry, must be the hormones.” Beth said in a watery voice. 

“Yeah, yeah. It’s gonna be a long 9 months if you use that one every time you cry.” Maggs said, poking her sister in the ribs as she let her go. 

The little moment was enough to break the tension, and Beth freely laughed. 

XXXX 

Daryl and Shawn sat in the kitchen, talking about all the work that Shawn had been doing on the farm. It really was starting to take shape. The barn and outbuildings had been fixed, and the corral was nearly ready. His stock would be arriving in two weeks time. 

Daryl let Shawn go on, telling him about his plans, silently trying to gather his courage. 

What he was about to do wasn’t easy. 

He never thought that he would ask the question of anyone before. 

Beth’s laughter drifted down the stairs, and Daryl found the courage that he needed. 

“Shawn, I got something to ask you.” Daryl began, one hand lifting to push his hair out of his eyes. 

Shawn went very still, turning to face Daryl fully. 

“I ain’t good at this sort of thing, and believe me I don’t blame you if you have your doubts.” Daryl cleared his throat as Shawn’s expression sobered. 

His brow lifted as he looked at Daryl, waiting for him to continue. 

“I want to ask your permission to ask Beth to marry me.” Daryl finished on a rush of breath. 

He tensed at Shawn’s blank expression, noticing that the other man had hardly moved. 

Shawn blinked, then his face seemed to regain movement. He grinned at the other man. 

“Of course.” Shawn moved towards him, clapping him on the shoulder. 

“Saves me having to give you the speech and questioning you about your intentions towards my sister.” Shawn went on, laughing at the look of immense relief that crossed Daryl’s features. 

The two men move to sit at the table, and Daryl filled him in on his plans. 

XXXX 

Later that evening Beth and Daryl were curled up in bed, talking and holding each other. 

Daryl pulled her as close as he could, drawing her back into his embrace, careful not to touch her ribs, knowing that she was still in pain. The scent of lavender drifted from her hair and skin, still strong from the shower that Beth insisted that she have. It was comforting and familiar. He’d grown to love the scent, as surely as he loved her. 

She had been telling him that they would be able to convert Daryl’s small second bedroom into a nursery, as soon as the baby was old enough. 

He remained quiet while Beth spoke, lulling him with the dreams that she was creating. 

For the first time in his life, he would have a loving family. 

He’d never hoped that he would ever have one of his own. Until he met Beth. 

He nodded and hmmmed in what he hoped were all the right places, whilst rubbing her tummy with his free hand. 

“You’re not even listening to me are you?” Beth asked him, laughter in her voice. 

“I’m listenin to every word darlin.” He rumbled out. dropping a kiss to her head. 

“I’m just happy to let you keep talkin. Whatever you want, I will see that you get.” Pulling her closer, he buried his face in her hair. 

Beth laughed at him, gripping the arm that he draped across her hips hard. sighing as she snuggled closer to him. 

“I love ya, Mr Dixon.” Beth said, her voice growing a little sleepy as she continued to talk about the plans she’d already made for the baby. 

“I love ya.” Daryl replied, silently adding Mrs Dixon. 

He pulled her a little closer as he began to dream his own dreams. 

XXXX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry, it's taken me far too long to get this chapter up. Life has been a little crazy!
> 
> Hope you all enjoy!


	44. Hope

Chapter 44 

Hope 

“Yes that’s right Rick.” Daryl repeated, trying not to chuckle as he listened to his brother struggle to comprehend that he would be an uncle. 

“And everything’s ok, with you and Beth?” He asked again. 

Daryl couldn’t hold back his laughter this time. 

“Yes Rick, everythin’s …” Daryl began, struggling to choose a word that would describe how happy he was. 

“That’s great!” Rick broke in, laughing in relief and happiness for his brother. 

The next few minutes were dominated by Rick asking frantic questions, like he was scarcely able to believe the turn of events. 

The last time Daryl had spoken with Rick everything had seemed so hopeless, so Daryl could forgive him for asking so many questions. 

“There’s more Rick.” Daryl began in a serious tone. 

He earned Rick’s silence. 

“I’m gonna ask her to marry me.” Daryl said. 

There was silence at the other end of the phone, for the first time in the conversation. 

“You there Rick?” Daryl asked, shaking his head. 

“Well, damn.” Rick began. 

“That’s the best thing I’ve heard in a long time.” He began to laugh then, shouting for Lori. 

Daryl laughed as he heard Rick tell Lori his news, his excitement obvious. 

“Daryl, I’m so happy for you! I knew it would all work out.” Lori said, having taken the phone from Rick. 

Daryl told Lori the events of the past few days, and they talked for a few minutes about his plans. 

She offered to help him pick out the ring, after asking him a list of questions. When was he going to propose, where was he going to propose? Were they going to get married before the baby was born? 

Daryl could hear Rick asking Lori to slow down, and not to bombard Daryl with so many questions. 

“Sorry Daryl, I’m just excited. I can help you pick out the ring if you want.” She offered, her tone apologetic as she realised that she must have overwhelmed him. 

“That would be good, I really wouldn’t know where to start.” He said, relieved that she was going to help him. 

After a few minutes, it was decided that they would go shopping for the ring the next day. Daryl hung up when the conversation was over, his head spinning as he realised that he hadn’t really thought about how he should ask Beth. 

He felt a little relieved though, that Lori had offered to help. 

He looked around his now-cluttered living room, and felt his anxiety ease. 

Evidence of Beth was everywhere, her cds and dvds by the tv, her books on his shelf. It made everything seem more real - and the presence of her in his home, their home, comforted him. 

Leaning back against worn cushions of the couch, he began to plan. 

He decided that he would take her to dinner, there was a nice restaurant in Woodbury that she’d talked about a few times. Although, if he were honest, the idea made him somewhat uncomfortable. He’d always felt out of place in restaurants like that. The idea of proposing in front of a bunch of strangers made him feel odd, he’d never been one for public displays of affection. If he were honest, he’d never really been one for displays of affection public or otherwise. It was all very much new to him. 

He decided though that he would try. 

Beth deserved the best. 

XXXX 

The next day, Beth wandered around the small store, looking at all the tiny clothes that were available. She’d never imagined that there would be so much to choose from. 

Breaking into a laugh, she reached for a small babygrow. Lifting it, she called Maggie, who broke into laughter as well. 

It was small, had white and black strips and read ‘I just spent 9 months on the inside’. 

Beth shook her head, replacing the small piece of clothing back on the rack. 

They wandered around for a while, picking up neutral baby clothes, blankets, and other items that Beth thought that she might need. Beth was enjoying the peace of the quiet afternoon, and was glad that she had Maggie to spend it with. 

“How have things been going?” Maggie asked, nudging Beth with her shoulder as they stopped in front of cribs. A sly look on her face, she waggled her eyebrows at her little sis. 

“They’ve been going great.” Beth said sincerely, a silly grin transforming her features. 

Beth told her how well she and Daryl had been getting along, and how happy she was to be living with him, even though he had been overwhelmingly overprotective at first. He hadn’t let her lift anything, or do anything during the first part of the week, insisting that she needed to rest. 

It had begun to grate on her nerves a little as she had always been very independent. However, they talked about it and as the week wore on he seemed to relax. 

The only low point was the visit from Sheriff Smith. Beth told her how he had arrived to see Daryl to tell him what was going to happen to Merle. It seemed that Merle was going to be moved to a prison outside Atlanta, and a reduced sentence for his co-operation. Beth sat quietly beside Daryl as he told them the news, hardly aware when Daryl put his hand on her leg. 

He told the sheriff that he didn’t care what happened to his brother, and didn’t want to know anything else. 

Smith fell quiet then, a look of surprise quickly crossed his features before he looked at Beth and Daryl together. His expression softened then and nodded. 

After the older man left tension filled the air in the small house. Daryl had fallen quiet, leaning back against the couch, frowning. 

Bravely broaching the subject, Beth told him that she wouldn’t hold it against him, that Merle was still his brother. 

He looked up at her, and his face softened as he pulled her to him, holding her closely. He told her he wouldn’t let anything come between them. Kissing her softly on the lips, he whispered that she was his family now. 

Maggie sighed softly as Beth finished her story, one hand on her heart. 

“He even let me out of his sight to go shopping with you today. I think it might have something to do with the fact he’s in Atlanta today, he didn’t want me to be on my own.” beth said, a wry smile curving her mouth. 

“It’s understandable though Beth, after what you’ve both been through.” Maggie reasoned. 

“I know, I’m just a little stir crazy Maggs, I’m not used to sitting at home for this long.” Beth said on a sigh. Even after their father passed, she had always tried to get out of the house even if it was only a trip to the small store near the farm. 

“I think I want to go back to work soon.” Beth said, and Maggie nodded. 

“I think I would be the same.” Maggie said, and Beth felt instant relief, glad that Maggie would support her in her wish. 

“Just make sure that you talk to the doctor first, you have to make sure you’re safe.” Maggie said. 

“I have an appointment to see Dr Tremblay next week, I’ll ask her then.” Beth reassured her sister. 

“What’s Daryl in Atlanta for anyway?” Maggie asked. 

“I think that he went to see Rick, to reassure him that everything was ok. He was a bit of a mess when everything happened before, and Rick was really worried.” Beth said quietly, feeling guilty for what she had put Daryl through. 

Maggie turned, seeing the guilty look on Beth’s face, and decided to lighten the mood. 

“Aw, Beth look!” Maggie grabbed Beth’s arm and pulled her towards a wall where small cuddly toys hung from hooks. 

She picked up a large yellow duck, running her fingers over the soft plush. 

“I’m coming back here to shop for your baby shower.” Maggie said, a smile transforming her face as she looked over the toys appreciatively. 

“I’m gonna need to save a little though, I could buy out this store!” Maggie said. 

“No need to do that.” Beth told her, laughing at her sister getting broody over a bunch of stuffed toys. 

“I’ve got a bit of news.” Maggie said, looking at Beth slyly out of the corner of her eye. 

At Beth’s raised eyebrow, she turned a purple elephant in her hands. 

“Shawn’s in love.” Maggie said, her tone dramatic. 

Instantly Beth quizzed Maggie, curious to know who had caught her brother’s interest. 

Maggie explained that Shawn had been making a lot of trips to the feed store, even though he didn’t appear to need anything. Maggie went along with him one day, mildly concerned at how he kept disappearing. She’d feared the worst until she followed him into the store. 

“Her name’s Amy Harris. She’s James’s niece. You should see him around her, he’s like a puppy,” Maggie told Beth, a smile reaching to crinkle the corner of her eyes. 

Beth laughed, immensely pleased that her brother seemed to find someone he was so smitten with. 

“Does she like him?” Beth asked. 

“I think she does, but she mostly just seems confused around him. I don’t think she understands that he likes her in THAT way.” Maggie said. 

Beth grinned, liking that Amy didn’t fall at his feet the way many women did. 

“But he said that he was going to ask her out soon, you know, if he remembers how to speak.” Maggie smiled, telling Beth that she’d never seen Shawn this way over a girl before. 

The girls carried on wandering through the store, picking up tiny items of clothing, bibs, and blankets. 

XXXX 

Daryl opened the front door softly, careful not to make too much noise in case Beth was asleep. It was only 9, but then Beth had been going to bed very early the past couple of nights. 

At first he had been worried, thinking it was an aftereffect of the accident until Beth informed him that it was all a part of pregnancy. It made sense to him after that, growing and carrying a life had to be tiring. 

And he had been happy going to bed with her for the most part, just content to be in her presence as they curled up against each other, softly talking about the baby and making plans. He wondered what their child would look like, be like. Every day and night was like a gift, and he was so grateful that was able to share it with her. 

Toeing his shoes off by the door, he padded softly towards the bedroom. Surely enough, there was his darling, curled up on her side, snoring softly. 

He felt a sense of contentment wash over him, just looking at her. He was continually amazed at how happy she made him, just by being there. Slowly, he undressed beside the bed, being as quiet as possible. Before he took off his vest he patted the pocket, reassured when he felt the box, safe and sound. He carefully draped the vest on the chair beside the bed and continued undressing. 

Finally, he slipped in beside Beth, reaching to pull her against his chest. 

She roused from her sleep long enough to turn in his arms and snuggle against him, seeking the warmth and comfort of his body. 

“Hi.” Beth mumbled, opening her eyes for just a moment as she turned into his neck to plant a kiss there. 

Fighting the reaction of his body against her closeness, he dropped a soft kiss to her forehead. The scent of lavender wrapping around his senses. 

“Hey there darlin.” He said, his voice rough as he suppressed his instincts to roll her onto her back. Keeping his touch gentle, he slowly rubbed her back, chuckling as she tried to get even closer. 

She tilted her head up, looking at him through heavy lidded eyes. 

“How was Rick and the family?” She asked, fighting a yawn. 

“They’re good. You should see Judith, I think she got bigger since we saw her. Kid’s growin like a weed.” Daryl rumbled out, hoping he sounded sleepy enough that Beth wouldn’t press him any further on his trip to Atlanta. 

He felt her smile against his neck, which was promptly followed by a yawn, 

“Good.” She said drowsily. Daryl could feel her body relax further, knowing she was close to sleep again. He rubbed her back gently as she mumbled something else before sleep claimed her. 

“Good night darlin.” Daryl whispered, kissing her gently on the forehead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the delay in posting! Life and work have caught up with me lately. Hope it was worth the wait thought.


	45. Request

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not a chapter - a request for my readers

Hello everyone, 

I just wanted to take the time to thank you all for continuing to read; your lovely comments have encouraged me to keep going. Also, I am in the midst of writing the final chapter of my story, and wanted to know if anyone would be interested in giving me some feedback before I post the chapter. If anyone is interested, please leave me a comment, or email me at juliagrey2015@hotmail.com 

Thanks 

Julia


	46. The End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here it is everyone, the end of my story. I hope you've all enjoyed reading it as much I've loved writing it. 
> 
> I want to send my thanks to everyone who has come on this journey with me have continued to read my work. To those who have left kudos and left comments I wish to say that your encouragement has kept me going. 
> 
> Special thanks goes to guesswhofern for reading the final chapter and providing me with feedback! 
> 
> Until next time everyone! 
> 
> Love 
> 
> Julia

The End 

“Ya ready darlin?” Daryl asked as he shut off the engine of his old truck. 

Beth nodded and smiled, thankful that she was going back to work. As much as she enjoyed being home, and getting the nursery ready, she was glad to be going back to her routine - slightly altered as it would be. 

She opened the door and jumped down before Daryl could make his way over to her side of the truck. Crunching across the gravel, she made her way to the door to the office. 

A feeling of nervousness took her by surprise then. 

She hoped that the guys wouldn’t be making too much of a fuss. She also hoped that they wouldn’t be diferent with her after what had happened between her and Daryl. They were good guys, but she knew that Daryl had been a mess after what had happened. 

She hesitated for one moment before pushing the door wide. 

Come on Greene, you can do this. 

As she opened the door, she was surprised to smell coffee brewing and all the lights switched on. Her eyes adjusted to the light of the office and she saw Ty, Tony and John standing by her desk. John was holding flowers in his hand. 

Turning the colour of a tomato, he stepped towards her, holding the flowers out for her to take. 

“Glad to have you back Beth.” John just about managed to say before returning to Tony’s side. 

The tears threatening to break loose were as much a surprise to Beth as they were to everyone else. 

“Thanks so much guys. You didn’t have to do this.” Beth said, truly touched that they would have thought to get her the flowers. 

Wiping one tear away, she set the flowers on the desk and sat down. 

John looked horrified for a moment, before she heard Tony whisper. 

“Don’t worry man. All women are like this when they’re pregnant - it’s the hormones.” He winked at Beth conspiratorially. 

John seemed more at ease, and Beth looked up, feeling Daryl at her side. 

He had turned a colour that rivalled John’s. 

“Thanks guys.” He said gruffly. 

Ty asked the other two to head into the garage, telling them that they had a long day and needed to make a start. 

His expression turned serious as he turned to Beth and Daryl. 

“I’m so glad everything worked out for you two.” A warm smile crossing his features as he walked closer to the desk. 

“I just wanna make sure that you don’t overdo it Beth.” Ty said, his tone as serious as Beth had ever heard it. 

“I never had a woman working here while she was expectin, so I just want to make sure that you take it easy.” Ty mumbled, looking down shyly. 

“I promise Ty, I’ll be careful.” Beth said, catching his eye. 

She felt Daryl’s hand on her shoulder, squeezing gently. 

Ty nodded and escaped, heading for the door to the garage. As the door closed, Daryl leaned down, his lips reaching her ear. 

“Ya better darlin, or I’ll keep ya under lock and key for the next 6 months.” Daryl rumbled out, his breath tickling her ear. 

She couldn’t suppress giggle as she turned to him. 

“Now, now, Mr Dixon, we talked about this. A little bit of trust please.” Beth smiled at him before motioning to the door. 

“Go on now, I’ve got a lot of work to catch up on.” Beth laughed as he walked to the door, grumbling about bossy women. 

XXXX 

Beth strolled through the park that lunch, taking a deep breath of the crisp winter air, she let out a contented sigh. It was cool, but the afternoon sun took a little of the chill out of the air. 

It was a beautiful day. 

Daryl glanced down at her, smiling at the contented sound. He pulled her a little closer to his side, his arm resting lightly across her shoulders. Beth seemed to be staring off into the distance, obviously absorbed with her thoughts. As he steered them towards their bench, and she seemed to come back to planet Earth as they sat. 

“Do ya think ya can eat a little?” He asked as they settled on the bench. Opening the bag, he pulled out a sandwich and passed it to her. 

She sighed a little again as she unwrapped it. The smell of turkey, mustard, and beets tempting her. 

“I think I can manage a little.” Beth laughed, realising that Daryl had remembered the crazy combination of food that she had been craving. 

He had been doing that over the past couple of weeks, tempting her with the bizarre food that Peanut seemed to want. 

“How ya feelin?” Daryl asked as he unwrapped his own sandwich, taking a bite as he looked down at her. 

“Fine.” Beth started.

“Actually, I feel great today. I don’t even feel that sick. Although I may ask if we can move the coffee machine into the break room. I don’t know why, but it makes my stomach churn.” Beth finished as she wrinkled her nose. 

She was continually amazed at the changes she had been experiencing. She only hoped that she would go back to normal afterwards. 

Turning the conversation from her pregnancy, she asked Daryl about Rick and the kids. 

He talked a little about the kids, telling her their news briefly, then fell quiet. Daryl returned to chew thoughtfully on his sandwich. 

Beth’s curiosity was piqued. Usually when he was asked about his brother’s family, he would tell her excitedly of their latest news, and gush about little Judith. 

Unable to shake the feeling that he was holding back, she wondered if they were angry at her for what had happened between herself and Daryl. 

It was a worry that had been at the back of her mind for the past couple of weeks. Had the situation been reversed, and someone had done that to Maggie, she surely wouldn’t be happy. At Daryl’s continued silence. she decided she would talk to him about it later, not wanting to disturb the peace of their lunch. 

While Beth was lost in her worries, Daryl was lost in his plans. 

He decided how he was going to propose. He would take her to Rita’s, that new restaurant in Woodbury, and he would ask her afterwards. He couldn’t bring himself to propose in the restaurant, despite Lori’s reassurance that it would be romantic. 

He was far too private a person. Besides, he wanted it to be a special moment for him and Beth. 

He didn’t want to share it with strangers. 

“Do ya wanna go out for dinner this Saturday?” Daryl asked, reaching to wipe a bit of mustard off of Beth’s cheek, fighting the urge to laugh at her. 

Beth blinked, not expecting that. 

“Yes, I’d like that.” She said, her eyes lighting up in excitement. 

“What’s the occasion?” She asked. 

“Didn’t think I needed one.” He rumbled, looking a little embarrassed. 

Instantly, she felt bad for pressing him. Reaching to kiss his cheek, she whispered close to his ear. 

“You don’t need one. I’m just happy with you whatever we do. No night out necessary.” Beth said, snuggling closer to him on the bench. 

XXXX 

Later that week, Daryl and Beth stood on the porch of the Greene house. 

The oddness of the situation struck her. 

She was visiting for dinner. 

Shaking off the odd feeling, she pushed open the front door and hollered for Maggie. Hearing her sister’s answer, she headed towards the kitchen. 

Maggie and Shawn were in full swing. Shawn was standing at the kitchen counter, angrily chopping carrots, and Maggie was at the stove, checking on the potatoes as they boiled. 

“Honestly, you would think that I’ve never met people before.” Maggie said, exasperated as she stabbed a potato with a fork. 

“Well, maybe you shouldn’t be tryin to rile me up. This is important to me Maggs. She’s important to me.” Shawn snapped back. 

“Beth, tell him. I will be on my best behaviour.” Maggie said said, a twinkle in her eye as she winked. 

“If you’re good, I won’t even bring the baby photos.” Maggie said, fully intending to wind her brother up as tight as spring. 

“But, you were really cute. Even when you were going through that naked phase when you were about 3.” Maggie said to Shawn’s back. He seemed to be getting tenser by the moment. 

“Girls really like to see photos of their boyfriends when they were little. Most girls think it’s cute.” Maggie said, getting a huge amount of enjoyment from teasing their brother. 

“Glenn, Daryl, back me up here.” Shawn said, looking for help from the other two men in the room. 

“Uh uh, you’re on your own.” Glenn said, raising his hands from his seat at the kitchen table. 

Daryl’s only answer was a dry chuckle as he headed to the counter, depositing the peach crumble that Beth baked on the counter. 

“Aw Maggs, leave him alone.” Beth said, walking to her brother and placing a hand on his back to soothe him. 

“Maggie will not bring out the naked photos.” Beth said, seeing her brother relax. 

“She wouldn’t do that the first time you ever brought a girl home.” Beth continued, lulling Shawn into a false sense of security. 

“You know we save that for the second visit.” Beth finished, and everyone else erupted into laughter. 

This time, Shawn joined in. 

Maggie, Beth and Shawn set about finishing dinner and setting the table before Amy arrived. 

They talked and laughed, each filling the other in on their news as the noise level in the kitchen rose. 

Eventually, Shawn excused himself, realising that Amy would arrive in about ten minutes. 

Beth decided that it was the perfect time to get all the information about her brother’s new girlfriend. 

Quietly climbing the stairs, she heard her brother muttering inside his room. 

She knocked on the door, and Shawn swung it open, a look of desperation on his face. 

“Thank goodness!” He exclaimed as he pulled her into his room. 

“I can’t decide what shirt to wear.” He said as he pulled a blue button down from his closet. Raking his hand through his hair, he looked at Beth. 

“You wear that one.” She said indicating the blue shirt that he tossed on his bed. 

“I don’t know why you let Maggie wind you up like that.” “You know she’s going to behave herself.” Beth soothed, lifting the shirt and holding it towards her brother. 

“I guess I’m just nervous. This girl is very important to me Beth.” Shawn said as he turned his back to strip off his t shirt. 

“She’s special.” Shawn said, his voice quiet. 

“How many times have you been out?” Beth asked, turning as well to give her brother more privacy. 

“3 times. I’ve never met anyone quite like her. She doesn’t even seem to mind that I’m an ex-soldier suffering from PTSD and who’s just starting his own business.” Shawn said, humbled that such a lovely woman would even consider going out with him. 

“Why should that bother her?” Beth asked. 

“Shawn, you’re a good man and served your country.” Beth said incredulously. 

“There is absolutely no shame in that.” She finished, turning to see her brother struggle with his cuffs. 

“You think so?” Shawn asked, surrendering his wrists to his sister. 

“I really do.” She said, reaching to brush a kiss to her brother’s cheek. 

The sound of the doorbell chimed, and Shawn straightened as if he’d been slapped. 

“I better get that door before Maggs beats me to it.” Shawn said, stopping by the door to hug Beth for a moment before taking off at a near run down the stairs. 

XXXX 

The dinner was going very well, and everyone seemed to be getting along. They were all seated around the table, laughing and trading stories from their childhoods. 

Amy was a lovely girl. 

Beth had been watching the way that she interacted with her brother the whole evening, and saw that she and Shawn seemed very natural with each other. He had his arm across the back of her chair, toying with her hair as she leaned into him slightly. 

Then there was the way the two looked at each other. 

Beth saw the soft smiles that they shared, the looks that indicated a private joke when Amy was telling the story of how Shawn had asked her out. 

It turned out that her uncle had taken to match making when he saw the two of them together for the first time. 

Beth silently thanked old James for his help, deciding to call in to see him soon. 

Amy just fit in. 

She and Shawn seemed so happy together, and so far she seemed to get along with the rest of their family. 

Beth felt Daryl shift slightly closer to her, and he leaned to whisper in her ear. 

“They seem happy.” Daryl said, and Beth leaned against him, smiling happily. 

“You’re not wrong. Maggs was wrong - Amy definitely knows that Shawn likes her THAT way. She seems to like him too” Beth said quietly. 

“Come on love birds, no whispering at the table.” Maggie scolded, shaking a finger in Beth’s direction. 

Daryl simply raised a brow at Maggie and placed his hand on Beth’s knee, squeezing lightly. 

The rest of the evening passed in the same manner, and after dinner, they moved into the living room. 

“Do you want a beer Daryl?” Maggie asked, raising her voice slightly to be heard over the others who were making enough noise to wake the dead. 

He shook his head, inclining his head to Beth. Maggie noticed that she seemed to be fading. She nodded and instead brought him coffee. 

Beth leaned against his shoulder, feeling her eyes growing a little heavy. She sat back and watch the antics unfold. 

Maggie went to the cabinet and pulled out an album, a grin curving her lips. Shawn caught sight of her and dropped his head in his hands, groaning. 

“No Maggs, you promised.” He said quietly, his tone resigned. 

“What is it?” Amy asked. 

“The Family album.” Shawn said, glaring at his sister. 

Amy giggled, poking Shawn in the ribs. 

“Ah come on, I bet you were a cute kid.” She said, smiling indulgently at him as he blushed. 

“Please Maggs.” He begged. 

“Ok, guess you’ll have to come back to see it another time Amy.” Maggie said, thinking that she couldn’t remember the last time that Shawn blushed. 

Daryl felt a weight against his shoulder, looking down, he saw that Beth had fallen asleep against him. 

“I think that we better head on, someone’s a little tired.” Daryl announced softly, shaking Beth’s shoulder gently. 

Her eyes opened, and she looked a little startled. 

“Time to go home darlin.” Daryl said, reaching to take Beth’s coat from Maggie’s fingers. She nodded as she took her coat, slipping her arms into the sleeves sleepily. 

“Thanks for dinner Maggs, sorry I couldn’t stay a little later.” Beth said as she smiled apologetically. 

The couple said their goodbyes, and left to make the journey home. 

XXXX 

The rest of the week passed pleasantly, Beth was pleased to be back to work. Life fell into a comfortable, happy pattern. She and Daryl had adjusted to living together beautifully, there were a couple bumps along the way of course, but she and Daryl had managed to talk through the problems that they encountered along the way. 

She rose early that Saturday, slipping out of bed to make some breakfast. 

She decided that she would make Daryl breakfast in bed, to let him know that she appreciated everything that he was doing for her. 

She hummed as she scrambled some eggs, and quickly flipped bacon on the pan. 

“Morning Darlin.” Daryl said from behind her, slipping an arm around her as he dropped his head to kiss her on the neck. 

She squeaked her surprise, not having heard him silently approach her. 

“I was going to bring this to you!” Beth said, laughing as he decided to nibble on her neck a little. 

“I think that you taste better.” Daryl growled a little, his hand dropping to her hips. 

Laughing, she swatted his hand away. 

“Go sit at the table.” Beth said, pushing him away a little. 

Mumbling something about pushy women, he made his way to the table. 

A few minutes later, Beth slid a plate of bacon, eggs and toast in front of Daryl. 

“Thanks. Ya didn’t have to do this Beth.” Daryl said before taking a forkfull of eggs. 

“Not that I’m complainin” He added quickly. 

“I know, I wanted to.” Beth said, smiling as she watched him devour the modest breakfast. 

“I’ve got a few things to do in Woodbury today, do you need me to take you anywhere?” Daryl asked, feeling a little relief as Beth shook her head no. 

Daryl lifted their plates and washed up, thinking it would give him a little more time to sort out the final details. 

They chatted easily as they ate, mostly about the last night. Beth was so pleased that everything seemed to be working out for Shawn. It had been a dark few months, but they seemed to be heading in a better direction. 

Quietly, she mused that sometimes you had to go experience dark moments in life in order to appreciate the bright. 

 

XXXX 

Later that afternoon, Daryl pulled into the driveway, satisfied that everything was ready. As ready as it ever would be. 

He opened the door to the cabin, and heard Beth in the bathroom. Setting his bags down on the kitchen table, he hurried to the bathroom, as he heard her being sick. 

Opening the door quietly, he saw Beth on her knees in front of the toilet, her body heaving as she she brought up her food. 

Murmering quietly, he crouched down beside Beth, brushing her hair back as she straightened. 

“Bad?” Daryl asked. 

She wiped her mouth on some toilet paper, and nodded. 

“I’d been feeling better for the past few days, but…” Beth started. 

Daryl shook his head, and leaned forward to kiss her cheek. 

“We can stay in if you’re not feeling up to going out.” Daryl said. 

“No! I want to go this evening, I’m sure I’ll feel better by the time we have to go.” Beth said, shaking her head. 

“If you’re feeling up to it.” Daryl replied, concern filling his eyes as he looked at Beth, unsure. 

“I’m going to have a shower, and see if that’ll make me feel better.” Beth said, standing as she straightened her shoulders. 

“Ok, we’re supposed to be in the restaurant in a couple of hours. We have a bit of time.” Daryl said as he turned to leave her in peace. 

“Let me know if ya need some help.” Daryl said, raising a brow and smirking. 

Laughing, she pointed towards the door. 

XXXX 

A couple of hours later, Beth emerged from the bedroom. 

Daryl stopped breathing as he took in the sight. 

She looked beautiful. She was wearing a blue dress, loose and flowing. She hair was loose, and waved passed her shoulders. 

He realised that he was staring, his mouth open. 

“You look … ” 

Beth laughed as he fell silent. 

“I’ll take that as a compliment.” Beth said, reaching to tug on his collar. 

“You look good.” Beth said, appreciating how he looked in his shirt and trousers. He had tidied his hair, and shaved. 

“Well we better start to get a move … ” Daryl started, quieting as he saw her pale, the blood draining from her face. 

She let out a groan as she turned and ran for the bathroom. 

He heard her being sick again. Concerned, he followed her to the bathroom. 

Opening the door, he saw her kneeling over the toilet again, a tear trickling down her face. 

He kneeled behind Beth, wrapping one arm around her to support her as she was sick. 

When she was done, he pulled her onto his lap, stroking her hair. 

“I’m sorry.” Beth said, the misery clear in her voice. 

“For what?” Daryl asked, confused. 

“I won’t be able to go out.” She said, another tear sliding down her cheek. 

Daryl reached and brushed the tear away from her cheek. He bent his head to kiss her forehead. 

“It doesn’t matter.” Daryl said. 

“We’ll just have to order something in.” He said, helping her to her feet. 

He left her to brush her teeth, and slipped into the living room. 

Making a quick phone call, he asked the restaurant to deliver something he figured Beth would like from the menu. 

Searching the cabin quickly, he found a couple of candles and lit them, setting the table as best he could. 

He then decided to light the fire, and clean up the room a little. 

“What are you doing?” Beth asked, smiling as she took in the small changes in the room. 

“Just thought it would be nice.” Daryl mumbled, feeling a little embarrassed. 

“I love it, thank you.” 

Beth walked towards him, brushing a kiss to Daryl’s cheek. 

“Dinner should be here soon.” Dary said, walking to the couch as he grabbed her hand - pulling her along with him. 

They sat down, and Daryl turned on a music channel that they both liked. 

He decided that he would just have to compromise. 

Pulling her against his chest, he asked her about her day. 

About 20 minutes later, there was a knock on the door. 

Daryl jumped up and answered the door, relieving the man of the takeaway cartons. 

“I spoke to Mary Anne, and she said that I could pay later.” Daryl asked nervously. 

“I know, she talked to me. Good luck.” The other man winked as he took off, whistling as he went back to his truck. 

Chuckling, he closed the door, and was attacked with nerves. 

Maybe he should wait until another time, maybe she wouldn’t think that this is the proper way… 

He straightened his shoulders as he ignored the doubts running through his mind. He shooed Beth away when she came over to help him. Hearing her laugh, he turned his attention to the food. 

It certainly smells good he thought as he dished it out. 

“Ya hungry?” Daryl asked, and laughed as Beth’s head peeked out over the top of the couch, a grin lifting her lips. 

“I’m starving now.” Beth said, rubbing her belly as she approached the table. 

“Daryl, this is lovely!” “You didn’t have to do all this.” Beth exclaimed as she stepped towards him, putting her arms around his neck, she kissed him soundly. 

“Thank you Mr. Dixon.” Beth said quietly. 

Daryl felt all his doubts and worries melt away at that moment. 

They had a great dinner, talking about life, and their plans for the future. 

Daryl couldn’t get the courage to ask her over dinner, even though the timing would be perfect. 

It just didn’t feel right. 

Later, after they cleaned up, they lay down on the couch, Daryl his back against the arm of the couch, Beth’s back to his chest as she settled between his legs. 

They fell quiet as they listened to the music, and Beth hummed quietly along with the music, Daryl slowly stroked her bump. Daryl had never felt so content. 

He smiled, realising that this was the time. 

“Beth, darlin I have somethin I want to ask ya” Daryl began, smiling as Beth turned to look at him. 

When she was distracted, he pulled the ring from his pocket. 

“Will you marry me?” He asked softly, feeling her stiffen in his arms. 

She turned in his arms to face him, shock widening her eyes. 

Time seemed to slow down as he waited. 

“Yes.” Beth said, her voice little more than a whisper. 

“Yes.” She said, her voice stronger this time as she smiled, tears filling her eyes. 

Daryl felt the relief wash over him, pulling her into his arms as he kissed her tenderly. His arms tightened around her, holding her as close to his heart as he could. 

After the kiss ended, Daryl grasped her hand, slipping the ring onto Beth’s finger. 

They were both struck by the overwhelming feeling of rightness that settled over both of them as the ring fit into place. 

“Daryl it’s beautiful.” Beth said, totally awestruck by what had happened. 

“I thought it suited ya.” Daryl replied, astounded by the love that he felt for this woman. 

“I love you Daryl.” Beth said, kissing him tenderly before resting her head against his chest, feeling his heart beat strongly against his chest. 

“I love you too Darlin.” Daryl said, kissing her on her forehead. 

Beth realised then that she had found her place in the world, and it was with this amazing man.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoy reading this as much as I've enjoying writing it!


End file.
